Fragmentos de primavera
by Alexina R
Summary: Cómo es la primera vez de todas las cosas.
1. Min pao o morir en el intento

A: las golondrinas, incansables viajeras; a las cenizas y al río amado que se las lleva; al grito en la garganta y a la divina sensación de existir. A cada una de las partículas del cuerpo de ustedes, por el simple hecho de sentir con cada una de ellas; a las que piensan en silencio y a las que necesitan buena música para ello; a las que hablan y a las que callan; a las que se fueron, buscando un lugar desde donde mirar el sol y a las que se quedan, reafirmando que donde están es _un lugar de este mundo_.  
A las que miran el paisaje detrás de una ventana abierta, y a las que deciden saltarla y llenarse los pies de rocío.

Un deseo: Que puedan leer esta historia con por lo menos un poco de la libertad que yo sentí al escribirla.

Imagen de cubierta: printemps, de Ansuit.

* * *

Un_ baozi _o_ min pao_ es un tipo de bollo de pan relleno, muy tradicional en el recetario casero y ancestral chino; en sí, la palabra min pao significa pan en ese idioma. En los hogares tradicionales esta preparación a base de huevo, levadura y harina está destinada a aquellas mujeres de la casa. Significativamente y con esa sabiduría tan lejana al occidente, representa la ternura y el amor de la madre... o de toda mujer del hogar.

El baozi no es un pan común, sino que la masa encierra el relleno de una amplia variedad de carnes, vegetales y algunas pastas dulces a las cuales no era muy adepta.

El baozi dulce, en este caso, es el que siempre llamó su atención y también a sus papilas gustativas.

Esta preparación dulce variaba al nombre de _doushabao_, que en su forma tradicional se prepara con pasta de judías rojas. Pero, como ya se mencionó anteriormente, las judías a ella no le gustaban… y mucho menos aceptaba el huevo y la materia grasa como ingredientes en esa llamativa preparación ancestral. Sí, por supuesto, ella había averiguado exhaustivamente cómo se preparaba aquello que a la vista se percibía delicioso.

A pesar de todo, esos mínimos detalles no le impidieron enamorarse profundamente de la forma tan simpática que poseían. De esa manera había comenzado su enamoramiento culinario, detrás de un vidrio y dentro de un mostrador con vista a la calle.

En las frecuentes visitas que había hecho casi todos los jueves a ese restaurante chino, medio oculto entre un local de renta de video juegos y un sex shop, durante los dos últimos años, logró llegar a un acuerdo un tanto particular con los cocineros y los dueños, que ya la conocían. Sí, por supuesto, ella se presentó esa primera vez, y su nombre fue recordado… muy recordado.

La propuesta en aquel tiempo fue sencilla y poco delirante si se lo preguntaban: ¿por qué no sustituir el huevo por el aceite de oliva y las judías rojas por dulce de coco y maní, y así tener una excelente propuesta vegetariana dulce?

No había nada de malo en ello… principalmente porque no estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a no poder morder uno de esos encantadores panecillos.

Le resultó un tanto difícil convencer con desparpajo e insistente capricho a los dueños del lugar, de que aquélla era una buena manera de aumentar la clientela, y dar un giro de modernidad y fusión a una preparación tan tradicional.

¿Qué creen que sucedió? La empresa duró meses entre comida y comida, conversación insistente que se entendía poco y algunas sopas deliciosas de bambú en medio. Hasta se tomó el trabajo de presentarles un breve estudio de mercadeo que dejó azorado al matrimonio.

Finalmente, un día su tenacidad rindió frutos positivos, lanzándola a la _dulce_ victoria. Capitularon ante ella.

Los nuevos panecillos comenzaron a integrar la lista de delicias dulces del restaurante, y en verdad funcionó de maravilla. Ella era su fanática número uno, indiscutida.

La iniciativa no iba a llenar de fortuna al señor y la señora Jintao, pero con el tiempo se tornó en un complemento muy bien recibido por la clientela.

Bien, aquél era otro jueves, y bastante especial, por cierto; estaba yendo a recoger su tanda personal de cuatro panecillos con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin perder su mueca divertida estacionó el pequeño Spark negro de dos puertas, y bajó ansiosamente. No quería llegar tarde.

Marzo llegaba a su fin; estaba en su esplendor, pero a pesar del clima cálido aún era conveniente llevar una chaqueta liviana para ir y venir, así que se arrebujó más en ella y apresuró el paso.

La mujer que dobló la esquina y se disponía a cruzar la calle con bastante imprudencia estaba pensando en cualquier cosa, más precisamente en que necesitaba esa cuota de ternura y amor que dejaba la leyenda de esos bocadillos que compraría en solo minutos.

Era el tentempié vespertino que acompañaría su charla especial.

En verdad estaba ilusionada; hoy le daría una sorpresa, una enorme y que la dejaría con la boca abierta. Era consciente de que la estaban esperando decenas de llamados, pruebas y absurdas reuniones sin fin, pero necesitaba ese momento ritual; después de tanto estrés se lo merecían.

Pensando en todo aquello se encontraba la joven que seguía queriendo cruzar la calle poco concurrida y lejos de la senda para peatones…

Dio un paso, dio dos pasos… y un bocinazo estridente la detuvo en seco, dibujándole una verdadera expresión de horror en su rostro.

—¡Oye, loco al volante! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —gritó, cuando de pronto tuvo a un suspiro de su cuerpo esa trompa amenazante y motorizada.

El auto viró para esquivarla, chirriando los neumáticos, y una cabeza enrojecida y furiosa prácticamente se colgó de la ventanilla del conductor.

—¡Por qué no te fijas tú, estúpida! ¡La calle no es la alfombra roja!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el coche continuó su camino con una veloz maniobra, demostrando su poderío.

Esa grosería sacó lo peor de ella… y lo hizo. Le mostró en altura y orgullo el gesto que jamás en su vida pensó usar, su dedo medio bien erguido mientras los otros se mantenían bien apretados a su palma.

—Alfombra roja, ¡ja! Ya quisieras, bestia. ¡Me vas a ver por televisión, te lo juro…! —gritó a todo pulmón, y luego se quedó refunfuñando con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente contra su pecho. Tragando saliva impulsó sus piernas para salir de la línea de fuego.

Se vio bombardeada por varios pares de ojos que sí cruzaron correctamente en las dos direcciones; lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada, sabiendo que fue la responsable entera de ese hecho.

Por todos los santos; gritaba y murmuraba como una desquiciada, y sintió vergüenza. Se ajustó las gafas negras e intentó llegar dignamente a la otra acera.

Está bien… era culpable; estuvieron a punto de atropellarla por estar en las nubes… ¡Pero vamos, que también la gente estaba hecha un desastre!

A pocos pasos y detrás de las puertas de marco rojo, las miradas contra el vidrio del señor y la señora Jintao le dedicaban su mejor gesto de sorpresa y preocupación.

—Esto es perfecto… ahora finalmente creerán que estoy completamente loca… Si no me denunciaron antes, lo van a hacer ahora… —se susurró apenas con un movimiento de labios, enviándoles una sonrisa nerviosa junto a un despreocupado gesto con la mano.

Su teléfono dentro del bolso volvió a sonar por tercera vez en esa media hora, y decidió atender sin mirarlo siquiera, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—Spike…

—_¡Por qué diablos no me contestaste antes!_

Aquel "saludo" desde el aparato no fue muy bien recibido.

—¡Porque estaba conduciendo; casi me atropellan y estoy bastante alterada! ¿Quieres saber algo más?

Del otro lado de la línea el asistente general y compañero solo suspiró con cansancio.

—_No… no… no me puedes hacer esto… ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿No es evidente? Fuera del teatro… —contestó ella con ironía, perdiendo la mirada en ese envidiado y libre sol de las dos y veinte minutos de la tarde.

—_¡¿Cómo que fuera?! ¡Por todos los santos en los que no creo; quieres matarme! ¡Solo irías a refrescarte a los servicios y ahora me sales con que…!_

—Spike, te lo pido por favor, no empieces… —interrumpió, siseando con dificultad en el medio de la acera, evitando que su ya maltrecho estado de nervios explotase, y consiga que la vengan a buscar en una camioneta blanca.

—_¡Compréndeme! ¡Estás a mi cargo, y todo lo que hagas y deshagas me repercute!_

El lastimero ruego y el posterior reproche contribuyeron a crisparle más el humor. La joven solo pudo cerrar los ojos, aceptando otra verdad y otra irresponsabilidad de su parte. Largando el aliento cerró los ojos, esperando la catarata de reprimendas.

—_Estábamos en medio de una reunión; concluir con la adaptación del guión se está convirtiendo en un infierno; el vestuario no llega… ¡Y tú te irás en menos de tres días!..._

—Por dios… —susurró ella, despegando de su oreja el aparato, ya que ese último lamento en verdad fue el de un contratenor—. Escucha, Spike… tú sabes que necesito verla, no funciono de otra manera. Y en verdad estoy entrando en un estado de nervios que no es conveniente. Solo salí a respirar…

Ahora la voz de este lado procuró ser apacible para aligerar humores.

—_Pero no con mentiras, y menos en medio de una reunión con los productores. ¿Qué les digo?_

—Tú sabes la presión a la que estoy expuesta, y ni siquiera comenzamos los ensayos —se quejó, molesta, respirando agitada—. Qué puedo hacer yo por el vestuario, dime… Hace una semana que tendría que estar y no lo tengo en el bolsillo.

—_Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, lo ves cada día. Tu repre…_

—¡_Mi_ nada, Spike, _mi_ nada! —se volvió a escuchar la interrupción vehemente de la mujer, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía el muchacho—. No quiero oír sobre ella, ni si quiera la primera letra de su nombre; bastante mal la llevo con su holgazanería. ¿Quién decidió que era la mejor de New York? ¡Y cómo se me ocurrió hacerle caso a Kurt; se ha vuelto todo un almidonado por esos snobs de Tribeca!

—_Vivimos gracias a esos snobs, muñeca…_

Aquélla suspiró, observando más atentamente el interior del restaurante y a la señora Jintao extender hacia ella su paquete con una sonrisa ancha.

Ella le sonrió de igual manera y asintió, recordando que tenía que estar en otro lugar y con otra persona, y no manteniendo una conversación callejera del porqué se fugó de una importante reunión de _jerarcas_.

—Lo sé, lo sé… sin embargo podría matarlo mientras duerme… —finalmente capituló, tratando concienzudamente de serenarse después de mencionar a su representante.

Spike tenía razón, algunos de los patrocinadores y productores que se daban el lujo de proponer las obras más desopilantes y ambiciosas, se repartían entre Tribeca y el Soho; el suyo era un ejemplo. Los dos productores de la obra vivían por allí.

Si bien ella no estaba muy lejos de aquellos snobs… lo estaba definitivamente en esencia. Su hogar en Greenwich Village era un universo apartado de todos y todo.

Había elegido el sitio perfecto para aislarse del mundo cuando no quería ser encontrada, creando el ambiente necesario para perderse de la locura que había elegido y de la cual no podía prescindir, a pesar de todo el entrevero al que estaba expuesta.

Ese hogar se convirtió en uno de sus mejores logros, sin dudas…

—_Yo no te sacaré de prisión, no mientras insistas en jugar a la fugitiva como lo has hecho hoy._

—Consígueme una entrevista con Logan Moore, y te prometo que me quedaré pegada a mi asiento la próxima vez.

La risa de su compañero se escuchó clara del otro lado.

—_Tú no te puedes quedar quieta y ésa es mi maldición… Ahora... ¿quieres ver al director? Es imposible. Tiene a los escritores a punta de látigo encerrados en su oficina; dicen que no les da ni agua, y no quiere ver a ningún actor todavía._

Ahora le tocó el turno a ella de reír con ganas y sarcasmo en el medio de la acera.

—¡Qué excéntrico, por todos los cielos! Me parece que aún no sabe con quién está trabajando.

—_Es el mejor…_

—Spike, que te acuestes con él no hace que deje de ser un petulante. No eres objetivo.

—_Lo que has dicho es de muy mal gusto..._

La voz seria y tajante del asistente general no la amedrentó. Ella era la actriz, ella debería estar haciendo uso y abuso de sus mañas en toda su gloria, y no al revés.

—Buen gusto, mal gusto… eso lo decides tú, amigo; lo que menos quiero es meterme en tu cama, pero eres consciente de que estoy en completo desacuerdo con sus manejos.

No necesito más reuniones con trajes y zapatos italianos; necesito a mi director y a mi equipo juntos; de esta manera me es imposible trabajar.

Escuchó otro suspiro resignado. Se conocían demasiado bien; el mundo en el que se movían no era grande, y por esa razón se tornaba agresivo y sumamente competitivo. Todos se conocían, todos se adulaban y todos mentían en cierta manera, salvo arriba del escenario.

Allí era donde las verdades, todas, se exponían ante los ojos que más interesados estaban en observar. Y a ella la miraban, simplemente porque era una de las mejores sin llegar a los treinta, y si era "una" de las mejores, definitivamente era la más completa de todas las actrices jóvenes. Por eso la buscaban, y por eso ella podía elegir con quién trabajar. No por nada era la favorita.

—_Hoy no es mi día. Tú me matarás y Yentl terminará por enterrarme sin ni siquiera existir..._

La chica se tapó la boca para no volver a reír ante la desazón del chico; se aclaró la garganta con disimulo y dio por terminada la conversación.

—Ya deja el drama, _Avigdor_; solo quiero ir por mis panecillos y volver a mi casa. Ya estoy retrasada.

—_Qué… ¡Espera, no te atrevas a cortarme!_

—Oh, sí que lo haré. Mañana a primera hora me tienes en tu oficina, lo prometo —resolvió rápidamente.

—_Pero…_

—Y recuerda que nadie conoce mejor a Barbra que yo.

Adoraba quedarse con la última palabra, pero más adoraba si aquéllas llevaban todo su peso en verdad.

Observó con satisfacción la pantalla negra de su teléfono después de cortar la comunicación, y por fin apresuró los pasos para entrar al restaurante.

Ya de camino a su hogar se sintió mucho más relajada. Quince minutos más en auto y la llave tintineaba en sus manos para entrar.

El pecho se le llenó de goce al primer escalón, y ya le comenzó a cosquillear el vientre en el segundo.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, solo se encerraría en su cuarto para…

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró con sorpresa, cuando todo el ambiente le devolvió imágenes que no estaban cuando salió hacía horas.

El piso de parqué cedió ante sus pasos y su cuerpo se tensó. Algo andaba mal, muy mal…

Observó sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor-sala, dos copas vacías y una botella de… el Bourgogne. Llena de incredulidad dejó su paquete al lado de la prueba irrefutable de que el _gran Bourgogne_ había sido consumido, casi a la mitad.

Negando con la cabeza, con el corazón martilleando en sus oídos, giró sobre sus pasos hacia los dos sillones en una esquina del departamento, situados a la vera de una pintoresca ventana que daba a la calle. Sobre la pequeña mesa redonda y lustrosa del medio, se encontraba la laptop que conocía bien, encendida, y sobre uno de los sillones que conformaban ese apetecible rincón de descanso y lectura, había dos chaquetas tiradas con descuido, un bolso, que también conocía muy bien, al lado de un maletín sobrio y masculino que no le era familiar.

Tragando saliva volvió sus pasos para recorrer el estrecho distribuidor que la llevaba a la cocina solitaria, al baño cerrado y a las dos habitaciones.

En su hogar había más de una persona, eso era evidente, dos personas que no se encontraban disfrutando de la terraza, porque los sonidos que delataban esa dolorosa evidencia salían de su propia habitación.

Con mano temblorosa intentó llegar al pomo de la puerta, pero un gemido agudo acompañado de otro gutural la dejó suspendida en el aire.

De pronto el rostro se le encendió, el pecho se le abarrotó de un agrio cosquilleo y el frío gélido absorbió toda la fuerza de su columna vertebral.

Con la peor cara de consternación e ira, finalmente lo tomó y abrió la puerta con violencia.

Lo que vio allí fue terrible… dos cuerpos jadeantes, copulando como si el mundo fuera a terminar en los próximos tres segundos, tiempo que bastó para que los amantes clandestinos se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

Mujer y hombre se separaron con un grito y comenzaron a taparse. Un joven rubio trastabilló hasta el borde de la cama y tragó saliva, sudado y rojo.

Los ojos oscuros se detuvieron con asco en la mujer, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que su compañero. Horrorizada, aquélla se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito que seguramente quería salir de allí, pero estaba tan conmocionada que no lograba articular sonido.

Sí se escuchó uno, y ese correspondió a la potente garganta de la que descubrió la traición.

—¡Qué carajos es esto!

La ira de la que enfrentaba era descomunal. Ni miró al hombre, solo la escrutaba a ella con odio, a la zorra traicionera…

—Escucha… no es lo que parece… —comenzó a explicar la otra mujer, elevando una mano hacia ella.

—¡No me vengas con libretos baratos, Monique! —gritó la otra duelista, abriendo los brazos, adentrándose más a su habitación—. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que están haciendo! ¡Crees que soy una niña!

—No, espera... —comenzó a decir el muchacho rubio con cara de real desgracia.

—¡Tú cállate, imbécil! ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—T-tendrías que haber vuelto en dos horas… —graznó la mujer, corriendo los cabellos negros de su rostro, a la vez que intentaba levantarse torpemente. En la acción se llevó la sábana con ella para cubrir su desnudez.

Sin darle importancia dejó al hombre completamente expuesto, provocando que con insultos y vergüenza intentara cubrir sus partes con una de las almohadas de pluma.

Una risa sarcástica inundó la habitación, _su _habitación.

—Por supuesto, todos los finales son trillados, Monique. ¡Qué ilusa eres! ¿Estando en el rubro no lo pudiste haber previsto?

—Rachel... en verdad no… —Monique trataba de explicarse, pero no llegaba ni si quiera a articular una mínima defensa para su persona. Solo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

—¡No me nombres! —la detuvo Rachel con violencia, queriendo realmente sacarle los ojos—. Me traicionaste; traicionaste mi confianza, mi persona. ¡Este es mi hogar, maldita sea! ¡Mientras yo estaba reunida por décima vez con esos buitres completamente sola, tú estabas cogiendo en mi cama con este imbécil!

El joven se arrinconó más contra el respaldo de hierro; su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba peligrosamente en su garganta; parecía estar ahogándose.

Rachel fantaseó por un segundo con que ese monigote de dos metros cayera de bruces al suelo…

—¿Quién eres y de dónde? —la voz amenazante de Rachel bajó considerablemente de tono, escuchándose realmente tétrica.

—Steve Hanks… —balbuceó él—; uno de los coreógrafos del Winter Garden…

Al escuchar el nombre de teatro, la que interrogaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se compuso rápidamente y lo miró con furia multiplicada.

—Así que trabajas en el Winter Garden —murmuró rabiosa, retrocediendo un poco en sus recuerdos de pocas semanas atrás—. Sí… te vi en la fiesta de Bill…

—Lo siento… lo siento —la otra joven comenzó a sollozar, agachando la cabeza, y Rachel también sintió las suyas, pero por la rabia, la desilusión y todo el estrés acumulado ese último mes. Realmente su vida se convirtió en un caos las últimas semanas.

—Tendrías que estar planeando el viaje a Brooklyn, maldita seas, Monique. No debí confiar en ti, yo… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de pensar con claridad.

Todas las imágenes de lo que vendría de pronto la llenaron de un vertiginoso mareo. La decepción, la rabia, los nervios… todo comenzó a girar alarmantemente dentro su cabeza.

—Vete… —ordenó en tono mortecino, mirando al suelo para después elevar sus ojos sombríos hacia el hombre que seguía congelado en su lugar, con la almohada contra su desnudez.

Rachel contuvo una arcada y explotó.

—¡Vete de mi cama, cerdo! ¡Vete ya!

El grito lo despertó, porque la almohada saltó por los aires, así como ese cuerpo desnudo hacia el piso, juntando toda su ropa y corriendo hacia la puerta abierta.

En tiempo récord se escuchó también la puerta de la calle, abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, dejando a las dos mujeres observándose en idéntico estado de congoja y conmoción.

Pero una estaba más furiosa que la otra, una quería estrangular, una quería estallar en sollozos… y era la más pequeña.

—Te quiero fuera de este cuarto en cinco minutos, y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida —murmuró Rachel, saliendo por fin de la habitación.

Llegó al comedor arrastrando los pies y se sentó en una silla, observando el Bourgogne oriundo de su tierra con dolor. Y cuando le tocó el turno a sus panecillos rellenos fue peor. Las lágrimas retrasadas adrede marcaron sus mejillas rojas sin poder evitarlo.

Comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí misma.

No miró cuando oyó a Monique cerca de ella, tampoco cuando ésta intento hablarle.

No la miró cuando en un silencio pesado ella recogió su laptop, bolso y chaqueta.

La mujer dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y la abrió con un sollozo.

—Perdóname…

El silencio llenó la sala después de volver a escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

La belleza del sol que se colaba por la ventana quedó amarga ante la mirada de Rachel. Solo quiso esconder la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Se le venía todo encima; se le caía todo encima…

* * *

Qué bueno es volver.


	2. Tesoros

_"La mujer es el animal más difícil de complacer; podría negarla, odiarla hasta la locura,  
pero eso solo significaría mi muerte."_

**M. L.**

¿En verdad no gustó el min pao? El corazón se rompe cortesanas… lo bueno es que sano rápido…  
Ahora a mí me da curiosidad saber qué preguntas quieren hacer, si se refieren a la historia o son de índole más personal, como por ejemplo esas divertidas sobre la ropa interior o qué se usa para dormir…

En ambos casos podríamos negociar.

* * *

Si ganó la primera competencia de baile a los tres años, la palabra _Broadway_ la escuchó a los dos, según le contaron… y en la sonrisa que le siguió mostró sus dos filillas de dientes blancos, sin más; también le contaron aquello.

Años después lo primero que imaginó fue que Broadway significaba el nombre de un teatro, y no de toda una ciudad de teatros.

Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para comprender de qué se trataba, su pequeño cuerpo, aun más pequeño por aquella época, sufrió una descarga de vértigo y agitación al mismo tiempo, prácticamente insostenible; y eso no se lo contaron, ya que lo recordaba a la perfección.

Siempre supo que desear todo con tanta intensidad la llevaría a un desequilibrio emocional y mental seguro, y que nadie podría salvarla de ese destino injusto para aquellas personas que se jactan de ser verdaderos soñadores.

Se pasó la adolescencia sintiendo deseos que podía cumplir y lo hizo, hasta que comenzar a ser adulta significó más que la palabra en sí misma.

Ser adulto se torna aburrido e incomprensible para un niño, y ser niño se vuelve el mayor deseo de un adulto a medida que los años transcurren.

Entonces era real aquello de que nunca se está conforme, porque siempre faltará algo; simplemente era inevitable.

Y parecía ser ése el momento azaroso para que la atosigaran todas esas sensaciones, en medio de una gasolinera, observando como un muchacho cambiaba el neumático pinchado de su auto. Estaba siendo esa adulta que ansiaba volver a ser niña, por lo menos por algunas horas, y no la favorita de la ciudad de los teatros desde hacía más de tres años.

Cualquier niño se negaría rotundamente a pasar por aquellos trasiegos si alguien tuviera la gentileza de revelarle qué es lo que tendrá que hacer en el futuro para lograr ser una estrella.

Pero entonces un niño no lo comprendería, porque eso también era natural e inevitable.

Ser estrella significaba recorrer un camino yerto y solitario, y nunca se llegaba en realidad a una cumbre exacta; en cambio ser popular, salir en tapas de revistas, firmar autógrafos, tener romances y ocupar páginas en la prensa del corazón… bueno… eso era más fácil; más efímero pero más sencillo. Solo bastaba con mostrarse desnudo desde la Estatua de la Libertad, y la fama vendría sola, y los romances vendrían solos, y también el dinero.

Ahora, amar lo que se hace _sí_ convierte a cualquiera en una estrella. Sentarse detrás del tocador para maquillarse y poder entregar aquello incontenible supeditado al cuerpo, no solo hablaba de ser alguien que brilla, sino de tener tesoros para contar en la posteridad.

Como un relicario, una carta, un recuerdo.

Lograr que Funny Girl estuviera tres años seguidos encabezando taquillas en Broadway y fuera de Manhattan era un precioso tesoro que pisoteó absolutamente todos los aires de diva que alguna vez pudo haber tenido. A base de esfuerzo y dedicación, junto con sus entrañables compañeros de elenco, por primera vez en su vida pudo redefinir la expresión _brillar como una estrella _para siempre.

Aquél era un mundo demasiado complejo en el que había que luchar para permanecer; año tras año aprendió a vivirlo a flor de piel. En esa necesidad de vigencia lo sentía, en esa tremenda y ahogante necesidad de que toda la expresión que tenía para derrochar perdurase el mayor tiempo posible; en aquel grito del cuerpo radicaba parte de los tesoros que poseía...

Como logar que Quinn estuviera en primera fila aquella inolvidable primavera de marzo para su estreno; como ser una de las damas de honor en la boda de Kurt y Blaine, tres años atrás, aunque ese capricho se saltara todos los preceptos y costumbres; o como embarcarse en el ambicioso y presente proyecto de llevar Yentl al teatro, por primera vez en la historia.

Tesoros… estaba llena de ellos… y poco importaba salir en tapas de revistas cuando lo verdaderamente importante, ciertas veces, se encontraba dentro de cuatro paredes.

Se refregó los ojos con cansancio; todavía estaban irritados. Ya había llorado de rabia lo suficiente, enfurecido otra cuota más y vuelto a llorar de desilusión otro poco.

Cómo todo podía llegarse a complicar tanto; cómo era posible…

—Bien señorita; hemos terminado por aquí… —anunció el muchacho, apareciendo frente a ella de pronto, sacándola de sus reflexiones entre melancólicas y furiosas.

Rachel le sonrió débilmente, colocándose sus gafas oscuras.

—Genial; déjame buscar en mi bolso…

Abrió la puerta del conductor para llegar a su cartera, cuando desde el vidrio delantero observó con curiosidad como un hombre mayor y una mujer, más o menos de la misma edad, salían del minimercado a paso ligero, haciéndole señas al muchacho.

—¡Muchacho, muchacho; ven aquí! —le gritó el hombre, levantando con vehemencia los brazos, mientras no perdía de vista al auto.

Rachel se irguió un tanto apenada por él. El chico, de unos dieciocho años, hizo un buen trabajo, y seguramente se estaba pagando los estudios…

Rápidamente el joven se acercó, y el hombre mayor le murmuró algo con bastante énfasis, provocando que bajara la cabeza. Al parecer se trataba de una buena reprimenda.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza con reprobación; los mayores observaban indignados al joven empleado, pero cuando enfocaron las miradas en ella lo hicieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Señorita Berry… Es usted Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? —exclamó y confirmó el hombre al mismo tiempo, acercándose con timidez. El regañado ya se estaba perdiendo dentro del local.

Y Rachel le sonrió en respuesta, algo incómoda. Ahora entendía aquella llamada de atención.

—Sí… —afirmó, alargando una mano al ver que los recién llegados se quedaban parados sin saber qué hacer—. Un placer.

—¡Oh no, el placer es todo nuestro! —exclamó él, aceptando rápidamente el saludo con su mano libre, ya que en la otra sostenía una caja con donas—. Yo soy Fred, y ella es Lily, mi esposa desde hace cuarenta años.

—Vaya, felicidades —dijo Rachel, tomando ahora la mano más efusiva de la mujer.

—¡Has visto Lily! ¡De cerca es aún más bella! —la halagó Fred, mientras su esposa no dejaba de asentir y sonreír.

Rachel hizo otro tanto, llena de calor.

—Hemos ido a ver tres veces la obra. Una vez con cada hijo, ya que ninguno está viviendo en New York. ¡Qué maravilla de jovencita! —aduló esta vez Lily—. En cada visita los arrastrábamos a cada uno; jamás les gustó el teatro hasta que la vieron a usted.

—Eso me pone muy contenta. Es muy halagador… —respondió la joven, riendo ante esa confesión.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —expresó con entusiasmo el marido, desorbitando más sus ojos azules—. La seguimos en todas sus presentaciones por televisión; su voz es maravillosa…

Rachel bajó unos segundos la mirada, sintiéndose enrojecer.

—Gracias; la verdad es que nunca dejo de estudiar. La profesión es muy exigente.

La esposa se adelantó antes de que su marido pudiera decir algo más.

—Por favor; díganos cuándo va a volver.

Rachel titubeó. ¿Qué decirles? Aquello que la haría _volver_ le estaba trayendo más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa… Justamente estaba allí para resolver un importantísimo caso de vestuario prófugo.

—Pronto; hay algo en vista más que interesante, y estamos trabajando en ello.

—¡Qué alegría escuchar eso! ¿Podría comentarnos algo más? —volvió a intervenir el esposo.

—Lo lamento pero no; los productores y el director podrían llegar a matarme.

Lily miró a su marido con regaño.

—Entendemos, por supuesto —se apresuró a decir éste, haciéndole una mueca a su compañera.

Eran encantadores, pensó Rachel con una sonrisa.

—Dejemos ya a la señorita, Fred; seguramente estará muy ocupada.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. No queremos ser entrometidos.

Ambos habían pronunciado sus comentarios con tan sincero afecto, que a Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Un poco apremiada, nada más —murmuró con voz queda.

Esas muestras de cariño la tomaban siempre por sorpresa, y la dejaban sin palabras.

—Lo imaginábamos —afirmó la señora, extendiéndole la caja de donas que le quitó a su marido, y que la joven recibió con sorpresa—. Para el viaje; acéptelas, por favor. Qué honor que Rachel Berry haya pasado por la gasolinera. ¡Nadie lo va a creer!

—Bueno… la atención fue magnífica, así que recomendaré a todo el mundo que pase por aquí —expresó la broma con una ancha sonrisa.

Se despidió del matrimonio que volvió a saludarla efusivo. Quiso pagar el trabajo del chico, pero la pareja se lo negó rotundamente. Después de insistir tres veces y encontrar más negativas tomó la manija del auto y se dispuso a abrir, pero Fred la detuvo.

—Señorita… —el hombre se adelantó un par de pasos.

Rachel se giró hacia él, expectante.

—Fred…

—Ese _Tony_ era para la obra, pero… definitivamente es suyo.

A Rachel se le formó otro nudo incontenible, y asintió con agradecimiento.

—Gracias Fred; es uno de mis grandes incentivos desde que tengo uso de razón —masculló sensibilizada.

—No pierda el camino entonces, que ya llegará.

Rachel volvió a asentir en silencio. En un impulso se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo colorado.

—Si algún día llego a ganar uno… recordaré a Lily y Fred —prometió con ojos enormes.

Con la mirada iluminada el hombre mayor se tocó el pecho, palmeándolo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

—Será un gran honor, Rachel.

Después de un último saludo, la joven finalmente se instaló en el coche con un hondo suspiro. De dos admiradores que tenía, ganó un enemigo. El muchacho no solo recibió un reto por no reconocerla, sino que también le sería negada la paga por un trabajo que hizo responsablemente.

Volvió a suspirar.

Siempre que le sucedían esas cosas necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse, así que observó el movimiento que hacían los coches a su alrededor. Esa tarde no todo estaba siendo pesado y horrible.

Durante toda la mañana Spike le dejó la cabeza hecha un nudo reforzado; su insistencia para que no haga ese viaje terminó con su paciencia, así que volvió a dejarlo plantado.

Ya estaba decidido; lo haría y punto. Se peleó con medio mundo y la otra mitad la estaría esperando para llevarla a la horca, pero debía hacerlo. Se sentía completamente avergonzada y responsable.

Maldita Monique… Maldita zorra…

Pensar que pasaría las siguientes dos o tres horas manejando era realmente un panorama desalentador, mucho más si no conocía su destino en lo absoluto, con el agregado de que trataría personalmente con un hombre desconocido, altanero e irresponsable que estaba en deuda con ella y la mitad de su equipo.

Miró la caja de donas con una sonrisa. No podía comerlas, pero el gesto fue realmente enternecedor.

En momentos como esos extrañaba la palabra justa y amorosa de sus padres, pero no podía llamarlos. Con la madurez que la definía, Rachel Berry lo resolvería sola, sin consuelo.

Su teléfono comenzó a llamar y lo tomó con desgano al imaginar que sería por quinceava vez Spike, pero la sorpresa inundó su rostro cuando una imagen mucho más interesante apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Hola, cielo! —contestó alegre.

—_Hola, Rach…_

—¡Qué alivio escucharte! En verdad me alegraste todo el día, todo completo —aseguró la mujer con una media sonrisa, mientras se relajaba contra la butaca.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?_

—No… solo que… estoy teniendo algunas horas complicadas desde ayer a la tarde, y tú ya me alegraste todo el largo día que me queda por delante.

Se escuchó una risa franca del otro lado que recargó la suya.

—_¿Así como tú me lo alegras a mí cuando me llevas al zoológico?_

—Igual mi amor, exactamente igual...

La vocecilla del otro lado se quedó unos segundos en suspenso, hasta que se escuchó algunos ruidos de movimiento y un ladrido.

—_Oye, Rach; ¿me escuchas?_

Ahora esa voz aguda se escuchó en un murmullo, provocando una mueca divertida en la mujer mayor. Conocía demasiado bien ese tono y se preparó.

—Sí, acá estoy. Escucho atenta.

—_Mamá me dijo que podía pedirte solo un regalo cada dos meses… y… ¿recuerdas ese documental que vi la semana pasada?_

Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír.

—Claro que sí. Te llamé para recordarte el horario.

—_Sí, sí, ése… bueno…_

Y de pronto la niña se detuvo abruptamente, y escuchó algunos ruidos extraños que interrumpieron el pedido seguro que iba en camino.

Los tonos de hija y madre se mezclaron a lo lejos, ya que la segunda parecía haber descubierto la cuidadosa estrategia de demanda que había logrado hasta ese momento la primera, para su nuevo capricho.

Una retando a la otra, la otra peleando tozudamente por ese antojo y el perro ladrando insoportablemente entre ellas. Hasta que, por supuesto, la voz cantante fue la triunfadora. La madre concienzuda le ganó a la hija, y lo que se escuchó del otro lado segundos después fue un desanimado chillido.

—_¡Rachel, mamá no me deja…!_

No era justo para su niña mimada, pero Rachel estaba apretando cada vez más la mano contra su boca para no reír a las carcajadas, y desalentarla más.

—Escucha, yo hablaré con ella, no te preocupes. Dile que hace más de cuatro meses fue mi último regalo, lo recuerdo bien, y el de tu cumpleaños no cuenta, así que no… —el diálogo se interrumpió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue por su propio teléfono; tenía una llamada entrante.

Observó la pantalla brevemente y cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Cariño, me está entrando una llamada y tengo que contestarla sí o sí…

—_Pero, Rach…_

—No te preocupes por nada —dijo rápidamente y con profunda pena, ya que se sentía como una desalmada por tener que cortar su conversación de esa manera—. Te prometo que lo solucionaremos. ¡Eres mi tesoro, nunca lo olvides!

Y con esa última declaración atendió la otra llamada con un mohín disgustado.

—Bien…

—_¡Bien, sí, bien…! ¡Al fin me atiendes! ¡Dónde diablos estás!_

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras colocaba los auriculares al teléfono. El tiempo apremiaba.

—Un poco más de educación, criatura salvaje, que me has hecho cortar una importante conversación con Beth.

Suspiro irónico del otro lado, motor encendido de éste y volantazo para salir del estacionamiento.

—_Por si no te das cuenta, "esto" también es importante… ¡Demasiado!_

Rachel revoleó los ojos. Ella no estaba ni enterada del brusco giro de los acontecimientos en solo veinticuatro horas.

—En diez minutos cruzaré el puente Williamsburg… —dijo casi sin aliento, esperando el grito que le haría estallar los tímpanos… y llegó.

—_¡Qué! ¡No…! ¡No... no puedes "hacerme" esto; no puedes "hacernos" esto! Oh, dios…_

Rachel se desesperó al escuchar la desesperación de la otra martilleándole la cabeza y los oídos. Estaba segura de no poder soportar otra escena más sin estallar en sollozos y mandar a todos al diablo, literalmente.

Trató de tranquilizarse y prestar atención a la calle. Era una imprudencia lo que estaba haciendo; hablar y manejar no iban de la mano, pero no tenía opción.

—Tranquilízate, por favor… Mira… hace un día, un maldito día atrás, yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo; iba a seguir los planes tal cual los trazamos, con pasajes, trajes de baño y gafas nuevas… ¡Y todo se fue al demonio!

—_Entonces es cierto… no viajarás… Nadie me dice nada; me siento una idiota…_

La voz ahogada le llegó como una cachetada en pleno rostro a Rachel, y tragó saliva. Entendía perfectamente que se trataba de un momento sumamente especial y aquélla estaba sensible como jamás en la vida, por eso trató de ser lo más responsable posible, como siempre.

—Escucha… nadie más lo sabe; y soy la única responsable en decírtelo. Yo tenía que hacerlo… así que aquí voy… ¿está bien?… —finalmente se confesó en un murmullo, a la vez que tocaba bocina al coche que tenía enfrente para que avanzara—. Todo se complicó, San… tengo que cruzar el maldito distrito para averiguar dónde está el vestuario de la mitad de los actores, incluido el mío. El guión todavía no se terminó de adaptar, el director no se quiere reunir todavía con sus actores y la mitad del mundo está enojado conmigo, incluida Beth. Seguramente la decepcioné por haber terminado la llamada de esa manera...

—_¡Y para qué diantres tienes representante! ¡Qué haces tú viajando a Brooklyn!_

Rachel resopló con fuerza y frenó violentamente ante un semáforo en rojo.

—Seguramente no para encontrarla teniendo sexo con un hombre en mi cama mientras yo no estaba… ¡Mi propia cama! ¡Maldita Monique!

La luz roja del semáforo cambió a verde, pero el rojo brillante perduró en la frente de Rachel, hasta bajar por sus ojos.

La conductora quedó enfurecida, y Santana, del otro lado, estalló en carcajadas.

La pobre Santana acongojada y prácticamente histérica desapareció, y ese detalle solo hizo enfurecer más a la diva tras el volante.

—¿Lo ves?; te lo digo, completamente indignada, abochornada, asqueada… ¡Y tú me pagas con tu estúpido sentido del humor! ¡Por dios, Santana! ¡Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, y voy a cortarte la llamada en este momento!

—_¡No, no; espera!_

Al instante la otra cesó las carcajadas y se quedó en silencio.

—_En verdad es una mierda... lo siento… Me dejas helada; ya veo por qué nadie más lo sabe._

Rachel suspiró con cansancio.

—Por supuesto que no; y _nadie_ debe saberlo. Es un bochorno… Me siento responsable por todo esto. Trabajaba conmigo y en definitiva, yo dejé que las cosas se me fueran de las manos…

—_A ver… ¿Cómo te ahogas así? Tienes a tantos mequetrefes que podrían hacer eso por ti. ¡Hay teléfonos, Rachel!_

—¡Hay llamados que ni siquiera son atendidos, Santana! Y ya te lo dije, me siento responsable. Yo opté por arriesgar mi pellejo y ahora lo estoy pagando. Si quieres que las cosas salgan…

—…_bien; hazlas tú misma._

Rachel sonrió cuando Santana completó su frase.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—_Y tú lo llevas a cabo al pie de la letra._

Rachel torció la boca ante el tono de reproche.

—Tarde para cambiar.

—_Maldita seas tú y esa manía de controlarlo todo._

La aludida elevó una ceja con ironía, pisando un poco más el acelerador.

—Ni siquiera; ya ves cómo salen las cosas. Pero te aseguro que Kurt me va a escuchar; y Monique… me aseguraré de que nadie más la contrate, por zorra.

Ahora sí Santana rió en consenso, porque ella también lo hizo, más relajada de poder contar con su amiga para pasar ese mal trago.

—_No me fallarás, Berry; ¿verdad?_

Rachel se conmovió ante el murmullo que quedó pendiente en lo auriculares, y que le llegó al corazón. Esa mujer tenía el pecho abierto, ofreciéndole todas las inseguridades y temores lógicos que daban esos momentos tan importantes y únicos en la vida.

—No te fallaré, mi sensible criatura salvaje. Soy la chica Broadway.

Santana le gruñó algunas maldiciones, provocándole más risas. Ya estaba en la mitad del puente; se sentía satisfecha.

—Oye; de esto ni una palabra a nadie o te planto; te juro que te planto…

Y lo decía enserio; pensó en ello todo el camino. Tal vez esa era la excusa perfecta para explicar por qué tardó tanto en realizar un camino básicamente sencillo.

Midwood era un barrio tranquilo, lo supuso al recorrerlo en el último tramo de su peripecia hasta dar con la residencia del buscado hombre.

Cuando vio la casa de dos pisos y el coqueto porche desde el auto respiró con alivio. Tres horas en encontrarla, tres horas de caminos que se le hacían familiares todo el tiempo… porque los había recorrido una y otra vez…

Desde que salió del puente se encontró retomando calles, retrocediendo, frenando y preguntando varias veces. Toda esa aventura se debía a un solo motivo: se había perdido; y no solo una vez, ni dos… sino varias, aun teniendo la dirección claramente especificada. Sabía que sucedería eso en algún momento; no era una mujer que se guiara con facilidad. Literalmente su cabeza solía estar entre nubes musicales, y aquel día no era la excepción.

En el trayecto se dio el gusto de insultar a todos los que lo merecían, pero en especial al nombre que tenía escrito en su agenda, Vanko Isyn.

Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ni su "afamada" trayectoria, pero según Moore era el mejor sastre de todo el país. Sí... también lo había insultado a él sin tapujos y casi con una actitud psicópata dentro del auto.

Estúpido caprichoso. ¿Por qué querer que el vestuario de los actores principales lo haga un modisto ucraniano? No podría saberlo, y a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

Lo único que le entraba en la cabeza embotada y exhausta era que _allí_ tenían todo lo que se necesitaba y más. ¡Era Broadway, por todos los santos! La meca de los costureros y costureras, de los escenógrafos, de los músicos...

Por más que sea el mejor, Logan Moore era un maniático pervertido que se acostaba con hombres mucho más jóvenes que él, y estaba loco… y terminó enloqueciéndola a ella.

Sin perder más tiempo bajó del auto con las rosquillas de Lily y Fred. Servirían para una buena causa. Si ese hombre era tan importante e inaccesible, las buenas impresiones siempre abrían puertas impredecibles. Aunque se tratase de donas con glaseado común…

Se arregló el cabello y luego presionó el ornamentado llamador. A los pocos segundos una mujer mayor abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes— saludó una rígida ama de llaves con fuerte acento.

—Buenas tardes; estoy buscando al señor Isyn.

—¿De parte de quién?

—De Rachel Berry.

La mujer solo asintió, abriendo más la puerta para que se adentrara.

La recibió una lujosa entrada, vaticinando un interior con una decoración algo antigua y recargada, pero con estilo. Algo vacilante miró su humilde caja de rosquillas. Por un segundo dudó… pero ya tenía unos pasos resonantes a su espalda.

—_¡Miss Berry! _No puedo creer que haya venido en persona a mi hogar.

La joven se volvió asustada, y pestañeó varias veces ante la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Era muy alto, de rasgos fuertes y prominentes. Especialmente su nariz; era enorme y tallada… y se llevaba todo el escrutinio casi alevoso. El cabello castaño estaba bien ajustado a su nuca en una coleta, y una barba y bigotes al estilo c_hin puff_ adornaban ese rostro particular.

No solamente la fama de este hombre lo predecía, sino todo su aspecto; desde el cabello, pasando por el llamativo pañuelo de seda que le rodeaba el cuello, hasta sus zapatos acharolados.

—Señor Isyn… Finalmente nos conocemos.

Rachel aceptó con una sonrisa el apretón afeminado que recibió de aquél.

—Yo ya te he visto, _miss Berry_. Cómo no ver tu fluida, perfecta y armoniosa figura. Cuando mis asistentes trajeron tus medidas quedé fascinado. Las considero exquisitas, y tuve que verlas en persona —hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió—. Nunca lo hago si no vienen a mí, pero contigo hice una excepción…

El fuerte acento ucraniano junto con ese intenso escrutinio de su persona completa golpearon su rostro con un intenso sonrojo. ¿Cuándo la había visto?

—B-bueno, le agradezco… yo no lo…

—No me digas que te envió Logan —interrumpió su titubeo, haciendo otro ademán para que lo siguiera a la enorme sala.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la nuca, visiblemente nerviosa.

—En realidad no; hubo algunos problemas y tuve que venir hasta aquí. Es urgente que tengamos alguna respuesta sobre el vestuario, señor Isyn.

—Vanko, por favor —pidió el hombre.

—Vanko, sí… —aceptó ella con media sonrisa forzada.

El hombre atemporal rió gravemente, invitándola a que se acomodara frente a él en un sillón que tal vez tendría poco menos de un siglo, y un tapizado con complicados bordados que realmente no llamaba a ningún trasero a sentarse. Pero de todas formas Rachel lo hizo, y luego aquél excéntrico modisto, cruzando sus largas piernas.

—Ustedes los americanos son… tan impacientes. Al arte no puede apremiarlo el tiempo, _miss Berry_.

Rachel enarcó sus cejas; su mirada oscura pareció echar chispas.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con ello, Vanko. Una obra es una consecución de pasos a seguir rigurosamente… —trató de explicarse sin que se le notara el enojo que la estaba invadiendo—. No sé lo que habló con Moore…

Aquél elevó una mano, como restando importancia.

—_Miss Berry_ no se preocupe por Logan; el vestuario que me pidió está completo; solo falta las pruebas correspondientes.

—Pero cuándo… —musitó ella, sintiendo que esa parsimonia se le estaba apretando fuertemente en el cuello.

—Siete días más —confirmó con una sonrisa ladina, logrando que su mostacho se moviera vivamente.

Siete días más. Ya tenía la bendita respuesta que fue a buscar.

Una pelea con el universo, planes destrozados, un viaje en auto de tres horas mientras se extraviaba por las calles de Brooklyn, la sensación de estar en una película de Hitchcock… para tan solo tres palabras y una muy mala atención del anfitrión.

Con un suspiro se recostó contra el respaldo, dejando la caja de rosquillas sobre la impoluta y ovalada mesa ratona de la época de Moisés.

—_Mr. Vanko_; el viaje hasta aquí ha sido largo y agitado. Me vendría muy bien un té chai; traje donas… muy norteamericanas, por cierto...

* * *

Quería agradecer los rw anteriores, de Disfraz y del primer capítulo de FDP. Anímense a postear las silenciosas; es bueno saber que están por ahí, y me dan más ganas de continuar.


	3. Tesoros cobalto, azules, transparentes

Encantadísima de ver nuevos mensajes y que estén esperando esta historia. No sé si se dan cuenta de la importancia que tiene, por lo menos para mí, saber que están ahí. Esto es tan frío e impersonal, y yo soy tan italiana...

Intentaré conceder deseos. ¡Vamos que me siento _Genio_ de Aladdín!

Por cualquier cosa acá dejo el twitter de fragmentos: /FDPAlexinaR

Admito que me altera un poco esta vía, pero procuro todos los días entender un poco más las redes sociales =)

Me encantan las preguntas, pero no sirve de nada si las respondo yo y ustedes no, así que hagamos más interactivo esto, que si no, me siento en un monólogo. ¡Usen al estúpido pajarito!

**ikuga**: paso dos rayitas los treinta, si no me tuteas... me voy a enojar.

Ultimo libro leído: El libro de la almohada, de Sei Shônagon.

Baile (¿cómo de privado? porque cambia la cosa) en todo caso: Piazzolla, Alicia Keys...

Manía: ¿No bañarse los domingos es una manía?

**Juana**:

1) Me dijeron que hago muy buenos masajes, muy buenos… muy buenos.

2) Respuesta para twitter.

3) Irreproducible, respuesta para twitter.

4) Solo peluches... sí, peluches... (todo no se puede)

5) Pregunta confusa, para twitter.

6) Soy lesbiana, así que no famoso, sí famosa. Gwyneth Paltrow.

Gracias cortesanas.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

P.D.: Ahora sí, atentas... _Hi Q._

* * *

La vida se basaba en momentos que finalizaban y tesoros que quedaban.

Quienes no creían en ellos, no tenían cajones donde guardar o memoria donde alojar.

En cambio los que sí creían, bueno… eran dueños de todo un repertorio de recovecos en cualquier lugar, y varias cajas musicales, regaladas por parientes y vecinos en cumpleaños.

Ella era una de esas que sí creían. Poseía cofres y memoria privilegiada, por ejemplo, para _ella._ Se sabía perfectamente cada una de sus morisquetas y lo que significaban.

Cómo no hacerlo, si con el solo hecho de sostener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se sentía anclada a la tierra que deseó durante tantos años; la ligaba a la firmeza del suelo y la obligaba a pertenecer, como las primigenias sensaciones, esas que quedan grabadas a través de los años.

Definitivamente, ella era un tesoro de ojos azules, inmensos, guarecidos por pestañas trigueñas que le recordaban a las de su abuela, y un hoyuelo mínimo en su mentón, donde ella misma podía dibujar su propia barbilla marcada.

Los hijos eran una continuidad mejor de la propia existencia, y un llanto que jamás tendrá fin.

Su madre siempre le dijo eso; pero Quinn no lo entendió hasta que su hija estuvo lejos. En la lejanía siempre se ve mejor aquello que más cerca está, o que más cerca se quiere tener. Ella lo pudo ver solo de esa manera.

Nunca fue fácil decidir ni dejar atrás, pero se debía recaer en esas dos acciones para poder continuar un camino.

Quinn decidió y dejó atrás. Decidió que tenía que estar cerca de su hija; no para que la llamara madre, sino para que comprendiera que había otra persona que también la amaba más que nadie. Era parte de las cosas que debía hacer bien, ya definitivamente y sin recaídas. Dejar atrás lo que fue.

El tiempo le dio la revancha; y pasó las navidades, los nuevos años, los amigos… y por supuesto el amor; el amor en todas sus opciones y matices, porque no se podía vivir sin amor ni lejos de él.

Fue visionaria haciendo lo que amaba y estaba logrando cosas maravillosas; todo lo que una vez soñó, recostada en su cuarto de quinceañera, así como también lo que memorizó en un cuarto viejo y parisino.

Su cabello creció, y en esos bellos años su hija aprendió a hacer trenzas en él, y varios peinados más… Quinn también aprendió a trenzar esas hondas que su niña insistía en querer tener tan largas como las de ella.

Creció con su hija, por dios que creció; no maduró tanto, pero creció bajo su mirada azul y sus juegos; ella también le enseñó los que recordaba.

Quinn amaba la fotografía y su extinta polaroid, entonces con mucha paciencia y encanto le enseñó a manejarla bajo su estricta supervisión. Fue así como tuvo el honor de tener una colección entera de fotografías sacadas por la mirada de Beth.

Con sabiduría le enseñó su propio universo.

En su oficina conservaba las secuencias más bellas, enmarcadas y poblando toda una pared. En el espacio contiguo tenía otras que también consideraba tesoros, como las de las personas amadas, y algunas que la llevaron al lugar donde estaba ahora.

Quinn utilizaba la fotografía para llenarse de visiones, para lograr que su trabajo sea innovador y prácticamente irresistible. Sus ideas eran un collage, y ese collage terminaba siendo una realidad tangible y armoniosa.

Hubo una mujer en toda esa transformación que ayudó también a que sea la mujer que era hoy. Shelby Corcoran.

Shelby le abrió las puertas de su hogar, le enseñó cómo acercarse a Beth, convirtiéndose en el puente perfecto y necesario para que todo fluyera de forma natural, como lo quiso siempre, y como Quinn en aquellos primeros años de adolescencia, nunca le dejó.

Shelby la abrazó, le dio el impulso que estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos y se enorgulleció de sus logros, cada uno de ellos, al igual que fue uno de sus consuelos cuando las cosas no iban tan bien.

No se salvó tampoco de salivar incontables veces, cuando tuvo que tragarse el orgullo al encontrarse con la posibilidad de que una puerta se abriera de la mano de esa mujer, para que pudiera comenzar con su oficio.

De esa manera Quinn Fabray tuvo la oportunidad de dirigir su primera obra hacía poco más de un año, y nunca paró de trabajar.

Shelby sin dudas se convirtió en parte de su familia y hada protectora.

Beth no la llamaba mamá, pero sabía quién era desde que pudo comprender algunas cosas, y lo más importante… sabía que era una de las personas que más la amaba en ese mundo.

Desde la ventanilla del taxi recorrió con media sonrisa la conocida calle donde haría su última parada, antes de regresar a su hogar. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero no quería perderse de despedirse de la niña.

Pocos minutos después el auto estacionó, Quinn pagó y bajó casi corriendo.

Con su copia de llaves en mano, se adentró al hall y subió por el ascensor al quinto y último piso que tenía el edificio. Tocó timbre y ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos, que ya le estaban abriendo la puerta con un recibimiento digno de una reina.

—¡Quinn!

—¡Mi cosa perfecta! —exclamó, cuando un pequeño bulto de cabellos rubios se colgó de su cuello y cintura, después de un gran salto.

La joven dejó caer su bolso de viaje al suelo y así poder cargar mejor al pequeño mono que besaba su mejilla una y otra vez.

—¡Has tardado mucho! —recriminó la aguda voz ahora muy cerca de su rostro, y la joven aprovechó para darle más besos en las mejillas.

—El tránsito, cariño —se excusó con una carcajada—. Espero que cuando tú puedas manejar, los autos vuelen.

—¡Pero yo quiero un caballo que vuele, Quinn; no un auto! —dijo la niña con un mohín.

Quinn la miró, asintiendo sabiamente.

—Sí… eso suena más lógico… —aceptó divertida—. Oye, pero estás más grande o qué… ¿Estás segura de que eres la Beth que yo conozco?

La niña revoleó los ojos en un gesto muy típico, que imitaba al de alguien que conocía demasiado.

Las cejas rubias se unieron un poco, a la vez que la miraba fijamente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

Con otra mueca en sus pequeños labios tiró de su cuello con sus brazos y de su cuerpo con las piernas, logrando que la joven madre riera a las carcajadas, estrechándola más en el abrazo.

—Pues no lo pareces. ¿De verdad no tienes unos quince años?

—Tengo ocho. ¿Todavía no sabes mi edad? —preguntó algo molesta ya, y Quinn con la mano libre le pellizcó las costillas, causándole una carcajada.

Beth tenía un temperamento explosivo, al igual que el suyo, y una racionalidad casi al borde del delirio, como todos los niños. La muchacha adoraba hacerla enojar y aquélla era una de las formas preferidas, molestándola con sus jovencísimos años, broma que frustraba mucho a la niña, y que no tardaba en hacérsela pagar, por supuesto.

—Exactamente. Y como ya eres mayor tendrás que ordenar tu cuarto; no me olvido de eso, Beth —dijo una voz que se acercaba.

La niña se escondió en el cuello de Quinn, y la recién llegada sonrió.

—Hola, Shel.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

La mujer besó su mejilla libre.

—Agotada… —repuso ella en voz baja.

—Se ve, se ve... Pasa a la cocina; te serviré un refresco.

La mujer cerró la puerta mientras Quinn se adentraba al agradable ambiente, cargando a Beth.

Todo en ese pequeño apartamento era acogedor, con los toques personales e intelectuales de la madre mayor, y el revoltijo del pequeño huracán que no se despegaba de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro dichoso se sentó con Beth encima.

—Deja a Quinn tranquila, corazón. Recién llega —pidió la madre, ya comenzando a servir los refrescos.

Beth negó con la cabeza sin una palabra.

¿Qué más podía pedir la joven? Era el paraíso después de tantos días lejos y malhumorados, especialmente los últimos dos.

—No te preocupes —aseguró aquélla, regalándole un guiño.

Shelby asintió con una sonrisa, entregándole el vaso.

—¿Cómo te fue en Boston?

—Duro… Concretar con inversionistas no es lo mío. Blaine es mejor que yo en eso; esta vez me hizo mucha falta…

Quinn tomó un trago largo de su jugo de naranja y lo agradeció en silencio.

—Eso es porque no puedes todo, Quinn —acertó a decir Shelby, con el mejor tono de madre que le salía.

—Soy consciente de ello, ¿pero quién lo haría? —suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Esta última semana fue toda una locura; te aseguro que no puedo esperar a mañana. Merezco unos días libres...

—No sé cuán libres y relajados sean, pero por lo menos cambiarás de aire —murmuró soñadora—. Qué bello Quinn; qué bello lo que va a suceder… Parece que solo fue ayer cuando salieron del colegio…

La otra asintió lentamente, y antes de que pudiera responder, una cabeza rubia salió de su escondite.

—¿Te vas mañana? —preguntó la niña, ahora muy interesada en la conversación de las dos adultas.

—Me voy hoy, Beth. He venido de pasada a despedirme —contestó suavemente, provocando una mueca triste en la niña.

—¿Y dónde vas?

—A la playa —juguetona, le hizo más cosquillas para distraerla.

Y lo consiguió, esa risa volvía a embobar a las dos mujeres.

—¡Yo quiero ir también! —expresó aquélla sin dejar de reír—. ¿Me dejas mamá?

Su rostro arrebolado se giró hacia su madre, mirándola toda azul. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Quinn le llamó la atención, girándola con una mano en su mejilla.

—Esta vez no, cosa hermosa. Pero en el verano sí, te lo prometo. Si mamá nos deja pasaremos un fin de semana de chicas en la playa.

La joven miró a la mujer mayor, que no tardó en asentir, causando la mirada maravillada de la pequeña, que ya comenzó a hacer planes anticipadísimos.

—¡Sí!... —exclamó eufórica, saltando en el regazo de Quinn—. ¿Podemos comprar un inflable de ballena? El que llevé al campamento el año pasado me lo pinchó Dianna —explicó, muy concentrada al parecer en aquel recuerdo.

Las dos mayores la observaron con una tierna sonrisa cada una, moviendo la cabeza casi al unísono. En verdad aquel acontecimiento que protagonizó su mejor amiga la entristeció durante varias semanas. Era innegable la cuota de drama que corría por sus venas a los ocho años…

—También llevaré colores y hojas…

—Beth, ya cariño. Será mejor que dejes de pedir. ¡Qué niña terrible se ha levantado hoy! —se quejó Shelby con un suspiro.

Quinn rió.

—¿Ya estuvo haciendo de las suyas?

—No pierde oportunidad… —soltó, mirando a su hija con un reto explícito, y la hija solo bajó la cabeza.

Iba a continuar con su reprimenda, pero el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

—Ojo con lo que haces, mocosa —advirtió en un tono no tan duro, mientras se alejaba para atender la llamada.

Quinn observó a la mayor alejarse, mordiendo su labio inferior, y se acercó a la hija, cómplice y curiosa.

—Oye… qué estuviste pidiendo…

Beth dudó y se removió inquieta en sus piernas, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Es que… —empezó a susurrar, y la otra se acercó más a ella, expectante por tanto secreto—. Hablé con Rach y le pedí algo, pero al final mamá me retó y… ella después colgó… Y Bruce no paraba de ladrar…

La joven tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, sorprendida. Escuchar ese nombre la sensibilizó sobremanera.

—Y… qué… qué sucedió —balbuceó tontamente, sintiéndose mal por querer sacar información a la criatura sobre lo que había hablado con su hermana mayor.

—Bueno… —susurró Beth, espiando a su madre desde allí—… te lo diré a ti, pero tú no digas que yo te lo dije; ¿está bien?

Quinn asintió con solemnidad y sonrió dulcemente cuando el ritual del secreto entre los niños comenzó.

Aquella encantadora de corazones levantó una pequeña mano ahuecándola contra su boca, se le acercó al oído y el suave aliento le causó cosquillas, mientras el siseo le detallaba lo que realmente sucedió unas horas atrás, y lo que realmente quería su niña.

—Con que era eso… —murmuró Quinn pensativa, algo tensa e incómoda después de que los enormes ojos azules de Beth se colaran en los suyos, con una esperanza que la terminó venciendo—. Y tu hermana… ¿volvió a hablar contigo? —terminó preguntando en un susurro.

—No… —respondió Beth con evidente tristeza.

Quinn le levantó la barbilla y peinó algunos mechones que salieron de su coleta.

—Entonces no sabes qué… sucedió luego…

—¿Tú no hablas con ella? —le preguntó la otra, impaciente, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión confundida.

—N-no; no hablé con ella… —tartamudeó como chiquilla, bajo el yugo estricto de esa mirada tan lógica.

—Pero… no entiendo… —expresó la niña, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello suelto—. ¿En verdad no hablas…?

—¡Beth! ¡Ven a llevarte a Bruce del balcón que me está destrozando los malvones! ¡Perro del demonio! —gritó Shelby, asomándose a la entrada de la cocina, tapando el teléfono con una mano. Luego volvió a desaparecer.

Las pequeñas manos de la niña taparon su boca abierta con exagerada alarma, y prácticamente voló de su regazo directo al rescate de las plantas de su madre.

Quinn se quedó mirando al vacío, ausente, después de todo lo que había escuchado. Así hubiese seguido si no fuera porque el silencio de pronto se llenó de ladridos, chillidos y carcajadas.

—¡Vamos Bruce, mostrémosle a Quinnie cómo cantamos!

El grito de guerra se acercaba drásticamente a la cocina, convirtiéndola segundos después en un divertido y alborotado campo de batalla.

Ya estaba dicho; un huracán llamado Bruce y Beth se acercaba con velocidad hacia ella, llenando de desenfreno ese espacio.

Un pequeño y excitado bulldog francés correteaba detrás de la pequeña, que a su vez aullaba realmente fuerte. Los malvones de Shelby finalmente estaban a salvo… pero no Quinn. La rubia y joven profesional fue literalmente obligada a tirarse al suelo por ese tifón medio humano medio perruno, que también se le tiró encima, una riendo y el otro ladrando.

Se desternillaba de risa, recibiendo todo el peso de la imprevista batalla de cantos. La causa estaba llena de honores: proteger el diminuto jardín en el balcón que Bruce se afanaba en destruir.

Si en ese preciso momento empezaban sus días libres, ese pedazo de tarde con su hija y su fiel amigo le vaticinaba lo mejor.

Tiempo después esa misma tarde que adoró estaba llegando a su fin, y tal vez parte de su intranquilidad y mal humor, también. La inyección de amor que le dejó la casa familiar tendría que bastarle para lo que quedaba del día que aún no terminaba.

Regresaba para volver a irse, y estaba realmente agotada. Era la primera vez de tres que tuvo que viajar sin Blaine, y realmente fue un trasiego.

Una vez más se bajó de otro taxi, dejó su bolso en el suelo de la coqueta entrada de su casa, se sentó en uno de los escalones y tomó su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Encendió uno con un largo suspiro, y se quedó unos instantes allí, respirando el tabaco y lo que conocía y la protegía; su hogar. Estaba enamorada del frente de su casa con ladrillos a la vista, de ese farol que presumía la acera y del árbol a unos pasos de distancia.

Afirmaba que esos tres aditivos hacían de esa fachada la más bella de la cuadra.

La casa no era pequeña ni grande, era cómoda, como le gustaba describirla. La estaba pagando aún, y eso la hacía todavía más elegida; uno de los lugares del mundo donde era feliz.

En momentos como aquél, en los de regreso, le era imposible no recordar los comienzos de su vida en ese nuevo lugar. Claro que no era como los tantos que tuvo que pasar desde que salió del colegio. Allí su presente ya estaba enraizado, y su futuro se escribía todos los días.

Si bien graduarse en Yale le dio prestigio debió hacerlo valer duramente, no dejándose vencer por los temores ni los preceptos ajenos.

Quinn tuvo un ideal desde antes de tener su preciado título en las manos, un ideal que la apasionaba y hacía emerger de ella su ser más creativo.

Necesitaba adentrarse y dirigir obras que se alejaran de lo convencional, y llevar un poco la producción de lo alternativo que surgió en los últimos años, al teatro.

Estar en Paris le cambió por completo la visión de las cosas, en todo sentido, pero en el profesional fue tan intenso que regresó unos meses después de que terminara su intercambio, y se radicó medio año más allí. En ese tiempo, se nutrió con otra mirada del teatro callejero y de suburbio que tanto la fascinaba.

Por supuesto que no estaba innovando, pero lograba darle a sus proyectos la vuelta justa para que su trabajo sea inédito, limpio y de una calidad por la que ya era famosa.

Muchas veces le cerraron las puertas, muchas otras no le creyeron, o simplemente le objetaban que no deseaban una obra con un actor a medio iluminar, vestido de payaso, mientras comía un sándwich y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

Jamás debían subestimar a Quinn Fabray…

La obra que dirigió aún se recordaba entre pasillos y en la calle; tuvo una buena aceptación y críticas de todo tipo. Aquello comenzó a forjar su reputación y ya era conocida, eso era lo más importante.

Aborrecía la expresión de _"No importa cómo sea tu trabajo, solo hazte conocer y después se verá"_ con la que tantos comenzaban.

Tu trabajo te precede, idiota, para eso te formas…

Bueno… admitía que levantaba apasionadamente algunas banderas; era inherente, si mencionaba el impulso de quienes la rodeaban…

En esos primeros tiempos fue cuando se tomó la decisión de que los amigos debían intentar unirse, para comenzar a "ser invencibles". Hablaba de esos impulsos precisamente.

Blaine, Kurt y ella conformaron un equipo diverso y pujante. Aun siendo ambos hijos del teatro clásico de obras musicales, Blaine tenía una veta comercial que ella desposeía, y Kurt la sorprendió, adaptándose a la innovación que ella proponía, versando su enorme talento a esas nuevas performances.

Kurt seguía estudiando y trabajando, mientras Blaine había sido más constante y se graduó en Artes Escénicas, en Nyada.

Fueron años un poco complicados y llenos de búsqueda, especialmente para ellos; una pareja tan joven casada y todavía estudiando... Pero la generosidad de los Anderson y los Hummel siempre estuvo ahí para la joven pareja; por lo menos hasta que los dos pudieron estabilizarse. Fue así como llegaron a Tribeca.

Sí… todos seguían lo mismo o intentaban hacerlo, sin poder alejarse mucho de la vida del otro, porque simplemente eran familia, y habían andado los mismos caminos.

Eran un buen equipo. Aunque se sabía que Kurt secretamente continuaba soñando con una banda y con su voz femenina fetiche, Santana López.

Con una media sonrisa arrojó la colilla a la calle y se dispuso a entrar. Encendió la lámpara que se encontraba encima del viejo aparador, y el aspecto solitario que mostró la sala la estremeció. Arrojó las llaves con descuido y una maldición.

Con sarcasmo imaginó que uno de los llaveros la miraba, mofándose de ella. El duende que muchas veces le trajo suerte, ahora se reía en su propia cara.

—Estúpido leprechaun… —murmuró con fastidio, pateando su bolso de viaje al que solo debía agregarle algunas prendas, ya que su vuelo saldría en cuatro horas nada más.

Recorriendo el aparador dejó que la melancolía se adueñase de su cuerpo una vez más.

Allí había infinidad de fotos repartidas por la rugosa y lustrosa superficie. Fotos de infancia, fotos de animadora junto a sus otras dos secuaces, fotos del casamiento de Kurt y Blaine, tres años atrás, y una especialmente eternizada en la entrada del McKinley.

No podía faltar una foto así, abrazados y mostrando las libretas de casamiento. Fue una imagen completamente emotiva y victoriosa.

Como una ráfaga, el recuerdo de cuando todos corrieron a los autos para llegar al instituto y lograr esa imagen, le inundó la frente y la hizo reír. Ese momento se convirtió en un premio que solo ellos podían comprender.

Luego había otra de los esposos junto a ella y Rachel, dos de las damas de honor en la ceremonia. Ambas habían ido juntas.

Acarició el vidrio con ternura infinita. Estaban preciosas; ella lo estaba…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando repasó la instantánea que se sacaron aquella vez en el Times Square...

Había allí también de Santana y Danielle, como felices novias, de Beth en diferentes secuencias con su abuela y su tía, y otras más robadas de aquel viejo depósito hecho departamento, donde se vivieron tantos momentos de dolor, magia y promesas…

Las lágrimas afloraron al fin ante esos momentos detenidos en el tiempo. Esas fotografías eran parte de su gran tesoro de vida.

El casamiento de los chicos volvió a cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Le dio la oportunidad de reivindicarse, de abrazar a los viejos compañeros de camino, a sus amigos.

Se refugió en Mercedes, en Tina. Abrazó a los queridos Artie, Sam y Mike, y recordó con Noah, con aquel hombre con el que sería algo especial de por vida.

Los vio a todos, y todos la volvieron a ver a ella.

Conoció un poco más al nuevo coro, y quedó con un par de ellos en ese camino. Schuester seguía siendo el mismo, con sus chalecos y horribles corbatas… pero cambió también cuando el club se disolvió definitivamente aquel año con la graduación de los últimos. Él se fue un poco con esa primera promoción, pero continuaba fomentando y luchando por la música. Seguía construyendo coros; ése era su motivo, su ley.

Todos ellos cambiaron; los años transforman a las personas inevitablemente. Creía en ello, lo vivía, como creía de la misma manera en que si se regresaba al mismo origen de las cosas, sea en el momento que sea, el tiempo se detenía y hasta llegaba a retroceder.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la pared, donde una fotografía de buen tamaño fue enmarcada, y colgaba en medio de dos recuadros de paisajes bucólicos de artistas bohemios.

Allí estaban _todos_. El viejo club coral en todo su esplendor, antes de la graduación de los más grandes. Allí empezó todo, con el gran mariscal sobresaliendo en altura y sonrisa picaresca.

—Sé que estás orgulloso, amigo… —susurró al aire, secándose con las manos las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

Se dirigió hacia la nevera, tomó una cerveza y la destapó. Solo unos minutos antes de volver a partir; unos pocos minutos, nada más…

Levantó la botella con una media sonrisa hacia todos los rostros que la remontaron en el tiempo. Veinte años, nueve, cinco, tres... y menos también.

Brindó por cada uno de ellos y se sentó en el piso de madera, apoyándose contra uno de los sillones, mientras en el exterior el fin de la tarde primaveral comenzaba.

Kurt y Blaine casados, los primeros de la promoción… y ahora Santana…

Sonrió entre nuevas lágrimas; definitivamente estaba en un estado total de emociones irrefrenables.

—Que me lleve el diablo… No puedo creer que esté a punto de viajar para tu boda, perra de Lima Heights…


	4. Pájaros por siempre jóvenes

Me importan los detalles; no me aburren. El salto en el tiempo es de cuatro años.

Gracias por estar, cortesanas. Un poco más de paciencia.

* * *

—Mira que estás loca… —murmuró la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, tocándose el vientre desnudo.

Estaba echada sobre la cama mirando el techo, mientras su prometida a su lado, cruzada de piernas y muy concentrada, llenaba de palabras y tachones una libreta.

La última hora había decidido vestir un fino camisón que apenas le cubría el cuerpo y concentrarse en esa actividad, después de pasar toda la tarde desnuda y entretenida en… otras cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó aquélla con el bolígrafo metido en la boca, haciendo que su pregunta sea un murmullo confuso.

—¡No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la cara de Mercedes! —rió con más ganas la que todavía disfrutaba de su desnudez.

—¿Me hiciste el amor pensando en Mercedes?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Santana, riendo.

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo olvidarla. Pero esa era la idea, amor. Sorprender…

Santana escuchó la risa cristalina que le siguió al comentario, imaginándose la expresión divertida que seguramente cruzaba su rostro, ya que no podía verlo; estaba inmersa en esas hojas como si fueran su máximo secreto.

—Tina lo aceptó mejor, ¿verdad? Le sienta realmente bien —aseguró la novia recostada, pensativa.

La joven sentada de pronto echó su cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una ligera carcajada. Su cabello más largo que nunca, castaño y con reflejos dorados, se removió algo salvaje, hipnotizando a su compañera. Durante toda la tarde esa cabellera había estado sobre su cuerpo, con caricias totalmente rendidas.

—¡Ya quiero verlas a todas, una al lado de la otra vestidas iguales! ¡Premiaré al rostro más indignado, lo juro!

Santana volvió a reír, acariciando su espalda con pereza.

—Tienes razón; estoy impaciente por ver sus caras —aseveró—. ¡Pájaros multicolores! Hasta a mí me sorprendiste… —murmuró, continuando sus dibujos sobre la piel bronceada.

Esa mujer estaba hecha todo un misterio; hasta ese primer día de prueba no había visto la tela elegida con que se confeccionaron los vestidos para las damas de honor, realmente fue una verdadera sorpresa; y ahora se mantenía ausente, escribiendo quién sabía qué hacía ya un buen rato…

Lógicamente sería algo referido a la boda; pero prácticamente todo estaba hecho, desde los ramos de novia, hasta los extraños centros de mesa de cristal con flores adentro… y ni hablar de los moños en las sillas para la ceremonia, que quería trasladar sí o sí a las sillas del banquete…

Porque su novia quería de altar un sencillo y pequeño gazebo en el medio de la playa lleno de lilas, y adornar la treintena de sillas dispuestas con las mismas flores y lazos blancos; y todo lo que quería, naturalmente lo tenía. Santana se encargaba de que todo sea de esa manera.

Tres meses atrás habían logrado conseguir la licencia para casarse allí, y una semana después ya tenían fecha. A partir de entonces lo cotidiano se convirtió en un caos; frenético, agotador, histérico, pero maravilloso caos.

Preparar una boda en dos meses no era tarea fácil, pero si el rito en cuestión era sencillo, entonces las cosas se volvían un poco más ligeras. Nada debería ser ostentoso ni que colapsara el presupuesto que tenían pensado. Así lo habían decidido, y funcionó desde un principio.

—Tengo una mente maquiavélica; cuándo lo van a entender —farfulló la que escribía en un murmullo distraído.

—De eso no tengo dudas… —acertó a decir Santana, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para espiarla sin disimulo.

La chica la descubrió por el rabilo del ojo, y saltó de su lugar con gracilidad, mofándose de ella.

—¡No hagas trampa, Santana!

La aludida volvió a caer sobre el colchón con un bufido.

—¡Qué tanto escribes, por todos los cielos! —exclamó fastidiada.

Aquélla le sonrió, agitando la pequeña libreta de forma triunfante.

—Mis votos para ti —le informó divertida, girándose sobre sus pasos para caer sentada sobre el borde de la cama una vez más, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Santana murmuró en español, pero sonreía tontamente. Ellos podían esperar; quería toda su atención para ella…

—Tú también podrías escribirlos. Sería capaz de dejarte plantada si no me convences, López.

La morena carcajeó ante la idea.

—No me hace falta escribirlos, amor. Todo está en mi cabeza.

—Los nervios siempre juegan en contra…

—A mi no… —suspiró—. Desde que te propuse matrimonio, los únicos nervios que me paralizan son los de imaginar que no caminarás hacia mí del brazo de tu padre.

Ahora el verdadero tono de seriedad que Santana impuso en sus palabras, finalmente hizo que la concentrada redactora se levantara para dejar su anotador en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente, y volviera a sentarse, otorgándole toda su atención.

Una mano suave se dirigió hasta el tobillo, acariciándolo con suavidad.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró ella, trazando con sus dedos la perfecta piel oscura.

—Claro que tengo miedo… —aseguró Santana, entrecerrando los ojos ante la caricia—. ¿Tú no?

Lo hablaban, sí. Hablaban de sus miedos sin ningún tipo de barreras ni desconfianza, haciendo gala de una libertad que hilaron durante todo ese tiempo, eslabón a eslabón. Hablaban del futuro porque era necesario, y porque no dejaban nada en el tintero; hablaban porque se eligieron para cumplir con la promesa que les faltaba.

Una no se casaba todos los días, eso era todo. Era así de simple para ellas.

—Algo… Pero yo le tendría más miedo a no poder preparar un desayuno como la gente jamás, que a no caminar por esa alfombra púrpura que elegiste.

A Santana le brilló la mirada.

—Sí… lo único que me dejaste elegir, aparte de mi vestido… —rezongó en broma sonriendo más, dibujando en el acto esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que enloquecían. Aquél era un encanto que su novia no pudo resistir, así que de un salto cayó a su lado, logrando un caos de movimiento sobre el colchón.

Capturó la cintura completamente desnuda de Santana para llevarla contra su cuerpo, y le llenó de besos cálidos y dulces la boca.

—Agradece mi buena predisposición, Santana López —murmuró su novia, apresándola contra las sábanas revueltas.

—Tus desayunos… sí —susurró ella con una mueca—. De todas formas siempre existirán las frutas y ese horrible café instantáneo… No sé qué tan malo podría ser… —murmuró entre beso y beso, ganándose varios pellizcos y mordidas vengativos.

Después de unos instantes Santana cesó ese juego, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su chica. La miró largamente, evitando estallar en lágrimas de emoción y amor. Esos días en aquel paraíso fueron parte de la maravilla que siempre encontró a su lado. Estaba hecha un estropajo de sentimentalismo, y no era para menos.

Iba a casarse, ella, la incansable desafiante, insurrecta, testaruda, temeraria estaba enamorada; más que enamorada, estaba amando locamente y se casaría. Ni en sus más lejanos sueños lo hubiese creído…

Pestañeó ante la mirada enorme de su mujer, curvando sus labios en una mueca burlona.

—Oye, _Nicolasa_ maquiavélica… ¿crees que tu chiffon con pájaros multicolores me quede mejor que el blanco?

La pregunta fue molesta adrede, tratando de distraer la propia emoción que apretaba su garganta, pero la otra la conocía y demasiado, así que entornó su mirada y negó lentamente, acercándose a su oído con un movimiento seductor.

—Entonces no serías la novia…

—Y tú qué refieres… —preguntó la morena, ahogada.

—Que vas de blanco López, como sea; a la rastra, sobre la espalda de tu padre, de tu hermano, pero vas… aunque tu abuela me amenace con una katana en cada mano.

Ese tono arrullador e intenso al mismo tiempo, finamente hizo que sus difíciles lágrimas le llenasen los ojos, derramándose en la boca de la amorosa novia, junto con un estremecimiento de deseo que le quebró el cuerpo. Pero allí estaba su prometida para recibirlo, abrazarlo y adorarlo, tomando ahora sus labios con un beso que clamaba y reclamaba lo que le pertenecía.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación; Santana lo ignoró soberanamente, atrayendo con más fuerza y entre sus piernas al cuerpo que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente al deseo.

Ninguna le hizo caso, metidas de lleno en lo que siempre sucedía cuando compartían una cama.

La llamada se detuvo pero luego volvió a la carga, insistente. La que estaba a punto de ser desvestida de un solo tirón se levantó de pronto, desprendiéndose de sus brazos con murmullos de disculpas y más besos.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí —advirtió Santana con voz ronca.

—Podría ser importante —jadeó la otra, saliendo de la cama de un salto para llegar a su teléfono.

Santana murmuró groserías y se acomodó boca abajo, doblando un brazo y recargando la mejilla en un puño cerrado.

La observó saludar y exclamar jocosa, mientras le hacía señas a ella de que sí era realmente importante la llamada. La que quedó recostada revoleó los ojos y la observó caminar y asentir, corriendo las cortinas del ventanal.

De esa manera dejó que la tarde entera entrara a esa bella habitación de hotel que compartían hacía cuatro días. Estadía que comenzaba con vacaciones adelantadas y con la conclusión de los preparativos de una boda que empezó a planearse en New York, y se consumaría en la Florida.

Su futura esposa reía estrepitosa y caminaba de un lado al otro, lanzándole besos a sus mohines descontentos.

—Sí, tranquila cariño; iremos a buscarte en cuanto San deje de acosarme.

—¡Ey, tú! —exclamó la mencionada, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero la otra ya estaba cortando con una amplísima sonrisa.

—¡Oh, por dios, ya llegará!

Santana no estaba muy convencida.

—¡Qué es esto de dejarme sola así, mintiendo y llamando cariño a cualquiera! —continuó rezongando.

—¡No es a cualquiera, amor; es a nuestra dama de honor! —expresó radiante —. Llamó desde New York; llegará en tres horas.

A pesar de todo, Santana no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha… y repentinamente entornó la mirada ante la preciosa información que estaba recibiendo.

—Bien, bien… —murmuró, comenzando a elucubrar una idea que no había pensado hasta ahora; una que por cierto estaba vislumbrando muy divertida—. Esto se está poniendo realmente interesante…

—Un momento… —comenzó a decir la otra, acercándose algo recelosa—. Conozco esa mirada… Diablos, Santana; te conozco. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—En nada malo, te lo aseguro —la tranquilizó la morena, pero su diabólica expresión no condecía con sus palabras.

La otra novia se arrodilló en un revuelo de cabellos castaños y vaporoso camisón blanco hacia los pies de la cama, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos unidas y acosándola con una mirada recriminatoria.

—No te creo absolutamente nada. Si no me dices lo que pasa por esa cabeza tan productiva, te dejo aquí —amenazó ésta.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, capitulando.

—Tengo una idea… podría decirse que… para abaratar costos —expresó muy solemne, causando la intriga en la otra—. Puck llegará mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí… es el único que falta de la camada que vendría antes de la boda. Mike, Artie, Marley y Sugar llegarán el mismo día… tú lo sabías…

—Sí, tranquila —interrumpió suavemente, corriendo algunos cabellos de su rostro.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba pensando en las reservas, y en nuestras damas y amigos… —insistió con malicia.

—Pero ya están instalados, aquí no hay disponibilidad ahora y en unos días se llenará por tu familia y la mía…

—¿Y quién habló de _este_ hotel? ¡Quién habló de _habitaciones de_ _hotel_! —lanzó con una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Y su risotada realmente se asemejó a la de un verdadero verdugo a punto de volver realidad un crimen.

—A ver, Santana; me estás preocupando. Ve al grano, ya… Porque si estás por hacer una de las tuyas…

La acusada tomó el rostro de la acusadora con sus manos, callándola con un beso.

—No voy a hacer nada que afecte la integridad de nuestras damas de honor. Al contrario. Pero… por qué no recordar viejos tiempos y hacer una gran piyamada de adultos. ¡Los chicos van a aceptar, estoy segura! Y por las reservas... ¡Se cancelan!

La más concienzuda de las dos no pudo evitar reír con culpa adelantada, aferrando esas muñecas para esta vez ella darle un impetuoso mordisco en los labios tentadores.

—Eres horrible y una embustera. La más sexy. Te matarán, y ahí sí que serás tú la que no se presente a la boda… un funeral en lugar de una boda, por dios —se lamentó aquélla.

Santana le devolvió la gentileza, atrapando también su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Lo de sexy te lo permito, lo otro no…

—No te basta con que las cosas se hayan complicado, que ya quieres dejar tu toque a la situación, ¿verdad?

—El toque siempre fue lo mío —afirmó la morena, vanidosa, queriendo que su novia regresara a las caricias que la llamada interrumpió.

—Es cierto… pero eres injusta.

—Tómalo como mi último escándalo de soltera. Lo necesito. No sería la guapa mujer con la que te vas a casar si no tuviera estos impulsos…

—¿Tu poca modestia también se asemeja a los nervios prenupciales? —preguntó la otra, tomándola del cabello ligeramente para mirarla con reproche, provocando una mueca en la otra—. Rachel no te lo perdonará.

—Esa enana me lo debe —aseguró con una falsa expresión petulante.  
Por supuesto que no creía eso; si no fuera por esa mujer no estaría allí, definitivamente.

Escuchó a su pareja resoplar y alejarse con algo de frustración.

—Esa _enana_, como le dices, te pagó la mitad de todo esto. No contenta con ello, también nos regaló nuestros primeros días aquí…

—Nada es suficiente —aseguró Santana con terquedad; pero una terquedad mentirosa, ya que ninguna de las dos podría pagarle jamás todo lo que hizo por ellas. Solamente le gustaba verla molesta.

—¿Todavía con eso? Ves como tengo razón cuando te digo que eres una embustera.

—¡Ja! ¡Toda la vida si es necesario! ¡Pasó la mejor noche de su existencia; yo estoy de testigo!

—¡Y la más triste también! ¿O lo olvidaste?

—Yo jamás olvido —afirmó, obstinada—. Igualmente contigo no se puede hablar, porque siempre la defiendes.

—Siempre voy a defenderla. Es más… —dijo risueña—; estoy medio enamorada desde que hizo ese dueto contigo en la cafetería…

Allí Santana estalló, olvidada de todo su teatro y del amor que le tenía a su amiga.

Con un gruñido estiró los brazos para aferrarla y tirar de ella hacia la cama, pero la agilidad de la otra no se lo permitió, escapando de sus garras.

—¡Ven aquí, malcriada! —ordenó, intentando que la risa no se le escape ante la extraña y tonta danza que su chica le estaba regalando sobre la alfombra.

—Acepta que estoy enamorada también de ella, damisela.

—Yo soy la única a la que amas… —murmuró finalmente Santana, rendida sobre el colchón. Apoyó la mejilla sobre la sábana sin dejar de observarla con adoración.

Pero aquélla también la miraba de la misma manera.

—Es cierto; eres la única a la que amo —susurró divinamente, regalándole una sonrisa con la que Santana soñaba todos los días.

Le respondió en silencio, solo con embeleso. Sus cabellos oscurecidos la hacían mayor, más madura. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a oscurecer de esa manera su cabellera? No lo creía, pero estaba hermosa, como nunca.

Nadie podía ir en contra de esa ley elevada y asentada únicamente por las féminas. Cuando una mujer quería un cambio, cuando una mujer necesitaba un vuelco radical en su vida, lo primero que transformaba era su cabello.

Así era, sin importar las épocas ni las generaciones.

—¿No te gustaría ser jóvenes para siempre y poder bailar toda la vida, como ahora? O nadar como pez…

El murmullo llegó hasta Santana, perdiéndola en otro mundo que indiscutidamente empezaba con ella, y se encontró reflexionando en su pregunta y buscando una respuesta.

—¿La verdad? —murmuró a su vez.

—Sí, claro, a tu manera.

—Realmente no me importaría envejecer si te veo a ti, tal cual estás ahora, como adolescente, bailando semidesnuda.

Su novia detuvo la danza y rió, mirándola maliciosamente.

—Mi precioso demonio, yo envejeceré contigo, todo se me caerá y me haré más lenta… ¿Aun así quieres verme bailar desnuda?

—Siempre —acertó a decir Santana con un nudo en la garganta. Otra vez esas malditas lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—Eres tan romántica…

Santana dibujó un mohín justo en el preciso momento en que la danzarina se acercó, subió a su cuerpo y la doblegó hasta dejarla de espaldas debajo de ella. Delicadamente se colocó encima. Con ademanes que encendieron fervorosamente a la mujer capturada, se desvistió con un solo movimiento provocando un sonoro gemido. El bronceado de su cuerpo entero la subyugó.

Sin darle tiempo, se inclinó hasta besarla como Santana había querido hacía incontables minutos; con pasión, curvando los labios con ardiente necesidad, repartiendo lengua y caricias por todos lados.

—De todas formas puedes quedarte tranquila; nadie sabrá que me casaré con la chica más romántica de Lima Heights.

La chica de Lima Heights murmuró contra esa boca ansiosa, entrelazando los brazos a su cuello, y alzando sus caderas ansiosas para encontrarse con las otras.

El cabello caoba formaba una cortina alrededor de sus rostro, comenzando una danza… diferente.

—Tenemos un poco más de dos horas completas, ¿verdad, cariño? —masculló Santana, volviendo a callar al segundo.


	5. Mola mola

¿Cómo surgió?... bueno…

"_Me encontraba recostada sobre mi lecho vacío; la cálida tarde de verano entraba por la ventana completamente abierta de mi cuarto, detallando poco a poco la piel que no cubría las sábanas. Corrían los noventa y me sentaban fatal.  
Una luz repentina se alojó en…"_ (¡Ah no!, este relato no era… perdón).

A ver…

"_Siempre pensé que dentro del baño surgen pensamientos geniales, y se dan las conclusiones a ciertas ideas truncas que quedan dando vuelta, pero nada, nada se le compara a la ocurrencia que llega estando sentada sobre el excusado, después de…" _(¡No! ¡Ese tampoco era el relato!... perdón…)

... Será que quiero quedar para siempre, eso es todo.

P.D.: Atentas; a sumar pistas.

* * *

Unos _"no, Santana"_; unos _"sí, Santana"_; unos _"es buena idea, le gustará"_; unos _"estás loca, me matará"_; unos _"tal vez no te hable más en tu puta vida, pero lo voy a hacer"_… así es, Quinn hablaba un idioma particular con su amiga que no se le permitía en todos lados… Otros _"sí, vamos a hacerlo, porque estoy sufriendo y ya estoy harta"_ con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos, la habían acompañado en su cabeza durante todo el camino.

Estaba llegando nerviosa y perfectamente puntual a su destino; estaba siendo la perfecta Quinn Fabray, haciendo las cosas como se debían hacer… hasta que se distrajo.

En el mundo fuera de la gran manzana no todo era posible…

Con una sonrisa inevitable observó en su teléfono el último mensaje que le había llegado hacía apenas cinco minutos.

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme aquí? ¿Dónde estás?"_.

Llevaba media hora de retraso para ser exactos, pero en realidad no le importó demasiado. Todas las fichas estaban a punto de encajar.

Y si las fichas personales estaban a punto de encajar en unos minutos, que alguien le conceda el beneficio de la verdad a que ser dama de honor por segunda vez casi consecutiva, se estaba volviendo una peripecia; esas otras fichas giraban locamente por el aire, sin rumbo. Sinceramente no podría soportar un tercer honor. ¡Basta de bodas y basta de ideas descabelladas!

No se trataba de que no creyera en ellas, de hecho, nunca lo había pensado demasiado… Lo que sucedía era que ser parte directa del festejo se tornaba agotador en algún momento; más si éste se ideaba lejos del lugar de residencia.

La primera boda había sido en Lima, y la segunda se desarrollaría en el glorioso destino de la Florida.

La primera tuvo como protagonistas a sus dos chicos gays, superestrictos con las normas de etiqueta y perfección en cada detalle, como era de esperarse, volviendo histéricos a todos, y la segunda se trataba de sus dos chicas lesbianas, una más salvaje que la otra, caprichosas y volátiles.

Casarse lejos de todo traía su aventurilla a cuestas. Y lejos de todo quería decir _lejos de todo_.

Un ejemplo desafortunado de las dificultades que acarreaba casarse con ese aditivo fue llevar hasta el límite la idea de que las damas de honor no vestirían modelos ya confeccionados, sino que éstos se realizarían especialmente para la ocasión, bajo ciertas pautas y caprichos.

Fue así como entre garabatos, papeles arrugados y llamadas varias a Phoenix y Los Ángeles, se logró una completa información de talles y medidas que prontamente viajó a la Florida… con una de las novias y todo, claro…

Después de haber sido rechazada por tres casas de novias, la cuarta accedió a realizar el trabajo sin tener a sus modelos presentes.

Pero aquello fue solo un suspiro comparado con lo que vino después. Había que preparar una boda completa…

Sí… era una locura desde donde se lo mire, pero era funcional a la idea y fantasía del futuro matrimonio. Todo debía comenzar en ese pequeño paraíso del Atlántico; todo debía tener la impronta de ese lugar, de lo contrario, no sería la boda en la playa con la que tanto soñaron.

Cada dama que arribaba solo tenía tiempo para dejar sus maletas, y luego era arrastrada literalmente a ser un maniquí. Ella había sido el penúltimo durante toda la mañana anterior.

La sorpresa que se llevó al ver el resultado final fue mayúscula. Definitivamente esos días quedarían para la posteridad.

Otro mensaje de texto la sacó de su ensimismamiento, avisándole que se estaban impacientando.

"_¡Estoy a punto de entrar en pánico!"._

Y Quinn solo pudo reír más, un poco perdida dentro del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dania Beach.

Se había distraído, lo admitía. En su paso un poco despreocupado encontró un par de jugueterías dentro de toda esa oferta de locales de compras, e instantáneamente recordó el pedido multiplicado de su niña especial.

Beth se había hecho fanática de las criaturas marinas en el último tiempo; sus tareas escolares la llevaron a ese mundo, y desde entonces veía todos los documentales que podía.

Aquella famosa demanda que tanta controversia había causado fue nada más y nada menos que de un pez _Mola mola_, bicho que cayó dentro de sus más intensos deseos desde que lo vio por primera vez.

¿Dónde conseguiría un pez con forma de luna, cola de abanico y aletas? Su imagen realmente espantaba, pero era el inmenso antojo de su hija, tan grande como ese gigante marino… ¿y cómo no buscarlo hasta detrás de las piedras si era necesario?

Recorrió las dos tiendas, solicitando muy convencida alguna imitación en forma de peluche, pero solo recibió miradas curiosas, negativas y alguna que otra equivalencia que no convencería a nadie.

Quinn lo comprendía. Quién querría un muñeco de ese feo pez y no un _Dory _o _Nemo_, o los ya pasados de moda _Flounder_ o _Sebastian_… Beth, por supuesto, su particular y lógica muchacha. Para qué tener un muñeco de _mentira_ si podía tener uno de _verdad_.

Terminó entonces consiguiendo un pez mariposa, el único en catálogo… y el único en vidriera y más _real_ que aceptaría su ojo crítico.

Por lo menos era más simpático.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ya no le prestó atención. Por fin estaba llegando.

Con un hondo suspiro se detuvo a unos metros de su figura y se quitó las gafas de sol, colgándolas de su playera.

Literalmente se fue olvidando de todo; del enojo, de las explicaciones sin sentido y de la falta de respuestas. Todo desapareció porque no había más prueba fehaciente de su presencia que su propia persona, su maleta y su bolso de cuero que tanto adoraba, porque fue uno de sus regalos de primer aniversario. Sostenía un ramo de flores blancas entre sus brazos, mientras observaba el teléfono como si se lo fuera a comer.

Un sombrero panameño le cubría la cabeza, y un pañuelo rojo cuidadosamente atado la resguardaba aún más, junto a unas enormes gafas oscuras.

Ella era una visión de perfectas y largas piernas, vestida con unos shorts blancos, una entallada camisa sin mangas, muy colorida, y todo el nervio encima porque no encontraba la respuesta que estaba buscando… Pero aquélla estaba justo allí, delante de sus ojos…

Quinn se secó un par de lágrimas de emoción de sus mejillas, y ya con firmeza caminó hasta quedar plenamente delante de su visión.

Debió ser su mirada intensa o sus ganas tremendas de tomarla entre sus brazos para fundirla contra su cuerpo, mientras un _"hola, amor" _se confundía con los cabellos, porque la ensimismada mujer levantó la mirada escondida, y por fin se encontraron.

Esa boca preciosa se abrió por la sorpresa, y al segundo una sonrisa intentó bailar entre sus labios húmedos con timidez.

Ya podía respirar; ¿entonces por qué le costaba tanto?

Por lógica, Quinn era consciente de que las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellas, que se despidieron de forma brusca y nada acorde a lo que eran y sentían… y lo que más dolió fue no poder verse, como habían quedado durante esos días de separación por compromisos laborales. Realmente dolió que el pacto romántico de llevarse, aunque sea unos minutos, una imagen de la otra durante la jornada quedara roto por arrebatos y respuestas a medias.

Todo estaba mal pero todo estaba bien. Y allí estaban…

La recién arribada cayó bajo el hechizo de aquella mirada llena de la tarde que se colaba por los inmensos cristales del hall del aeropuerto. La gente pasaba, iba y venía con todos los volúmenes y velocidades, pero allí solo se encontraba Quinn.

Aquélla la miraba fijo; estaba enfadada. Lo podía ver en sus labios apretados y su gesto concentrado en toda su persona.

Bien; estaba preparada para que lanzara su mejor golpe, lista y con las defensas bajas…

Y para Quinn fue inevitable, que a pesar de querer abalanzarse sobre ella, solo pudiera arrojarle una primera estocada de ironía.

—¿Por qué tan camuflada? ¿Ya te reconocieron? —preguntó sarcástica.

La otra se sacó las gafas con un suspiro enojado y las tiró dentro del bolso apoyado en la maleta; también se despojó de su teléfono con enfado.

—Primero dime por qué me hiciste esperar una hora —respondió con terquedad.

Quinn dobló un poco la cabeza y la miró con ojos entornados. Quería reír… pero todavía no le daría el gusto.

—No seas dramática… no fue una hora, solo fue media… y me abaló una causa loable —zarandeó delante de su rostro la bolsa de la juguetería—. Sinceramente no sé qué tanto me recriminas…

La otra hizo un mohín disconforme, caprichoso y dolido.

—¿Así nos saludaremos? Prácticamente seis días sin vernos… —susurró con angustia. No podía soportar la frialdad a la que la estaba sometiendo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, acercándose un paso.

—Cuatro… cualquier otro agregado fue tu responsabilidad.

La que llevaba las flores pataleó contra el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, sacudiendo más el maltrecho ramo.

—Pido tregua…

La otra la miró pensativa, pero asintió ligeramente.

—Cinco minutos —accedió, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho al ver más cercana esa mirada oscura.

—Diez… —contradijo en un susurró su interlocutora, acercándose, hasta que con un gemido se lanzó a los brazos que la esperaban.

La bolsa con el peluche cayó en un murmullo suave a la alfombra, y el papel del presente conciliador también murmuró algo entre ellas, cuando el choque de los cuerpos se produjo. Fue tan intenso que las dos soltaron un jadeo, a la vez que trataban de esconderse en el cuello de la otra, aspirando su aroma, reencontrando la piel extrañada. El beso de bienvenida fue escueto, ya que no contaban en la intimidad deseada, así que se apretó ansiosamente en la comisura de las bocas y en las mejillas húmedas.

—Cómo te eché de menos… Eres horrible —le susurró de forma apasionada Quinn contra su oreja.

—Deja de romperme el corazón, Quinn Fabray. No sabes todo lo que sucedió —masculló la otra ahogada, plantándole por fin el ramo contra su pecho cuando pudo separarse unos centímetros—. Lo siento…

—Yo más que tú, te lo aseguro —rezongó, aceptándolo con un esbozo, aferrándola con fuerza—. Dímelo todo...

Esa exigencia malhumorada crispó un poco más los nervios de la que le debía bastantes explicaciones. Tragó saliva, desviando la concentración hacia sus cabellos sueltos y rubios, hacia la piel que ya comenzaba a tomar color y que dejaba ver su playera sin mangas, piel que la tenía hipnotizada.

No podía, no podía así…

Concluyó que de esa manera era imposible explicarle lo que sintió al encontrar a su "empleada de confianza" teniendo sexo animal en la cama que era de las dos, con un imbécil que Quinn conocía muy bien, ya que pertenecía a la misma compañía teatral.

Como pudo decidió en ese último momento y trató de explicarle en una llamada telefónica, que tendría que haber sido la esperada videollamada, que surgió un inconveniente por el que tendría que retrasar el viaje, cancelando los planes para hacerlo juntas.

No pudo decirle más nada, no pudo responder más que aquel pobre discurso que le dio, y después de una media hora de discusión sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, Quinn cortó la comunicación.

No esperaba otra cosa; lo merecía.

Discusión, orgullo, incomprensión, apelación e intento de redención.

En ese orden se estaban dando los sentimientos, pero algo faltaba, algo fundamental que no tardaría en suceder.

Le tomó el precioso rostro entre las manos y la miró con una expresión de abierto anhelo, pidiéndole una última y absurda dádiva.

—Todo se complicó y de una forma que ni te lo imaginas. Pero no te lo voy a decir en el aeropuerto para que te caigas desmayada… —soltó precipitada y exageradamente—. Yo… quise darte una sorpresa ese día… —musitó, llevándose una mano al sombrero.

Quinn gesticuló con la boca, comprendiendo cada vez menos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó confusa—; te has teñido…

—¡No! —exclamó, mirándola horrorizada—. Ésa eres tú.

Cansada ya de dilatar su pequeña locura, se separó un poco y se quitó con un ademán el panameño que llevaba, arrastrando el pañuelo al mismo tiempo.

Conteniendo el aliento quedó expectante frente a ella.

—Oh, dios… —murmuró Quinn, que no vio la sonrisa nerviosa que aquélla tenía dibujada en su rostro, solo observaba detenidamente su cabello… o la falta de él…

Las manos ansiosas de la dueña de la bendita cabellera comenzaron a peinarla bajo su enorme sorpresa.

—Te has cortado… todo, todo _mi_ cabello —continuaba murmurando, hundiendo una mano incrédula en sus mechones cortos.

—No te gusta… —susurró la otra con evidente desilusión, alejándose más.

Pero Quinn no se lo permitió, los dedos entre los mechones oscuros de la nuca se enredó más.

—Sí cielo; es que… es tan extraño verte así…

Sexy.

Esa era la palabra correcta que la mente de Quinn solo pudo escribir con letras enormes y de neón en su cabeza. Demonios que estaba sexy…

El corte era una explosión a los sentidos, a sus celosos sentidos, porque la verdad era que no quería que nadie más la mirase. Solo ella.

El despojo había sido drástico. Su preciada melena desapareció por completo, para dejar un corte profundo, muy desmechado y salvaje que tenía su toque de distinción en la cima de la cabeza, donde si bien había sido desmechado con la misma intensidad, lo tenía voluminoso y peinado hacia un costado con descuido, dejando caer casualmente algunos mechones sobre la frente.

Quinn tragó saliva, recorriendo embelesada y en silencio la nueva mujer que tenía frente a ella.

—Di algo… me matarás de los nervios —masculló, arrugando el entrecejo. El único visto que tenía una importancia relevante para ella era el de Quinn.

—Estás… preciosa —murmuró por fin, bajando hacia su mirada.

El ramalazo de deseo le borró a Quinn todas las intenciones de un reencuentro pausado y lleno de recriminaciones.

—Bueno, igual no tenía mucho remedio —espetó la otra, desviando la mirada no muy convencida—. Logan está cada vez más exigente y no le permitiré un solo cuestionamiento.

—¿Y peluca? No sería la primera vez —susurró la conmocionada rubia, elevando con un dedo su barbilla.

—Con todo el cabello que tenía… —acertó a decir y negó con la cabeza, mostrando un mohín semejante al de los niños—; no sería serio. A parte me siento muy a gusto, en verdad.

—Es cierto, no sería serio… —masculló Quinn, enviándole de pronto algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica a través de su tacto.

—Es solo cabello corto… ¿De verdad te gusta? —volvió a preguntar dubitativa.

Quinn solo asintió, un poco molesta por tanta desconfianza.

Así que decidió demostrarle cuánto le gustaba, y de qué forma se sentía al tenerla allí, a medio paso de distancia.

—Bendito sea ese tirano y tu inquebrantable sentido de la responsabilidad en tu trabajo, señora actriz.

Con esas palabras llenas de deseo, y para aseverar ya completamente la aceptación de esa nueva imagen, abrazó plenamente a su chica, su mujer, su amiga, su amante, su amor.

A Quinn le respondieron con el mismo fuego, esta vez con una sonrisa ladina. Y sus labios se encontraron, no tan intensamente como hubiesen querido, pero valía para ese lugar y momento.

Rieron contra los labios, cómplices. Todo volvía a funcionar correctamente...

Quinn seguía acariciando la sexy melena con posesión.

—¿Pasó diez minutos?

Unas manos ansiosas también se enredaban en mechones rubios y largos, para atraer y hablar a un ápice de unos labios que no dejaban de morderse.

—No me importa, Rachel Barbra Berry. Estás tan sensual que ya no quiero que nadie te mire, así que te sacaré volando de este aeropuerto atestado y curioso, y te encerraré en una habitación. Seis días son una asquerosa eternidad…

Y lo hizo. Fue algo así como una carrera hacia algún lugar, con pequeña diva sujetada fuertemente, zigzagueando entre personas con maleta, flores, regalo, bolso y pañuelo que casi se pierde en el camino.

Quinn estaba exultante y Rachel feliz, y un poco menos culposa. No podría haber salido mejor…

Una vez en la zona de taxis, la joven actriz contuvo una carcajada al ver como su novia lograba su nada noble acción del día, arrebatándole un taxi a una pareja de chicas que cargaban enormes mochilas.

En pocos segundos, Quinn perdió toda la elegancia que poseía cuando trotaban por el Central Park, traicionando las espaldas de aquellas turistas, llegando segunda, pero abriendo de todas formas la puerta. Arrojó así a diva y bártulos en la parte trasera.

Rachel se apiadó de las jóvenes y reprobó esa acción en silencio, mientras trataba de acomodarse.

—¡Oye! ¡Estás loca! —exclamó indignada una de las damnificadas, cuando la rubia comenzaba a rodear el taxi como si nada más le importase.

Pero las Fabray podían perder un poco la elegancia, pero nunca su dignidad, eso lo sabía de toda la vida; a falta de un ejemplo tenía dos.

Fue así como su novia dibujó la mejor expresión de consternación que tenía, y comenzó su actuación.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es un caso de emergencia!

—¡Me acabas de robar el taxi, idiota! ¡Eres una…!

—De verdad, amiga, lo lamento… ¿Pero es que no sabes _quién_ es la que está sentada allí?

—¡No me importa! —gritó la otra con el rostro rojo—. ¡Eres una mal educada!

Su pareja intentaba aplacarla pero era imposible, la morena estaba rabiosa y con razón.

Rachel apretó más sus labios y se apresuró a colocarse las gafas oscuras. Se preguntaba qué pretendía, y no pasó tres segundos que se lo respondió.

—¡Es Rachel Berry, caramba! ¡Bajó del avión completamente descompuesta! Debo llevarla urgente al hospital.

¡No, Quinn! Decir eso fue completamente estúpido, ya que dentro del coche la susodicha comenzó a sonreír a más no poder, ya sin evitarlo.

El rostro de la morena se sorprendió al instante, bajando varios decibeles.

—¿Qué… qué dices? ¿Rachel Berry, aquí? —preguntó incrédula, observando rápidamente la ventanilla un poco baja.

¡Eureka!

Distracción perfecta para que la rubia se escabullera hacia la otra puerta, y la abriera a toda velocidad.

La pareja ya seducida se inclinó hacia la ventanilla con exclamaciones atónitas, y la nombrada solo sonrió de forma tonta y vergonzosa, respondiendo a su saludo con una mano.

—Qué treta sucia la de utilizarme _Quinnie_. Lo recordaré… —siseó sin perder la sonrisa, observando como la que había protagonizado la pequeña reyerta, en un cambio radical de actitud, comenzaba a sacar una cámara de fotos de la mochila de su compañera.

—Pero funcionó; te reconocieron… —murmuró Quinn con una pícara sonrisa que Rachel no pudo ver—. Arranquemos por favor —pidió al taxista, dándole rápidamente una dirección.

Y el auto marchó sin más, dejando el flash en la huida.

—Eres una… —comenzó a protestar Rachel, girándose, pero calló al instante en que se encontró prácticamente con esa mirada verde encima.

—Mujer desesperada que quiere estar la próxima hora encerrada en una habitación con su novia recién llegada.

A Rachel se le secó la boca, mirando de reojo al tercero en discordia mientras el aliento caliente de Quinn se perdía por sus labios. Por suerte la música que retumbaba en el interior aplacaba un poco las voces.

—¿Solo una hora? —susurró con una sensualidad casi imperceptible.

No le quería dar un espectáculo lésbico al taxista.

Quinn rió gutural y le quitó las gafas, colgándolas del escote de su camisa.

—Sí; la hora siguiente la utilizarás para explicarme todo con lujo de detalle, y luego seguiremos encerradas otra hora más.

Mordiéndose los labios, Rachel terminó acercándose a su cuerpo y descansó toda su longitud contra ella. Cruzó un brazo por su vientre para rodearle la cintura, provocando un suave jadeo en Quinn a medida que se extendía la caricia.

Aquélla solo se contentó con rodearle el cuello. Todavía incrédula, masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, dejando un beso aquí o una caricia allá.

Parecía no darse cuenta, pero esa cadencia enviaba a Rachel sensaciones que difícilmente podría resolver con la presencia del taxista, los semáforos y los turistas minando las calles.

El paisaje plagado de canales era un sueño hecho realidad, pero en verdad no le importaba por ahora. Con la respiración entrecortada se estiró un poco hacia arriba, hasta pegar su boca a la oreja de Quinn.

—¿Y en cuánto crees que pueda besar a mi novia como corresponde? —susurró muy sugestiva.

La rubia tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. El calor se expandió y perforó triunfante su vientre, hasta el interior de sus shorts de jeans.

Con una mirada plena de libido jaló un poco esos cabellos para poder mirarla, sintiendo sus mejillas ardientes.

—En diez minutos exactamente… —murmuró como respuesta, vagando sus ojos por esos labios gruesos con un rezago de suave y coqueto brillo… que pronto desaparecería.

Rachel estaba fascinada por todas las expresiones contenidas que cruzaban el rostro y cuerpo de su chica, pero ella también se estaba conteniendo. Ya demasiado con la mentira piadosa y la foto que nunca fue.

Nadie acusaría a Rachel Berry de exhibiciones obscenas dentro de un taxi. Con la risa en su garganta, solo se apretó al cuello femenino.

En efecto, Quinn le aventuró que en diez minutos llegarían y así lo hicieron. Ya en la acera, Rachel no prestó atención a nada más que no fuera el paisaje soleado detrás de los hoteles de lujo, la playa y el mar a distancia… Elevó la mirada al cielo turquesa, dichosa.

Luego recorrió el edificio color amarillo pastel de dos pisos que tenía a tres pasos; tan concentrada estaba en absorber aquel nuevo lugar, que no vio como su compañera cambiaba radicalmente la expresión.

—¿Aquí es, amor? —preguntó con un gritito exultante.

—Sí, cariño... —respondió en un murmullo Quinn, de pronto abatida.

Rachel la miró y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Allí están las chicas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, señalando el otro edificio contiguo, con ventanales negros y balcón, también de dos pisos.

—Sí… también Kurt y Blaine…

—Kurt… tengo que arreglar cuentas con él… —murmuró, recordando de pronto por qué estaba enojada con su amigo. Aquello era tan idílico que se olvidó de todo en pocos minutos.

Quinn comenzó a sudar frío, segura de estar padeciendo la venganza de las turistas a las que les arrebató el viaje. Ella fue la que ahora sintió un mareo que desanimó su semblante.

"_Encerrada en una habitación"_, se repetía con ironía la ardiente provocación que le dedicó a Rachel. ¡En qué habitación, por un demonio!

—Rach; escúchame…

—¡Y los demás! ¿Dónde se hospedan? —hostigó como una niña impaciente, saltando directo a su pecho.

—Cariño… justamente de eso quería hablarte… —comenzó a murmurar la otra, acariciándole la cintura automáticamente.


	6. Monique

Qué dicha poder abrasarlas y sorprenderlas. Espero poder seguir haciéndolo.

Gracias, enormes.

Macorina y fuegos otoñales solo para ustedes.

P.D.: Capítulo dedicado inevitablemente a Ryan Murphy y su séquito de **guionopas **y **escritontos**, que insisten hasta lo absurdo en dejar a Quinn Fabray como la más idiota, lela e inmadura de todas las que pasaron por la serie. ¿Puck, really?...  
Pelona envidiosa. Ella tiene cabello, lo siento…

¡SUPÉRALO!

* * *

Quinn comenzó a sudar frío, segura de estar padeciendo la venganza de las turistas a las que les arrebató el viaje. Ella fue la que ahora sintió un mareo que desanimó su semblante.

"_Encerrada en una habitación"_, se repetía con ironía la ardiente provocación que le dedicó a Rachel. ¡En qué habitación, por un demonio!

—Rach; escúchame…

—¡Y los demás! ¿Dónde se hospedan? —hostigó como una niña impaciente, saltando directo a su pecho.

—Cariño… justamente de eso quería hablarte… —comenzó a murmurar la otra, acariciándole la cintura automáticamente.

Pero la exaltación de su novia no la dejaba prácticamente ni respirar.

—¡Espera, no me lo digas! ¡Entremos que no puedo esperar a ver nuestro lugar! —exclamó riente, repartiendo rápidamente las pertenencias entre las dos.

Arrastrando su maleta, ella lideró el camino hacia la entrada en solo segundos. Quinn la siguió, soltando el aire hondamente; no podría hacer mucho. El momento crucial se acercaba…

Una vez en el hall de entrada, la nueva inquilina se registró entre bienvenidas cordiales y comentarios más que halagadores sobre el lugar. Rachel estaba feliz y Quinn no podía dejar de sentirse mal; su mutismo lo decía todo.

Minutos después el muchacho del mostrador las acompañó por la pintoresca recepción alfombrada, equipada con algunas mesas ocupadas y sillones dispersos, hacia una puerta lateral que abrió sin más, deseándoles luego buena estadía.

Rachel y Quinn se lo agradecieron, y por fin la primera pudo adentrarse a un espacio que no imaginó encontrar detrás de esa puerta.

Respiró con fuerza, observando todo con admiración. ¡Estaban en medio de un patio soleado y lleno de verde!

Quinn tragó el nudo de malestar que no se deshacía en su garganta, permaneciendo estoica a su lado.

No estaba nada, nada mal. El patio interior de baldosas rojas era amplio, espacio en común que compartían al parecer, tres departamentos. De las paredes blancas colgaban enredaderas y macetas coloridas; una encantadora y antigua mesa redonda de azulejos con sus bancos alrededor adornaba un extremo, y a un costado, una angosta escalera llevaba a la terraza.

—Quinn, me encanta… —susurró Rachel, tomándola de la mano para que la guiara hacia la puerta que les correspondía. La joven lo hizo temblando, esperando encontrarse con lo peor… pero el interior estaba vacío.

¿Por qué estaba abierto? Rachel no lo preguntó y Quinn lo agradeció...

La recién llegada no se equivocaba. El pequeño departamento era muy bonito y luminoso, alfombrado, con un par de mesas ratonas en las esquinas, un cómodo sillón floreado debajo de un ventanal mediano, un televisor y un par de puertas más que la intrigaron.

—Es… grande —murmuró ella, echando su último vistazo a la cocina que se veía desde la sala. Se extrañó un poco por ese confort algo exagerado.

—Así es… —respondió Quinn, desviando la mirada.

Con una mueca cerró la puerta y acomodó un poco todo lo que habían traído. Tomó distraída un jarrón de una de las mesas y su regalo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina; volvió después con las flores ya en agua.

—Son hermosas, gracias —masculló con una media sonrisa, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

—Solo un poco más que tú —bromeó Rachel suavemente.

Esa mirada oscura no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, dejándola tiesa en su lugar. Quinn se encontró de pronto inmóvil frente a la otra ocupante, retorciéndose las manos con profundo nerviosismo.

Y allí fue cuando la pudo ver mejor, dándole un poco de tregua a su alterado estado. Le sonreía, cargada de emoción, de deseo, bellísima… La rubia pestañeó, volviendo a caer en el hechizo de siempre.

Todos los días, después de cuatro años, encontraba esa mirada nueva, sin igual. Rachel Berry todos los días le cambiaba la vida; más cuando se ausentaban por trabajo o sucedían ese tipo de cosas, irremediables causes del destino, que terminaban complicando todo, para solo hacer del reencuentro algo mágico, único, aun a través del tiempo.

Rachel la miraba exactamente de la misma manera. Más delgada por el trajín de esos días, esos desgastados shorts de jeans cortados y deshilachados mostraban un poco la piel de la cadera cuando metía las manos en los bolsillos, como en esos momentos; también llevaba las tenis blancas que a Rachel le encantaban; le quedaban muy femeninas… contrastando con su vieja y favorita playera sin mangas de Radiohead, que se le caía siempre del mismo hombro... el izquierdo.

No era por querer estar al último grito de la moda casual y rebelde, sencillamente un día cayó en las fauces de Bruce, y se la destrozó.

La madre se la prestó a la hija, ya que también le gustaba solo porque era de ella, y la hija jugó como no se debía, concluyendo en aquel desafortunado incidente. Y en un intento de costura bastante fallido, pero valedero por parte de Rachel para salvar ese precioso tesoro adolescente… bueno, de alguna forma extraña la prenda quedó un poco deforme.

Pero ella la amaba igual. Quinn era así; adoraba las cosas con tiempo e historia, los objetos con un cuento detrás; y Rachel juntaba todas esas sustancias y amaba en conjunto todas y cada una de sus manías, hasta las que menos le gustaban; como cuando después de comer tocino le pedía un beso, como cuando caminaba por la casa solo con calcetines blancos… o como dejarse crecer el cabello, decisión férrea que permanecía desde hacía por lo menos un año, dejándola suspirar por sus cabellos cortos.

Ahora ella tomó la decisión de cambiar los papeles…

Con movimientos lánguidos, deseosos de su mujer, se acercó lentamente.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

—Dos —contestó ella sin aliento, perdiendo rápidamente la compostura.

—¿Dos? —su mirada se llenó de sorpresa—. Y… qué te parece si estrenamos una, ahora…

La sensualidad de su voz y esa mirada entrecerrada hicieron que no le importase nada más.

—Sí, pequeña…

Palabra correcta y cálida, que le avisó a Rachel que Quinn ya no quería esperar. Ya lo hicieron demasiado.

El tiempo que le llevó a unas manos a posarse sobre un pecho y acariciarlo con devoción fue el mismo que tardó una boca abierta en inclinarse hacia la otra, entregando como querían entregar.

El beso fue desesperado, recriminatorio y jadeante. Las manos de Quinn volaron a su cabello, y las de Rachel reemplazaron, por debajo de toda tela, al sujetador deportivo que llevaba. Estrujó con un potente quejido al sentir los pezones duros entre sus dedos.

La caricia impetuosa también provocó una queja por parte de Quinn, que no tardó en ansiar más curvas, por lo que bajó hacia una de sus preferidas, su trasero, en una fricción intensa por la espalda, que estremeció a la que se estaba enredando entre sus miembros.

La blonda la apretó contra su sexo palpitante y trastabilló al mismo tiempo, porque su novia la estaba empujando hacia atrás.

No conocían el camino, por esa razón las dos tropezaron y rieron entre murmullos, hasta que en el mismo momento en que una lengua salía para arremeter una vez más, la espalda de Quinn chocó contra el televisor.

Las manos más pequeñas aprovecharon y desabrocharon el pantalón para escabullirse dentro, y buscar esa otra piel… con su humedad.

Y lo que encontró, realmente le debilitó las piernas.

—No llevas… bragas… —gimió contra su boca.

Rachel se tragó literalmente la risa gutural de su chica, sintiendo como esas manos se anclaban en el cuello de su camisa para comenzar a desprender el primer botón.

—Vamos al cuarto, por favor… Te necesito en una cama… —rogó jadeante la pequeña morena, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

Y Quinn, que comenzó a delirar porque esos dedos ya estaban encontrando su clítoris hinchado y lo masajeaban sin tregua, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de esas palabras, y se separó de su boca con una fuerte exhalación.

—No…

A medio camino, su compañera se quedó quieta. Se separó un poco más y la miró fijo.

—¿Cómo que _no_? —preguntó elevando un poco el tono, y toda la angustia olvidada pesó más en los hombros de Quinn, mientras observaba las dos puertas cerradas de esas benditas habitaciones.

La blonda decidió terminar con toda su parsimonia en ese preciso instante. Había extrañado el temperamento Berry… genial, en segundos lo tendría a montones y de todos los colores.

Sin una sola palabra y con movimientos rápidos acomodó su ropa y la de Rachel, apoyando luego las manos calientes sobre sus hombros.

—_Ahora_ no —corrigió.

—¿Y por qué _ahora_ no? —exclamó enojada, porque de la nada cortó aquella gran inspiración.

Quinn suspiró, un poco impaciente, dirigiendo una y otra vez la mirada sobre su cabeza.

—Baja la voz… —pidió en un murmullo—. ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?

—No después del primer beso —respondió, recordando de pronto su propia deuda con ella—. Tú… ¿continúas enojada? —prosiguió dubitativa, temiendo que aquel cambio brusco de actitud fuera una consecuencia del enredo que todavía no solucionaban.

—No —dijo la otra, contundente, pero su rostro estaba indeciso—; o tal vez un poco— recapituló con voz extraña—. Pero lo estuve... y mucho, _mucho_ —suspiró, bajando la mirada.

Tremendamente culposa, Rachel le levantó el rostro y le acarició el mentón con los pulgares.

—Ven, vamos a hablar y te explicaré todo…

—No, espera —se negó Quinn, capturando esas manos para estrecharlas entre las suyas.

—Ya, Quinn; qué sucede —exhortó con el ceño fruncido.

—Que si te desenojaste, te vas a volver a enojar y mucho más conmigo —jadeó, presa de una insoportable ansiedad.

Rachel se acercó tanto a su rostro que Quinn la vio enorme y amenazante.

—¿Más? Por dios, me volverás Santana en cualquier momento…

—Bueno, en parte fue idea de ella…

—Qué…

Estaba hecho. Con un sonoro y lastimoso gemido la arrastró hacia una de las puertas cerradas y la abrió con sigilo. Sí… era de esperarse que estuvieran allí; no podía ser de otra manera, después de la excesiva madrugada que pasaron bebiendo aquellos _jelly shots_ en un bar cercano.

Pero Rachel no lo sabía; la pobre no estaba enterada de nada, por eso lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Tina y Mercedes dormían profundamente, cada una en una cama, con sus maletas desparramadas por el suelo y mucha ropa repartida por todo el cuarto.

Después de unos segundos, Rachel la observó, muda, debatiéndose entre la alegría y la confusión.

Quinn la miraba brevemente, con las mejillas encendidas. Segundos después volvió a tirar de su brazo luego de cerrar cuidadosamente, esta vez hacia la otra puerta.

Lo que vio después de asomarse la dejó aún más impávida. Sam, completamente despatarrado sobre una enorme cama, roncando dentro de la semioscuridad que daban las cortinas bajas.

Quinn volvió a cerrar, conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Los chicos están aquí! —susurró Rachel con una sonrisa, exaltada ante esos evidentes cambios de planes—. ¿Qué sucedió con el hotel? No… —preguntó entre murmullos, pero se detuvo porque su novia la llevó nuevamente al centro de la sala.

—No… —interrumpió ella.

—¿No qué, cielo? Si las reservas ya estaban hechas.

—En realidad no estaban _muy_ hechas… y como este edificio le pertenece también al hotel de al lado... bueno, ya sabes… Ahorrar gastos y esas cosas… —se apresuró a decir.

El corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho. _¿Muy hechas? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?_

—Oh… bueno… —Rachel la miró con una mueca extrañada—; me parece… muy bien —asintió razonablemente, hasta que de repente los ojos y la expresión de su novia le comunicaron que "no todo estaba bien". Fue en ese momento en el que atisbó un loco pensamiento, un _muy_ loco pensamiento.

Haciendo un recuento del lugar, de la llegada, de cómo se registraron y de su primera pregunta, respondida con una afirmación, Rachel la miró con extrema atención.

—¿Y nosotras? —preguntó con lógica.

—Nosotras… en el futton… —contestó con una voz tan aguda que no la reconocía como suya, señalando aquel sofá floreado.

Rachel rió sin mucho humor, queriendo haber escuchado mal en esos últimos segundos, o que fuera una buena broma de bienvenida. Casi estaba esperando a que Santana saliera carcajeando de algún rincón.

Quinn se crispó y pestañeó cuando la pequeña diva caminó hacia el susodicho, y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Esperó con resignación la ira que estallaría en solo segundos.

—Creo que no escuché muy bien —repitió aquélla, sin dejar de observar con la cabeza inclinada el sillón en el que cabían poco más de dos cuerpos.

—Y eso no es todo… —acertó a decir la otra, sintiendo un calor que nada tenía que ver con la pasión vivida hacía instantes.

—¿Hay más? —musitó Rachel con seriedad, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Puck… Está en la playa…

—¡Qué! —exclamó esta vez con un excelente tono alto, y se acercó, bajando considerablemente la voz—. ¡Ese simio va a querer traer a cualquiera aquí!

El siseo estaba elevándose tanto que Quinn se sintió arrinconada contra el televisor una vez más, pero de un modo completamente distinto… y fue vencida.

—Cómo crees…

—¡Lo creo porque es así! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! —chirrió una vez más entre dientes—. ¡Adoro verlos, los amo! ¡Pero esto no!

—¡Entiéndeme tú a mi Rachel! ¡Estaba furiosa y dolida! No hablamos durante días, salvo por dos mensajes que dejaron bastante qué desear, y me diste explicaciones que no tenían sentido… —se defendió, sintiéndose un poco más envalentonada entre esos susurros que la estaban alterando rápidamente—. Entonces cuando llegué, Santana me propuso…

Rachel se palmeó los muslos con frustración.

—¡Claro que tenía que ser Santana! Esa zorra sin corazón lo sabía todo, y aun así te embaucó y tú seguiste su juego como adolescente…

Ahora le tocó a Quinn fruncir el entrecejo, colocando las manos en su cintura.

—Así que Santana lo sabía antes que yo, tu propia mujer.

La blonda elevó una ceja, cohibiendo de pronto el estallido de la diva que creía tener absolutamente toda la razón.

—No me mires así, Fabray, porque no sabes lo que sucedió… —elevó su índice tan característico frente a su rostro, que poco a poco se estaba encendiendo más de calor y colores—. Esa maldita tarde dejé a mi _ex _representante trabajando en casa porque tuve que acudir a una reunión imprevista con los productores… Después de dos horas lógicamente me escapé; se me hacía tarde para nuestra charla y ya estaba harta. Tan ilusionada Quinn, tan ilusionada porque iba a verte, porque hablaríamos… ¡Si hasta fui a comprar nuestros panecillos!... que por cierto casi me atropellan de camino… —infló su caja torácica al máximo, porque se estaba quedando sin aire—; y de la nada me encuentro con que esa golfa, creyendo que me retrasaría, dejó entrar a cualquiera, y no solo eso… porque no estaban tomando un café… ¡Estaban usando _tu_ cuarto y _tu_ cama para aparearse! ¡Tu cama y la mía! ¡La misma que compartimos desde hace más de cuatro años, la misma que compartimos _todos_ los días desde hace dos años! ¡Esa misma en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez…!

Se detuvo de pronto, jadeante y con las mejillas bordó. Hasta ese momento el rostro de su novia era una sola mueca de piedra.

—Espera, espera… Qué... qué diablos dices… —balbuceó incrédula Quinn, meciéndose los cabellos—. ¿Todo esto es por Monique?

La expresión de Rachel se indignó a cotas insospechadas al escucharla.

—¡¿Y te parece poco?! —murmuró furiosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Estuve enfadada, dolida, triste, loca de celos... Que esa estúpida, que Spike, que Logan... ¡y ahora Santana! Todos antes que yo… ¿por Monique?

Rachel comenzó a ahogarse con su propia respiración y enojo.

—¡Se lo debía a Santana, Quinn! Se va a casar en cuatro días; ¿cómo no decírselo?

—¿Y yo no tenía derecho a saberlo? ¡Soy tu novia! —cuestionó ella, muy enfadada y contrita, mirando hacia el techo con un suspiro furioso. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Y también quería estrangular a Rachel…

—¡Porque quería decírselo de frente a mi novia! ¡Porque usaron nuestra casa como albergue y me sentí fatal! —exclamó ahogada, recorriendo la frente con sus dedos y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro—. Pero ya veo que no le das la importancia que merece —espetó con voz ronca, realmente indignada con Quinn.

La rubia abrió los brazos y la boca, completamente confusa y rabiosa por sus acusaciones. Finalmente conocía las razones que tanto habían enojado y encaprichado a ambas, pero sentía que fue peor enterarse de esa manera.  
Estaba más furiosa.

—Tuve que cruzar todo Brooklyn para resolver algo que tendría que haber resuelto ella… porque la despedí, por supuesto —continuó, muy ofuscada.

Quinn solo pudo asentir imperceptiblemente, quedándose mentalmente en el tramo anterior de la explicación. Aquella cama tenía una simbología demasiado especial para las dos, y claro que sentía rabia, y ya tomaría represalias, pero no fue la forma correcta de proceder. Al parecer ninguna de las dos tuvo una correcta forma de proceder.

Tratando de centrarse en acomodar las piezas que tan extrañamente se descolocaron, se acercó conciliadora a Rachel y la tomó de los brazos con suavidad. Su estrella no la miraba.

—Claro que me importa, Rachel, y yo me encargaré de que nos recuerde y no por nuestros talentos; pero fue una locura, mi amor. Una locura que sencillamente se hubiera sopesado mejor si hubieses hablado conmigo, y no evadiéndome como hiciste. ¿Por qué no ahorrarme tanto malestar?

—Porque tenía vergüenza —respondió, alejándose de sus brazos, a la vez que cruzaba los suyos contra el pecho—. Y no pensé que me pagarías así…

—Esto es demasiado, Rachel.

—¿Eso te dio derecho a aceptar la maldita broma de Santana, y obligarme a vivir los próximos días durmiendo en una sala de estar?

—Pequeña… —susurró Quinn, maldiciendo a Santana, que supo siempre las razones de aquel embrollo que estaba complicando más de lo que merecía. Maldita y bromista latina…

—No —negó Rachel, alejándose otro poco, bajando más la voz—. Intimidad Quinn, ¿te suena? Intimidad después de seis días sin vernos y ocho sin tocarte un pelo… y ya veo que seguirán sumándose.

—No me digas eso… eres injusta —murmuró ronca la acusada, tratando de acercarse, pero la barrera de los brazos cruzados era fuerte.

—Puede ser; he sido una estúpida, pero tú también —afirmó, agachando la mirada—. Y tiré las sábanas... las que nos regaló mis padres —se lamentó con un suspiro, haciendo luego ademanes con los brazos—. ¡Y una de las almohadas! Ese asqueroso comenzó a cubrir sus partes con ella…

Quinn abrió los ojos con horror ante la extrema reacción de su novia.

—¿Las sábanas?... Dime que te apiadaste del cubrecama. Es de la India, Rach, mi madre te va a matar y luego me enterrará viva a mí…

—Por supuesto que no hice nada con ese cubrecama —respondió, elevando el mentón—; solo lo mandé a lavar.

Quinn suspiró aliviada. El regalo de su madre estaba a salvo.

—Escucha… Rach —comenzó una vez más, conciliadora, ya que no le permitía acercársele—. No es la muerte de nadie…

Rachel se exasperó más, volviendo a caminar por la pequeña habitación, olvidada de guardar la voz y las formas.

—Evidentemente no lo vemos igual, y no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo. ¡Claro que el sexo no es nada! ¡Pero sí, si es sin nuestro consentimiento! Escabulléndose en nuestra casa como una ladrona que no tiene donde caerse muerta para follar; esperando a que me marchara para llamar a un desconocido… que no es tan desconocido…

Quinn movió la cabeza, recayendo un poco más en los dichos de Rachel; estaba en lo cierto…

—Y escucha ahora tú… —comenzó a decir ésta con un pequeño dejo de venganza, volviendo a embanderar su índice—. Se tomaron más de la mitad del _Bourgogne_ que te mandaron de Francia.

Ahora sí… Quinn pestañeó y hasta pareció palidecer, llevándose una mano a la boca, impávida. Se quedó literalmente muda, el borgoña no, ese borgoña añejado veinte años no…

No podía ver su propia expresión, pero evidentemente excedió las proporciones que Rachel deseó.

Realmente se la veía acongojada y… explotó sencillamente, transformando su rostro, y por supuesto haciendo temblar las paredes.

—¡Es el colmo, Quinn Fabray! ¡No te importa que haya cruzado el maldito distrito para hacerme cargo del trabajo de una zorra, poniendo en juego los tiempos para la boda de nuestras amigas! ¡Tampoco te interesa que hayan estado fornicando en nuestra casa, porque yo solamente los encontré en la cama, pero quién sabe! ¡No te importa mi angustia! ¡Solo sufres por ese maldito borgoña francés!

Quinn dejó colgando las mandíbulas, incrédula ante esa explosión.

—¡Rachel, por dios, basta ya de drama! —estalló, observando como una de las puertas se abría rápidamente, y Mercedes junto a Tina se asomaban con rostros preocupados.

Como Rachel estaba de espaldas, ni se enteró, pero se encargó de rubricar la firma exacta y característica de sus salidas.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vete al infierno tú, tu vino y tu futton!

Así la diva se fue, revoleando brazos, lágrimas y dejando un portazo de telenovela.

Y Quinn se quedó boquiabierta, rascándose la frente bajo la mirada atónita de su pequeño público.

Insultó a Santana y sus ideas vengativas otra vez, y maldijo los celos y la frustración que la hizo acceder a dejarlas sin intimidad alguna.

Pero de pronto una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios; qué diablos… extrañó demasiado ese drama.

La puerta que faltaba se abrió y de allí salió un medio desnudo Sam, aturdido y bostezando.

—Ya llegó Broadway, ¿verdad?

Las tres sonrieron, pero Quinn fue la encargada de confirmar la respuesta asintiendo orgullosamente.

Estaba en el paraíso con sus amigos de toda la vida, dos de sus mejores amigas se iban a casar y viviría una aventura inolvidable con su novia, su chica de siempre, su amor…

Harían el amor en la terraza del hotel, en el jardín... ¡Qué importaba! Con una risa estrepitosa salió corriendo en busca de su _Anshel_.

En recepción especularon que dos de las inquilinas recién llegadas estaban pasando un momento de bastante tensión, por eso se escuchaban gritos que terminaron con un sacudón violento de una de las puertas, que tal vez a partir de ese momento haya quedado giratoria.

Parte del personal de limpieza pensaba que las recién llegadas estaban locas, y que eran las típicas citadinas que volverían borrachas todas las noches.

En cambio algunos de los otros ocupantes del hotel solo reían, queriendo más espectáculo, y… el espectáculo cedió ante su público.

Rachel escapó hacia la calle soleada con una furia hasta las lágrimas; se sentía una idiota y… de pronto se encontró aferrada de la cintura por la retaguardia.

Claro, era pequeña y bastante maleable, así que para quien sabía tratarla, no fue muy difícil girarla para apretarla contra su pecho.

De pronto algunas risas contenidas, un forcejeo exagerado y un abrazo más estrecho la inmovilizaron.

Quinn la apretó contra su cuerpo, inclinándola vertiginosamente hacia atrás, llegando así a dar un beso merecido, uno de película en plena calle turística, uno que se habían negado en el aeropuerto, y que una de ellas aceptó a regañadientes.

Y así, sin banda sonora pero con aclamaciones y aplausos, el beso fue épico.

Las miradas curiosas las daban los turistas y caminantes, y los aplausos provenían del público exclusivo de los compañeros de cuarto, que salieron corriendo para ver cómo terminaba la reyerta.

Del balcón del edificio lindero también salían _bravos_ y vítores ruidosos de Blaine y Kurt, y a su lado, ocupando el otro, una Santana triunfante era rodeada por su novia desde atrás.

—Te lo dije, amor; después del portazo nunca menos de tres minutos. Q no la alcanzará jamás en sus salidas dramáticas. Gané.

—Pobre mi Rachel —suspiró la otra, descansando el mentón en su hombro—. Veo tu futuro dentro de un maremoto Berry, San…

Santana rió ante el tono siniestro e infantil que le llegó desde el costado, y buscó un beso.

—No lo dudes, Britt-Britt… Anda; dame el caramelo que me debes…


	7. La segunda Funny

**AndruSol**: ¿really? Te hago responsable…

**M.S.**: Blasfema.

**Escenario**: Hace años visité un lugar perdido a la vera de las montañas. Era un paisaje sin igual, con caminos bordeados por álamos y un suelo que llamaba a todos mis sentidos; seguramente porque era parte de esa tierra que nos posee inevitablemente al nacer.  
Recuerdo que me sirvieron una comida de reina a base del salvataje de la humanidad, papa, pan, tomate... y vino patero.  
Sin ser demasiado romántica terminé dos horas después con una embriaguez que me llevó a la locura y al sol de la media tarde. Nunca volví a probar un vino igual. Y nunca volví a sentir lo mismo.  
Así que, sin dudas, afirmo que tendría un romance escandaloso, sexual y puramente terrenal con un adolescente borgoña.  
Y lo afirmo fumando una pipa, sentada detrás de mi escritorio de caoba.

Ahora va mi pregunta: Considero, entre algunos pocos más, que existen dos puntos fundamentales de inflexión en la mujer. Uno es cuando toma conciencia de las proporciones de su nariz, y el otro es cuando toma conciencia de su fuego interior.  
Así que quisiera saber qué piensan de sus narices, y qué enciende su fuego interior.

(No vale contestar que es la acidez…)

P.D.: Ahora sí, capítulo 7. Último capítulo.

* * *

_¡"Bienvenida"!_ fue el grito de alguien en medio de la calle y ese beso, que continuaba insistente entre las dos mujeres.

Con susurros que se debatían entre la culpa y la satisfacción, entre manos que buscaban el sostén y equilibrio en el otro cuerpo, Rachel fue la primera en romper aquel ardoroso espectáculo.

—Está bien… —jadeó contra su boca—… un beso de película… pero no vas a arreglar todo con eso.

—Y tú con esa soberbia… tampoco —jadeó de igual manera Quinn, sobre sus labios.

Un segundo después de ese intercambio de palabras que dio fin a la tregua, sin más se robaron a la recién llegada de sus brazos, y la rubia lo aceptó.

No podía hacer más que dejarla a merced de los que le debían el saludo después de varios meses, y que también habían hecho de público ansioso.

Casi un año había pasado desde que los amigos estuvieron todos juntos.

Mercedes fue la primera que la recibió. Los brazos de la morena la rodearon como siempre, cálidos y fraternales. Entre divas se entendían perfectamente.

—¡Ven aquí, escandalosa diva! ¿Qué te hizo tu encantadora chica? —bromeó ésta con una sonrisa enorme.

—Diferencias poco reconciliables —respondió Rachel con ironía, pero con una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz de verla.

Luego fue el turno de Tina y Sam, que no perdieron la oportunidad de lanzarles más bromas, irritando considerablemente a Quinn. Al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en "la mala de la serie".

Y había una espectadora especial que ayudó a ubicar a la ex capitana en ese podio, una que se divertía y disfrutaba del espectáculo del reencuentro; jamás se cansaba de verlo a través de los años, atesorándolos a cada uno en su pecho.

Santana se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, secándose un par de lágrimas cuando Brittany bajó escandalosamente hacia la calle y levantó por los aires a su protegida.

"_¡Brittany! ¡Pero mira tus colores! ¡Estás preciosa! ¡Oh, por dios!"_

Escuchó como Rachel la recibía de esa manera exagerada y chillona, sonriendo más. Los colores a los que se refería eran el dorado de su perfecta figura y el castaño de sus cabellos, último cambio que le dedicó a la pronta boda.

Las damas de honor eran cuatro, y eran de las dos, pero Berry era la dama especial de Britt. Así de simple; o así de complejo.

Santana se removió ante los recuerdos.

Rachel buscó a Brittany incansablemente durante esa época, aun sabiendo que se le avecinaría una guerra absurda, aun estando en aquella lamentable posición en la que su barbarie las había lanzado.

Las cosas con Danielle no funcionaron todo lo que hubiese querido; mucho menos después de enterarse del viaje experimental que Brittany hizo a Massachusetts, o que la obligaron a hacer. De un día para el otro _su chica_ no podía pertenecer a ninguna institución "normal". Poseía una mente brillante y maquiavélica en verdad, razón por la cual tuvo que dejar el colegio, mudándose a otra institución más completa.

De Lima a New York siempre había existido la distancia de un correo electrónico o mensajes de texto. Era imposible no saber cómo iba la vida allá, porque todos ellos, de alguna forma, seguían estando en su refugio adolescente.

Que la mujer a la que nunca pudo olvidar continuase con su vida por insistencia de ella, le rompía el corazón, pero el solo hecho de saber que abandonaba ese lugar donde las dos habían crecido y se enamoraron, la devastó.

Brittany no la buscó; Brittany se olvidó de aquellos primeros años y del amor… en definitiva, Santana consiguió lo que deseó, otra de sus tantas decisiones estúpidas… y no lo soportó, volviéndose el infierno en persona. Más que nunca.

A partir de entonces fue una debacle.

Rachel y ella pasaban el peor de los momentos por aquella audición de una _segunda_ _Funny _que Santana López decidió de la nada, rota y llena de basura. Pero si ella estaba llena de mierda y sin rumbo, Rachel insistía en agrandar más su corazón; era una ley prácticamente imposible de romper.

De esa manera, dentro del torbellino que fue su protagónico, un día se comunicó con Brittany, y lograron entenderse.

Así el destino volvió a entretejer su maña favorita.

Rachel nunca dejaba de buscar y proteger a las personas que quería, lo había hecho tantas veces con Quinn, más allá de toda lógica, y lo hizo también con Brittany, sin importarle los enfados por entrometerse, por buscar soluciones que solo los protagonistas de las historias debían decidir. Ella nunca dejaría de hacer lo que hacía.

Bueno… gracias a eso Brittany un día apareció en la puerta del departamento que todavía compartían, poniendo su pobre universo de cabeza…

Santana se enteró de aquellas inocentes intervenciones mucho después. Entonces estuvo algunas horas meditando sobre las dos únicas opciones posibles, y eligió. ¿Cómo enojarte cuando una de tus mejores amigas, a pesar de tus acciones, ayuda a que tu mundo vuelva a funcionar?... Bien… eso fue fácil. Lo dejaría tal vez para otra historia; no ésta.

—A veces extraño el departamento y esos momentos tan nuestros; la humedad en el techo que nunca se arregló, mi excelente gusto para la decoración… —dijo la voz de Kurt que aparecía en el balcón de al lado, observando exactamente lo mismo que ella; su esposo también había bajado para darle la bienvenida a su amiga, como si no la hubiese visto en meses.

Santana se giró, y se encontró con que el buen caballero ya tenía un pañuelo a su disposición. Con una mirada agradecida ella lo tomó, apoyándose más en la baranda.

—Yo también extraño esa pocilga. Fueron muy buenos años… —expresó, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que continuaban cayendo de sus ojos.

Éste asintió y le acarició el hombro, también en un estado similar de melancolía.

—Algún día lo compraré, te lo juro, Kurt. Se lo compraré a Britt y pondrá el estudio de baile con el que sueña… y tal vez algunos días a la semana Quinn y Blaine puedan pasar esas feas proyecciones en blanco y negro que tanto coleccionan…

Kurt volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con algo de malicia y conocimiento, aprovechando que la mirada de su amiga se dirigía una vez más hacia el escandaloso grupo de la calle.

—No dudo que lo tendrán, San.

—Estás tan convencido como yo; eso me gusta. ¿Serás mi patrocinador?

El chico rió suavemente.

—Tendrías que hacerme muchos favores.

—Bah... Ni lo sueñes.

Kurt rió más, negando con la cabeza.

—Mírala, causando el mismo escándalo de hace casi diez años —dijo después de un breve silencio.

La morena asintió sin mirarlo.

—Es la que menos cambió en todo este tiempo.

El silencio que volvieron a guardar los dos fue reflexivo y cómodo, hasta que Kurt lo rompió sin poder evitarlo.

—Si se lo pidieras ella conseguiría esa _pocilga_ para ustedes —observó, tratando de encontrar a Rachel en sus sorpresivos cabellos cortos.

Ante esas palabras, se giró una vez más para mirarlo con profunda indignación.

—Jamás. Tengo mi orgullo, Hummel… Y ella… hizo tanto por mí, por nosotras, que no me alcanzará la vida para agradecérselo.

Un murmullo burlón por parte del chico revoloteó entre los dos, pero estaba atento a la profunda seriedad que impostaba Santana en esas palabras.

—¿Por eso le sigues haciendo la vida imposible?

—Así es; soy Santana López —afirmó con arrogancia—. La adoro, y siempre les hago la vida imposible a las personas que adoro, lady Hummel de Anderson —concluyó ya compuesta, sin perder su sonrisa soberbia.

Con un ademán le arrojó en el pecho el papel tisú arrugado y húmedo que antes le había entregado.

Kurt movió la cabeza con resignación, a la vez que la veía entrar lentamente a la habitación. Ni se imaginaba lo que le estaba esperando a esta inminente recién casada…

Rápidamente él la imitó, ansioso también por el reencuentro.

—¡Rachel, de verdad que no puedo creer cómo te has cortado el cabello! —exclamó Brittany, jugando con su rostro para que le diera los perfiles. Definitivamente el tema en boga en esos instantes era el cambio radical en los aspectos de las dos chicas.

Tema que perduró hasta que la presencia de la latina apareció delante del grupo, imponente, como debía ser.

En realidad no sabían por qué, pero la recién llegada estaba furiosa con Kurt, Santana y su novia; el orden de porcentaje que a cada uno le pertenecía de enfado era confuso, así como las razones, pero allí estaban la novia rezagada y de brazos cruzados, Santana haciendo acto de presencia con su típica actitud y Kurt siguiendo sus pasos con expresión de niño perdido…

Aquello se estaba por poner muy divertido. Hacía años no veían una contienda como la que estaban presenciando, al mejor estilo "viejos tiempos".

—¡Por fin te presentas Berry, y qué te has hecho en ese cabello! —exclamó Santana, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca bastante fingida de reproche—. Escuché un "zorra" en el aire, y supe que era para mí…

La voz tuvo el efecto de siempre; el bullicioso y jocoso grupo de amigos se abrió, como el mar mítico, dando paso a la magnífica Santana con su vestido liviano y llamativamente rojo.

Rachel entornó los ojos ante la presencia esperada, y se llevó una mano a la cintura.

—Por supuesto que aquí estoy, y con mi magnífico corte de cabello —siseó, haciendo reír al resto—. Tú me las vas a pagar, pero más tarde, porque no he terminado con tu secuaz —con una mueca señaló a su novia, que desvió el rostro.

—Diablos que no entiendo nada, Blaine —murmuró Sam, rascándose el pecho ancho y desnudo.

—Conflictos de mujeres, amigo —respondió el joven en un mismo tono—, y es mejor ni enterarse... ¡Ahora, mírala! Está fantástica… Aunque un _corte bob _tampoco le hubiese quedado mal; sus ángulos son deliciosos…

Sam torció su gran boca en un gesto de absoluta incomprensión ante las palabras del chico. Blaine le palmeó el brazo, mientras revoleaba los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Querido Sam; sabes quién es Victoria Beckham, ¿verdad?; eso te ayudará. ¡Aquella mujer revivió esa moda! —exclamó entusiasmado—. Verás, el que tiene Rach es de un estilo…

—Increíble, San; no tienes nada que reprocharle —inquirió Mercedes, riendo de esa forma tan suya, gruesa y contagiosa.

Rachel cada vez estaba más enjuta; tampoco necesitaba que nadie salte en su defensa.

—Pégale duro, Rachel; estoy contigo…

Brittany también la apoyaba; la línea de batalla estaba formada por parte de las mejores combatientes, pero no amedrentaron a Santana, que se le acercó.

—Tú no tienes nada qué decirme… —comenzó a chillar la más pequeña, señalándola con un dedo, pero la detuvo un abrazo instantáneo e intenso, dejándola muda. No solo a ella, sino al resto.

Santana se quedó un largo rato en silencio, rodeando la pequeña estatura de su amiga, hasta que por fin susurró con emoción.

—No podría casarme sin ti, enana. Lo sabes; ¿no es así?

—Qué demonio eres; mira lo que me haces… —balbuceó su amiga tomada por sorpresa, pero recibiendo ese abrazo con la mayor calidez.

Se indignaba consigo misma una y otra vez por no poder estar enfadada como se debía con ellas, porque por supuesto, entre el abrazo estaban esos ojos verdes cautivantes y emocionados, disfrutando de ese momento.

Ellas sabían exactamente qué hacer para dejarla como una tonta sensiblera.

Y por supuesto llegó Kurt, sumándose a ese abrazo y a la proporción de indignación que Rachel sentía por no poder estar enfadada con él tampoco.

Al verlo acercarse con esa amplia sonrisa por unos segundos se olvidó de todo. Estaba tan feliz de estar allí…

—¡Yo también quiero sumarme al abrazo! Nuestro Satán aún soltero está haciendo estragos con mis emociones —vociferó el joven con una sonora carcajada, logrando que la susodicha rompa el enlace.

—Te estás pasando, damisela —advirtió ésta, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Pero el muchacho no le prestó atención, y miró con una enorme sonrisa a la diva.

—Bienvenida, Rach.

—Tú tampoco te escaparás… —siseó ella, golpeándolo en el hombro después de recibir sus besos y apretones.

Kurt desorbitó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Yo? Si la que jugó sucio fue Santana… —susurró, desconcertado.

Quinn carraspeó de pronto y se interpuso entre los dos.

—¿Por qué mejor no entramos y tratamos de no embriagarnos tanto? Tenemos lugar de sobra y hay mucho para contar…

—Sí, lugar de sobra… —masculló Rachel, dirigiéndole una mirada de regaño, pero una vez más todo saltó por los aires cuando unos pasos que no supo de dónde llegaron, de pronto tronaron sobre el suelo a sus espaldas y se vio elevada por la cintura.

—¡¿Acaso escuché embriagarse?! ¡¿Acaso subió del infierno la voz más chillona y estridente de todas?! —gritó el recién llegado, levantando por los aires a un pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía con risas, susto y gritos entre sus brazos mojados de mar.

—¡Noah! ¡No! —increpó Rachel, aferrada a sus fuertes hombros desnudos; no la dejaba tocar el piso.

—Oye, más sexy judía que nunca, eso no es lo que escucho siempre de las señoritas cuando las tomo en brazos —exclamo el muchacho, besando fuertemente la mejilla dispuesta.

—Eso es porque antes no te escuchan hablar, tonto dinosaurio —gruñó la novia cada vez más ofendida, al ver como festejaban a Puck mientras cargaba a una Rachel feliz de verlo.

La risotada del chico no se hizo esperar, y se acercó a Quinn todavía con su carga, para plantarle un beso a una mejilla no tan dispuesta.

—Eso es solo porque mi encanto es superior, _loopy Quinn_ —contraatacó él con vanidad, continuando con la broma… y llevándose a su chica sobre un hombro.

—¡Ey! —exclamó la otra, disgustada por ese viejo apodo, pero ese torpe simio ya estaba dando directivas seguidas por otro medio desnudo Sam, comenzando a caminar hacia el departamento de la discordia.

Quinn estaba furiosa mientras los veía alejarse, dejando caer la mandíbula sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Qué hacía cargando a su mujer enfrente de sus narices…

Santana se colocó a su lado, observando cómo desaparecían en el interior del vestíbulo.

—Mira, un simio carga a tu mujer, mi futura esposa se pone de su lado sin ningún tipo de miramientos y tú, la reina abeja, sigues destinada a dormir en los sillones. La vida puede ser sumamente cruel, Q.

Con un murmullo plagado de ironía las dos continuaban observando el lugar vacío que dejó el grupo.

—Eres una idiota, pero yo más por hacerte caso.

Santana asintió con solemnidad.

—Los celos nos hacen seres muy idiotas…

—Sí… —suspiró ella—. De todas formas no voy a dejar que un simio cargue a mi sexy judía enojada.

Y con esa plena convicción, prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el interior del hotel.

Las carcajadas de Santana se escucharon más allá de los edificios, de la gente que pasaba, incesante, y del sol de esa tarde de primavera.

Durante esos años eran contadas las veces en que podían estar todos juntos como en ese momento, y esas reuniones siempre terminaban pareciéndose a aquellas de colegio, donde forjaron momentos inolvidables.

Mercedes estaba radicada en Los Ángeles desde hacía tres años; con su carrera solista intentaba traspasar fronteras con su primer disco grabado hacía poco más de un año, y lo estaba logrando. Aquello le quitaba mucho tiempo y le daba algo de soledad en sus relaciones de todo tipo.

Tina También tenía su trabajo y sus tiempos complicados. Apenas se graduó se mudó a Phoenix, concluyendo sus estudios en la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias.

Era profesora en un instituto de día y una fantástica bailarina de claqué en espectáculos nocturnos.

Sam se había quedado en Lima, probando suerte en lo que le gustaba; era orientador vocacional y a veces organizaba festivales callejeros de música en espacios abiertos.

Podría haber terminado en el McKinley, pero jamás volvió. Después de su visita a New York varios años atrás, se quedó en Ohio, estudiando y trabajando cerca de sus hermanos. Se había convertido en un bohemio seductor de cabellos un poco largos.

Los compromisos de cada uno los mantenían en otros estados, de visitas para cumpleaños si se podía, o de llamadas asiduas y visitas mensuales, como era el caso de Noah, que viajaba un par de veces al mes para estar junto a su hija.

En lo único en que cambió Puck fue en preservar su destino, y lo hizo sumándose al ejército como piloto de la fuerza aérea. Eso no quitaba que la mayoría del tiempo olvidase que pasó los veinte hacía varios años, como tampoco quitaba que insistiese en su encanto perpetuo.

En definitiva, estar allí, juntos, significaba algo importante, significaba volverse adolescentes con ganas de ser un poco irresponsables, de hacer un poco más de ruido que de costumbre y de sentir que estaban una vez más en ese salón de coro.

Así lo hicieron, comiendo pizza, bebiendo y conversando, relatando las últimas novedades de la vida de los que estaban más lejos.

A pesar de todo, lo ocurrido en la casa de Rachel y Quinn junto a sus consecuencias seguía en la cima de la lista de bromas preferidas, especialmente de Sam y Puck, que no dejaban de beber.

Rachel, apoyada en el marco de la ventana con Blaine y Tina a su lado, observaba como Quinn conversaba animadamente con las dos novias y Mercedes.

El cansancio y el estrés la estaban venciendo; tal vez porque se estaba relajando, tal vez porque quería un baño y un poco de silencio, pero la verdad era que la punzada persistente que comenzó en su sien, ahora sumó toda la parte frontal de la cabeza.

Noah también se encargaba de darle el toque personal a la molestia con su enorme boca ebria.

—Yo quiero volver a escuchar la historia de tu representante, Rach; no la conozco pero soy su fan número uno. Puedes presentármela; ¿verdad, Kurt?

Rachel revoleó los ojos, y pudo ver en ese instante como Quinn fruncía sombríamente el entrecejo.

—¿Puedes dejar ese tema, hombre de las cavernas? —exclamó exasperado el éste, quitándole la cerveza de su mano para apoyarla en la pequeña mesa que rodeaban—; ya bastante problemas me ha traído… en verdad tenía las mejores referencias; no tengo forma de excusarme muñeca, lo siento…

Esta vez la súplica fue dirigida a su amiga, que estaba a unos metros con una expresión visiblemente cansada.

—Ex representante —corrigió ella con ironía—. Y olvidé mencionar que se estaba revolcando con Steve Hanks.

Quinn se atragantó con un snack que estaba masticando, y Kurt cayó contra el respaldo del sillón, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ese idiota estuvo en mi cama! —berreó Quinn, tomando un largo trago de cerveza.

La sonrisa triunfante de Rachel se desplegó en toda su gloria; era el dato que faltaba. En efecto, uno de los compañeros de Quinn, Blaine y Kurt entró a su casa.

—No te preocupes; lo arreglaremos a la vuelta, Rachel. Ya pasó, cariño… —le estaba diciendo Blaine, consolador, mientras tanto Kurt y Quinn se trenzaban en una acalorada discusión.

—Ya se me está pasando, Blaine, pero si Puck continúa hoy dormirá en la playa, te lo aseguro.

—Ya me parece que es suficiente —intervino Tina, que escuchó claramente a Rachel y asintió—; podríamos organizarnos para mañana antes de que se pongan más ebrios, ¿no?

—No hay mucho para organizar; yo quiero playa —dijo Sam, riendo y chocando las manos con Noah.

—Pero nosotras queremos pasear; no vinimos aquí solo por playa, a ver niño Ken. Mañana iremos al boulevard Las Olas —contradijo férrea Mercedes, y todo se volvió otra discusión que Rachel ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Las puntadas de su cabeza eran cada vez más intensas.

—Voy por agua, ya regreso —le susurró a Blaine, el único que había quedado a su lado. Tina estaba defendiendo honorablemente el paseo del día siguiente.

—Ve tranquila.

Con un bufido caminó hacia la cocina, repasando mentalmente dónde había dejado los calmantes que siempre tenía provisoriamente; dónde había dejado su bolso y la maleta…

Ya en la cocina estaba punto de tomar un vaso de la alacena, cuando una mano lo arrebató primero. Rachel se volvió con un suspiro, y allí vio a su novia que en completo silencio lo enjuagaba, lo llenaba con agua y se lo entregaba. Luego quitó una pastilla de la tableta que tenía en sus manos y la suspendió delante de su boca. Rachel esbozó una sonrisa, apretando más los labios.

Solo su ceja levantada tuvo el poder suficiente para que sus labios se abrieran, y Quinn dejara con total suavidad el calmante sobre la lengua.

Rachel tomó un gran sorbo de agua sin dejar de mirarla. Se conocían demasiado. La rubia sabía que no se encontraba bien, por más que lo disimulara; Rachel sabía que su novia no la había perdido de vista en ningún momento, por más que hubiese parecido lo contrario. Cada una sabía que el momento de buscarse se percibía, y debían bajar la guardia.

Quinn estiró un brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, acercando el pequeño cuerpo que no se resistía. En silencio sus manos subieron hasta la nuca despejada, masajeando suavemente.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos con un suave gemido.

—Hueles a cerveza… —murmuró con otra media sonrisa.

—Y tú a pepinillos en vinagre… y a cerveza —respondió la otra, ejerciendo más presión.

Rachel suspiró con placer y cansancio al mismo tiempo, apoyándose más contra ella.

—Estás exhausta.

—Tal vez un poco…

Un teléfono comenzó a escucharse, y antes de que la dueña pudiera tomarlo, las manos de Quinn hurgaron en sus bolsillos traseros, atrapándolo rápidamente.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono encima? —murmuró la blonda con molestia; observó la pantalla y al segundo cortó—. Era Spike.

—¿Y si era importante? —se quejó Rachel, queriendo recuperar su aparato, pero su chica volvió a guardarlo, esta vez en su propio bolsillo.

—No era importante —dijo sencillamente—. Nada de llamadas de trabajo. Beth está perfecta, tu madre y tus padres también, Fran y mi madre están en casa, tomando té seguramente; así que nada de llamadas laborales. Ese tipo es la mitad de lo que te espera a la vuelta; se acuesta con el jefe —hizo unas muecas graciosas, provocando la risa en Rachel—, como yo con la actriz principal —susurró, mimando ahora su mejilla con los labios, retomando los masajes.

La actriz suspiró fuertemente, sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

—Tendría que contradecirte, pero me estas seduciendo, Quinn Fabray —murmuró la otra, recibiendo besos cálidos en la sien, donde el dolor no dejaba de palpitar—. O será que te extrañé tanto que ya no puedo ni pensar…

—Yo también te extrañé, mucho —acertó a decir Quinn, apretándola completamente contra toda su longitud; sus miradas se encontraron—. Lo lamento; estaba muerta de celos… Tenías razón, esto es un desastre de gritos, y yo nada más quiero algunas horas contigo sin nadie más alrededor.

La apenada confesión llenó de ternura a Rachel, que le abarcó las mejillas con sus manos.

—Yo tendría que haberte dicho la verdad; quise arrancarles el pellejo, cielo. No la pasé nada bien, pero te debía...

Quinn no dejó que continuara, los susurros se estaban convirtiendo en una letanía que apresaba poco a poco su cuerpo y avivaba las llamas que mantuvo todo el día a rayas, respetando la lejanía de su mujer, pero ya no podía. Sus labios recayeron en los de Rachel con un deseoso gruñido, alimentándose de sus sabores memorizados, mezclados con estos nuevos que daban los pepinillos, la cerveza y el encuentro.

Paladeaban ansiosas y se quedaron sin aliento, separándose con una risa ahogada.

—¿Pasa el dolor? —bromeó Quinn, despejando su frente de algunos mechones rebeldes.

Rachel dejó varios besos más sobre sus labios con entusiasmo, colgándose de su cuello.

—Casi casi superado —mintió con una mueca divertida.

—No te creo —dijo aquélla, tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice—. ¿Algún otro deseo que pueda cumplir para redimirme? Estoy a tus órdenes.

Su mirada ladina y oscura estremeció a la rubia. Le pediría decenas, pero no era el momento. Ya lo encontraría, ya lo encontraría…

—Termina con esta reunión de adolescentes hasta mañana, y duerme conmigo en ese feo futton.

Quinn asintió con solemnidad.

—Es lógico… Deseo concedido.

Claro que fue lógico.

Con algunos gestos y un par de miradas elocuentes al escuadrón especial de ex porristas, se puso manos a la obra un lento plan de "buenas noches y cada uno a su cama", pero quien al final terminó con esa reunión pasadas las doce fue Puck, que se encontraba bastante ebrio cuando los otros varones lo llevaron a la habitación. En un arranque de irónica hombría, su compañero se negó a compartir la cama con él.

Sam no tenía mucha opción, ya que también estaba pasado de cervezas y nulo de paraje, así que accedió a dormir sobre algunas mantas que Blaine y Kurt acomodaron sobre el piso.

Ya en el deseado silencio de la sala-habitación, con una única lámpara iluminando el ambiente, Quinn aprovechó a abrir el futton y armar la cama mientras Rachel se daba la deseada ducha.

Pocos minutos después su novia apareció arrastrando los pies y secándose el cabello al mismo tiempo. Quinn la interceptó con una sonrisa divertida y la sentó al borde del colchón, se arrodilló entre sus piernas cubiertas por unos pequeños pantalones, y no tardó en reemplazarla en su tarea.

—Estás hermosa con tu cabello despeinado —murmuró juguetona, secando sus orejas.

—¿Sí?... ya me las sequé… —siseó ella en un murmullo adormilado; tenía los ojos cerrados de placer y sueño.

—Me tienes cautivada completamente; no solo Yentl tiene el placer de encontrarte personificada, sino todo el que te vea, muy a mi pesar —contestó Quinn, tal y como le dijo, cautivada, peinando sus mechones con las manos.

La joven sonrió y abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los que la admiraban.

—Tú eres la que se acuesta con la actriz principal, no lo olvides.

Quinn negó la cabeza, arrojando la toalla y llevando las manos a los pantaloncillos.

—Yo soy la que ama a la actriz principal —corrigió con una sonrisa sensual.

—Oh, Quinn… —susurró Rachel, sosteniéndose de su cuello—. E-espera, qué haces… —jadeó de pronto, al darse cuenta de que los pantalones de su piyama estaban por los tobillos.

—Te desvisto —respondió lógicamente esa rubia a sus pies.

—Estás loca, no hace falta —jadeó, viendo volar la prenda y sintiendo sus manos que ya hurgueteaban la camiseta.

—Sí que hace falta —contradijo con una mueca—. Aparte quiero volver a tu reino.

Dentro de todas las cosas que más deseaba, se encontraba el verla desnuda, y nadie se lo impediría. El cansancio de Rachel pensó que le facilitaría la empresa, pero no estaba funcionando.

—¿Mi reino? —preguntó confusa la diva, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y las manos de su novia a raya.

—Tu risa después de tu perdón.

Rachel rio fuertemente y se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—Eres insoportablemente… _cursiencantadora_.

—¿Cursiencantadora? Soy una _idiotacelosa_ —rezongó, concentrada en tratar de perder las manos dentro de la ropa de su chica.

—Por esa razón ni se te ocurra sacarme otra prenda más.

Quinn la miró con una mueca de lo más caprichosa, y se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no veré a _mis chicas_ hoy?

—Exactamente eso. No voy a quedar desnuda en la sala. Menos estando Puck y Sam a solo cuatro metros.

"_Entonces porque no aceptaste la habitación que nos ofrecieron Mercedes y Tina"_. Se preguntó con un gemido que no llegó a su garganta.

—¿He caído en mi propia trampa? —gimoteó, mirándola lastimosamente.

—Sí, Fabray… —asintió Rachel, un poco más despierta, pero solo por algunos segundos.

—Dios… mañana encontraremos otra maldita habitación —dijo desesperada, observando como su mujer se iba de sus brazos, retrocediendo hacia los almohadones para meterse debajo de las sábanas.

—No, eso sí que no; no insultaremos a nuestros amigos de esa manera —murmuró bostezando, arrebujándose más entre las sábanas.

Quinn cerró la boca después de mantenerla abierta durante varios segundos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana abierta, y más allá de ella, hacia la noche estrellada.

—¿Por qué Puck duerme en una cama grande con Sam, y Mercedes con Tina en camas separadas? —preguntó Rachel, buscando la lógica femenina entre el sueño.

Quinn rio suavemente.

—Por una apuesta.

—¿Mañana me la cuentas?

—Claro…

—Ven… —siguió pidiendo su estrella, con los ojos cerrados ya, suspirando como una niña a punto de dormirse.

—Me ducho y vengo.

—Te espero despierta… —le susurró nuevamente.

Quinn la miró por última vez, dando finalmente unos pasos sigilosos para dirigirse al baño.

—Te amo…

Pero escuchó ese último susurro, claro y contundente, calentando su corazón.

Era imposible que la esperase despierta, pero no importaba. Ya la tenía allí; no más sensaciones de ahogo ni soledad. Rachel Berry ya estaba en sus brazos.

Se duchó lo más rápido posible y se visitó a regañadientes con su piyama, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Casi en puntas de pie volvió al futton, y allí la vio hecha un bollo pequeño entre las sábanas, profundamente dormida. No esperó para meterse entre ellas después de apagar la luz, y al instante su pequeño delirio se volvió y se entrelazó a ella en un abrazo cotidiano.

Cuando Quinn se quedaba trasnochando y era la última en ir a la habitación; esté dormida o despierta, Rachel la presentía a la perfección y buscaba su cuerpo para enredarse. Aquella vez no fue diferente; la llenó de un abrazo húmedo de calor y respiración, que la otra respondió con varios besos en su frente, observándola largamente.

Fue sencillo cumplir aquella promesa que no se llevó, pero que estaba explícita en cada acto que las dos se propusieron a partir de esa primera noche compartida.

Hacerse feliz sin miedos; hacerse feliz porque se lo debían.

Lo que no resultó fácil fue lidiar con la distancia, pero hasta en esos momentos ellas pudieron concebir un presente; uno que, claro, estaba lleno de compromisos de estudios, llamados hasta altas horas y mar de por medio, pero Quinn volvió; aquella primavera volvió y compró su entrada como había anticipado y aplaudió en primera fila hasta que sus palmas quedaron entumecidas. El sueño de la mujer que amaba se estaba forjando con alas invencibles.

Si la felicidad se daba a cuentagotas, Rachel convertía esa mañosa creencia en una cascada de sentimientos inagotables.

Quinn siguió estudiando en Yale, y las dos horas de viaje que separaban a las ciudades fueron recorridas con asiduidad por esos años; más para ella, ya que Rachel fue prácticamente absorbida por la obra, llegando más lejos de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Rachel no terminó sus estudios en Nyada; sus días de gloria llegaron antes, y ese camino fue asombroso; muy duro, pero esencialmente el que ella quiso recorrer toda su vida.

Todas las separaciones fueron difíciles; con las que se chocaron de frente, como cuando Quinn decidió volver a Paris, o con las que rozaban sus manos en una breve despedida desde una ventanilla, después de haber soñado un futuro juntas.

Dos años después lo lograron. Mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que había sido para ellos dejar ese departamento donde pasaron tantas cosas, pero Kurt ya se había casado, Santana quería un cambio tajante en su vida, y ella ya no podía vivir de despedidas en la estación de tren.

Y allí estaban; la pulsera de cuentas violeta volvió a su cofre, y la playera viajó incansablemente de un cajón a otro, hasta que decidieron dejarla en paz para que no terminara arruinándose.

La ecuación perfecta fue hacerse una idéntica, y usarla quien primero la encontrara en la pila de ropa limpia.

Quinn sonrió, bebiendo su aliento vital.

Estar allí fue en parte por un gran esfuerzo de Rachel, que cumplió con su promesa de regalarle a Santana el viaje con el que la torturó durante años.

Pero ella no solo hizo eso, sino que subió su apuesta y regaló parte de su boda; aun a pesar suyo, que quiso participar también de ese regalo. No hubo discusión que cambiara aquella determinación. Rachel lo había vuelto a hacer.

Modificaba cosas, enfebrecía ambientes y los llenaba de una luz única, incendiaba escenarios y elevaba cantos al cielo.

Así era ella, pensó Quinn, cayendo por fin en un sueño profundo, a su lado.


	8. La cuarta dama en la pequeña Venecia

Me encantaron sus narices, todas; las italianas, las griegas, las que se gustan y las que jamás se miraron al espejo.  
Muy buenos fuegos. Todo no se resume al amor y al sexo… eso es bueno.  
Es verdad, no consulté, pero al parecer sí se conformarían con un final tan odioso y simple. ¿Dónde están las lectoras exigentes?  
Mon dieu… AndruSol, creo que es completamente tu responsabilidad…

P.D.: Ahora sí, capítulo 8.

* * *

Fort Lauderdale es una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Broward, en el estado de Florida. Era conocida también como la "Venecia de América" por su extenso y laberíntico sistema de canales, que realmente la mostraban como una ciudad flotante. Más allá de sus playas de arenas blancas, de ser un destino cosmopolita para turistas y habitantes millonarios, era también el destino de un grupo de soñadores que no llegaban a los treinta, y en el que particularmente, dos de sus integrantes decidieron unir lazos para siempre en una boda frente al mar.

En el departamento en el que estaba instalado la mayor parte de ese grupo, la mañana se presentó bastante agitada. Un pequeño maremoto se despertó con los brazos estirados hacia el cielo raso y con las energías renovadas, después de sus habituales e ininterrumpidas siete horas de sueño que necesitaba para comenzar cualquier jornada.

Siete en punto era su horario habitual con reloj despertador, y siete y diecisiete, hora de su reloj pulsera, fue el momento exacto que consideró para despuntar la mañana.

Con sesión obligada de besos bruscos y algo torpes a su novia, que terminó echándola con murmullos adormilados de su lado, entre risas corrió hacia el baño para darse una rápida ducha.

Su voz cantante llenó la habitación, logrando que, aun entresueño, Quinn terminase por esconderse debajo de los almohadones; mucho más cuando aquella desquiciada matinal comenzó a golpear ansiosamente las puertas de las habitaciones, llamando a todo el mundo.

Vivir con ella no era gratis; tenía sus complicaciones y un estricto régimen de horarios qué cumplir, especialmente si se trataba de estar en un nuevo lugar, con importantes actividades qué realizar y lugares qué recorrer.

No contenta con ese despliegue, segundos después Rachel se atrevió a abrir las puertas y descargó en ellos ese tonillo especial y agudo que hacía tiempo no escuchaban.

Pero Quinn si… Y le martilleaba la cabeza.

—Rachel, cariño, amor, pequeña… —masculló con voz ronca la joven que seguía entre las sábanas, tratando de comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Son más de las siete de la mañana, y tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer! —exclamó a su vez la diva, comenzando a revolear prendas desde su maleta hacia la cama, directo al cuerpo extenuado de su novia.

—¡¿Las siete?! ¡Maldición, Rachel! —exclamó ella, haciéndose un bollo.

Pero la otra no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

—Dónde lo dejé… —murmuraba para sí misma, tamborileando los dedos contra su frente—. Dónde diablos lo dejé…

—Por dios… ¿qué estás buscando?

Quinn se estaba mareando con solo mirarla por la rendija que mantenía abierta de sus ojos, temiendo quedar enterrada entre vestidos y ropa interior. Lo mejor sería volver a dormirse… Sí… volver a soñar que estaba besando lo que le negaron la noche anterior...

—¡Mi teléfono, Quinn! ¡Mi teléfono! —tronó casi desesperada Rachel, zamarreando sus piernas.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de pronto.

—¡En mis pantalones; búscalo en mis pantalones! —exclamó molesta; juraba que era paciente, pero no tanto.

Con un gritito triunfante, Rachel se lanzó a los shorts tirados en el suelo, y allí lo encontró.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió, y un semidesnudo Sam apareció, caminando hacia el baño, despeinado y refregándose los ojos.

—Oye, Broadway; esto es completamente injusto… —rezongó con voz ronca.

Pero Rachel no lo miró; debía hacer algo más importante.

—No quiero quejas, y más vale que despiertes al otro simio —amenazó con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono—, porque de lo contrario entraré por esa puerta entonando todo el repertorio de _Cabaret_.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Apiádate Rach, por favor! —gimió Quinn, acompañando el gruñido del otro chico, que murmuró un juramento y se adentró al baño, dando un portazo.

Por unos segundos Rachel desvió su atención hacia el cuerpo de su chica desparramado en la cama, con un brazo tapando sus ojos y las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas todavía algo pálidas…

Literalmente la boca se le hizo agua; esos estúpidos ocho días le estaban cobrando los impuestos más caros de su vida. Por un momento se olvidó de su función imprescindible y autoimpuesta esa mañana y se acercó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Recorrió con los dedos esa extensa cantidad de piel a la vista.

—¿Me apiado de ti o de él? —murmuró juguetona y sensual, yendo con sus labios directamente a su boca, pero Quinn se apartó rápidamente.

—¡La boca no! —rezongó, deteniéndola por los hombros.

Con una risilla Rachel viró hacia más abajo, llenando de aliento el cuello tentador. Era una hermosa visión despatarrada sobre ese colchón un poco duro.

—N-no... No lo… hagas —jadeó la rubia, de pronto completamente despierta, sintiendo un fuerte golpe de electricidad chocando contra su vientre.

—¿Segura? —murmuró, lamiendo concentrada aquella piel suave—. Sabes que tu humor matinal no hace más que excitarme…

El aliento le hizo cosquillas, su propio cabello movido por él también lo hizo, y le importó un bledo que estuviesen rodeadas desde todos los flancos. Quinn la aferró con un gemido, y se arqueó más para darle lugar a su boca plena…

Pero otra puerta volvió a abrirse, y Rachel pareció volar de sus brazos.

—¡Te lo advertí! —protestó la rubia, volviendo a taparse con uno de los almohadones, llena de frustración.

—Bien, diva… ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Se escuchó la voz de Mercedes que se acercaba, y Quinn maldijo por millonésima vez ese gran campamento sin tiendas en el que se habían convertido. ¿Tendría el valor de soportarlo sin desquiciarse?

—¡Buenos días, Mercedes! Qué bueno que estés despierta —saludó Rachel, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada al verla aparecer con su piyama.

La recién levantada hizo un ademán con los brazos, dibujando un gesto agrio en su rostro… con marcas de almohada.

—Si consideras que casi te me tiras encima para ello, sí. Logras tu cometido, nena.

—Sí, bueno… lo siento; hay muchas cosas qué hacer —expresó con ansiedad—. Escucha; llama a Santana y Britt. Yo me encargaré de Kurt y Blaine…

—¿Eh? —expresó la mujer, observándola incrédula.

—Oh, vamos; por favor —rogó la otra, posicionándose delante para convencerla con toda su completa gesticulación—. Tenemos que estar todos listos cuanto antes. ¡El día no es eterno, increíble Jones!

Y Quinn, desde su escondite, juró que Mercedes también gimió. La mandamás del club coral parecía haber regresado…

Tiempo después todo el grupo de elite estaba acomodado alrededor de una mesa apostada en la calle, de uno de los bares cercanos al hotel. Ya se habían hecho bastante conocidos en aquel lugar también; desde los primeros días solían visitarlo todas las noches.

Bajo una gran sombrilla y entre jugos, frutas y fuerte café, se elucubraba ruidosamente los planes para ese día.

No hizo falta el repertorio completo de _Cabaret_ para Puck; Sam y Quinn se encargaron de sacarlo de la cama con un esfuerzo un poco titánico y bajo amenazas. Las llamadas también se llevaron a cabo con una insistencia desconsiderada, y no solo tuvieron que soportar la resignación de la pareja de varones, sino también el mal humor de una de las integrantes de la otra habitación. Santana se encargó de manifestar con mucho detalle su odio a levantarse de la cama sin su cuota de sexo matinal.

—Yo que tú me iría preparando, San; disfruta estos pocos días de alcoba porque llevaremos a cabo la tradición, y te encerraremos la última noche —se burló Quinn, jugueteando con los dedos de Rachel, sentada a su lado.

—¡Eso está por verse, zorra Quinn! Van a tener que amarrarme o sedarme para que no pase mi última noche de soltera con mi Britt-Britt —amenazó aquélla, señalando a cada uno con un trozo de melón insertado en su tenedor.

—¡Pero yo sí quiero cumplir con todas las tradiciones! —objetó la otra novia desde atrás, ya que Santana ocupaba su regazo—. Sam me regalará algo viejo, Artie algo nuevo, Puck algo prestado, que espero no sea su ropa interior…

Todos estaban escuchando el conteo atentamente, hasta que el absurdo provocó las carcajadas del grupo.

—Está bien, está bien; dejé de ser tan animal… —protestó el chico, enterrando el rostro en su enorme taza de café.

—… y mi lady Hummel, algo azul —continuó la castaña con una amplísima sonrisa, lanzándole al joven un beso en el aire.

Kurt recibió el beso con un guiño, sin ser consciente de la mirada azorada que le lanzaba su marido.

—No hace falta que me recuerdes que con cada uno tuviste algo… —gruñó Santana, con la boca llena de su fruta.

—Justamente por eso, cariño…

—Con mi marido no recuerdo que hayas tenido algo, belleza —espetó por fin Blaine, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No lo sabías? —acertó a decir Tina, observando a Mercedes, la indiscutida reina cotilla, afirmar con energía—. Tu esposo, en algún momento de su imaginaria vida heterosexual, tuvo algunos besos ardientes con nuestra excelsa bailarina.

La mesa se abarrotó una vez más de aquellos recuerdos, lo divertido y no tan divertido, elevando un poco los tonos. Salvo el que recién se enteraba, que se encontraba desconcertado.

—No me contaste nada, cariño —el chico miró a Kurt con una mueca extraña y éste solo le respondió con un sorpresivo sonrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dime… quién se puede resistir a este kilómetro de sensualidad y belleza.

—Cuida tu lengua, Hummel —advirtió la latina, removiéndose sobre las piernas de su chica. Estaba recargada para las burlas que comenzaron a correr por parte de aquella otra lady.

La risa de Rachel se escuchó estridente, que hasta ese momento se encontraba disfrutando del intercambio. Se dirigió directamente a Brittany.

—Tanta ida y venida, y las únicas que de aquí no nos involucramos fuimos tú y yo, Britt… —sentenció, deteniendo instantáneamente las caricias que Quinn le estaba dando a su brazo.

Las únicas dos damnificadas por esas palabras maliciosas doblaron el cuello al mismo tiempo, y la observaron.

Los ojos de Santana y Quinn se dirigieron hacia ella como si pudieran despedazar con solo una mirada, mientras Brittany gozaba con ese comentario, más que ninguno.

—¡Vaya que quisiera ver eso! —lanzó Sam, palmeando con entusiasmo.

—¡Cállate, Sam! —fue el grito al unísono de las dos vengadoras.

—Dime si quieres empezar ahora, Rach —se mofó Brittany, mordiendo el hombro de su novia.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —se atragantó Santana, tosiendo con fuerza. Con ira se dirigió a la que se encontraba detrás y luego a Rachel, que continuaba con sus carcajadas—. Te ahogaré en el mar, enana.

—Mejor que ni le respondas, Rachel Berry, o aquí correrá sangre —avisó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

Enfadada, se cruzó de brazos y los celos brillaron en todo su rostro, resaltado esa mañana por un mínimo maquillaje y una estirada coleta alta.

Entre flirteos, Rachel se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó en el regazo de su novia, rodeándole el cuello.

—No se preocupen chicas; están a salvo —aseguró, guiñando un ojo a Santana, que terminó apuntándole con un cuchillo.

—Más te vale, Berry. Ni se te ocurra acercarte —volvió a advertir con más recelo Quinn, apretando posesivamente una de sus piernas desnudas.

La estrella se revolvió en sus piernas con risas de cosquillas, y se acercó con sutileza a su oído, aspirando hasta el hartazgo ese perfume francés que la volvía loca.

—¿Cómo crees? Si lo único que quiero es meterme entre esos pantalones de lino que llevas —ronroneó, estremeciendo a su presa, que se quedó de pronto tiesa en su silla—. ¿Traes ropa interior?

—Pequeña tramposa… —susurró la blonda, riendo ahora un poco más divertida y excitada, firmando su audacia con un sonoro beso en la boca.

Era un hecho bochornoso e incómodo afirmar que estaba excitada, y no solo desde la mañana, sino desde el día anterior.

Debería encontrar la forma de vengarse de Santana de alguna manera, pensó frustrada...

—Bien, bien, basta de proposiciones indecentes, criaturas salvajes —interrumpió Mercedes—. Comencemos ahora mismo con el itinerario del día. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo entonces con un paseo por el boulevard Las Olas, incluida la pequeña Venecia, última prueba de vestido y playa?

—No hay objeciones con eso; la prueba es lo más importante, especialmente para Rachel. Tenemos cita después del mediodía —secundó Brittany con seriedad.

—¿No se puede saltar la prueba de vestidos? —preguntó Puck, provocando que Santana revolee los ojos.

—Allí no estás incluido, así que puedes largarte con la primera que sucumbe a tus encantos neandertales —bromeó, con su mejor sonrisa cruel.

—Y ten en cuenta las reglas, Puck; si la llevas al departamento duermes en la terraza —advirtió Quinn, que se mordía los labios para no reír.

El joven hizo un ademán, y se quejó groseramente.

—¡Vaya que estamos en una oligarquía homosexual! ¡Es ilegal que no dejen divertirse a un joven turista de Lima!

Todos festejaron la broma, pero le costó la paga del desayuno completo. Se lo tenía merecido.

Los amigos se dirigieron caminando lentamente hacia el mencionado boulevard. El lugar era realmente bello, aunque Santana y Brittany contaban que de noche era aún mejor, porque las luminarias de la calle y las luces que adornaban los diferentes locales parecían competir para ver quién llamaba más la atención.

La verdad era que no tenían apuro para desear la noche y ver ese espectáculo, porque bajo el sol de la Florida todo resplandecía esa primera vez para muchos de ellos.

Dejaban de ser profesionales; dejaban sus triunfos, fracasos y proyectos interminables, para terminar siendo como niños queriendo absorber todo a su alrededor.

Los restaurantes pintorescos, los diferentes hoteles que coloreaban sus terrazas con banderas flameantes y coloridas de diversos países, las plazoletas con sus palmeras, las tiendas… y ni una juguetería. Fue acertado comprar el regalo para Beth en el aeropuerto.

Rachel se aferró a la mano de Quinn con un suspiro ahogado, recibiendo esa mirada verde que era camino, incrédula por estar allí; ella se encontraba de la misma manera. Íntimamente sentía que era un regalo también para las dos.

Una hora después, y tras realizar infinidad de poses para todas las cámaras dispuestas, desviaron el paseo hacia el muelle, donde la pequeña Venecia se extendía gloriosa. Desde allí se veía increíble. Casonas, mansiones y yates de lujo bordeaban la costa artificial con soberbia, y ellos se mezclaban entre los demás turistas que admiraban lo mismo.

La media mañana comenzaba a presentarse calurosa; ese día las mujeres cambiaron sus cabellos sueltos por peinados recogidos, las tenis por cómodas sandalias y los shorts por ligeros vestidos de colores claros en su mayoría, salvo Quinn, que vestía un amplio pantalón de lino blanco y una camisola roja con tirantes, también bastante holgada. De su hombro colgaba su pequeña e inseparable mochila de viaje, donde guardaba las decenas de pequeñeces que llevaba siempre Rachel, y las que para ella eran indispensables.

Los hombres también habían cambiado sus trajes de baño por bermudas coloridas, al mejor estilo "no soy de aquí" y playeras lisas, salvo la pareja de varones, que desplegaba su inconfundible estilo con sus polos.

La ansiedad de Tina llevó a la mayoría a perpetrarse en el kiosco a un lado del angosto muelle para reservar los viajes, dejando que Rachel, Santana y Brittany se encargasen de comprar algunas bebidas.

—¡Quiero ver ya los vestidos de novia! —estaba diciendo Rachel ansiosamente, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

—¿No quieres ver antes los de las damas? —preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por supuesto; pero los de novia despiertan todo mi romanticismo.

—También los de las damas despierta sensaciones. Hay uno especial para ti —bromeó Santana.

Su contrincante frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Más sorpresas, San? Creo que seré yo quien te tire de la lancha —amenazó con una mueca.

—No Rach; no más sorpresas —espetó Brittany, codeando a su novia con disgusto—. El de ustedes es precioso, todo bajo mi supervisión, por supuesto. No dejé que Santana se entrometiera ni con el dobladillo.

La novia mencionada revoleó los ojos, y Rachel le palmeó un hombro.

—Si fuera por ti, todas deberíamos llevar un ¿_Valentino_?

Santana desvió la mirada, pensativa.

—Soy solo una actriz de reparto y estudiante de publicidad; mi presupuesto sería inaudito para cuatro _Valentinos_.

—Eso es porque no quieres hacerle caso a nadie. Kurt y tú deberían retomar la idea de la banda —largó Rachel, sabiendo que era un tema algo ríspido para ellos, especialmente para la latina.

Y en efecto, ella la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vieja discusión, Rachel. No me siento preparada para eso ahora.

—¿Preparada para qué? —preguntó Quinn, apareciendo de pronto, colocando un brazo en los hombros de la más pequeña.

—Para ser una primera e increíble voz femenina —informó Brittany con un mohín.

—No quiero discutir eso ahora, loable ghetto lésbico. Solo quiero disfrutar de este paseo sin arrojar a mi Yentl preferido al canal por querer tirarse a mi mujer...

Solo dos de cuatro rieron ante la chanza, porque la tercera bromista fue literalmente apuñalada por dagas verdes y despiadadas que parecían salir de los ojos de la cuarta; bueno, no literalmente, pero si hubiese podido, la latina ya estaría tirada y malherida sobre la gastada madera del muelle.

—¡Ladies, zarpamos en cinco minutos! —exclamó Kurt, acercándose excitado—. ¡Ocuparemos casi toda una lancha!

A poca distancia, el capitán hizo acto de presencia y se presentó, abarcando la atención del grupo de gente que había aumentado el último minuto.

—Bien, tiempo suficiente… —dijo Quinn, tomando la mano de Rachel para alejarlas un poco.

Sobre esos canales no navegaban góndolas, pero sí yates de todo tipo y tamaño, y los llamados taxis acuáticos, embarcaciones que llevaban a los turistas a recorrer los canales intercostales; el viaje duraba una hora exacta y…

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró Rachel, cuando su novia se instaló frente a ella, ocupando toda su visión mientras hurgaba dentro de su mochila.

—Evito accidentes, ya que no llevaremos salvavidas… —murmuró ésta, sacando del interior el sombrero panameño.

—¿Accidentes? ¿Pero qué dices?… —preguntó la otra, extrañada, cuando repentinamente una victoriosa Quinn se lo encajó hasta los ojos.

—¡Listo! —exclamó con una sonrisa irresistible.

—¿Por qué debería llevar sombrero? —preguntó algo molesta, tratando de sacárselo, pero la mano de la otra se lo impedía—. Llevo gafas, me despeina y además podría volarse…

—Que se pueda volar no es problema, lo sostienes con las manos —la señaló con un dedo, intentando parecer razonable, empujando tanto el sombrero que terminó por hacerla protestar.

—Quinn Fabray… ¿estás ebria de yogurt o qué sucede?

Rachel se quitó el sombrero con enfado, mirándola con reproche.

La nombrada se llevó las manos a la cintura. En un segundo sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente.

—Suficiente con verte con ese vestido a la mitad del muslo, créeme; súmale tu cabello, que me está volviendo paranoica… ¡y de pronto Brittany por todos lados! Es demasiado para mí, Rachel…

La rubia no dejaba de hacer ademanes indignados con los brazos, señalando cada una de las razones que le estaba enumerando sobre su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo cuando la mujer que tenía enfrente dibujó una sonrisa perspicaz.

La pequeña diva enlazó las manos a su espalda, llevándose el panameño con ellas. Ese simple movimiento acentuó su pecho, provocando que Quinn apretase los labios con más frustración.

—Quinnie; ¿sigues celosa? —preguntó suavemente Rachel, con esa mirada oscura de pronto llena de ardor.

—Puede ser… —aceptó a medias, orgullosa.

—Quinnie… —sin dejar de sonreír, Rachel se llevó una mano a los cabellos de la nuca, acercándose un poco más—… ya me dijiste que _esto_ te gusta…

Y Quinnie tragó saliva, observando sus labios.

—Mmm…

—Quinnie; ¿te parece sexy mi vestido? —esta vez susurró, acercándose completamente a ella. Una mano se elevó a su nuca, acariciándola con lentitud.

—Demonios Rach, qué juego…

—Dímelo —insistió ella a un suspiro de sus labios llenos de sol.

—Vas a quemarte Berry, porque quiero sacártelo —siseó Quinn entre dientes, apretando los puños a sus costados para no llevar a cabo su amenaza.

—Quinnie; ¿por qué no me besas? —jadeó Rachel, ahora con urgencia, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban completamente a solas.

No pudo contenerse; el no poder disfrutar de su chica como quería la estaba volviendo más caprichosa de lo que era.

Y no terminó de decir la última consonante que los labios de esa rubia tentación estaban llegando a ella en un beso hambriento de jodida estrella; tenía hambre de toda ella, entera. Su lengua se hundió profundamente en entre labios carnosos que la recibieron con gemidos.

Rachel se movió contra su boca para profundizar el beso, enredándose con esa lengua, mientras Quinn la sometía a un poderoso abrazo.

No estaba bien sentir que rápidamente todo dejaba de existir, porque no estaban solas y porque no era el lugar adecuado para tal derroche de pasión.

Justamente por esa razón un suave carraspeo llegó hasta ellas… sin funcionar. Otro carraspeo… tampoco; el tercero, un poco más brusco, sí logró su cometido, y las dos mujeres lograron separarse jadeantes, algo avergonzadas.

—Lo siento, no hay camas por aquí, así que deberán dejarlo para más tarde —bromeó Britt, señalando con la cabeza el taxi acuático, que estaba cargando la primera tanda de pasajeros.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron con calor, y se arreglaron sutilmente algún desorden dejado por el incipiente desate de pasión.

—Gracias Britt… —exclamó Puck con sarcasmo—. ¡Acabaste con el espectáculo más caliente de toda la Florida!

Las protagonistas lo miraron ceñudas, y Blaine, que estaba a su lado, se apresuró a intervenir.

—Mejor vámonos, ¿sí? —acertó a decir, dándole un empujó hacia la embarcación—. ¡A embarcar todos!

—Sí, por favor. ¡Estoy ansiosa! —exclamó Tina, que en verdad era la más impaciente de todos.

El grupo empezó a moverse como si nada hubiese pasado, y de pronto la que interrumpió el acalorado encuentro se acercó a Rachel, estirándole su brazo para que lo tomara. Para sorpresa e irritación de sus respectivas parejas, aquélla lo aceptó.

—Rach, cariño, no debes hacer eso en público —advirtió muy seriamente la nueva integrante de la tendencia del castaño.

—Lo sé, Britt —aceptó aquélla, con una media sonrisa de suficiencia hacia una Quinn y Santana boquiabiertas—. Por un momento olvidé que tengo que pensar en mi dulce castigo.

—Te ayudaré con gusto.

Brittany remató el intercambio sacándole la lengua a su pequeñísimo público, y luego se llevó a Rachel del brazo.

A varios metros, la escena del caballero ayudando a bajar a su dama por unos escalones mantenía la atención absoluta de las únicas que quedaron en tierra, con los brazos en jarro y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —gritó con la peor cara Santana, que solo recibió de ellas un alegre saludo con los brazos, ya instaladas en sus lugares.

—Te lo mereces —masculló Quinn con rabia, atrapando el sombrero que se había caído al suelo, comenzando luego a caminar.

—¡Oye, tú también lo mereces! —retrucó la otra, siguiéndola.

—¡Al diablo!


	9. Paris puede esperar

Un beso a Ruperto y a todos los abuelos y abuelas.  
Un beso a los perros y a los gatos que fueron y son nuestros amigos; esos de _para siempre._  
Gracias por sus palabras, cortesanas; también son parte de mi secreto fuego interior.  
Estoy segura de que la primavera de las emociones viene cuando te llevás las manos al estómago porque no podés parar de reír hasta las lágrimas. El llanto de la risa es la mejor primavera; palabra de girl scouts.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Realmente ese recorrido había salido directamente de un cálido cuento de princesa moderna, como los que le leía a Beth, aunque la niña prefería los más clásicos. Nada de autos descapotables ni heroínas espaciales. Su chica preferida adoraba los caballos alados y los bosques encantados. Herencia obligada Shelby, Leroy e Hiram.

El extenso y lujoso barrio costero estaba ubicado, como bien había dicho el capitán de la pequeña embarcación en un comienzo, sobre extensos e intrincados canales que rodeaban el New River. Habiendo tenido un primer desarrollo en los años veinte, no fue sino hasta los ochenta que la ciudad comenzaría a vaticinar lo que era en el presente.

Uno de los principales puertos de yates y cruceros de los Estados unidos, y el único lugar en el mundo donde se realizaba un opulento desfile de aquellas embarcaciones una vez al año.

Las coloridas mansiones con sus yates anclados a la orilla flotaban sobre aguas profundamente azules y constantemente transitadas. Taxis acuáticos, yates de mediana envergadura o lanchas privadas hacían del espectacular paisaje un ajetreo realmente vistoso.

Como el taxi que los transportaba no poseía cabina cerrada, el espacio abierto lo hacía aún más temerario; el viento azotaba incontrolable, se llevaba las voces y las risas con más facilidad, renovando el espíritu aventurero.

Sam y Britt aprovecharon esa ventaja y aquel espíritu, y se la congeniaron ya dos veces durante la primera hora de recorrido, para instalarse al lado del capitán y el panel de control.

Y esas dos veces regresaron con la mirada baja y murmurando, seguramente planeando un tercer acercamiento.

Por todas esas razones y su nuevo estilo despeinado como nunca, el panameño que le insistieron en usar no le hubiese servido para nada…

Rachel cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando del sol en su rostro.

Ella creía que la vida pasaba delante de los ojos muchas veces, y no solo en los momentos más críticos o de balance anual, como la gran mayoría solía hacer; que solo bastaba un mínimo recuerdo o un sabor específico, como los spaguettis que preparaban sus padres en cada visita que hacía con Quinn a Lima, para que esas imágenes queridas corrieran estrepitosas y se instalaran detrás de los ojos con gran nitidez, como en ese momento en que, separada del grupo, los absorbió a todos.

Volvió en el tiempo, observando la tranquilidad de Tina, Mercedes y Kurt conversando; el desparpajo de Brittany, Puck y Sam, utilizando ahora de blanco a Blaine y su inamovible cabello; la soledad de Quinn con su cámara, buscando objetivos para perpetrar los recuerdos al lado de una bulliciosa pareja de alemanes recién casados y la introspección de Santana, barriendo las aguas con sus ojos entornados.

Se sonrió con calidez, perdiendo más su mirada en esa mujer. Estaba orgullosa de ella, y sabía que ese sentimiento era plenamente compartido.

_Ella_ terminó siendo su mejor antagonista. Tantos años creyendo que Quinn tenía ese lugar de privilegio, tantos años llorando y sufriendo por ello… y estuvo equivocada siempre. Santana era su mejor antagonista; su cara opuesta, un lado de su misma naturaleza que iba a necesitar siempre.

Los tiempos que les tocó vivir después de esa primera ausencia de Quinn fueron realmente duros. Su amistad se puso en juego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando de una forma desesperada, Santana audicionó para ser la segunda del papel que le cambiaría completamente el destino. Una "segunda funny" en la piel de Santana para ella fue la peor noticia; una traición que la llenó de resentimiento, decepción y soberbia.

Rachel se volvió prácticamente ciega; lejos de Quinn, con toda la presión de los ensayos y la idea de un porvenir que no estaba dispuesta a cederle a nadie, simplemente dejó de entender. En realidad dejó de entenderla a ella, para juzgarla de la manera más cruel.

Santana no encontraba su sino; mientras ella tenía un principio de camino, ella se sentía una fracasada.

Aquel presente se había convertido rápidamente en un verdadero drama, lleno de peleas y recriminaciones, entre llamadas y cámara web con una rabiosa Quinn a la distancia, y el malestar constante de Kurt junto a una paciente y comprensiva Danielle. Todos estaban inmersos en ese peculiar caos.

Con histeria y decepción a partes iguales, la convivencia se volvió intolerable para las dos, en la que estuvieron a poco de partir a la mitad el viejo departamento, y no precisamente con muros imaginarios. Santana y ella trazaron una línea de combate que ninguna debía cruzar, y así lo hicieron durante meses.

Como era de esperarse no se presentó a su estreno; el primer estreno de su vida y sin su amiga. Todos estuvieron, la propia Shelby estuvo… todos menos Santana López, su amiga, parte de su sostén en los peores momentos de su vida. Aquello la devastó, despertándola de algún modo de su delirio de diva.

Cuando se ve la oscuridad en los otros es porque también se puede sentir la propia, con suerte. Y eso sucedió.

Rachel se decidió a cruzar esa línea decenas de veces, pero Santana no quiso recibirla; hasta que el primer abrazo fue inevitable, y sucedió después de su separación de Dani. La chica ya no estaba como antes, tampoco Santana, y sus caminos comenzaron a ser diferentes. Esos caminos terminaron de separarse cuando una noche en que todos estaban reunidos en el departamento, en uno de los tantos fines de semana en que Quinn viajaba desde New Haven, se bebió mucho… y Santana se encontraba demasiado inspirada… tanto que no tuvo mejor idea o sentimiento que llamar _Brittany _a su novia…

Luego de esa noche, aquélla la vio un par de veces más antes de que la chica renunciara a la cafetería, y luego no volvió a verla. No así Kurt y ella; los dos amigos seguían manteniendo contacto.

En realidad sucedió lo casi lógico y desastroso del amor; enfrentarse a la verdad y ser juzgada por ello. Como sucedió con Quinn, cuando se enfrentó a los amigos por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido en las puertas del teatro, aquella primavera, siendo juzgada, o como cuando Rachel y ella llegaron tomadas de las manos a la boda de Blaine y Kurt, ya en definitiva confesión ante quienes no lo sabían, siendo también juzgadas.

Cada cual defendía el amor como podía; muy pocos tenían el honor de hacerlo como se debía. Eso era lo único intocable… e irónicamente lo que menos reputación poseía.  
Santana nunca dejó de amar a Brittany; entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Cayó en el profundo abismo de la soledad y el orgullo.  
Cuando eso ocurría, solo un acontecimiento es capaz de volver a la superficie, y era ese mismo amor. El mismo que daría el _sí_ en tres días.

Brittany Pierce, la de la dulzura a granel, la de las pociones mágicas, la niña eterna que caminaba sobre arcoíris a la que crecer le parecía lo más aburrido del mundo, la que se seguía quejando porque su viejo gato fumaba y la que hacía apuestas no por dinero, sino por dulces.

Conseguir el salvataje no fue fácil, ni de su lado ni del otro. La rubia seguía a conciencia el deseo de Santana; estaba cansada de idas y vueltas. Por su lado también se complicó mucho; peleó con Quinn en un principio, porque su propia rubia no estuvo de acuerdo en que se entrometiera; Santana era insufrible en sus decisiones.

Luego Rachel se alió con Kurt y Blaine, después se amigó con su novia… y finalmente se llegó a un acuerdo aceptable. Rachel tuvo lo que quiso, y todos concordaron en que era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Y lo que Rachel quería era a Brittany en primera persona.

El primer diálogo entre ellas dos surgió mucho antes de que el cuartel salvador estuviese de acuerdo. No hizo falta mucha tenacidad ni paciencia; Brittany siempre quiso volver, y lo hizo una noche sin que nadie lo supiera.

Siguió la vieja premisa que se repetía una y otra vez, que las cosas importantes llegan, casi siempre, sin anunciarse.

En la puerta del departamento, con una vieja mochila y sus mejillas rojas, Britt apareció, y ya no volvieron a separarse; la joven llegó para quedarse.

Por primera vez el orgullo de Santana quedó guardado para otros tiempos y otras batallas empecinadas. El amor y aquel nefasto sentimiento no se llevaban bien; todos ellos lo sabían de forma muy personal.

Entonces comenzaron a construir un presente, proyectando un futuro.

El primero en irse del departamento fue su gentilhombre, por esas razones obvias que tenía el amor, luego fue ella, después de la graduación de Quinn. Estaban listas para un presente en común.

Aquel viejo lugar quedó grande para las dos últimas integrantes, que se mudaron casi de inmediato a un apartamento más chico pero en el mismo barrio, cuando Britt consiguió entrar a un colegio primario para enseñar danza… a su estilo. Ella sencillamente encantaba a todo el mundo.

Santana todavía seguía soñando con vivir en Tribeca entre incansables castings, papeles en diferentes proyectos independientes para la pantalla chica y sus estudios de publicidad. Su apartamento era un monoambiente con mucho estilo, con una gran cama en el medio, varias ventanas y muñecos por doquier, y de esa manera era feliz. Las dos lo eran.

Nunca entendió lo que era luchar por la felicidad más que en esos años transcurridos. La felicidad era mucho más de lo que había pensado. Comprendió que no se trataba tanto de conseguir cosas nuevas, sino de recuperar las que quedaron en el camino.  
Shelby Corcoran era parte fundamental de lo que quedó en su camino, y Rachel debía recuperar esa historia.

Y allí estuvo Quinn, como siempre; su vergel de trigo y campos verdes… Como madre, en esa analogía sorprendente, le enseñó a ser hija y le enseñó a la otra a ser madre de una mujer hecha.

Melrose fue el destino que Shelby eligió para criar a su hija una vez que se fue de Ohio; y allí, en un pequeño y cálido departamento fue donde se produjo el primero de muchos encuentros que le siguieron. Ese fue el comienzo de algo muy importante; como sucedió con Quinn, tiempo atrás.

Para que aquello se llevara a cabo de la mejor manera posible, Beth y Quinn fueron las mejores socias; cómo negárseles entonces, si estaba perdidamente enamorada de las dos…

Al principio fueron un par de madre e hija muy jóvenes reconociéndose, luego fueron otro par de madre e hija adultas, que pactaron sencillamente un abrazo en silencio. Y más tarde, el tiempo encontró a cuatro mujeres enlazadas indefectiblemente, ensambladas con sus destinos, intentando ser una familia neoyorkina muy personal. Mucho más personal cuando se fusionaba Ohio y New York en un mismo espacio.

Rachel comenzó a pestañear, sorprendida ante la humedad que sentía en sus ojos. Captó a la distancia a Santana que la estaba observando; aquélla le regaló un guiño y Rachel le respondió con una burlona venia militar.

Luego la latina volvió a su concentrado estado anterior, y Rachel hacia su novia.

Fue tan difícil dejarlos a todos, y que a su vez comenzaran a tenerse de una forma diferente… Pero si el premio volvería a ser esta mujer, lo haría otra vez y todas las necesarias, sin importar el tiempo ni las distancias.

Rachel se apresuró a ocupar el lugar que dejó la pareja alemana, y se sentó suavemente al lado de Quinn, con las piernas del lado contrario, sin permitir que se desconcentre en su encuadre.

Cuando escuchó el pequeño sonido del disparo se relajó a su lado, reclinándose sobre su hombro.

—¿Tesoros? —preguntó muy cerca de su mejilla, apoyándose en la baranda.

Quinn sonrió y la miró de reojo mientras protegía su teleobjetivo.

—Decenas. Nuestra niña me pidió fotos de cada rincón.

—Beth… —suspiró, apoyando el mentón en su hombro desnudo—. Con todo este ajetreo alcancé a hablar solo con Shelby antes del viaje; Beth estaba en el colegio. Espero que no esté muy enfadada conmigo…

Quinn rió divertida.

—Devuélvele la llamada, Rach. Aunque ya está todo solucionado, esa niña tiene mis genes, recuérdalo —advirtió, ganándose un mordisco en el lugar donde tenía apoyada la barbilla.

Quinn lo removió con un quejido.

—Dime qué tramaba. A mí no me lo llegó a decir.

La joven asintió, riendo.

—Es verdad, aún no te mostré nada… Nuestro secreto no tan secreto fue que quería un muñeco de un pez Mola mola; esa mañana te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero Shelby la atrapó antes.

Rachel soltó la risa, recordando el reto de su madre.

—¿Un Mola mola?

—Es un pez horrible y enorme… imposible de conseguir, así que vi una opción mucho más interesante y la compré. Por eso me retrasé en el aeropuerto.

—Oh, claro… esa manía por las criaturas acuáticas… ¿Por qué no me dejaste recorrer jugueterías contigo? —reprochó con verdadera decepción.

—Porque estaba enfadada y la vi de paso —susurró, besando su nariz—. Dejar a Rachel Berry esperándome en el aeropuerto para consentir yo sola a Beth fue mi breve revancha.

—Buena jugada, Fabray. De todas formas me encargaré de que se entere quién eres realmente —amenazó la otra, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros.

—Perfecto; dile que fuiste tú la que le compró el regalo que no le tocaba este mes; me ahorrarás un sermón de tu madre.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada, y Rachel revoleó los ojos, tomándola de la barbilla para girarla una vez más. Ese rostro perfecto quedó frente al de ella.

—Olvídalo, te dejo todos los honores…

—Negociemos… —le ofreció Quinn, regalándole apenas un roce de labios a esa boca sonriente—; no te vendría mal un sermón para hermana mayor.

Rachel se alejó de la tentación con un ademán, siguiendo su juego.

—No negociaré contigo.

—Con una semana entera de desayuno en la cama, te aseguro que sí —propuso seductora, elevando su ceja.

Ese gesto era un planteo a una sumisión total, pero Rachel no estaba en vías de rendición. Con un suspiro cruzó las manos sobre la baranda y apoyó su rosto en ellas, observándola desde allí. El sol dio de lleno en su cabello, profundizando su mirada marrón entre pestañas oscurísimas.

—Antes de esos desayunos procura encontrar una cama —murmuró.

Con una mueca, pero sin dejar de mirarla, Quinn tomó nuevamente la cámara y la enfocó directamente hacia ella.

—Eres odiosa… y extremadamente hermosa para ser tan odiosa —masculló, sin perder la concentración en su enfoque.

Rachel comenzó a reír, pero su chica le hizo un gesto con una mano. Al parecer había encontrado una pose perfecta.

—Quédate quieta, Rach, que esta foto es de portada —continuó murmurando, logrando su atención—. Entorna un poco la mirada… sí, así… no, espera, un poco menos… perfecto —suspiró—. No me mires a mí; observa al lente y dile que lo amas —dirigió con un tono burlón.

—Quinn…

—Por favor…

Rachel hizo lo que le pidió sin quejarse. Había tenido varias sesiones fotográficas, pero ninguna sobre una lancha bamboleante y con una fotógrafa tan sensual pidiéndole morisquetas.

Allí no había que fingir, allí era todo natural, así que observó el lente como si la estuviese mirando a ella. Exactamente igual.

Y Quinn disparó, farfullando; una vez, dos, tres veces, hasta que dejó la cámara colgando de su cuello mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Juro que dormiré con una de éstas debajo de la almohada cuando hagas las giras, y quiera mast…

—¡Fabray! —chilló Rachel, interrumpiendo su acalorada confesión.

La susodicha rió estrepitosa, y la vio acercarse airosa para tomar la cámara, tirándole del cuello con la cinta.

—Te estoy halagando Berry; ¿no cuenta?

—¡No así! —exclamó, capturando la cámara—. Tú eres mi _caballero_ rosado y sensible…

Y mientras Quinn se mofaba de ella con su risa, Rachel se concentró en las imágenes.

Allí estaba su foto; era una imagen realmente bella y lograda. Estaba hablando específicamente de la luz directa del sol sobre su cabeza, y en la sombra que dejaba esa posición en su mirada inclinada. Una mirada de amor, profunda y delineada suavemente por el maquillaje.

—¿Lo ves? Incluso a ti te gustas —bromeó la rubia, inclinándose sobre ella para pasar ellas las fotos que se encontraban en la memoria.

—Son preciosas —murmuró Rachel, halagando el paisaje retratado con sus mansiones y barcas; verdaderas postales. Había decenas, como también la de los chicos en poses ridículas y llenas de camaradería. Cuando pasó aquéllas aparecieron algunas de Beth disfrazada de conejo blanco y muy peludo.

Su mirada se llenó de ternura recordando el acto escolar de ese día. Rachel miró a Quinn y su mirada brillaba de la misma manera.

—¿Crees que será bióloga? —preguntó suavemente.

—La veo más como veterinaria. Tiene una conexión especial con los animales terrestres. Dime si no, ¿cómo puede ser que haga duetos con ese desastre de perro?

La diva rió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Bruce tiene un muy buen agudo; no sé quién lleva a quién…

Con una mueca divertida, Quinn recuperó la cámara, la obligó a girar sus piernas por encima del banco y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Con un suspiro, Rachel se sintió rodeada completamente por sus brazos, que se sostenían de las barandas.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, mimándose, disfrutando, guardando en la retina aquellos momentos irrepetibles.

—Después de que ganes un _Tony_… ¿querrás una mansión cómo éstas?

Escuchó la pregunta de Quinn contra sus cabellos, rompiendo el silencio, más allá del motor de la lancha y la conversación de la concurrida popa.

—¿Lo preguntas enserio? —inquirió ésta, sin desviar la mirada de esas casonas lujosas que su novia estaba mencionando.

—Por supuesto que lo pregunto enserio; nunca hemos hablado de… casas grandes y con jardines… de un perro… —masculló Quinn, frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa.

Algo en el tono de la joven hizo que se volviera, rompiendo un poco el abrazo. La miró sorprendida.

—Yo sigo enamorada de nuestro _penthouse_ con terraza cinco por cinco; ¿tú no?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —se apresuró a contestar—. Pero sé cómo te gustan los espacios verdes y amplios; apuesto a que si tuviéramos un jardín cada dos por tres estirarías una manta en el césped y la llenarías de cuencos con bocadillos vegetarianos y no vegetarianos, fruta, jugos…

Rachel sonrió sin comprender dónde quería llegar su dama, pero observando certeramente las emociones que cruzaban su rostro.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero hay cientos de lugares al aire libre y llenos de césped para hacer picnics; pero solo hay uno en este mundo que no se repite en ningún lado, y ese es el lugar que ocupa nuestro sillón frente a la ventana, donde te veo leer encogida de piernas y en calcetines, o donde en invierno simplemente nos sentamos con una taza de café para ver cómo cae la nieve…

Quinn sonrió ante esa mención, recibiendo de su novia una suave caricia en la mejilla.

—¿Crees que elegiría una mansión como esa que está allí, a la vieja tienda en la terraza donde hacemos los campamentos de verano con Beth y Bruce? ¿Y qué me dices de las asquerosas barbacoas que tengo que soportar de Britt cuando se le ocurre cocinar? ¿Y nuestros jueves de películas con Blaine y Kurt tirados en los colchones? Sabes que no podría vivir sin la florería del señor Hopkins…

Quinn suspiró con fuerza cuando su novia tomó aliento para arremeter nuevamente con sus vehementes y románticas razones, que eran exactamente las mismas de ella.

—Claro que no, Rach… eso no está en discusión; es solo que… —comenzó a decir, vacilante—. Me sentí una inútil en Boston sin Blaine; solo conseguí dos entrevistas de las cuatro que teníamos previstas…

—Ey, ey… —Rachel abarcó sus mejillas encendidas con las manos—. ¿Esto se trata de dinero?

—Se trata de preocupaciones —musitó, bajando levemente la mirada—. Adoro nuestra casa; tenemos el mejor farol de la cuadra… y un parqué de cien años… pero… y si no te alcanza… A veces te elevas tanto que me da miedo… no lo sé… —suspiró Quinn, enredada en sus palabras e ideas, provocando que Rachel la mirara con verdadera preocupación.

Iba a continuar, pero la mano de ella la detuvo, posándose suavemente en su boca.

—Me elevo porque soy insoportable, porque no puedo vivir si no lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que tener todo eso descabellado que mi mente imagina —expresó con pasión, tratando de transmitirle su propia percepción—. No puedo volar con un paraguas o rodar por los aires montada en una bicicleta, aunque me gustaría hacerlo, pero sí soy parte de una familia, una familia pequeña que asumió un compromiso, que trata de elegir lo mejor, y no nos ha ido tan mal. Y cuando se complicó, bueno… siempre fue una aventura; nunca fue fácil… solo basta recordar un poco —sonrió suavemente, acariciándole la barbilla con su pulgar—. Cuando tu desenvainas la _claymore_, yo llevo el escudo, y si no es al revés… ¿Cómo no me va a alcanzar si lo logramos con tanto esfuerzo?

Una mano de Quinn se elevó hacia su muñeca y la rodeó, enviándole todo su calor.

—Lo sé… es solo que volví algo insegura del viaje… —masculló con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, insistiendo en que le reste importancia de una vez.

—Deshazte de esa inseguridad, porque estamos a pasos de un océano cálido y de arenas blancas… ¡Y todavía ni nos hemos bañado! —exclamó, mirándola fijamente—. Todo irá bien, porque son un equipo increíble. ¿Me crees? —insistió, completamente convencida de ello.

Confiaba tanto en ellos; tal vez más que ellos mismos.

Quinn asintió, acariciando con más insistencias la piel morena.

—Dímelo —exigió Rachel.

—Por supuesto que te creo… y siempre existirán los cupones, amor.

Rachel estalló en carcajadas.

—Ven aquí, chica Yale. Por dios; eres una directora increíble, te he visto trabajar y tienes ideas contundentes, con vuelo propio. ¡Les pateas el culo a la mayoría!

Quinn la miró con la boca abierta. Su chica no solía usar ese lenguaje, de hecho, lo reprendía cuando tenía la oportunidad.

—Sí, pateas montones de culos almidonados y engreídos; lo tengo que decir así porque es la verdad.

En segundos, Quinn estuvo encerrada entre sus brazos, con el rostro hundido en su cuello, tomando toda esa calma que ella podía dar naturalmente, así como barrerla de cuajo también.

—Cuando hablas así me excitas.

Rachel rió entre dientes.

—No te lo dije antes… pero tengo otro sueño…

—¿Cuál?

—Ser dirigida por ti.

—Cariño…

—No te das una idea del honor que significaría para mí.

Quinn se estremeció entre sus brazos.

—Yo… quiero darte todo, Rach —musitó ella contra su cuello.

—Ya lo haces…

—No todo; aún no te di Paris —se lamentó con un profundo pero verdadero tono infantil.

—No vamos a discutir eso otra vez, ¿verdad? —replicó en un murmullo, dándole golpeteos en la espalda—; en medio de esta pequeña Venecia afirmo que Paris puede esperar.

Quinn salió de su refugio con un gruñido, después de dejar varios besos en su piel; varios besos intensos.

—¿Paris puede esperar? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con esa mirada voluble que terminó indignando a su chica.

—¡Oh, sí!, te aseguro que Paris esperará hasta que paguemos la casa, cariño. No tengas ninguna duda. Te prometo que va a quedarse donde está…

Quinn la miro con horror.

—¡¿Un año?!

—Sí…

—¡Paris nunca puede esperar! —exclamó Kurt de pronto, cayendo detrás de Rachel con un pesado ademán—. ¿Quién dijo semejante atrocidad?

Risueño, la desprendió de los brazos de Quinn para rodearla él por detrás.

—Tu amiga —repuso la chica sin mirarlos, preparando su cámara.

—Amiga; mira que eres sacrílega.

Kurt rió y Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—¿Por qué en vez de echar leña a la hoguera Fabray, no me ayudas a apagarla?

—Porque la única que puede controlar la _hoguera Fabray_ eres tú, muñeca. Yo solo digo la ver-dad…

Quinn rió detrás de la cámara ante la disputa.

—No arruines la foto con esa mueca fea, vamos; dame esa sonrisa preciosa, Rachel —pedía la otra, buscando la mejor posición entre el movimiento y el estrecho banco de madera.

—Si dejamos de hablar de Boston y Paris, encantada.

—Está bien, está bien —concilió Kurt, estrechándola más para la foto—; que se resuelva en la alcoba entonces…

Y el momento finalmente fue capturado con la mayor sonrisa de los dos.

Kurt se quedó unos momentos allí, ayudando a zanjar el tema por lo menos por el momento, pero un grito desde algún lugar de la lancha los distrajo.

—¡Oye, rubia yupi; y tú, chica Broadway! ¡Dejen de tontear allí y vengan, que faltan las fotos con ustedes!

Amabas sonrieron ante la "cordial" petición de Santana; entrelazaron sus manos y se dirigieron hacia donde las aclamaban. El grupo se había reunido completo para esa última etapa del recorrido.

Así era; faltaba la foto de las cuatro juntas con aquel ostentoso fondo de postal que despertó la controversia en Quinn, y la verdad absoluta en Rachel.

Britt, Rachel, Santana y Quinn se abrazaron estrechamente, sabiendo que estaban allí, que sucedió mucho para que aquello fuera realidad.

Todos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo; algunos pidiendo días libres en los trabajos, otros peleando un poco más con los jefes… pero allí estaban.

Blaine se encargó de retratar el momento de aquellas cuatro, fundidas en un abrazo, con el sol de la Florida detrás.

—¡Perfecto, ahora la grupal! —exclamó Brittany con una sonrisa enorme, mirando hacia la proa. Exactamente hacia…

—¡El capitán no, Britt; deja al hombre en paz!

El gritito de Santana quedó suspendido cuando la castaña ya corría hacia el hombre, que varias veces estuvo a punto de perder la cordialidad por estos pasajeros demasiado impertinentes.  
Lo dejó en paz porque tenían que terminar el recorrido, pero sí se salió con la suya en tierra. Y el capitán no solo les sacó la foto grupal, sino que también apareció en varias más, como debía ser.


	10. Ritual de anillos

Yulii, gracias por sumarte. Falta para que termine.  
Esta historia está llena de sexo, calor, sol y mojitos. Las sombras son solo de la noche por esta vez. Ahora, si quiere oscuridad, bueno… M. S. puede hurguetear debajo de mi escritorio burgués sin problemas.  
Juana, el anterior y éste, son tuyos. Hagamos un ritual de risas.  
Cumplí el 15 de marzo. (Creo que unos 20 y algo...)

* * *

—Si no almorzamos ahora moriré de hambre… —se quejó Sam una vez más.

—¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como niño? —replicó Tina, muy molesta, observándolo a través de Mercedes, que se llevaba una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa—. Durante todo el viaje no has dejado de hacerlo; si no era con ese pobre capitán, lo hacías con cada chica que veías sobre los yates, aullando como lobo hambriento…

El joven dibujó una exagerada y fea mueca como respuesta.

—Yo no estaba aullando como lobo; estaba admirando la belleza femenina. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Es el típico protocolo de apareamiento, Tina. No juzgues al chico tan duramente —repuso Blaine con burla, tomándola del brazo—. Cualquiera diría que estás celosa…

La chica lo miró con enfado.

—No te equivoques, Blaine; no soporto la niñería y es la cuarta vez que habla del almuerzo en una trayecto de doscientos metros.

—Bueno, yo también tengo hambre y no me quejó —agregó Puck, propinándole un codazo a las costillas del amigo rubio—; déjalo ya hombre lobo, que las mujeres parecen estar muy sensibles.

—Tienes que empezar a entender estas cosas, Puck, si no quedarás soltero para siempre. La sensibilidad de la mujer es un templo profundo y delicado… mucho más si está involucrada en una inminente boda. En algunas horas se conocerán los vestidos de las novias y las damas. Es entendible el ánimo alterado ¡Un momento ritual único! —alegó Kurt sabiamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que estaba hablando. No solo hizo los preparativos de la boda de su padre, sino la de él mismo; y hubiera hecho lo mismo por sus salvajes amigas, pero no pudo entrometerse. Nadie pudo en realidad.

Puck rió con burla, palmeándole el hombro.

—Déjame así como estoy, amigo. No entiendo a la mujer en general, y pretendes que comprenda las infinitas partículas que la constituyen. ¡Olvídalo!

La carcajada provocó un suspiro resignado en el otro. No tenía caso.

—¡Vaya, qué revuelo! Yo solo dije que tenía hambre; Puck tenía razón… esto es una _autarquía_ homosexual… —se defendió Sam, ofuscado.

La carcajada estridente de Mercedes finalmente se escuchó a todo pulmón.

—¡Oligarquía, Sam, oligarquía! —corrigió la cantante, tocándose el pecho tembloroso de risa.

El grupo hambriento volvía a recorrer el boulevard después del paseo marítimo. Era cuestión de horas para que se trasladaran a Dania Beach, otra pequeña ciudad cercana a Fort Lauderdale, donde se encontraba el centro neurálgico del acontecimiento.

Allí se haría la recepción, y se encontraba la boutique para novias. Era el gran día de pruebas donde los vestidos de Britt y Santana se iban a conocer, y donde Rachel conocería el suyo también.

—Vamos, labios gruesos; Beth se comportaría mucho mejor que tú —exclamó Santana, que caminaba un poco más atrás, enlazada a la cintura de su chica.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —murmuró la joven madre desde el otro lado, solo para oídos de Rachel, ya que no quería sumar más conflicto callejero; pero la verdad era que también estaba hambrienta.

—Sí, pero igual tendría hambre, mi amor —musitó Rachel como respuesta, sin dejar de mirar a Tina. Sonrió con malicia, observando la acalorada reprimenda de la joven hacia un avergonzado Sam—. ¿Crees que en verdad esté celosa?

—Yo creo que está alterada porque en unos días se encontrará con Mike.

—¡Oh, las viejas historias! No se han visto en años… —volvió a suspirar Rachel.

—Creo que esta boda traerá muchas sorpresas —canturreó Quinn, estrechando más sus hombros.

La caminata hacia cualquier destino que saciara el hambre del ya malhumorado grupo, se vio interrumpida una vez más minutos después. El teléfono de Santana recibió una llamada muy importante; su madre.

La chica se alejó unos metros para mantener su conversación, y aprovechando esa oportuna distracción, Brittany, con una mirada sumamente ensimismada, asió del brazo a Quinn para llevarla un poco lejos de los demás. Como la pareja estaba tomada de las manos, se llevó a Rachel en el camino.

—¿Qué sucede Britt?

Quinn fue la primera en preguntar, observando extrañada los movimientos un tanto escondidos que realizaba su amiga. Luego buscó la mirada de Rachel, que se encogió de hombros sin comprender.

—Silencio; esto tiene que ser rápido y secreto… —susurró tajante la castaña, abriendo rápidamente la hebilla de su pequeño bolso bandolera. Rápidamente sacó del interior una pequeña bolsita negra de terciopelo.

—Britt, qué… —comenzó a decir Rachel, pero esa mirada clara y urgente la detuvo.

—Quinn, tú debes tener esto; tómalo.

—¿Es... lo que creo que es? —preguntó con temor, observando detenidamente aquel objeto, evidentemente de joyería.

Brittany suspiró impaciente y le tomó la mano para depositar firmemente la bolsita en su palma.

—Son las alianzas; se las quité a Santana —explicó tan naturalmente que las otras dos se miraron con alarma.

—¡Qué! —vociferó Rachel, sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Rachel! Se supone que es un secreto… —siseó la más alta con reproche, irguiéndose delante de ellas en toda su estatura para ocultar su operación.

Esa exclamación había llamado la atención de las otras dos, que ya se acercaban, curiosas.

—¿Sucede algo?

Mercedes iba de un rostro hacia el otro con ojos chismosos.

—Le quité las alianzas a Santana; no lo veo tan grave —volvió a explicar Britt, observando a Rachel con una mueca.

—Estás loca, chica. Va a enfurecer —acusó Mercedes.

—Sí, completamente. Se pasó una tarde explicando que eran una sorpresa —apoyó Tina, dirigiendo una mirada disimulada hacia la no tan lejana Santana.

—Chicas, veamos… esto tiene que tener una explicación —expresó coherente Quinn, tranquilizándolas a todas, a la par que apretaba nerviosamente el tesoro por el cual podría desencadenarse una verdadera batalla—. ¿La tiene, Britt?

Aquélla le dedicó una mirada de enfado a cada una, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que la tiene, y es muy sencilla. Antes de que todos llegaran hice un ritual con los anillos, en el mar.

Las cuatro quedaron mudas.

—Pero… prometiste que no las verías… —dijo Quinn con una mirada preocupada, observando esos enormes ojos casi transparentes salirse de las órbitas.

—¡Y no lo hice, lo juro! Cerré los ojos y dije mis promesas y peticiones para que sea para siempre.

Más silencio. ¿Cómo responder a eso?

—Oh, Brittany… eso es… un gesto de un simbolismo hermoso… —susurró Rachel, visiblemente emocionada—; pero...

—El mar estuvo de acuerdo, ¿está bien? Yo necesitaba eso y simplemente lo hice —interrumpió, haciendo ademanes con las manos—. Por eso sé que San no se va a molestar.

Bastaron esas palabras llenas de una contundencia tan elemental, para que los suspiros se adueñasen de aquellas mujeres, cargados de una profunda emoción.

Las razones que impulsaban a Brittany en todas sus acciones siempre fueron especiales, y no siempre iban con el pensamiento general de las personas. Eso era exactamente lo que la hacía única, más única que cualquiera.

—Vaya, esto sí que es romántico… —acertó a decir Tina, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca nostálgica.

La muchacha asintió con orgullo.

Quinn la miró, esbozando una leve sonrisa, encerrando más aquellas alianzas, ya no con tanto temor.

—¿Y por qué yo debería tenerlas? Era más fácil dejarlas en su lugar, Britt —susurró, sin comprender.

—Porque te elegimos para que nos entregues los anillos ese día —explicó inflando el pecho—. La otra parte de la trinidad, Q. Lo harás por nuestra historia.

Y Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa. La humedad comenzó a llenar su mirada.

—¿De vedad? Vaya… es-es un honor para mí… —balbuceó, pestañeando rápidamente.

Rachel a su lado aplaudía suavemente con una gran sonrisa, conteniendo visiblemente las ganas de dar sus personales alaridos.

—Aunque te hayas acostado con mi San… —la observó pensativa, con una sonrisa maliciosa—; siempre seremos la más _impía trinidad_, por siempre.

Tres de ellas estallaron en risotadas, menos Rachel que perdió rápidamente la atmósfera cálida y comenzó a refunfuñar. Quinn, sin mirarla, comenzó a atragantarse con su propia saliva, apretándose el cuello con una mano.

Maldito sexo entre amigas… ¡Pasó años de aquello!

—Yo… bueno… —masculló la rubia, atreviéndose a mirar de reojo a su malhumorada y roja novia.

—Ya, ya amigas; basta de intimidades sáficas —Mercedes extendió un manto de piedad al sonrojo incómodo de la ex capitana de las animadoras, y el rojo furioso que estaba comenzando a formarse en la base del cuello de la ex capitana del club coral—. Entonces no es tan grave lo que hiciste, chica traviesa.

—Bueno, algo así… —respondió Brittany con otra mirada reflexiva, para luego dirigirse a Quinn una vez más—. San quería decírtelo el mismo día… pero yo decidí que no; que deberías llevarlos tú como su cuidadora personal después de mis promesas. Y como Santana no cree en esas cosas, lo hice por mi cuenta.

Era entendible, bastante razonado… pero por qué quedaba esa sensación de que algo faltaba…

—Un momento… cabe la posibilidad de que se enoje después de todo, porque lo va a descubrir, Britt… —aseguró con los ánimos un poco más calmados Rachel, solo un poco.

Brittany sonrió con picardía.

—Se lo contaré cuando lo sienta, aunque huelo que ya lo sabe… y si no… bueno, no hay nada que no pueda resolver unos buenos masajes en los pies.

El ocurrente comentario hizo que todas volvieran a reír, distendidas, llamando la atención de los varones y de la propia Santana, que ya había dejado de hablar. De pronto comenzó a acercarse, alejando su teléfono del rostro y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—_Satán_ por el flanco derecho… —advirtió en un murmullo Mercedes disimuladamente; tratando, como las demás, de tapar con su cuerpo la rápida reacción de Rachel, que tomó la bolsita de las manos de Quinn para guardarla en la mochila.

Los varones se les unieron en ese instante.

—¿Ya podemos seguir? —preguntó Puck.

Santana frunció el ceño, mirándolo con fastidio.

—Lo siento gorila, la madre de una de las novias estaba al teléfono y no podía esperar que mi secretaria la atienda —dijo irónica—; ya sabes cómo es esto de las bodas…

Puck frunció el ceño ante su ataque.

—Qué baldosa te piropeó amiga, que ladras más que nunca…

Puck y Santana definitivamente no eran buena combinación cuando se trataba de insultos, ironías y bromas pesadas; por esa razón al ver que Santana estaba más que dispuesta a seguirle la poco feliz trama al otro, Mercedes intervino, entrelazando su brazo al masculino para comenzar a caminar.

—Vamos don Juan; me temo que te faltan segundos para pagar también el almuerzo…

—¿Todo está bien, cariño? —preguntó Britt, observando atentamente su huraña expresión.

—Supongo que sí… Al parecer a mi padre le surgió un inconveniente, y llegará justo el día de la boda.

Con una mueca infantil, Brittany rodeó a Santana con los brazos, besando la punta de su nariz.

—Pero llegará, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —repuso la otra, con extrema seriedad.

—¡Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse! Hablaré con mi madre más tarde; si no me llamó es porque todo está bien.

Santana torció la boca, entornando su mirada con recelo, como lo hacía de igual modo el resto, en completo silencio.

—Es que… me parece tan extraño. No quisiera esperar una sorpresa de último momento. Podría llegar a infartarme… ¡Mi corazón podría detenerse ya!

Brittany chasqueó la lengua y le rodeó los hombros, obligándola a andar.

—Deja el drama para nuestro duende, San. ¡Aquí nadie trama nada!

Las que quedaron detrás recibieron un imperceptible guiño de aquella elucubradora de rituales de anillos, que la llevarían a estar con la mujer que amaba para siempre.

—¿Los guardaste ben? —indagó Quinn con preocupación, observando a la pareja que se alejaba a paso lento.

—¿Qué cosa guardó bien? —curioseó Blaine.

—Sus bragas —respondió Rachel, alejándose—. Verás… es una prenda que a veces suele olvidar…

Quinn la miró horrorizada y al segundo un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Rachel no lo vio porque ya estaba con los demás; lo que sí escuchó fue la amenaza vociferada entre risotadas.

—¡No importa dónde corras, Berry; te alcanzaré!

Por suerte y para calmar el temperamento general, lo que sí alcanzaron fue a divisar un restaurante con mesas a la calle, donde los platos se adecuaban a los variados gustos del consumidor, como el de ellos. Desde carnes rojas y jugosas para Santana, Puck y Sam, ante la mirada asqueada de Rachel, pasando por una combinación de platos vegetarianos con un toque indi para la pareja de chicos, vegetariano completamente para Rachel, y una combinación de los primeros y los últimos para el resto de los comensales.

El postre, además de deliciosas confituras, fue una larga conversación que la pareja de madre y hermana tuvo en altavoz con Beth, subsanando cualquier tipo de enojo infantil.

Satisfechos todos, a la hora pactada dos taxis recorrían las calles soleadas, dirigiéndose a la avenida Hallandale, en Dania Beach, con el claro y femenino objetivo de internarse por algunas horas en _Cotton Bride_, la boutique elegida.

—Dios, espero que no sea nada grave; ¿qué habrá pasado como para que no pueda viajar? —peguntó Kurt, torciendo completamente su cuerpo desde el asiento del copiloto.

—No hay forma de averiguarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaine, pensativo.

—Por lo menos por mi parte no… —respondió él de mal humor—. ¿Quién tiene el teléfono de los padres de tus amigos hoy en día?

—Hay que tener confianza en ellos, chicos; vamos… son los padres de las novias. Esto tiene que salir bien —tranquilizó Quinn, también entretejiendo sus propias conjeturas.

—Opino lo mismo; de todas formas se veía preocupada en el almuerzo… —agregó Rachel, observando el paisaje por la ventanilla abierta—. Estas cosas Santana las huele… y Britt; para esa mujer no hay misterios. No sé cómo lo hace…

—Solo resta esperar… y mientras los nervios arruinarán mis cabellos —se quejó Kurt.

Las deducciones de los cuatro sobre la última llamada que recibió Santana desde Lima, no eran muy satisfactorias. Ellos ya habían hecho su parte, y bien lo dijo Kurt, solo había que esperar, pero la sola idea de que los planes para obtener uno de los regalos más importantes estuviesen flaqueando, sencillamente crispaba los nervios.

Aquél no solo era "el" regalo del año, sino que era "el" regalo de bodas. Nada podía salir mal…

El taxi que llevaba a la flamante pareja finalmente estacionó, y toda una fortaleza color rosa viejo y rosa pastel apareció ante ellos.

El excitado grupo se reunió en la acera, salvo dos integrantes. Los secuaces de siempre, como era de esperarse.

—¡Por favor… entremos ahora! —exclamó Tina, visiblemente ansiosa.

—Yo me niego absolutamente —se apresuró a decir Sam.

—Olvidaste que no vas a entrar, ¿verdad, niño rubio? —lo cortó Santana, observándolo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡No se preocupen por nosotros; tendremos nuestra tarde de hombres! —exclamó Puck, chocando la mano con su compañero.

Observó expectante a Kurt y Blaine mientras éstos negaban lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hombrón; yo me considero híbrido, así que esto no me lo pierdo por nada —espetó Blaine, seguido inmediatamente por su esposo, que asintió vehemente.

—Y yo, como el experto en modas que sigo siendo y único crítico aceptable de todos nosotros, entraré por esa puerta.

—Lo siento mis mariposas, pero _nadie _verá los vestidos hasta el último día. Y eso los incluye —sonrió la latina, señalándolos con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No nos puedes hacer esto, Santana!

Kurt se llevó una mano al pecho, completamente indignado, tal cual estaba el otro híbrido rechazado a su lado.

—¡Mira cómo lo hago! —profirió con una ancha sonrisa, la más ancha de ese día que luego se transformó en risa—. Los compensaré, lo juro —acordó, lanzándoles un par de besos con las manos. Acto seguido tomó la mano de una distraída y riente Rachel para arrastrarla hacia la entrada—. ¡Andando enana; andando niñas! ¡Hay mucho trabajo e interminables medias horas aquí adentro!

No hizo falta que dijera más, Tina y Mercedes se precipitaron a seguirlas, dejando a Brittany y Quinn observando como los esposos rezongaban por cada poro, y los otros dos lo disfrutaban.

Brittany y ella parecían ser las únicas que se apiadaron de los muchachos, así que la primera se les acercó, besando las mejillas de ambos con una mirada realmente apenada.

—Lady Anderson, lady Hummel, lo siento. Me hubiese encantado su presencia, pero San tiene razón. Será una bella sorpresa, lo prometo.

Kurt soltó un suspiro conformista.

—¡Promesas, promesas! No te preocupes unicornio; era de esperarse…

—¿Cómo soportas al demonio? —acertó a decir Blaine, resoplando.

—¡Porque también soy medio demonia! —rio la chica, girándose para correr hacia la entrada.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos, elevando su ceja.

—Tienes que estar atenta a cualquier comentario —advirtió Kurt, volviendo sus facciones serias.

—Tranquilos —la joven llevó sus dedos índice y mayor a la sien, burlona—. Misión "dime qué dijo tu madre" comienza en breves segundos… Ustedes vayan a divertirse, y tengan cuidado —advirtió, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Sam y Puck.

—No te preocupes, mamá sexy. Los cuidaremos —aseguró en tono zalamero el último, con una mirada que distaba mucho de su afirmación.

Con una mueca resignada, la chica camino hacia las puertas de cristal, dejando a los cuatro hombres allí.

—¡Amigos, ahora quedamos lo mejor de lo mejor! —tarareó Puck, golpeteando un hombro de Kurt.

—Hombres e híbridos se aliarán para conseguir… ¡chicas en la Florida! —gritó la última frase Sam, palmeando a su vez la espalda de Blaine.

Y aquellos suspiraron con pesar… temían que dijesen eso…

Las pruebas de vestidos para las mujeres consistían en un ritual que no solo traía todo el nerviosismo del acontecimiento por el cual se realizaba ese cometido, sino que también significaba una verdadera sesión de templanza, quietud, dedicación... y alfileres.

La importante sesión, desde que entraron hacía media hora, se estaba llevando a cabo sobre una pequeña estatura erguida arriba de un pedestal, con un par de costureras de mediana edad, conversadoras pero concentradas en su quehacer, midiendo y pinchando tela.

El único cuchicheo que se escuchaba era el de Tina, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana, que después de la primera impresión positiva y eufórica del vestido alrededor de la pequeña silueta, se habían sentado en un cómodo sillón, observando y murmurando como si lo que tuvieran enfrente fuera un maniquí con un extraño atuendo, y no la propia Rachel, vestida de pies a cabeza por la flamante elección de una de las novias.

La única que permanecía de pie era Quinn, observando silenciosamente la empresa, recibiendo todo el tiempo miradas gozosas de la viva modelo.

Esa prenda terminó siendo una extensión más de su hacedora, fresca, encantadora y original.

Una vez se adentraron a ese submundo paralelo al exterior fueron recibidas como viejas conocidas, con tazas de té para quienes quisieran un tentempié, y algunos scons de limón. La que más se llevaba con la encargada era Britt, que había sido la que estuvo atenta a cada detalle y opinión.

Luego se las invitó a una sala rebosante de tonos blancos y rosados, soleada, amueblada con taburetes, un sillón y un par de mesas con jarrones llenos de flores. El recargado ambiente femenino las rodeó por completo.

Aquello no era nuevo para ellas; todas juntas habían estado, hacía años, en una misma situación, con protagonistas completamente diferentes a las de ese presente.

Fue imposible no recordarlo, no recordar esa primera vez en que todas ellas iban a ser jóvenes damas de honor y Rachel la novia. Donde eran otras las expresiones y los sentimientos, donde algunas habían estado de acuerdo y otras no, sobre las decisiones que se tomaron, en especial la que ahora la observaba, como perdida en el tiempo, y que terminó marchándose en aquel entonces antes de cometer una locura sumamente improcedente, raptar a la decidida novia e impedir esa locura juvenil.

El destino, de la forma más caprichosa, se encargó de que terminara siendo ella la que impidiera esa boda después de todo…

Rachel en verdad estaba disfrutando de ese momento, recordando, y observando a su novia, que cada vez parecía más cercana al pequeño grupo de tres, escrutando el talle del vestido, ahora con los tirantes caídos sobre sus hombros.

—Es adorable, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un murmullo, casi sin respirar.

—Sí… muy Brittany Pierce; un trabajo estupendo, como todos, teniendo en cuenta que no estuvieron los modelos para las confecciones —halagó Quinn con la voz un poco enronquecida, sonriendo primero a las modistas y luego a Rachel, con ojos brillantes.

Y lo era con creces. Las medidas con las que llegó Brittany fueron funcionales para todas, permitiendo solo un ajuste promedio después; Rachel no fue la excepción.

La prenda era perfecta para su cuerpo, un vestido corte en _A,_ con tirantes y escote cuadrado, que apenas cubría los pechos de su novia, regalándole toda la piel que Quinn deseaba ver, pero insuficiente…

La cintura era ancha, y el vuelo de la falda llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

El detalle fundamental se encontraba en el chiffon estampado con decenas de pájaros multicolores y hojas verdes por doquier...

—Solo falta ajustar un poco las enaguas y ya habremos terminado —anunció una de las mujeres, elevando un poco más la tela para descubrir un muslo torneado, y Quinn abrió los ojos sin poder disimular.

—Muy bien, no hay apuro —espetó sonriente Rachel, encantada de estar allí.

—Deja a esas mujeres trabajar en paz, Quinn—bromeó Mercedes desde su lugar—. Ven aquí; queremos convencer a Santana de que lleve un frac al altar.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —respondió ésta, tomando un sorbo de su té—. No pagué un vestido blanco para cambiarlo por un moño y una chaqueta.

Quinn carraspeó con un fuerte sonrojo, y con una última mirada a una Rachel que estaba llenando de preguntas a las costureras, caminó hacia sus amigas.

—Si mal no recuerdo, a la que le gustaba llevar moño es a Britt.

La aludida asintió precipitadamente.

—Es cierto, pero moría por ver a Santana con uno… Ni siquiera pude convencerla con mi baile erótico sobre un pie en ropa interior —bromeó, causando la risotada general, y la molestia en Santana por pavonear sus intimidades.

—¡Ni cuatro bailes, Brittany! Es la única vez que me casaré, y no saldré en las fotos vestida como un maldito pingüino como lo hacen la mitad de las lesbianas del mundo.

—Completamente de acuerdo; qué odiosa costumbre… Son tan bellas las novias con los vestidos clásicos —expresó Tina, soñadora.

Santana sonrió satisfecha, las demás comenzaron a jugarles bromas pesadas a la soñadora Tina y Quinn esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en sus palabras, intentando no parecer ella igual o más soñadora.

Las novias eran hermosas de la forma que fuese, pero dos vestidos semejantes, uno frente a otro mientras se obsequiaban sus votos y se juraban ese amor al que cualquiera desea llegar, era un sueño.

Como ella… que era uno efervescente, y cabía en un metro y cincuenta y siete centímetros.

Irremediablemente sus ojos recayeron una vez más en esa figura sonriente, sosteniendo contra su pecho la tela que se seguía cayendo, y todo dejó de escucharse para comenzar a dar vueltas y llenarla de un calor insoportable.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente para empezar a trazar su sueño, darle alas a la silueta y empujarlo a volar. Sí…

La mano bajó a su corazón desbocado al mismo tiempo que Rachel bajaba del pedestal, acompañada del suave murmullo de las modistas, comunicando que terminaron con las pruebas.

Quinn tragó saliva, empujada por una fuerza que ya conocía y que por ser precisamente de esa manera, no podría detener.

Observó a las tres mujeres desaparecer detrás de una puerta, y en un impulso no demasiado delatador, tomó su mochila y se la colgó, agarrando a su vez el brazo de su propia secuaz.

—Vamos a los servicios —avisó apresurada, arrastrando a una sorprendida Santana hacia la dichosa puerta, abrirla y entrar.

Otro pequeño mundo las separó del otro, esta vez un delicado distribuidor alfombrado mostraba varias puertas más. Eran los probadores; con suerte encontraría lo que estaba buscando antes de…

—Aquí no están los servicios, Fabray —comenzó a decir Santana, hasta que la mirada desesperada de la otra se despegó de esas puertas y la miró con un violento sonrojo.

—Ya sé que no están aquí —murmuró, desviando un poco la mirada, alerta.

Y Santana no pudo contenerse más y largó su mejor carcajada, logrando que Quinn le diera un empellón.

—Cierra la boca, Santana…

—Muy bien zorra Fabray, ya veo dónde quieres llegar… profundo, profundo —musitó con ronroneos y risas por igual, provocando más la incomodidad de Quinn y nuevos golpes en el hombro.

—Lo sabes solo porque vas a ayudarme a que nadie nos extrañe.

Santana dejó de reír con dificultad, palmeando la mejilla ardiente de la rubia.

—Ya, ya… sé lo que es tener sexo en lugares… poco usuales —murmuró sugestiva—. Tú me ganaste de mano… que si no…

—Seguramente, gran amante latina —refunfuñó la otra con ironía, rodando la mirada—. Por eso ahora quiero experimentarlo yo.

—Bah… como si fuera la primera vez...

—Ya es suficiente —cortó en seco la rubia—. ¿Cuento contigo la próxima media hora?

—Por supuesto, capitana —canturreó su amiga, divertida—; las veo a la salida.

Aquello último lo dijo sobre el hombro antes de salir y dejarla completamente sola en ese reducido espacio color caqui…

Santana se apresuró a llegar al grupo y reunirlas a todas en una pequeña ronda.

—Futura esposa, damas de honor… —masculló, observando que ya se hacía presente una vez más la encargada—; tenemos una misión urgente los siguientes treinta minutos.

Las tres la miraron con diferentes grados de extrañeza.

—¿Misión urgente? —preguntó Tina.

— ¿Qué estás tramando, cariño? —susurró Brittany muy seria, ya metida en el papel que su chica estaba indicando.

—Daremos vuelta esta bendita casa pastel del demonio… Y podríamos empezar probándonos toda la corsetería…

—Y… ¿Quinn y Rachel? —preguntó Mercedes, buscándolas con la mirada.

—Están tomando otras medidas, Aretha; otras medidas _bastante_ diferentes… —explicó Santana, con un guiño elocuente.

Tomó la mano de Britt y se dirigió a la encargada, deteniendo completamente su paso. Se pudo escuchar la risa y los murmullos de las entendidas detrás.

Otra complicada misión ya estaba empezando...

Por su parte, Quinn no dudó en girar el pomo dorado de una de las puertas, y ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Por suerte era el probador correcto; allí estaba su mujer, dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Entró conteniendo la respiración, parpadeando incrédula.

El sonido llamó la atención de la ocupante, que se volvió con rapidez. Ese rostro sonrojado por el calor de la habitación se llenó de sorpresa al verla.

—Quinn…

El murmullo estremeció a la que entraba lentamente.

—Hola, preciosa…


	11. Lo que sucede en Cotton Bride

¡Claro!, y feliz no cumpleaños también.  
¿Por qué las escritoras cortan en la mejor parte?... porque son algo perversas y maniáticas, son egocéntricas y vanidosas… No hay que confiar en ellas porque tienen un pie en alguna parte de la tierra y el otro en algún lugar de la estratósfera… pero siempre compensan de una forma u otra; por lo menos eso escuché.  
También hay que tener cuidado de ellas porque dicen que de noche se convierten en gnomos con bigotes y visitan camas ajenas…

Yo solo soy…

* * *

Por su parte, Quinn no dudó en girar el pomo dorado de una de las puertas, y ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Por suerte era el probador correcto; allí estaba su mujer, dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Entró conteniendo la respiración, parpadeando incrédula.

El sonido llamó la atención de la ocupante, que se volvió con rapidez. Ese rostro sonrojado por el calor de la habitación se llenó de sorpresa al verla.

—Quinn…

El murmullo estremeció a la que entraba lentamente.

—Hola, preciosa…

—Ey… qué-qué haces aquí… —volvió a preguntar en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La recién llegada elevó una ceja, ya completamente adentro de aquella habitación decorada con un armario, un espejo rectangular de pie y una silla como único mobiliario.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud, y ese sonido retumbó en ambas. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron alguna cerradura interior, y encontró un pestillo; confirmando sus intenciones lo deslizó, encerrándolas en ese universo rococó… otro más.

Fue tan intensa la mirada que le dirigió a su novia, que Rachel tragó saliva visiblemente. Sí… conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, ese brillo superior y completamente subyugante.

Rachel contuvo el aliento mientras observaba como su novia la recorría de arriba abajo, desde las sandalias dispuestas a sus pies, que antes de su interrupción estaba por calzarse, pasando por sus pies descalzos, su talle, su rostro.

—Pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda…

La más pequeña negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—Oh… no. Casi estoy vestida… —balbuceó, aferrándose al respaldo de la silla.

—Me refería a desvestirte —expresó la otra, acercándose lentamente.

La pequeña diva rió de forma ansiosa.

—Cielo, tú misma viste que ya terminamos con las pruebas.

Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa al ver que insistía en hacerse la desentendida.

—No, todavía queda una última.

Determinante.

Quinn llegó hasta ella, dejando a su paso la mochila sobre el suelo sin dejar de mirarla y Rachel comenzó a jadear… y a excitarse. Era una locura que no iba a permitir.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó por fin, ubicando de un manotazo la silla entre las dos—. No vas a hacer eso que… ¡anda por tu cabeza!

—¿Qué anda por mi cabeza, mi amor? —preguntó, volviendo su voz un murmullo imposible de soportar sin perder la lucidez.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray… te-te lo advierto —titubeó, manteniendo en su lugar la silla que la otra quería mover a toda costa—; no vas a tocarme un solo pelo mientras nuestras amigas están esperándonos… ¡Y mucho menos en un maldito infierno rococó, donde hace cinco minutos una modista, que podría ser mi abuela, me dejó para que me cambiara con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora!

Quinn no escuchaba nada más que los titubeos, y no veía nada más que sus cabellos alborotados, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes contradiciendo su rápida verborrea, junto a unos labios gruesos que se abrían a toda velocidad.

Todo terminó para Rachel cuando Quinn se deshizo de esa barrera entre las dos con suma decisión, arrancándosela hacia su costado izquierdo, y de pronto estaba a medio centímetro, moviendo con su respiración el flequillo que le caía hacia un costado; la otra se encontraba tiesa, pendiente casi sin respirar de aquel pellizco enloquecedor en su mentón.

—Desde que llegaste me estás provocando —musitó con falso enojo, elevando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla caliente—; y la frutilla del postre fueron tus bromitas pesadas con Brittany…

Rachel frunció el ceño, atajando su mano.

—La frutilla de postre fue recordarme que tuviste sexo con…

Un beso la detuvo, un beso cargado de risa y humedad que retorció el estómago de Rachel, e hizo que el de Quinn se adelantara para quedar anclado contra el de ella.

La cabeza de la diva comenzó a dar vueltas, pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme por detenerla, empujándola del hombro.

—No… no me lo vas a hacer… —gimió con dificultad, comenzando a sentir como el sudor perlaba su pecho, su novia también lo vio con ojos ardientes y esa sonrisa triunfante que clamaba victoria… una que no le daría.

—Te amo… —murmuró Quinn, enjuagando ese leve sudor con una mano, mientras el otro brazo serpenteaba hacia su cintura para estrecharla posesivamente.

—Asquerosa tramposa…

La risa de la chica vibraba contra su piel y Rachel simplemente se estaba incendiando, aplastada contra la pared y el cuerpo caliente de su ardorosa amante, que no contenta con desarmar su pecho con roces, bajó rápidamente por su delantera, acariciando sus senos en el camino hacia el ruedo del vestido, que no tardó en subir para darle pase libre a sus muslos.

—Me lo debes… —susurró gutural, dándole pequeños besos en la mandíbula, a la par que recorría su trasero con caricias fuertes, ya debajo de las bragas—. Me debes horas enteras de ganas contenidas y días de abstinencia —murmuró entre besos mojados.

—Oh, por dios… n-no puede… ser —gimió Rachel ante esa palma que descaradamente la recorría, muy cerca del volcán que ella misma había despertado en solo segundos, y con dos breves palabras.

—Me debes a estas _chicas_… Las extrañé tanto… —ronroneaba con una mueca erótica, señalando sus senos con la boca, sedienta de una piel que quería marcar con los dientes, pero que solo se contentó con rozar con sus dedos al bajar los tirantes del vestido y el sostén al mismo tiempo. Con una victoria resonante, Quinn dejó al descubierto sus preciosos pechos, y Rachel tembló.

Los lamió con hambre, provocando un fuerte chillido cuando engulló un pezón profundamente entre sus dientes.

—¡Quinn! —ese nombre salió despedido como un latigazo que la estaba marcando rápidamente. Sus labios contra la carne eran un vertiginoso y ansiado regreso a casa.

Demasiado tiempo sin ellos.

Se sostuvo de su nuca, capitulando indefectiblemente, rendida ante esa mujer decidida a hacerle el amor contra la pared, dentro de un probador, en una boutique para novias.

—Te eché tanto de menos, Rach…

—Y yo a ti… ¡Maldición, yo a ti! —masculló entrecortada, presionándola con más fuerza contra ella.

Esos susurros seguían haciendo estragos en la casi empotrada contra el empapelado, sumados a los besos y lengüetazos que se repartían por toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, y que Quinn reclamaba como suya, porque lo era, lo era enteramente.

Las entrañas se le apretaban, buscando una mano que rondaba sus nalgas, y que tardaban en llegar a su sexo, y se estaba volviendo desquiciada.

La boca de la rubia llegó a su oreja con pequeños susurros y lametones en el lóbulo y más allá, que lograron una violenta sacudida que contuvo con su propio cuerpo.

—Deja… de susurrarme… —rogó, y lo que sucedió simplemente fue inevitable.

No podía moverse; no podía ni siquiera tocarla a ella…

—¿Por qué? —masculló la amante con esa sonrisa conocedora bailando entre más besos y piel caliente.

Y allí fue donde la presa perdió sus pocas ganas de libertad.

Rachel arqueó el cuello con un gemido, sintiendo al instante esa mano rodear completamente su vulva, recibiendo un río de lava hirviente que caía desde sus entrañas, directo a los dedos de Quinn.

—¡Por eso! —chilló Rachel.

Las dos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo, una por provocarlo y otra por recibirlo.

—Oh, por dios… —balbució la rubia, tomando con ansias toda esa humedad entre sus dedos, separando esos otros labios que imploraban latientes.

Llegó a su clítoris ejerciendo presión, provocando que con ese mínimo movimiento Rachel saltara contra ella, apretándola fervorosamente del cuello. Los gemidos cada vez salían más pesados y necesitados de una de las gargantas más cotizadas de New York; mas allí era solamente Rachel, su Rachel aullando como loba hambrienta.

Con un orgullo morboso la contempló, henchida, soberbia. Era suya, completamente suya…

Y tan de ella era, que se alejó unos centímetros, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar, solo le levantó más el vaporoso vestido y tomó con dos manos apremiantes los bordes de sus bragas.

Rachel abrió los ojos con desconcierto, chocando en ese viaje presuroso con su mirada verde inyectada de lujuria.

—Qué haces… por todos los santos… —jadeó, viendo como en un segundo aquélla desaparecía de su visión de pronto, y bajaba hasta el piso, provocándole al mismo tiempo la fricción brutal de su ropa interior contra sus piernas al ser bajadas con urgencia.

En dos segundos Quinn volvió a la altura de sus ojos con su ropa interior entre los dedos.

—Sí mi vida; eres un espectáculo que no me voy a perder, y esto me estorba demasiado —ronroneó, dejando la prenda sobre el respaldo de la silla ante la mirada azorada, enorme y acalorada de Rachel.

—Las chicas…

—Las chicas están perfectamente, cuidando la retaguardia bajo mi estricto pedido.

Otro segundo más y el brazo de Quinn volvió a exigir a su reina contra su cuerpo en llamas y la pared. Su lengua, antes que sus labios, penetró la boca dispuesta para acallar cualquier reclamo.

Y poco quería hablar; estaba demasiado excitada y necesitada de lo que Quinn quería darle. Por eso es que tomó esa lengua con la suya para enredarla en una caricia agresiva, que apresuró los movimientos de una y otra.

Movimientos que golpeaban la pared, y permitieron que la pierna derecha de Rachel subiera hasta la cintura de Quinn de un solo envión, y Quinn la trabara con su brazo izquierdo para no dejarla libre en los próximos minutos. La silla desterrada y forrada con motivos florales fue perfecta para lo que tramaba, ya que esa larga extensión de su cuerpo también se apoyó en ella con firmeza.

Abierta, colgada, engullida, Rachel rápidamente estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de razón.

—Es… estarán… pensando… que estamos… —jadeó Rachel contra su boca, sin poder evitarlo.

—Cogien…

—¡Esa palabra!

—El amor; estarán pensando que estamos haciendo el amor —resopló Quinn contra su cuello ante la reprimenda, perdiendo los dedos entre sus piernas—. Como aquella vez, cuando estuvimos entre bambalinas…

Rachel carcajeó entre gemidos ahogados.

—Eso… no fue… hacer el amor…

—Entonces fue coger.

—Lo que quieras… —graznó con intensidad, sintiendo como jugaba perversamente con su clítoris, haciendo círculos en las puertas de su paraíso empapado.

—Entonces dilo; dime lo que quieres —ordenó suavemente, sondeando su mirada oscurecida.

La mirada de Rachel se entrecerró y capituló por fin.

—Cógeme ahora… ya —siseó entre dientes.

Bastó ese silbido enajenado para que su novia terminara de hundir dos dedos profundamente en ella, logrando que se retuerza de delirio.

Era lo más bello que había visto en su vida; el placer se estremecía en sus facciones elevadas al cielo, y el cuello se tensaba tratando de que la respiración no quemara al ser despedida.

Rachel mordió el aire, llena, rebosante de un placer que no se hacía esperar. Nada más le importó salvo ese desborde en los brazos de su mujer.

La frente de Quinn comenzó a sudar mientras llevaba toda la fuerza a su mano, tomando posesión completa del sexo de la mujer que amaba, moviéndose con el pulso memorizado, que ella adoraba y con el cual explotaba en decenas de pedazos.

Rachel se desarmó contra la pared y clavó las uñas a través de la ropa de la mujer que la mantenía en vilo, cuando la presión de sus yemas llegó a un punto rugoso, que disparaba sus latidos y dejaba sin control absoluto su cuerpo. Allí Quinn sesgó su mano, rompió barreras y comenzó a penetrar de un modo desvergonzante.

Elevando sus gemidos y tomándolos a su vez con su propia boca, Quinn supo exactamente el momento en que Rachel se volvería un puñado de nervios temblorosos, por esa razón disfrutó al máximo todas las expresiones de placer que le estaba regalando ese precioso rostro, hasta que un primer temblor acompañado de un resonante gemido fue el principio del fin.

El orgasmo llegó escandalosamente, y Quinn lo tomó todo, posesiva como siempre. Sus temblores, sus quejidos amorosos, sus besos de boca abierta y agotada.

Todo, todo era de ella. El último espasmo de goce fue contra su cadera, que por unos instantes se olvidó de lo que allí también pedía por la atención de su mujer.

En realidad mucho no importaba; darle placer a ella se llevaba toda la victoria.

Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse y buscar sus labios, como hacía siempre. Esos besos después de semejante demostración eran parte del perfecto ritual amatorio de Quinn; al igual que seguir dentro de su cuerpo.

Rachel adoraba tenerla dentro en esos momentos posteriores, en completa laxitud, con suaves caricias desperdigadas por doquier. Generalmente estaban en posición horizontal y con bastantes menos ropas… pero aquello era sumamente excitante. Vaya, quién podría decir lo contrario.

Recorrió con sus palmas abiertas la espalda hirviente de su chica rubia debajo de la ropa, bebiendo sus ojos líquidos y su rostro profundamente ruborizado.

—¿No piensas salir? —preguntó con un suave mohín sonriente, llevando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Pídeme que me quede toda la tarde —murmuró ella, acariciando la pierna que todavía se enredaba a su cintura.

—No lo haré porque serías capaz de hacerlo —suspiró Rachel, lanzando un leve quejido cuando después de unos segundos resignados, esos dedos se escurrieron lentamente de su interior.

La pierna también volvió a su lugar con la misma lentitud, y la boca de la pequeña morena volvió a reclamar sus labios con ternura.

Ese cuerpo cernido contra ella era todo lo que necesitaba; aún con las piernas temblorosas y el placer entrecerrando su mirada, se aferró a su silueta.

—Te avisé que usaras ese panameño —dijo divertida Quinn, levantando su mentón.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Me abochornas… ¡y nada tiene que ver ese tonto sombrero!

—Puede ser; hago responsable no solo al sombrero, sino a los vestidos, a tus piernas, a tu boca y a infinidades de estímulos de los cuales eres completamente consciente —respondió con fingido dramatismo, separándose de ella para tomar su mochila.

—Cómo voy a mirarlas a la cara ahora… —se quejó la diva, cubriendo su rostro ardiente con una mano. Realmente estaba avergonzada.

—Como siempre lo has hecho. Cuántas veces salvamos a Britt y Santana —masculló la otra con una lógica que comenzaba a alterarla.

Volvió frente a ella, agitando una toallita húmeda.

—Y ahora qué… —comenzó a pregunta sin voz.

—Hemos hecho un lío aquí, amor —susurró, perdiendo el suave y aromado paño entre sus muslos—. No puedes salir así...

El contacto frío y húmedo logró estremecerla otra vez. No lo podía creer.

—Siempre lista, tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó con ironía, queriendo evitar una sonrisa.

En verdad habían hecho un lío, uno de los mejores y más excitantes.

—Lo aprendí de ti —susurró concentrada en su tarea, levantando un poco el vestido para refrescar la piel.

—Eres una…

Un mordisco en su mentón la frenó.

—Una completa viciosa de Rachel Berry —terminó la frase Quinn con un gesto divertido.

Y Rachel Berry estaba entregada a esa locura, como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Dios… no puedo caminar…

Una vez aseada y perfumada, su novia también se encargó de llevar las bragas y el sostén a su lugar, entre susurros y arrumacos.

Un suave llamado a la puerta las hizo conscientes de dónde estaban, y que el tiempo que una de ellas había estipulado, terminó.

—¿Está todo bien allí dentro? —preguntó la voz apagada del otro lado.

Rachel abrió la boca con vergüenza, y Quinn solo atinó a taparse la suya para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

—Contéstale si no quieres que lo haga yo.

—¡To-todo perfecto; ya…ya terminé…! —exclamó aquélla rápidamente, con la mayor firmeza que pudo. Luego la observó con reproche.

Cuando escucharon que la mujer del otro lado se marchaba tras una afirmación, Rachel respiró aliviada. Dio un pequeño empellón a una Quinn demasiado divertida, y comenzó a calzarse.

—Mira lo que has hecho. Ahora no solo nuestras amigas sabrán que tuvimos sexo, sino también la gente de aquí —refunfuñó.

Quinn revoleó los ojos y tomó su mochila, guardando celosamente todas las pruebas de ese salvaje y delicioso encuentro.

—Y de qué manera terminó… —masculló para ella misma con una mueca altanera.

Con prisa alcanzó a una airosa, cómplice y bien amada Rachel en la puerta, acomodándose la ropa en el camino.

Para sorpresa de ambas la vuelta a la realidad no fue como lo esperaban. En efecto, la empleada que tocó la puerta del probador las estaba esperando en la sala donde estuvieron minutos antes. Las vio salir juntas y las vio sonrojadas hasta la frente sin emitir juicio, y como las dos eran muy buenas actrices mantuvieron las formas mientras eran guiadas hacia otro distribuidor y otra puerta cerrada.

Allí estaba Santana, apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, muy enojada.

—Justo a tiempo ustedes dos… veinticinco minutos exactos —protestó con molestia.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rachel con extrañeza, observando a la empleada que asentía con una sonrisa.

—La otra novia se está probando su vestido.

—Y Santana López no puede verlo, por supuesto —acotó Quinn con una sonrisa.

La susodicha la miró con fastidio.

—Qué graciosa, sexual Fabray. Britt insistió en que sea ahora, y por supuesto no pude decir que no…. ¡Y de pronto todas me echaron de la habitación!... Otra estúpida costumbre que no soporto. ¿Cómo es que no tengo el derecho de ver le vestido de mi propia novia?

La empleada comenzó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era evidente que anteriormente lo habían conversado y que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. La mujer abrió la puerta para las recién llegadas, y antes de que Santana girara para espiar, Quinn la detuvo de un brazo.

—Quédate quieta, fiera.

—¡Oh, Anita; eres adorable! —exclamó Rachel, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de entrar con un sinfín de exclamaciones agudas y excitadas.

—Dónde habrás puesto esa boca, Berry...

Rachel ni la escuchó; estaba entrando con alaridos llenos de entusiasmo.

La expresión enjuta de la latina cambió considerablemente a una de suficiencia y burla insoportables, cuando se dirigió a la que quedaba afuera.

—No pierdes el toque, capitana; está radiante.

La joven elevó una ceja a la par que se adelantaba hacia la sala, pero se detuvo antes para responderle de la misma manera.

—Sabes de sobra que no eres la única perra.

La risotada de su amiga la acompañó hasta que la puerta se cerró, y allí se quedó con la boca abierta, de la misma forma en que lo estaban todas. Un silencio expectante se formó entre las mujeres allí presentes, porque lo que estaban viendo era sencillamente emocionante. Otro sueño hecho realidad, que tenía reminiscencias adolescentes, que tenía la palabra del recuerdo atesorado.

La ansiedad de Brittany parecía haber terminado con su flamante vestido puesto ante ellas, que se quedaron absortas, cada una con una expresión privada y dichosa.

—Oh, por dios; ¿esto es real? —murmuró Tina con las manos hechas un nudo contra el pecho, a pocos pasos de la joven.

Brittany resplandecía; daba vueltas y vueltas, ensanchando la falda recta que caía desde debajo del busto. El talle, delicadamente bordado, mostraba un escote bajo que se unía sutilmente a unas mangas de doble tirante, pendiendo bellamente de sus hombros bronceados.

El corte imperio del vestido que explicaba la mujer que las acompañaba quedó suspendido en el aire ante la visión de esa figura alta, de cabellos oscurecidos atados en un moño descuidado, que era ni más ni menos que la adorable Brittany, compañera excéntrica, amiga y hermana de todas ellas.

—Eres un sueño —expresó la voz ahogada Quinn, siendo la primera en acercarse a ella—. Ven aquí… niña loca…

Estiró los brazos y la estrechó, uniéndose a ellas Tina, lagrimeando. No era para menos.

Esa pareja que pasó por todas para estar juntas representaba el sueño de cada una de las reunidas allí, porque vivieron ese sueño con ellas. Crecieron juntas, pelearon, se amigaron y también se despidieron para reencontrarse.

—Me van a hacer llorar a mi —musitó la bella maniquí, recibiéndolas en sus brazos—. No me dejaron llevar ningún bordado de arcoíris en el talle, pero es hermoso igual, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras hicieron reír y sollozar un poco más.

Rachel unió las manos al pecho, y sintió como Mercedes a su lado la rodeaba por la cintura.

—Mírala… Por dios que se ve radiante…

La joven sintió, sin poder articular palabra por unos segundos.

—Sí, Mercedes… Imagínala con el ramo, caminando hacia el altar… —la chica se secó las lágrimas, apoyándose en la morena.

Cuando los primeros abrazos y risas concluyeron, Brittany las miró a ellas, buscando más apretones. Rachel prácticamente corrió hacia ella, abrumada, recibiendo los murmullos de la flamante prometida.

Aquélla liberó un brazo para entrelazar una mano a la de Mercedes, observándolas a todas con esos ojos maravillosos que tenía.

—Soy inmensamente dichosa de estar aquí, con ustedes; como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Britt —asintió Quinn, acercándose para apoyar una mano en la espalda de su todavía agitada chica.

El golpeteo impaciente que Santana le destinó a la puerta, las sacó de ese denso ambiente que se había formado, apurando a Brittany a que se marchara con la silenciosa empleada para desvestirse.

Rachel se refugió en los brazos de Quinn, que la rodearon amorosos, absorbiendo todas sus emociones. Sus ojos se encontraron con ternura y más complicidad.

—No creo soportar más emociones —suspiró Tina.

La rubia le apoyó una mano en el hombro, asintiendo.

—Yo tampoco, y esto recién empieza.

En efecto, porque quedaba más día y la otra prometida, que no esperó a hacer su entrada triunfal después de que Mercedes le abriera la puerta.

Igual que ella, Brittany se quedó esperando en la entrada a que las demás conocieran el otro vestido, que era una delicia, no tan prístino como el primero, pero tan elegante que quitaba el aliento.

La piel Santana, atezada mucho más por el sol de esos días, provocaba que la blancura de la tela formara un llamativo y sensual contraste.

Ella era todo lo contrario a su futura esposa; aun con ese vestido de ceremonia, lo que menos demostraba era albor y ternura virginal.

El escote recto palabra de honor se ajustaba perfectamente a su talle, remarcando una cintura diminuta, y elevando con sutileza sus senos.

El brocado en la parte superior detallaba rosas de un tamaño pequeño y elegante, llegando hasta una cintura media, que caía después en una acampanada falda de raso brillante.

Era deliciosa, y los murmullos de admiración se escucharon en todo el salón, mientras aquella no dejaba de pavonearse. Por supuesto que también hubo lágrimas de profunda emoción y orgullo, pero con Santana todo era diferente. Así lo había sido siempre y lo sería hasta el último día.

A ella había que contemplarla de lejos, acercándose mansamente para que percibiera el olor de aquél que quería ser cálido, y así darse cuenta de que solo se deseaba un cursi y tierno abrazo.

Así que entre exclamaciones de felicidad, Rachel fue la que llegó hasta ella, seguida por Quinn.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —comenzó a decir con la garganta apretada, observando luego al resto—. Todas lo estamos, San.

La repentina expresión seria de la latina detuvo en seco la siguiente estocada sentimental que iba a lanzar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rachel, confundida.

Santana comenzó a torcer la boca en una mueca y a bajar la cabeza.

—Acércate —pidió con la voz quebrada, todavía con la mirada baja.

Y Rachel lo hizo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

—Dios, odio esto… —masculló Santana, elevando ahora la cabeza con el brillo inconfundible de las lágrimas, y el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Comenzó a lagrimear sin previo aviso, enmudeciendo al grupo.

—Santana… —rápidamente Rachel alcanzó sus manos y enseguida la otra se aferró a ellas, mirándola intensamente.

—¡Odio ser tan sentimental, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Lo juro! —exclamó con voz ahogada, riendo a pesar de todo.

Las amigas también rieron con ella.

—Quiero que todas escuchen lo que voy a decir —observó a cada una con una gravedad que seguía sorprendiendo—. Quiero que _todas_ estén aquí —ratificó, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra, Santana —advirtió Mercedes, frenando con alarma sus evidentes intenciones.

La susodicha asintió con determinación, y las más distraídas no se enteraron de lo que quería hacer hasta que su grito se escuchó claramente.

—¡Britt puedes entrar!

El alarido causó un frenético revuelo que llevó a todas a formar una graciosa barrera para que la novia, que seguramente entraría en segundos, no se encontrara con el vestido.

—¡Que no entre, que no entre! —exclamó Tina delante de Mercedes en un esfuerzo inútil, porque una rápida Brittany ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Quinn se accionó en ese segundo, corriendo hacia la abertura para impedirle el paso.

—¡No entres, no entres!

—¡San me llamó y tengo que entrar!

—¡Santana está loca, Britt, y no le importa que veas su vestido, saltándose todas las reglas habidas y por haber de las novias! —intervino Tina, agitada.

—¿Me dirás lo que sucede antes de que nos echen? —murmuró Rachel, ubicándose delante de ella, mientras se escuchaba el alboroto que estaban haciendo las demás.

Sonrió con expreso pedido de indulgencia a la empleada que observaba todo con una ancha sonrisa, acostumbrada a todo tipo de emociones entre esas paredes.

Santana solo asintió, observando el escándalo frente a ella.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Entraré con los ojos cerrados! —negoció la castaña con impaciencia.

—Así me gusta más cariño; no quisiera que nos quedemos sin damas de honor —exclamó la alborotadora desde su lugar.

El trato fue aceptado, y Brittany entró siendo guiada por Quinn.

Santana se aclaró la garganta con calor ante la expectativa causada y la presencia risueña y de ojos cerrados de su novia. Retorció sus manos, respirando hondo.

—Lo diré una sola vez —comenzó a hablar hacia el general, terminando en el rostro de Rachel—. Sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible —largó, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—San, eso no es cierto…

—No solo nos regalaste a Britt y a mí unos días increíbles en la Florida, sino que la mitad de todo esto es posible gracias a ti.

Tina y Mercedes, que no lo sabían, se quedaron pasmadas.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la segunda con sorpresa en su voz, mirando a Tina, también sorprendida.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Santana, observándola tan fijo que Rachel se encogió más en su lugar. Mas la otra no la dejó, y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Que si no fuera por esta mujer, ninguna de ustedes estaría intentando que Brittany no me vea.

La joven con los ojos cerrados sonrió.

—Totalmente cierto, y lo hizo sola, peleando día y noche con Quinn y las finanzas de la pareja.

Esta vez las risas fueron ligeras, porque estaban mezcladas con el profundo sentimentalismo que Santana le imprimía a la imprevista confesión.

—Como verán salí perdiendo, como siempre —murmuró la otra parte.

—No fue tan así… Yo… solo sentí que debía hacerlo, y lo volvería a hacer —se defendió Rachel algo avergonzada sobre el hombro, a través de la barrera de mujeres que se había conformado.

—Britt no estaría aquí si no fuera porque eres una entrometida, porque no escuchas a nadie y siempre te quieres salir con la tuya —continuó Santana, secándose algunas lágrimas—. No pude odiarte por haberme pasado por encima, enana; no pude pelearme con el mundo como hubiese hecho en cualquier otro momento de mi vida; no pude odiarte a ti… —se dirigió a su capitana, quien le sonrió de lado—, que también fuiste arrastrada a aquella locura de mensajes y conversaciones a cualquier hora de la madrugada… a pesar de saber que tal vez no volvería a hablarte.

—No tienes que decir nada más, de verdad… todo esto es por ustedes; las amamos —volvió a insistir la actriz, con la respiración ahogada.

—Lo sé… lo sé —suspiró la latina—. Por eso también quiero decir algo en voz alta, algo que no olvidé y que tiene que ver con cada uno de nosotros —se detuvo y soltó el aire, tragando saliva—. Desearía con todo el corazón que Finn estuviese aquí, festejando con su sonrisa…

Tras esas palabras, el silencio pudo acariciarse en un fugaz instante. Cada una de ellas asintió, y en sus corazones, aunque no lo mencionaran en voz alta, el deseo se convertía en uno solo, así como el recuerdo.

Y fue aquel deseo el que finalmente hizo que Rachel se estrechara a Santana fuertemente, con más lágrimas.

Pese a todas las advertencias de la latina y su férrea actitud, un abrazo grupal las estrechó más.

De pronto Quinn a sus espaldas le susurró que todo estaba bien, y ese todo se calmó para Rachel, volviendo al principio.

Las voces de Mercedes y Tina comenzaron a bromear lentamente con Brittany, devolviendo al ambiente su color, mientras el objetivo de cubrir a la novia se cumplía a duras penas por la pareja, que en silencio, seguía abrazada a ella.

—Yo no sé ustedes… podré estar con los ojos cerrados, aunque mentí un poco, pero aquí huele a sexo…

—¡Brittany!

No se supo qué se escuchó primero, si las carcajadas estridentes o el grito en perfecta sincronía de las dos acusadas, ruborizadas hasta los huesos.

Ninguna se percató de que aquellas dos prometidas, después de todo, lograron encontrar sus miradas a través de ellas y sus risas, con un amor de esos épicos, con los que se suele soñar.


	12. Complicado itinerario completo

Gracias por contarme sus emociones, queridas cortesanas; espero poder darles todas las que esperan y superarlas.

Algún día me casaré, supongo; tengo que pasar por esa experiencia alguna vez. ¡No me quiero quedar con nada guardado! Pero por ahora quisiera broncearme… mi palidez me deprime un poco…  
Ahora, si no nos casamos en los próximos dos años… casate conmigo Juana. Vamos por la herencia…

* * *

—¡Quiero una jodida fogata y la voy a tener, judía sexy! —exclamó Puck, codeando bruscamente a Sam, sentado a su lado y rasgueando suavemente su guitarra.

Buscaba un apoyo que tardaba en llegar…

—Me parece una idea genial —dijo éste, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza? ¡Nos van a llevar presos, judío tonto! —advirtió por quinta vez Rachel, deteniendo el masaje que le estaba prodigando al cuero cabelludo de Quinn.

—Y ya podrías dejar de decirle judía sexy a mi novia —refunfuñó ésta, incorporando unos segundos su cabeza de la comodidad de las piernas desnudas de su chica.

—Qué paranoica eres Quinn. Tu novia es una judía sexy por más que te enoje —provocó Sam con una mueca divertida.

—Tú, niño, dedícate mejor a la guitarra y a no usar parejas de chicos para conquistar mujeres… ¡par de inmaduros!

La reprimenda volvió a salir de los labios de Quinn que, por cerrar los ojos ante el placer de sentir una vez más las caricias de Rachel entre sus cabellos, no vio como los acusados le dedicaban varias muecas guasonas.

—Apelo a nuestro tribunal femenino de máxima defensa; jamás volveremos a salir con ustedes —se quejó Blaine, echado bajo una sombrilla donde se estaba protegiendo del sol junto a Kurt. El otro asintió en completo acuerdo.

Eran los únicos que protegían su delicada piel de los rayos solares. El resto prefirió disfrutar de las horas que quedaban de luz hasta que cayera la tarde en la playa.

—¿Alguien compró los malvaviscos? —preguntó Tina, hurgando en su bolso—. Yo solo compré unas galletas… y ya tengo hambre…

—Yo hubiese comprado algunos dulces, pero dos supermachos me obligaron a permanecer sentado en una mesa como anzuelos para señoritas.

La aguda y molesta voz de Kurt no esperó a contribuir con el regaño que comenzó Quinn hacía instantes, pero que era una seguidilla del que empezó ni bien lograron juntarse y comentar todo lo que había sucedido durante esas horas.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Hummel, que en tu vida has bebido más tragos gratis que en el día de hoy. ¿Blaine no te saca a pasear? —bromeó Puck, prendiendo la mecha una vez más.

—Aquí viene de vuelta… —masculló Rachel en un susurro apenas audible, únicamente para su novia; agachó un poco más su cabeza para plantarle un cálido beso en la frente.

La rueda de comentarios maliciosos de Noah volvía a generar discordia, y Rachel los disfrutaba en paz. Se encontraba en paz y con demasiadas ganas de sentir; así se lo quería demostrar a Quinn.

Después del profundo y emotivo momento vivido en la boutique, el grupo de mujeres salió de allí con energías renovadas, sumido en una vorágine de emociones. Los vestidos, los recuerdos y el amor… Eran mujeres, y entre ellas todo se triplicaba a cotas inimaginables.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrarse con los varones y volver al hotel rápidamente. Los trajes de baño y una merecida tarde de playa los esperaba; sería el último punto del itinerario consensuado esa mañana, y la verdad era que el día estaba llegando a su fin de una forma desbordante.

En aquel lapso de tiempo volvió a surgir ese "otro" tema importante, que había quedado aplazado y pendiente, y que solo debían discutir entre ellos; así que prácticamente obligaron a las futuras esponsales a traer bebidas alcohólicas para poder quedarse a solas y resolverlo… pero lo que menos hacían era justamente eso.

Mercedes, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, los observó a todos con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar tonterías e ir a "nuestro" tema? Por algo echamos a San y Britt, y no van a tardar horas en volver…

—Mercedes tiene razón —se apresuró a secundar Quinn, ya definitivamente incorporada.

—Bien… —dijo la morena, enderezándose en su tumbona para captar mejor la atención—; todavía no se sabe nada del llamado que recibió Santana. Tenemos que idear alguna manera de conseguir el número y hablar directamente con su madre. Esto ya me preocupa.

—¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que hostigue e interrogue hasta sacarnos la verdad? —intervino Sam.

—Podríamos robarle el teléfono… —propuso Puck.

Esa idea no fue muy bien recibida, así que la descartaron.

—Britt podría darme el teléfono sin problemas; soy su muñeco preferido —bromeó Blaine, ahora más atento a la conferencia que a su esposo.

—No, socio; estaríamos en la misma y sería pasar sin filtro hacia Santana —masculló Quinn, que estaba tomado la posta al lado de Mercedes y frente al grupo.

Reconocía su nula intervención para poder acceder a más datos, como le había prometido a Kurt, pero es que todo se había dado con tanta vorágine durante esas horas…

—Tal vez deberíamos emborracharlas; es lo más sencillo.

Rachel levantó una mano, riendo, con una mueca de inocencia que desaprobó su novia, pero que sí provocó la aceptación general.

Quinn la señaló con su dedo índice, negando con la cabeza, para luego señalarse a sí misma y asentir, mientras recorría su figura cubierta por el bikini rojo.

Al verlas, Mercedes revoleó los ojos con un fuerte resoplido.

—Ya par de traseros blancos; dejen la mímica sensual para después. Nada de emborrachar a nadie hasta mañana por la noche, la última noche de nuestras muchachas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tina.

Puck, que captó el comentario en el aire, se levantó de un salto, salpicando hacia todos lados arena mojada.

—Pequeña Tina, nuestra Jones está anunciando el mayor y último placer de los pobres diablos antes de que se aten para siempre a los calcetines malolientes del amor por una simple firma; la única oportunidad en que puedes engañar con legalidad… ¡y está bien visto!… ¡porque en las otras, te conviertes en un asno! —vociferó, alzando los brazos, haciendo que su discurso parezca un mal anuncio de las virtudes de la soltería.

Tina comenzó a reír y Sam a aplaudir; en cambio las parejas bien conformadas movieron la cabeza con molestia.

—¡Estoy hablando solamente de la despedida de soltera, Puck! —intervino la gran Jones, tomándose el estómago sin parar de reír.

—¡Te parece poco! ¡Es el súmmum! Y tú eres mi ídola —exclamó el chico, arrodillándose a su lado para diversión del resto—. ¡Cómo no me enamoré de ti!

—¡Ni se te ocurra intentar seducirme, que en Los Ángeles me espera un hombre con todas las letras, y no un asno como tú! —respondía ella, todavía riendo.

—¡Entonces volvamos a dejar al padre de Santana en suspenso y comencemos ahora mismo con la despedida de soltera! —planteó Rachel, excitada.

Y fue proponerlo para que los demás comenzaran a trazar nuevos planes… cuando ni sabían cómo concretar otros…

Sam y Puck eran los que arrojaban más ideas y de las más desopilantes, rayando entre bromas pesadas hasta una visita grupal a un prostíbulo.

—Queridos amigos; creo que querrán escuchar _mis_ ideas más que la de estos dos cavernícolas —murmuró Kurt, frotándose las manos con una expresión llena de suspenso—. Con Blaine hemos encontrado un lugar delicioso en nuestro paseo vespertino…

—¡Oh sí, por favor, tiene que ser ese! ¡Tiene que ser ese! —exclamó el otro chico con emoción.

—Creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo —afirmó Kurt, entusiasta.

—Comienza a hablar de una vez, chico misterioso —dijo Quinn, volviendo a las piernas de Rachel.

—Bien… Como vastos conocedores de la verdadera diversión de nuestra comunidad, para las consortes no habrá mujeres nudistas bailando groseramente alrededor de un poste resbaladizo.

—¡Qué aburrido eres, Kurt! —se quejó Sam

El mencionado le dedicó una fea mueca.

—Esos son placeres para ti, que tienes tendencia al exhibicionismo, mi amigo rubio ceniza tinte numero ciento once…

El otro revoleó los ojos con pesar, decidido a volver la atención a su guitarra. Maldito karma adolescente.

—¡Ya Kurt, por favor, habla!

Prácticamente todos irrumpieron con ese grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban en los mismos y relajados planes que ellos. Palabras más, palabras menos estaban impacientes por saber qué tenían para decir aquellos dos.

—Está bien; está bien. Escuchen con atención, porque esto será… verdaderamente inolvidable…

Y podría serlo, sin dudas podría serlo; por lo menos así se anunciaba la descripción de aquel particular club nocturno que ya causaba toda la expectativa, sumado al planeamiento estratégico que estaba trazando en el aire el gran Kurt Hummel, dios de la organización y el buen gusto, para llegar a esa noche sin perder las tradiciones que tanto querían mantener, y una de las novias odiaba.

Después de un completo acuerdo en la organización tuvieron unos instantes más para hacer de las suyas antes de que la pareja llegara con una buena cantidad de cervezas, algunos bocadillos y ron para paladares más exigentes.

Para sorpresa de todos entre esos paladares estuvo el de Tina, que no había tardado en degustar esa bebida junto a Puck, Santana y Brittany.

Rachel también había tomado algunos tragos, por eso estaba tonteando con la pareja de chicos alrededor de una de las tantas palmeras que embellecía el paisaje, a poca distancia.

La guitarra de Sam sonaba muy bien entre el grupo que quería continuar sentado y bebiendo, cansados de mar y largo día.

De pronto hacer una pequeña fogata no era tan mala idea, a pesar de que pudiera traerles problemas, y el anuncio de que el sol pronto comenzaría a ocultarse fue el impulso necesario para que la misma Rachel, junto a Puck y Tina, se aventuraran a buscar lo necesario.

Asimismo fue la excusa perfecta para que el joven matrimonio disfrutara del mar sin el castigo del sol.

—Con un poco de alcohol puedes sacarle a la diva lo que quieras. Puck la está llevando por mal camino —rió Mercedes, observándolos alejarse hacia el paseo.

Quinn sonrió, levantando su botella de cerveza en un brindis silencioso.

—No es casualidad; son los que más malcrían a Beth.

—Sus tías son las que más malcrían a la niña, ¿verdad, amor? —corrigió Brittany, pasándole la botella de ron a Santana, que estaba recostada entre sus piernas abiertas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

La joven madre le guiñó un ojo.

—Es muy malcriada, es cierto. Noah cuando puede lo hace bien… a su manera; es un buen padre.

—Tienes una hija hermosa, Q… —Sam le sonrió con calidez—. Cuando llega de verla y pasa por Lima, no hace más que buscarme, tomamos unas cervezas y me cuenta cada detalle de Beth.

Quinn lo observó con una sonrisa, también brindando con él en silencio.

Pocas personas la conectaban con su viejo lugar en el mundo, los padres de Rachel, su madre, Puck y Sam… Pero de alguna forma certera, aquellos dos poseían esa reminiscencia del pasado como no la tenía nadie. Seguramente era porque conformaban su propio pasado sanguíneo, y de alguna manera quedaron arraigados con él… con Finn, en aquel lugar.

—Gracias, Sam… —masculló en voz baja.

—¡Ah no; eso sí que no! —exclamó Santana, prácticamente golpeando al chico con la botella—. Pon el pico en tu gran boca y traga, y tú, Quinn, podrías contarnos cómo fue tu sesión de sexo hoy. ¡Me dará un coma de sentimentalismo si continúan, _joder_! ¡Yo quiero fiesta hasta mi luna de miel!

El muchacho sonrió, tomando la botella bastante vacía y ahora sí brindó con la rubia. Los brindis se prolongaron y ninguna confesión salió de la boca de Quinn, que se hizo la desentendida en todo momento, hasta que escucharon el grito de guerra del viejo _mohawk_ llegando hacia ellos, seguidos de las fuertes exclamaciones de Rachel y Tina.

—¡¿Estaban buscando fiesta?! ¡Hay fiesta si está Puckerman, y aquí está!

El chico llegó y arrojó a un lado las ramas, hojas de palmeras y algunos leños que venía cargando.

—¡Ahora sí que llegó fiesta! —lo recibió Santana con sorna.

—Pensamos que se habían perdido —comentó Mercedes con una sonrisa.

—¡No nos perdimos! —exclamó Rachel riendo y cayendo al lado de su novia con pesadez—. Tina está un poco borracha y quiso entrar a una marroquinería para pedir algo de leña. Por suerte estaba yo para salvar la situación, pero no sabían quién era. ¡No saben quién soy! ¿Puedes creerlo? —volvió a carcajear, mirando a la aludida—. Luego nos contó algo muy gracioso. ¡Anda, cuéntalo, Tina!

—¡Olvídalo, Rach! —se negó ésta, sentándose al lado de Sam para quitarle la botella y llevársela a la boca—. ¡Y no estoy borracha!

Quinn observó a su novia con ojos entrecerrados. Su exultación no era la común al igual que su equilibrio; estaba un poco torpe e insistía en aunar fuerzas para que Tina confesara algo que definitivamente no quería. Con un murmullo se le acercó más y olfateó su aliento.

—¿No eres tú eres la que lo está?

—¡No! —ella hizo un mohín caprichoso, llevando sus labios al mentón de su chica—. Te ves hermosa con ese cabello todo mojado —susurró sugerente, subiendo una mano a los mechones enredados de agua y sol—. Y ese bikini... la última vez que te lo vi puesto no se veía tan pequeño…

Quinn rió y se puso en pie, tomándola de la mano. Se alejaron unos pocos metros del bullicioso grupo, que comandado por Puck, ya estaba comenzando a hacer la bendita fogata.

—¿Estás ebria? —volvió a preguntar en un murmullo, levantándole el mentón.

La estrella negó lentamente con la cabeza, sosteniéndose de su hombro.

—Solo estoy feliz —se estiró un poco para besar la punta de su nariz.

—Entonces deja en paz a esa mujer.

—Es que tenías razón; todavía le siguen pasando cosas con Mike… ¡y debe olvidarlo!

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo triunfante la rubia—. Entonces habrá sexo; en una boda siempre hay sexo —concluyó divertida, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. De todas formas vas a dejarla en paz.

Rachel arrugó la frente, observando ese gesto a la vez que se pegaba más a su cuerpo semidesnudo, desviando la mirada a la parte visible de su floreado traje de baño.

—Si no acaba la tarde rápido, me temo que las que tendremos sexo detrás de una palmera seremos nosotras —murmuró la diva, acariciando la espalda curvilínea hasta el principio de sus nalgas, justo sobre sus shorts—. Lo que me has hecho hoy no se olvida, y merece una revancha…

Quinn rió contra la boca que pretendía darle un duro y ruidoso beso con gusto a ron.

—Creo que nadie lo olvidó, cariño, pero por lo menos estamos a salvo de comentarios.

Rachel solo sonrió sin demasiada vergüenza, intensificando su sesión necesaria de besos que fue más que bien recibida.

En verdad había tomado un poco; estaba un poco mareada y excitada de solo ver moverse a Quinn de un lado al otro, reír y hablar. Sí… eso solo bastaba para encenderla como las malditas llamas que quería Noah.

Llamas que después de todo consiguió entre gritos, coronando una tarde inolvidable. A un lado, Rachel y Quinn se miraron, cómplices. La más pequeña se aferró a la cintura de su mujer y la más alta se apoyó en sus hombros.

—¡Vengan aquí a bailar; la danza del fuego está por empezar! —llamó Brittany con euforia.

Con risas se separaron para observar el insipiente baile alrededor de la fogata. La pareja que había quedado en el mar se les unió corriendo; no se lo iban a perder.

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron y aferró la mano de su novia; recargó el aire con una risotada y la arrastró hacia ellos.

El cielo finalmente presentó sus fuegos eternos a los jóvenes paganos que disfrutaban, alrededor de uno más terrenal y que tardaría un buen rato en extinguirse.

La playa de pronto era de ellos solos, y nadie quería volver a sus habitaciones, pero el día ya les estaba pasando factura de una forma u otra, a unos más, a otros menos, pero a todos por igual.

Así que esos instantes finales de la voz de Mercedes y la guitarra de Sam, fueron interrumpidos por un tonillo un poco arrastrado.

—¡Un último chapuzón antes de marcharnos! —propuso Rachel de pronto, poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo de Quinn que, acomodada en la tumbona que dejó Mercedes, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡Me apunto! ¡Una última mojada! —gritó Tina, imitando a su amiga.

Se tambaleó un poco al erguirse, y Puck se convirtió en su caballero andante, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—Venga sexy oriental, Puck te llevará al mar.

Entre algunos que se negaban, otros comenzaron a levantarse, provocando murmullos caprichosos en Rachel que aún insistía con su novia.

—No, amor. Está bastante oscuro, has tomado y yo también; es peligroso —volvió a negarse la rubia, sin moverse un ápice de su cómoda posición.

—¡Eres una aburrida, Quinn! —se quejó la diva, llevando una mano a la cintura en completo berrinche.

Santana rió, visiblemente colorada, pero al observar como Britt se levantaba de un salto, su expresión se volvió completamente seria.

—Tú también has tomado, así que no irás.

—Lo siento, San —canturreó aquélla con una sonrisa llena de picardía, encontrando la mirada ilusionada de Rachel—. ¡Quiero nadar como pez!

De un manotazo llegó a la diva, la tomó de la mano y se alejaron a grandes pasos.

Ese otro grito de guerra bastó para que Puck, con un movimiento rápido y certero, obligara a Tina a treparse a su espalda.

—¡Vamos tortugas! ¡Carrera!

Tomada por sorpresa, la chica se aferró a sus fuertes hombros con un chillido y se vio envuelta en una vertiginosa corrida.

Si perder tiempo, Britt hizo lo mismo con su dama de honor, pero sin tomarla por sorpresa, ya que su metro y medio se colgó con mucho gusto a su espalda.

—¡Oigan, espérennos! —exclamó Blaine, aferrando el brazo de Kurt para seguir a las dos parejas.

Santana y Quinn movieron las cabezas, mientras el pacífico Sam y la observadora Mercedes reían.

—Dios, cómo extrañaba esto —dijo la morena con satisfacción.

—¡Me las vas a pagar y estás enterada cómo, Fabray! ¡Estás enterada! —llegó la advertencia a todo pulmón, antes de que las risas y las voces se alejaran por aquella competencia bastante desigual.

—Ah no… eso sí que no…. —masculló Quinn, siguiendo con la mirada como se internaban en el mar, saltando como niños—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme sin sexo, Berry.

La joven se levantó, envalentonada, observándolos con ojos entornados.

—No lo creo de ti, capitana; ¿vas a correr detrás de una falda amenazadora? —se mofó Santana.

La rubia la miró con una mueca, y luego volvió a su lejano objetivo, agrandando los ojos con sorpresa. De forma rápida comenzó a sacase los shorts, y luego zigzagueó entre personas, toallas y botellas desparramadas.

—¡Yo que tú lo haría también; tu futura esposa está intentando morrearse con mi novia! —vociferó sobre el hombro, corriendo por la arena.

Santana casi se atragantó con la galleta que estaba masticando, y se irguió de un salto.

—¡Me lleva el diablo enana, te amordazaré! —amenazó, lanzándose a la carrera—. ¡¿No me preocupo por el labio quilométrico y me tengo que encargar de ti?!

El aludido sonrió más, divirtiéndose desde su lugar con ese escandaloso chapuzón. Luego se dirigió hacia la que quedó, con una mirada seductora.

—¿No quieres una zambullida conmigo?… por los viejos tiempos…

La invitación vino con una sonrisa de lado, de esa forma que él tenía y ella recordaba tan bien. Y Mercedes se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza.

—Tal vez mañana, bromista seductor. Por ahora solo una canción más, anda… desde el principio…

Horas más tranquilas terminaron con ese día, dejando atrás las aventuras adolescentes para dar paso a aires más adultos. La temperatura de esa noche era perfecta dentro de la pequeña sala, donde se escuchaban suspiros apagados contra la piel humedecida por la alta temperatura.

Las luces de las calles otorgaban ese seductor ambiente entre sombras y destellos que solo aumentaban las ansias de ver más allá de todo lo que se intentaba mostrar con bastante desesperación.

Una de las playeras, que por respeto a los demás integrantes se vestía, rápidamente salió volando por la cabeza, despeinando cabellos rubios, perfumados con la mezcla de fragancias de un indeterminado shampoo y enjuague de hotel.

El capullo de sábanas volvió a cubrir a las mujeres hasta la coronilla, una arriba de la otra, resbalando las manos sobre la fina capa de transpiración que desprendían los cuerpos.

Un beso en el cuello con una lamida sofocada determinó la siguiente velocidad del pulso, que solo crecería a partir de esos segundos, como si estuviera jugando una carrera interminable. Pero allí no había movimientos bruscos de lugar ni cambios rápidos de velocidad; lo que sucedía allí era que una avanzaba y la otra se retorcía contra unos labios que se afanaban en saborear su cuello, ahora con los dientes.

—No creo… que… sea buena… idea… ¡oh, por favor!... —gimió una boca que terminó mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior, cuando sus senos desnudos fueron tomados con fuerza por esas manos, que no solo envió un calor insoportable a la blandura de su carne, sino también más abajo, donde su sexo formaba un bochornoso rio de lava y miel, ya dispuesto.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó en un susurró la otra, juntando los dos pezones con un movimiento enfebrecido, para enterrarlos entre sus labios con avidez—. Entonces… es una pena, mi amor… porque no vas a escapar. No lo soporto más…

Esa amada voz se enronquecía en su glotonería, queriendo engullir más de lo que se podía.

—Es… ¡complicado…!

—Pero muero de hambre, Quinn…

Un beso, un beso áspero que recibió de pronto y que la dejó con ganas de más fue lo que selló la sentencia de la amante, que bajó de un solo movimiento hasta la boca del estómago una vez más con los dientes.

Quinn gimió, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—Te prometo que será rápido —gruñó Rachel en su viaje hacia el ombligo, aferrando sus caderas que se elevaron contra su pecho cubierto por el piyama.

Y Quinn se imaginó reír por ese ofrecimiento, pero solo pudo atragantarse por un jadeo incontenible.

—Rachel…

—Calla… —rogó aquélla.

Quinn estaba plenamente consciente de que era una locura, una locura sin nombre… o con nombre específico, que si alguno de sus amigos se levantaba y las encontraba embrolladas, tardaría años en superar.

Por lo menos en la boutique estuvieron resguardadas por completo, en cambio allí estaban en medio de todo.

Abrió los ojos con alarmante sorpresa cuando ese pequeño cuerpo comenzó a reptar aún más abajo, llenando de saliva su piel ardiente.

Otra maniobra la desconcertó por completo, y no fue consciente de nada más.

Rachel se sentía en la gloria, embriagada hasta los huesos por su aroma; podía paladear el sabor al que intentaba llegar sin parsimonia alguna. De forma contundente la tomó con firmeza de la cintura, volviéndola de costado; cubrió la visión que Quinn tenía de ella con las sábanas, para acercarse más al abismo. Dejó solamente que sintiera.

Y la rubia lo hizo… el hormigueo en su columna vertebral arqueó su cuerpo junto con esas manos que la sujetaban bajo las sábanas; ellas deslizaron de un tirón las bragas empapadas, volviéndola incoherente.

Quinn ya se abría a la boca que apenas estaba recargándola con su aliento, y como podía sentir el impulsivo serpenteo del grito invadiendo su garganta alcanzo a enterrar su rostro en un almohadón, tratando de acallar la alta vibración de su pecho.

Otro beso de fuego…

Otra fuerte mordida a la improvisada mordaza…

Un jadeo y un primer espasmo cuando la lengua se atropelló contra su sexo…

Y un ruido estridente de una puerta abrirse, dando paso a un gemido lastimero y luego a otros dos azote de otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse con la misma fuerza.

Rachel se detuvo en seco con un jadeo, Quinn balbuceó susurros incomprensibles y tembló por unos segundos hasta que ese cuerpo salió a la superficie, arrojando el cojín al suelo.

La dos se miraron por primera vez, consternadas y espantadas.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó Rachel, agitada y toda sonrojada.

Quinn cerró los ojos con un improperio y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con su mirada oscura.

—Por supuesto; imposible no hacerlo —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Quien será? —volvió a preguntar la más pequeña, haciéndose un bollo contra su pecho.

—No lo sé… pero lo odio y te odio.

—¡Quinn!

—No me vengas con esas, Rachel —masculló, colocando con enojo un brazo bajo su cabeza—. Dime ahora qué hago… ¡qué diablos hago!

—Continuamos cuando salga del baño…

—Ni lo sueñes —refunfuñó agria, moviéndose inquieta contra las manos que volvían a buscarla debajo de las sábanas—. Y quítate de ahí porque me voy a dormir a la cocina.

Rachel sonrió a medias, dando pequeños besos en su mentón y mejillas rojas y calientes.

—Deja de gruñir… ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? —suspiró con un largo lamento, cubriéndolas más con la sábana—. Dios… no lo puedo creer. A punto… a punto de devorar a mi chica perfecta…

Los susurros fueron interrumpidos por el evidente sonido del ocupante del baño, que al parecer estaba descompuesto. Las arcadas que se escuchaban hasta allí preocuparon a las ocupantes del duro futton.

—Es una de las chicas —dedujo Rachel.

—Sí…

Escuchando atentas, a los pocos minutos volvió a abrirse la puerta, esta vez con más lentitud y un sollozo contenido.

Aquellos pasos se arrastraron hacia la cocina. Una luz que se encendía, una silla se arrastraba y otro sollozo más sonoro fue definitivamente revelador.

Lo único que pudo hacer Rachel fue mirarla con expresión lastimera, y Quinn gorjeó otro suspiro con el gesto transformado.

—Ve… yo iré en unos minutos; cuando pueda con mi espíritu —volvió a refunfuñar.

—Lo siento, cariño… —murmuró realmente apenada la otra novia, incorporándose, arreglando un poco su cabello y su piyama.

Y Quinn solo asintió, completamente dura en su lugar. Segundos después una de las ocupantes interrumpidas se estaba levantando, y después de un último y sentido beso caminó hacia el alma en pena que se encontraba sollozando en la pequeña cocina.

La rubia se desplomó en el colchón con los brazos abiertos, excitada, frustrada y jurando entre violentos susurros.

—¡Malditos ebrios! ¡Todos! —siseó, tapándose hasta la frente con la sábana.

Rachel se asomó con sigilo hasta que finalmente llenó el marco de la puerta, y allí estaba Tina, sentada, recargando su cabeza en un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, y con el otro secándose las lágrimas.

—Ey, Tina, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó suavemente Rachel, sentándose a su lado.

—Lo siento, Rach… Las desperté, ¿verdad? —suspiraba, sonándose la nariz—. Mírame cómo estoy, soy un espanto… tomé demasiado…

La diva solo sonrió a medias, incómoda, pero no dejó de acariciarle el hombro.

—Sí, eso se vio. ¿Es por Mike? —el nombre le salió de la forma más prudente que pudo; era un tema un tanto complicado.

—Sí…

Y el llanto suave volvió a la joven, que se lo enjuagaba una y otra vez. Rachel negó con la cabeza, apenada.

—Te comprendo; será toda una revolución volver a ver a Mike.

—No sé si estoy lista…

—¡Claro que lo estás, Tina! Debes pensar que es solo un hombre; después de todo, él te dejó —interrumpió la suavidad del momento la voz enérgica de Quinn, que se adentraba a la cocina sin pedir permiso.

La aludida le sonrió con tristeza, y la recién sumada le palmeó el hombro, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de "deja tu ironía para otro momento" de Rachel.

Así, entre mirada y mirada, Quinn se aventuró a abrir la lacena y tomar tres vasos. Luego se dirigió a la heladera y tomó una botella de agua.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —peguntó cálidamente Rachel, observando la palidez mezclada con el sonrojo intenso del llanto.

—Tal vez, no lo sé —susurró Tina.

—Vamos a tomar un poco de agua a falta de café —propuso Quinn, repartiendo los vasos.

Luego se sentó del otro lado de la mesa redonda con una expresión algo divertida, algo frustrada y resignada.

—Vamos chica, descárgate. Tenemos toda la noche para hablar pestes de ese idiota.

Tina volvió a sonreír a pesar de todo, agradecida. Tomó un gran soro de agua y respiró hondo.

Rachel miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su novia, y ésta le respondió con una levantada de ceja.

—¿Ustedes se quedan conmigo? No vale la pena, yo…

—Ni una palabra más, Tina —la interrumpió Rachel, volviendo a acariciarle el hombro—. Claro que nos quedaremos…


	13. Ella solo dijo eso

Pastel, bosque, duendes y conejos rosados; un arroyo y polvos mágicos. Lo demás llega solo.

Estuve escuchando_ If I die Young_, bellísima versión de Naya Rivera mientras escribía; tal vez también les guste.

Mis fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

_"¿Debo terminar escuchando a Tina y su suave ronquido femenino?"_, se preguntó Quinn, remoloneando sobre su toalla, con su cuerpo completamente extendido bajo el sol.

Con languidez, se apoyó en un brazo flexionado para alcanzar con el otro, en un mínimo de movimientos, una lata de refresco ya un poco caliente que se encontraba al lado de la cesta. Esa señora cesta había abastecido el apetito atroz que despertaba en ellos la vida de playa, así que para esas horas su contenido estaba casi aniquilado.

La mañana comenzó tarde para todos, por eso decidieron comprar sándwiches y bebidas, sin alcohol, para pasarlo nuevamente junto al mar, hasta una nueva caída del sol. Esa noche sería la esperada despedida a la soltería, y deberían estar lo más juiciosos posible.

Después de saciar su sed, con una mueca maliciosa también tomó algunas migajas que habían quedado de un plato descartable y volvió a su primera posición, con una Tina como objetivo puntual para su desquite.

Una por una se las fue arrojando a la muchacha, que dormía plácidamente en una tumbona bajo la sombrilla. No despertó ni despertaría, pero tenía merecido ser molestada.

¡Cuatro horas! Cuatro malditas horas contadas por el reloj de la pequeña cocina hablando de Mike Chang y su desilusión. ¡Cómo no estar exhausta y cómo no dejar exhaustas a sus oyentes!... especialmente más malhumorada a una que a otra.

Se durmieron a las cinco de la mañana; lo último que sintió Quinn fue el pecho de Rachel contra su mejilla, y lo último que pronunció fue una grosera maldición para luego dormirse instantáneamente.

—Te mereces mi venganza, Tina Cohen-Chang, por emborracharte y llorar por idiotas babosos, y principalmente por pisotear mi noche especial… —susurró apenas, lanzándole más misiles esponjosos.

Esa vez lo único que provocó fue que se removiera con un murmullo, sin dejar su cadente respiración, acompañada de esos suaves y femeninos ronquidos.

Con un pesado suspiro volvió a caer sobre la toalla.

A poca distancia se escuchaban los gritos de la tropa jugando un encarnizado partido de volleyball playero. Esa idea había sido impulsada por la bien ponderada culpa femenina; las mujeres querían un poco más de movimiento aeróbico. Tanto libertinaje y sedentarismo tendría consecuencias irreparables una vez que esa burbuja idílica se pinchara al regreso, por esa razón alquilaron una red, un poco de profesionalismo y allí estaban, compitiendo a muerte.

Ella había sido la primera en abandonar a su equipo, ya que no le importaba tanto las calorías consumidas, y sí tomar un bronceado uniforme durante los pocos días que quedaban.

Santana y Brittany tampoco estaban en la competencia encarnizada; volvieron a Dania Beach para recoger todos los vestidos y a supervisar un poco cómo iban los preparativos.

Faltaba tan poco para el gran acontecimiento… Más familia también llegaría en breve, y esa anarquía en la que el grupo estaba sumido se transformaría en un ordenado caos, uno increíble que todos estaban esperando ansiosamente.

La fiesta no iba a ser ostentosa; la esencia de toda la ceremonia y el festejo posterior no alteraba los deseos de las novias de que todo sea regido por la sencillez. Los invitados se contaban entre treinta y cuarenta personas entre compañeros de oficio, amigos y familiares.

Quinn sonrió soñadora, cara al sol, imaginando cada detalle que Brittany contó con ansiedad de la celebración frente al mar. Nada de ecos entre solemnes muros eclesiásticos, tal vez después de siete vidas eso podría llegar a ocurrir; nada de paredes blancas de ayuntamientos con escritorios de estilo minimalista; el cielo daría la bendición a las jóvenes mujeres que se elegirían para toda la vida, y la arena caliente sería el único camino hacia esa promesa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando su mirada irradiada de luz solar fue directamente a Rachel, que en ese momento daba un salto temerario para golpear la pelota en el aire y clavarla limpiamente en la arena contraría; festejó con gritos, burlas y palmas con Kurt y Sam, mientras Puck, Mercedes y Blaine se lamentaban por el tanto.

La veía moverse, hacer poses e impartir órdenes sin sentido que solo causaban rebelión… y aquella misma sensación que la embargó cuando le estaban midiendo el vestido regresó, adueñándose de su imaginación, dándole el esbozo de un alocado deseo que refrenó al instante. Tal vez estaba delirando por el sol… sí, seguramente en unos segundos comenzaría a exudar vapor y se derretirla...

¿Era una locura en realidad? ¿Era una locura desearlo como lo deseaba en ese momento, observando ese pequeño cuerpo moverse enérgico por la arena, sobrepasando con su risa crispante la de su grupo y la de otros dispersos por allí?

No, no lo era porque la amaba, y eso la avalaba a pensar y sentir cualquier locura que le permitiera permanecer a su lado para siempre.

¿Acaso no era válido?... ¡Un momento!... no era válido si se creía que se necesitaría un compromiso de ese tamaño para permanecer al lado de la persona que se amaba… Entonces no sería amor… Pero… ¡un momento! Claro que seguía siendo amor, reflexionó, sentándose de pronto para volver a tomar un largo y asqueroso trago caliente de refresco.

Y si bien ellas se amaban, la idea ilusoria de _perder_ una supuesta _libertad_ aterraba de alguna manera; subir un peldaño más de paraíso-compromiso hacía temblar la tierra bajo los pies… sí, estúpidamente se creía que se acabaría una suerte de autonomía enlazándose de aquella manera tan socialmente aceptada y reconocida, que había subsistido bajo tantos preceptos... y bla bla…

Sin embargo, y bajo un pensamiento mucho más profundo, antes de que el sol achicharrara las últimas neuronas cuerdas que le quedaban, en definitiva era el amor el que daba más libertad que cualquier viejo ritual de enlace.

Cuánto más amor se sentía, más libre se tendría que ser y más libertad se tendría que otorgar. En la entrega del amor, del amor puro, no existían cadenas, por el simple hecho de que él volvería siempre al mismo lugar, donde deseaba quedarse. No era una fuerza de voluntad; era el único hecho involuntario del que podía jactarse el ser humano. Un don sin ningún tipo de estructuras…

—Ya cállate… —masculló, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente para limpiar el sudor que bajaba por su nariz y mejillas.

Aunque… sonaba muy bien… _Mi esposa; tu esposa_… sonaba condenadamente bien…

—Estás completamente loca, Fabray —susurró, dejándose caer en la toalla otra vez, antes de salir corriendo como una loca y tropezarse en la arena para llegar hasta Rachel.

A medida que pasaban los minutos el sol comenzó a castigar sus sentidos, sumiéndola en un intenso sopor…

—Si no vas un poco al mar, tu trasero parecerá una barbacoa.

La voz de Mercedes penetró en su cerebro, sobresaltándola un poco. Quinn abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Sin hacer caso a los abucheos que recibió por abandonar el juego, la mujer tomó una botella de agua y se sentó en una tumbona, un poco agitada.

—Una hora más… quiero que se noten mis breves vacaciones en la Florida —bromeó la rubia, aceptando luego la invitación que le hacía en silencio la otra para que ocupase la tumbona a su lado.

—Vamos, conversemos un poco.

Quinn tomó sus gafas de sol y terminó de acomodarse. Después de compartir la botella, con un gesto significativo la recién llegada dirigió su mirada hacia Tina, inconsciente bajo la amplia sombrilla. Las dos la observaron.

—Tuvo una noche agitada de resaca y melancolía.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Mercedes—. La escuché… y como también escuché que ya tenía ayuda volví a la cama.

—Vaya que te salvaste —murmuró Quinn con una mueca burlona.

Mercedes rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te creas… Está así desde que se enteró que Mike finalmente asistiría a la boda.

—Lo siento; entiendo que debe ser difícil para ella, créeme —se lamentó en verdad, volviendo la mirada hacia su amiga—. Esa es la desventaja de casarte con los amigos de la adolescencia; siempre te encontrarás con un viejo amor sin poder escapar por la ventana.

La cantante asintió en silencio sonriendo de lado, a la par que miraba a sus amigos lanzar la pelota por los aires.

—Ni que lo digas… —murmuró.

Y Quinn esperó; esperó algún atisbo de confesión de la mujer, ya que era evidente a quién había encontrado ella en ese viaje, sin embargo la morena no habló. No quiso confesar lo que se sabía, así que Quinn la respetó.

Después de todo, la manera en que se terminó de saber ese fugaz y vejo amorío no fue la más honorable. Años de secretos para que Sam, en una típica confesión borrachera, terminara diciéndoselo a Puck, y él a ella, y de esa manera la cadena de mensajes fue imposible de detener.

—Antiguos amores, o ver en lo cotidiano a una de las parejas que jamás creíste que podrían existir…

La miró con una mueca sonriente, elevando las cejas, provocando un asentimiento en Quinn. Ésta se acomodó más contra el respaldo.

—Si no hubiera sido por una terquedad compartida, tal vez se hubiesen sorprendido desde los dieciséis —caviló, esta vez observando a su alrededor.

Niños jugando en la arena, parejas de la mano, familias disfrutando de las aguas cálidas… se sentía repleta; estaba feliz y hablando del amor que sentía por Rachel, mucho más.

Mercedes murmuró, colocando una mano en su pecho, profundamente curiosa como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Tú y Rachel han dejado sin palabras… Después de tanto tiempo me sigo preguntando cómo hicieron; cómo hicieron para enamorarse después de compartir tanto hombre y furia —bromeó, provocando una suave carcajada en la otra.

—Eso me preguntaba yo con dieciséis años —murmuró—; pero simplemente sucedió, incluso negándolo. Imagínate si me echaron de mi casa por estar embarazada, Russel me hubiese mandado a otro país si le decía que se me mojaban las bragas por una compañera… ¡y por una judía y mucho menos popular que yo!

Esa broma grosera finalmente hizo que Mercedes lanzara una risotada, haciendo gestos con las manos. En realidad Quinn quería que se entendiera de esa forma simple, sin tener que adentrarse a contar los encuentros furtivos que marcaron las vidas de Rachel y de ella. Ese duro e intrincado comienzo era algo que le pertenecía a las dos… sin contar a los que ya lo sabían.

La cantante se palmeó la pierna que había acomodado para girarse hacia ella más cómodamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—De todos los romances más inauditos siempre creí algo; todos teníamos qué perder y qué ganar. Britt con Kurt, Santana con Karofsky… ¿pero tú? ¿Cuándo miraba a Rachel la fría capitana de Las Ánimas?

Su compañera de relato quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó su primera confesión.

—Te aseguro que sí la miraba, y cómo… —suspiró—. Incluso de esa forma… quería que se terminara —reveló con un murmullo suave—. Quererla siempre me abrió a la mitad, me llenó de rabia, me preocupó… pero nunca me ocupé de mis sentimientos; aquellos primeros años fueron los peores. No pude ser auténtica, y las pocas veces que lo fui no alcanzó. Cuanto más la quería Finn más la deseaba yo, y cuanto ella más quería a Finn, más la odiaba.

La brisa de mar logró llevarse esas palabras suspendidas entre las dos, con una Mercedes completamente atenta y una Quinn abierta al pasado.

A pesar de los pocos encuentros que tuvieron durante los últimos cuatro años, no volvieron a coincidir nunca más con esa soledad y tranquilidad que remembraba a la vivida, cuando esa mujer le abrió a ella y a su hija las puertas de su hogar.

De qué otra manera podría agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida prácticamente, más que con la sinceridad que creía válida en esos instantes.

—He crecido, Quinn, y he amado un poco más que en aquella época —se sonrió levemente aquélla, desviando la mirada nuevamente—, y aún no entiendo los engañosos caminos que trae el amor.

Un profundo suspiro salió de ese pecho que de alguna forma se abría al pasado de igual manera, y Quinn no necesitó ver hacia quién se dirigía su mirada entornada. Al parecer, aquella boda estaba causando más estragos de los que hubiese imaginado.

—¿Recuerdas el baile del penúltimo año? —preguntó la rubia después de un breve silencio.

—Por supuesto; es imposible olvidar a Kurt con su pollera escocesa saliendo "reina" del baile… —recordó Mercedes con sarcasmo.

—Así es; una horrible jugada que me quitó el puesto —bromeó—. Esa noche sucedió mucho más que eso.

La expresión taciturna de su compañera cambió a otra extremadamente curiosa.

—Dime ya lo que pasó, nena.

—Esa noche le pegué una cachetada a Rachel, como jamás lo hice con nadie en mi vida.

—¡Oh, por dios! Eso no lo sabía... ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… no hace falta recordar que hizo su gran aparición el insoportable de Jesse St. James otra vez en escena —la sola mención de ese mequetrefe le ponía los vellos de punta, mientras la otra asentía enérgicamente—. Para mí fue fatal… No sé cómo soporté que Sylvester se haya llevado a Finn por su ataque de celos. Te aseguro que yo le hubiese seguido pegando a ese idiota.

Ambas rieron con nostalgia ante el recuerdo.

—¡Ya quisiera haber visto eso!

—Luego fue la corona —continuó—. Cuando anunciaron a Kurt, yo… simplemente me volví loca; corrí al baño y Rachel me siguió…

La morena tenía los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendida.

—La culpé, descargué mi frustración con ella… y mi mano voló hacia su rostro —Quinn tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado hace horas… yo… estaba llorando y no tenía pañuelos… —cerró los ojos lentamente, con esa imagen en la retina—. Después de recibir la cachetada, lo único que me dijo fue que a la mayoría les molestaría una cachetada, pero que ella _valoraba el elemento dramático_...

Mercedes abrió la boca, elevando las cejas en una expresión más azorada aún.

—¿Ella solo dijo eso? ¡No lo creo! ¿Alguien puede amar más el drama que Rachel Berry?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Mi última gran humillación y ni siquiera lo usó para borrarme el maquillaje. Solo se miró al espejo unos segundos, y luego me habló como si nada hubiese pasado, como siempre hacía. Me alentó a creer en mí, a valorarme… Me enumeró prácticamente las razones por las cuales no debería darle importancia a una estúpida corona y seguir adelante.

Después de esas palabras, otro silencio cómodo se formó entre ambas, cada una envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

Quinn todavía podía sentir a flor de piel la cantidad de sentimientos que la embargaron en aquel momento; todo su tremendo miedo al futuro, al amor y qué sucedería una vez terminado el capullo del bachillerato.

De forma natural también le vino a la mente el ramillete que usó para esa ocasión, aquél con una gardenia, que conservaba como otro de sus tesoros; _con una cinta verde claro para que combine con sus ojos…_ Aquellas palabras fueron las exactas que salieron de la boca de Rachel, cuando entre cajas desordenadas, bolsas y pertenencias suyas ella lo encontró, ese inolvidable primer día de mudanza.

Fue apenas un susurro que Quinn escuchó muy bien, y con un extraño e incrédulo presentimiento no le fue difícil ahondar en preguntas. Después de ruegos, algo de berrinches y luego forzándola un poco más, Rachel descubrió para ella, con suavidad, que ese objeto tuvo una dueña original.

En ese preciso instante, en medio de una sala vacía, entre ajetreo de mudanza y sueños que recién empezaban, aquella declaración se convirtió en otro bien preciado, con un sabor único a adolescencia que quedaría por siempre.

—Todavía puedo verme arreglándome en el tocador de mi cuarto, y a mi madre avisándome que el gallardo mariscal estaba en la planta baja, esperándome.

Mercedes esbozó una sonrisa con aires de tristeza.

—Yo recuerdo como tu chica nos inventó una cita económica de tres, junto a Sam. Qué mujer... —suspiró—. De algún modo siempre se las arregló para estar en todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Siempre… —susurró Quinn en respuesta—. Por eso amarla es tan fácil. Ve donde no se puede ver, y descubre cosas asombrosas donde los demás ya se cansaron de buscar. A veces da un poco de miedo…

—¿Quinn Fabray tiene miedo?

—Por supuesto… amarla me desafía a enamorarla todos los días… y a no terminar desquiciada por sus caprichos. Pero entonces recuerdo que no puede vivir sin flores, por lo menos dos veces por semana, ni ese extraño té chai con leche de soja… entonces me tranquilizo.

Mercedes rió ante las "extravagancias" de la diva.

—Me hago una idea; la flamante protagonista de Yentl, obsesión de Logan Moore, no puede vivir sin esos pequeños caprichos que tú te encargas de cumplir... y exagerar. Lo tienes muy sencillo, Quinn.

La rubia levantó una ceja.

—Te estoy contando la parte fácil de la relación, Mercedes; y no me quites mérito, que tampoco puede vivir sin mis besos.

No podía faltar la vanidosa entrada de la ex capitana; su amiga elevó una mano para chocarla con la de la otra.

—Ahora querré escuchar la versión de Rachel.

Quinn iba a responderle, mas la llegada estrepitosa de Blaine la detuvo en seco.

—¡Jamás he sudado tanto en mi vida! —exclamó el joven, arrebatándole la botella de agua a la morena.

—¿Quieres que hable y te deje mal parado ante la mejor cantante de soul y pop que tenemos aquí? —ironizó la rubia.

Blaine la señaló con una morisqueta.

—No sé de qué hablas, socia. Soy todo un caballero…

—No puedes tener esa seriedad llevando un traje de baño que podría verse hasta Miami, amigo.

El chico se miró las bermudas de un color naranja flúor eléctrico, y se encogió de hombros.

—No reniego de la moda, solo la uso y me queda perfecta.

Y estaba en lo cierto. A nadie más que a él podría quedarle mejor ese traje de baño, como toda su excéntrica vestimenta.

—Vamos rey de la moda y el estilo; descansa un poco —se mofó su socia, levantándose para darle su lugar.

Blaine no respondió a su sarcasmo y se lanzó a esa comodidad con un exagerado ademán.

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó con una expresión entrometida.

—De lo guapo que se veía Kurt con su falda escocesa aquél año —contestó Mercedes rápidamente, guiñándole un ojo a su cómplice femenina.

—¿Están hablando del penúltimo? —Blaine las miró a ambas, no dejando pasar el comentario burlón de la cantante de soul y pop—. Dinos qué se siente que te haya quitado la corona un chico, Q.

Quinn abrió la boca por unos segundos, para volverla a cerrar a la vez que ahora era ella la arrebatadora de botellas, y volcaba sin más el contenido en el pecho del muchacho.

—¡Sorpresa, humedad y mal humor!... Luego te acostumbras.

Con un gesto malicioso se encargó de vaciar todo el contenido en la piel pálida y sudada de Blaine, que tomado por sorpresa, lanzó un sonoro jadeo y luego una riente exclamación.

—¡Arpía de reina destronada! ¡Qué resentida eres!

—Podría discutírtelo, pero no ahora… Hazme el favor de tomar un poco de color, que te quiero atractivo para nuestros patrocinadores.

—¡Oye; dame eso! —se irritó cuando la otra también lo despojó de su visera.

—Los dejo sin mi adorable presencia. Escucho a la liga mayor aclamar por mi —canturreó, entregándole a Mercedes sus gafas, un guiño, y luego salió corriendo. En efecto, la estaban llamando a los gritos para que se les uniera.

Algo en esa rápida partida llamó la atención de Mercedes y la sorprendió; siguió con sus ojos más atentamente la espalda de la rubia hasta que no pudo más. Vaya con las marcas del pasado… ese famoso tatuaje del que había hecho gala de rebeldía hacía tantos años seguía dibujado en su piel, hoy de otra manera, y al parecer con algunas levísimas modificaciones…

Quinn se sumó a la improvisada cancha vitoreada por los jugadores, principalmente por Puck; era una bochornosa desventaja ese juego, porque el chico fue literalmente abandonado por su equipo.

—¡Súmate a la flota de Puck, rubia sensual! ¡Vamos a aniquilarlos!

La chica elevó los brazos con gracia hacia él, pero la que se llevó el premio fue Rachel, que la estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa bajo otra colorida visera.

Quinn fue directamente hacia sus labios para entregarle un sonoro beso en la boca y palmearle el trasero. Entre más groserías de Puck y abucheos del otro equipo por ligar con la contraria, comenzaba a ocupar su lugar.

—¡Prepárense para mi brazo, holgazanes! —desafió, descansando un puño en su cadera.

Rachel observó con ojos entornados todo ese cuerpo que se ocultaba poco ante la mirada de cualquiera, esta vez cubierto con un bikini negro; no había shorts, no había pareos ni sudaderas... Con sorna le lanzó un beso burlón en el aire.

—Eso lo veremos, cariño. Procura que nada se te escape de ese traperío que llevas hoy, si no quieres que ciegue a alguien.

La picada se acercó a la red, devorando su figura mientras los demás se burlaban de la sexy contienda.

Le hizo una seña con un dedo para que se acercara, y Rachel lo hizo sin dudarlo. Quinn no se encontraba en un estado muy diferente al de ella, en definitiva era la más perjudicada de la historia. Esos shorts deportivos y minúsculos que llevaba su contraria eran un mal presagio para su concentración.

Rachel llegó hasta ella y se agarró de la red.

—Frustración sexual… ¿Te dice algo, preciosa? —susurró Quinn, pasándose la lengua por los labios; ese día se había levantado muy vengativa—. Tendríamos que estar juntando sudor detrás de una puerta atrancada, y no en un juego de volleyball playero. Así que prepárate para perder, Berry.

Estocada perfecta, rematada con una ida contoneando las caderas de forma enloquecedora.

Rachel la miró con una inconfundible mirada de deseo, apretando los puños a sus costados. Con toda la razón que tenía, se atrevió a desafiarla. ¡De las dos maneras! Era inescrupulosa. ¿Se pensaba que era la única frustrada?

—¡A jugar! —vociferó, tomando posición; desde allí señaló a Noah con su índice—. Si le miras el culo, no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte.

También se dio tiempo a amenazar a su contendiente que le respondió con un gesto sarcástico, muy típico de él.

Kurt revoleó lo ojos, pasando la pelota con fuerza, y Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser una muy buena estrategia, Rach. ¡Adelante Puck; mírale el trasero! —resolvió el joven, recibiendo un lanzamiento perfecto de una visera contra su brazo.

—¡Samuel Evans, cállate la boca o cumpliré todas mis amenazas!

En una merecida y confortable paz, Blaine y Mercedes observaban el intercambio con satisfacción.

—Tú sabes cómo termina esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico, pasándose protector solar en los brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué ellas serán…

Mercedes chasqueó la lengua y lo miró incrédula.

—Chico, no sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo que escuchas, diva. Ellas serán…

La otra lo miró de pronto, como si hubiese tenido una revelación asombrosa.

—Tú hablas de…Oh… no puede ser… —se detuvo en su balbuceo con una mirada pensativa—; tú crees… ¡Oh, Señor!

Blaine asintió con lentitud, buscando algo qué comer. No podía quedarse quieto bajo los hirientes rayos solares…

—Quinn no aguantará, la conozco.

—¡La famosa intuición gay! Si pudiera tenerla no sería tan cotilla.

Blaine rió a las carcajadas, adorando a la inigualable Mercedes Jones.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de repente la voz adormilada de Tina, levantando la cabeza de la tumbona por primera vez en horas, aumentando las risas dentro de esa pequeña burbuja de paraíso.


	14. A la cuenta de tres, un vals

Como único rey (con vagina) de este lugar improcedente y nada secular, designo que el amor es una anarquía de corpúsculos y torrente sanguíneo, que luego se convierte en un caos.

* * *

—Lo haremos nosotras a la cuenta de tres… y se acabó… —susurró Tina, resoplando y disimulando detrás de una de las columnas de mármol que presumía el concurrido hall del hotel.

—Por el amor de dios, chica; ¿me estás hablando enserio? —refunfuñó Mercedes, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco más para ver lo que estaba espiando la otra—. ¿A la cuenta de tres? ¿No quieres que juguemos a las escondidillas? ¡Tenemos que esperar la señal!

Tina la observó sobre su hombro con una mueca, llevándose su índice hacia la boca para indicarle que guardara silencio, y luego volvió a su posición.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No se van a despegar ni para ir al baño, y por mi parte estoy harta…

—Bueno, somos dos… Te aviso que si seguimos así llamaremos más la atención.

—Deja de ser pesimista, hazme el favor. Estoy creyendo que esto no va a funcionar y nos van a denunciar por fisgonas o ladronas…

Mercedes resopló, mostrándole su teléfono.

—Olvídalo; estamos aquí y llegaremos hasta el final. No me pasé cuarenta y cinco minutos deambulando por este hall atestado de gente para que todo se vaya al diablo, sin agregar que nos trasladamos de los sillones y revistas a detrás de esta columna. Podrías ser una espía menos evidente, ¿no?

—Y tú podrías dejar de toquetear esa planta; como jardinera dejas bastante qué desear —le retrucó Tina, sin mirarla.

Mercedes revoleó los ojos.

—Ya, ya… Mejor calla y cuéntame todo lo que sucede…

—Hago lo que puedo, ¿está bien? —murmuró molesta la otra.

Los ánimos estaban bastante revueltos por esas horas. La despedida de soltera sorpresa estaba comenzando en ese preciso momento, cuando Santana y Brittany por fin llegaban al hotel, cargadas con dos cajas enormes y rosadas cada una... Contenían todos los vestidos.

Las encargadas de vigilar el arribo de las novias fueron Tina y Mercedes, porque la otra parte del plan le correspondía a Kurt y Blaine.

De esa manera una primera llamada de Rachel esa tarde confirmó que estarían de regreso a cierta hora, cosa que jamás sucedió; ellas se retrasaron, dejando a las chicas esperando casi una hora.

Otra llamada de Mercedes hizo la segunda confirmación de que la primera señal debía ser enviada con urgencia porque ya habían aparecido, cosa que tampoco sucedió… la llamada distractora no llegaba, y no sabían por qué…

Eran dos inconvenientes con los que no contaban, y eso estaba recayendo en la ansiedad del equipo de espionaje femenino.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una función súperespecífica que debían llevar a cabo al pie de la letra para que aquello salga a la perfección. Era más simple de lo que parecía… ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba saliendo mal?!

—Vamos… vamos muchachos… —siseó la espía número uno, observando como la pareja no se movía de la recepción. Es más, se había sumado animadamente otra mujer del personal hotelero al pequeño grupo, señalando las cajas con una ancha sonrisa.

Mercedes apretó el teléfono en su mano, sintiéndose observada por las personas que iban y venían, y las que descansaban en los sillones; a pesar de ello con estoicismo continuó escrutando esa estúpida planta como si fuera una experta paisajista.

—Si Kurt no llama a Santana en cinco segundos comenzaré a gritar —amenazó Jones.

—¡Está tomando su bolso! ¡Está tomando su bolso! —chilló Tina de pronto, haciendo un gesto con la mano— y…. ¡Eureka! ¡Sí! Está hablando y frunciendo el ceño. ¡Es buena señal!

—¡Gracias Señor! —alabó la espía número dos, que sin perder un segundo más envió un último mensaje que previsoramente tenía escrito, y con el que concluiría esa etapa del plan.

"_Deja que Santana se vaya sola; no subas. Reunión fuera del hotel. Urgente"._

—¡Bien! Ahora Britt está leyendo el mensaje —informó Tina con emoción—. Esperemos que nos haga caso…

Después de cortar la comunicación, Santana volvió a fruncir el ceño. El cebo al parecer fue contundente, porque su semblante se llenó de preocupación.

Con una disculpa hacia sus anteriores interlocutores, la latina se acercó a su novia en modo privado.

—Cariño, Kurt quiere hablar conmigo a solas; así que estaremos en nuestra habitación unos momentos. ¿Está bien?

Brittany asintió, conteniendo el aliento. Guardó rápidamente su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans, evitando una sonrisa. No pensó que podría escapar tan fácil…

Después de apilar las cuatro cajas en los brazos de su chica, la besó con ligereza.

—Ve tranquila, yo daré una vuelta.

Asintiendo, Santana se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany; una vez que el camino estuvo despejado la joven observó hacia todos lados, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, luego volvió sus pasos y salió a la calle.

Con sendas sonrisas y murmullos divertidos y aliviados, las secuaces salieron de su escondite, chocando sus manos.

En la acera rápidamente se encontraron con la novia más sonriente que se les acercaba.

—¡Hola! ¿Dónde estaban? —Brittany las recibió eufórica.

—Hablando con una planta… —murmuró Mercedes con ironía.

La única que rió fue Brittany, porque Tina la ignoró.

—Estábamos escondidas en el hall —informó ésta, más fehaciente.

—¿Estaban jugando a las escondidillas y no me invitaron? ¡Qué malas amigas! —bromeó la castaña.

—Poco nos faltó para eso, te lo aseguro —respondió Tina—. En realidad estábamos allí para algo mucho más importante que un juego.

—¡Qué misterio! ¡Quiero saber ahora mismo qué están tramando!

En la chica se estaba viendo la ansiedad que esas palabras estaban causando, porque sus mejillas se colorearon más, y sus manos se entrelazaron contra su pecho. Mercedes fue la primera que se apiadó de ella, también con los nervios de punta.

—Dulzura, te estamos proponiendo una sorpresa para Santana ¿Qué dices? —mintió ella a medias.

El rostro de la protagonista de esa noche se iluminó instantáneamente, utilizando todo su rostro para sonreír.

—¡Una sorpresa para San! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Te digo que sí, por supuesto! —exclamó, rodeando el cuello de las dos—. ¿Qué tienen pensado? ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Qué compraremos?

—Primero lo primero —dijo divertida la morena, frenando su excitado cuestionario—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Genial; podremos hablar mientras tomamos un helado. Invita Britt-Britt.

—Excelente idea… Es un hecho que ya dejaré de pensar en la talla del vestido. Moriré fajada, pero moriré dama de honor.

Tina se lamentaba con un verdadero sentimiento de culpa, y las otras reían a las carcajadas en medio de la acera. Se estaban dando cuenta dentro de un apabullante efecto dominó, de las graves consecuencias de juntar unas minivacaciones con una boda.

—Mira qué fácil es contigo —masculló de pronto Mercedes sin dejar de reír—. Compadezco a los demás en este momento.

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Brittany, comenzando a caminar con ellas.

—No me hagas caso. Sabes que eres mi novia preferida, ¿verdad?

Britt inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Era de esperarse. Soy la más simpática de las dos.

—¡Amén, nena!

Y Mercedes no se equivocaba… Dentro del departamento donde se alojaba la otra mitad de los ex alumnos, Rachel salía de la ducha a los tropezones, medio desnuda y entre maldiciones. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y debía contestarlo, sí o sí.

Después de un señor resbalón, que por poco no le hizo dar de lleno su frente contra la pared, tomó el aparato del piso y lo pegó a su oreja.

—Escucho… —respondió jadeante.

—_Fase dos de la operación, completa. "Diablos y ángeles" en posición_.

Rachel revoleó los ojos con una sonrisa ante el susurro de Kurt, en aquel perfecto tono Sherlock Holmes.

—Bien hecho; en unos minutos voy para allá.

—_¿Minutos? No, muñeca, segundos... Satán está de muy mal humor esta noche y no quiere más sorpresas. Está agotada. Mi esposo está intentando convencerla, y yo estoy en el pasillo hablando contigo. ¡Ven urgente!_

—¡Aguanta por favor; estoy en ropa interior _Holmes-Hummel_!

Después de una desconforme despedida, Rachel voló hacia el pequeño armario de su sala-habitación para buscar algo de ropa y vestirse a toda prisa.

—No podía tocarme Britt, ¿no? ¡Yo también quiero un helado! —murmuró con fastidio, mientras se subía su falda lápiz negra. Luego buscó desesperadamente algo para combinar…

Les habían mentido descaradamente; les habían mentido con diversión y una triquiñuela casi logística desde que dejaron la playa y el torneo amateur de volleyball, que como era de esperarse, no encontró ganadores leales.

Separarían a la inseparable pareja en el hall del hotel una vez regresaran de Dania Beach. Quinn, Tina y Mercedes se encargarían de Britt; Blaine, Kurt y ella lo harían de Santana... y que dios los ayudase.

A base de mentiras piadosas lograrían que cada una intente prepararle, en pocos minutos, una "sorpresa" a la otra, jamás imaginándose que las sorprendidas serían ellas mismas.

Para evitar pérdidas de tiempo el equipo de Britt, los _ángeles_, contaba con el apoyo logístico de Quinn, que hacía más de una hora estaba instalada en la habitación de los varones, esperando a su grupo allí, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse.

En cambio el equipo de Santana, los _demonios_, no lo tenía muy fácil, por varias razones; la primera y principal era porque justamente se trataba de Santana, y la segunda porque se trataba de ella misma y su crispante manía de controlarlo todo. De tal manera fue, que estuvo reunida con Sam y Puck hasta último momento, obligándolos a escuchar las recomendaciones para que vayan lo más preparados posibles al club nocturno en cuestión.

Ellos eran la "fase uno".

Serían los primeros en ir al club, averiguarían sobre el _varieté_ que se presentaría esa noche y harían las reservas necesarias si es que era posible.

No había un plan B, así que no se podía fallar de ninguna manera. Por esa razón una vez que llegó la llamada que confirmaba satisfactoriamente la primera fase completa, se llenaron de alivio… y si no terminaban ellos ebrios antes de la llegada de las novias, mucho mejor. Eso ya era incontrolable; haría falta dos Rachel… y sería genial… e imposible.

Estaba nerviosa, expectante, insoportable.

En esos días no dejaban de repetirse las viejas aventuras y locuras que dejaron atrás en la añorada época escolar, y aunque faltaban integrantes fundamentales, aquellos momentos se abrazaban con una profunda dicha por los que estaban presentes.

Todas las historias se enredaban, todas volvían a encenderse con esa chispa justa de vida, como si una vara maestra generara la agraciada sinfonía de los tiempos. Porque si bien muchas de esas historias terminaron, otras seguían su curso, e incluso con un principio a cuestas, se regeneraban de alguna manera para volver a empezar.

De una forma u otra, siempre se volvía a empezar.

El ejemplo más egocéntrico del destino se dio la noche anterior, con Tina y su derrotero desamorado de unas cuatro horas, dilapidando a un ex novio que volvería a ver, después de años, en tan solo dos días.

Hasta su propia historia con Quinn se estaba poniendo en juego; Rachel lo sentía desde que pisó el aeropuerto de Fort Lauderdale. Desde que la vio, recibiéndola llena de emoción, sin ningún atisbo duradero de malestar y reproches por los traspiés en los que se vieron envueltas, lo sentía.

Algo cambió en Rachel; ya no sentía lo mismo. La engullía la necesidad de algo diferente, algo fundamental y al parecer bastante simple al mismo tiempo. Aquella tarde lo entendió y lo sintió grabado a fuego mientras la veía reír, conversando sobre planes interminables para una noche que se deseaba interminable.

Si bien verla reír tenía el poder de sanar todos sus malos humores, en ese instante su risa la conmovió, más que conmoverla, le voló la cabeza. La sonrisa de Quinn tenía poderes maravillosos.

Todo ese viaje estaba siendo una revelación de las más importantes que tuvo en los últimos años. Quinn estaba en lo cierto, esa boda estaba moviendo todas las piezas de lugar; esa boda tan querida ya estaba moviendo sustancias de lugar.

No era una revelación, por supuesto, que Rachel deseara pasar el resto de su vida con Quinn. Aquello iba más allá de desear verla caminar a su lado, despertar a su lado, verla abrazar a Beth, ir de compras y pelear por algunas ofertas; iba más allá de que elija la mejor verdura, de los necesarios reproches, accesibilidades y consensos, de que le cocine, que le hable sin poder evitarlo cuando estudiaba un guión, que la ubique en la vereda correcta, que toque el piano en la casa de sus padres, que cante en la ducha… que la ame… No… no era una revelación que Rachel no deseara perderse un ápice de todo eso, y la verdad era que firmando un papel no aseguraría la falta o constancia de toda esa verdadera chispa de la vida.

Tal vez esas piezas se encontraban dentro de una concepción más simple, y básicamente se tratara de romanticismo y compromiso… porque el agua y la sangre que constituían a Rachel Berry estaban hechas de esos elementos indispensables.

—Deja de temblar, Rachel… —susurró a su reflejo, sosteniéndose del borde del lavabo con fuerza.

Con mano trémula recuperó el lápiz que se le había caído en el interior, y terminó de delinear sus ojos. Estaba lista.

Dando una última mirada al lugar tomó las llaves, su bolso y salió del departamento.

Una vez dentro del hotel saludó al conserje, indicándole con un movimiento rápido de manos su destino, directo al primer piso.

Él hombre detrás del mostrador asintió; todo el grupo era más que conocido por los pasillos…

Una vez que localizó la habitación de las chicas golpeó suavemente la puerta; la estaban esperando, porque al instante apareció Blaine del otro lado. Sin una palabra suspendió ante ella algunas prendas dobladas y unas sandalias que atinó a tomar con sorpresa.

—Estás hermosa. Santana acaba de entrar a la ducha; la amenacé con que yo le enjabonaría la espalda si no se apresuraba. Aquí está la ropa de Britt, llévasela; la elegí yo. _Au revoir, amour_…

Rachel pestañeó ante el mensaje siseado en forma de telegrama, sin pronunciar palabra. En dos segundos volvió a verse frente a una puerta cerrada.

Con una sonrisa cruzó el pasillo hacia la puerta de enfrente. Esta vez no golpeó; en su interior había una sola persona y no existían trincheras, así que tomó el pomo para abrir suavemente.

Preparó una amplia y temblorosa sonrisa para su novia, pero ella no estaba a la vista. Recorriendo la tenue habitación la encontró en el balcón, perdiendo la mirada en la oscuridad que comenzaba en Fort Lauderdale.

La sonrisa se le borró y la sustituyó una falta prematura de respiración.

Dejó las prendas y su bolso sobre una cómoda cercana, y cerró la puerta. El chasquido provocó que aquélla se volviera, y fuese Rachel quien recibiera una sonrisa que la hizo recargarse más contra la dura madera.

Estaba simplemente hermosa.

—Ey, hola… —murmuró Quinn, adentrándose a la habitación—; pensé que eran las chicas.

—No… Vine a traer ropa para Britt —masculló Rachel, recorriéndola con la mirada. Había visto brevemente los tonos de la vestimenta que eligió para esa noche, y pensó que era una idea provocativa igualar los básicos; por eso mientras la morena llevaba una ajustada falda negra a mitad del muslo, la rubia vestía unos ajustadísimos pantalones negros, terminando en unas sandalias negras, con un cómodo medio taco para sobrevivir toda la noche.

Mientras la morena llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, algo holgada y transparente con alguna pizca de dorado en el cuello, dentro de la falda, la rubia vestía una camisa sin mangas, también blanca y transparente, acomodada dentro del pantalón.

El bronceado que había logrado en esos pocos días dio sus frutos a la luz de las lámparas.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos ante ese escrutinio silencioso, observándola de la misma manera.

Quiso acercarse, pero Rachel se lo impidió con un suave gesto de su mano.

—¿No quieres que me acerque? —preguntó con un ligero mohín.

—No es eso… Es que… quiero mirarte un poco más… —murmuró, tragando saliva—. Estás hermosa…

Recorrió con avidez su rostro suavemente maquillado, enmarcado por sus cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondeado sutilmente, dándole aquel toque distintivo y de antaño, con su flequillo peinado hacia atrás.

La mirada oscura y cálida de su novia la recorrió por completo, dándole la distancia que había pedido, y aprovechando ese espacio para repasarla una y otra vez.

—Tú también lo estás —murmuró, llevándose el premio de toda la longitud de sus piernas al descubierto, de sus ondas cortas peinadas hacia atrás, con volumen y algunos mechones descuidados cayendo sobre su frente—. Tanto que me quitas el aliento…

Rachel sonrió débilmente, sintiendo el peso de su corazón contra las costillas. Comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable que le quemaba el pecho y se extendía hacia sus brazos.

Con su mirada brillante, Quinn le estaba comunicando que se acercaría, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—B-bien… San está tomando una ducha; todo controlado.

—Muy bien; por aquí igual, con helado incluido.

Otro paso más. Otra sonrisa trémula de Rachel.

—Vamos, ven aquí —pidió Quinn con suavidad.

La morena se negó, volviendo a evitar que se acercara más.

—¿No puedo querer mirarte? —masculló, reticente.

Quinn asintió y decidió comenzar un juego un tanto peligroso para persuadirla. Con los ojos encendidos y el rostro arrebolado giró su cuerpo muy lentamente en el lugar, quedando de espaldas.

Rachel pestañeó, apretando los labios para evitar un gemido. Su trasero quedó enmarcado perfectamente por ese endemoniado pantalón.

Con sensualidad, Quinn solo necesitó dos movimientos de cadera para que a Rachel no le quedara un milímetro de cuerpo sin su desequilibrado cosquilleo.

Terminó sentándose en el borde de la cama... con las piernas completamente abiertas y las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Mira pequeña… tenemos una cama —sonrió coqueta—. Hace bastante que no vemos una… anda, ven.

El ruego murmurado logró que la mirada de Rachel se oscureciera mucho más, el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió las piernas como si fuesen de papel.

Caótico.

La veía y no encontraba solo ese deseo irrefrenable, rojo y furioso que sentía por ella. También estaba inmersa en un sueño blanco de vestidos de gasa y susurros de verano, bailando un vals, bachata, tango… lo que sea. Estaba en un sueño de princesa moderna y romántica... Y su interior era un verdadero caos.

Quinn borró su expresión divertida y seductora para fruncir el entrecejo al ver aquel rostro comenzar a agitarse y palidecer.

Se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Rachel.

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_Crucemos Estados Unidos y casémonos en Las Vegas, ya"._

"_¿Qué me dices si prometo amarte para siempre, con pulseras, anillos, playeras viejas y todo lo que haga falta?"_

Rachel desorbitó los ojos ante la visión de la mujer que se acercaba.

Oh, no... Lo estaba pensando, y cuando pensaba de esa manera se volvía irrefrenable… ¿Así debía hacerlo, a horas del casamiento de sus mejores amigas?

Sintió vértigo de pronto; por un momento se vio desfalleciendo y entrecerró los ojos, apoyándose más contra la puerta para mantener el equilibrio… pero unos brazos fuertes y suaves ya la estaban apretando contra una silueta llena de calor y aromas memorizados, y cayó contra ella, utilizando su mentón como sostén absoluto para su frente húmeda.

—Dime qué te sucede. ¿Estás enferma? —le urgió Quinn, preocupada—. ¡Rachel, por dios! —soltó con fuerza ante el silencio como respuesta.

Quiso verle el rostro, frustrándose luego porque la otra insistía en hacerse un pequeño bollo contra ella.

—Nada, cielo; de verdad, nada… —susurró Rachel, respirando lentamente.

Necesitaba esos segundos para componerse, y luego por fin la miró.

—Entonces estás pensando en algo, y quiero saber qué es —insistió, mordiéndose los labios a la par que recorría su boca de carmín.

No quería arruinar su maquillaje, pero…

Rachel suspiró cuando los labios de su novia fueron a parar justo debajo de la línea de la mandíbula, donde sabía a la perfección que bastaba un mínimo roce de su boca para que la columna vertebral se le doblara instantáneamente.

—Baila conmigo… —masculló con un gemido repentino, dispuesta a distraerla y alejar sus ideas. No quería perder el control, mas lo estaba haciendo precipitadamente.

Con la respiración agitada sus manos descansaron en la cadera de Quinn, que lejos estaban de buscar una posición de baile, más bien tenía que ver con otra cosa.

—Únicamente Rachel Berry pide un baile sin música… —susurró Quinn, concentrada en su delicioso quehacer.

—Tú sabes que no la necesitamos.

—Podríamos bailar sobre esa cama y olvidar la despedida. ¿Me dejas?

—¡De ninguna manera! —rió la otra con el cuello arqueado por sus besos—. Un vals…

Quinn dejó en suspenso una mano que se estaba deslizando por su muslo, debajo de la ajustada pollera, y niveló sus miradas. Elevó su ceja en completo silencio.

La miró sonriendo con extrema dulzura, con esas sonrisas que suelen encontrarse las mañanas de los domingos junto al remoloneo obligado, mientras se conversaba de "lo por venir".

Su brazo derecho serpenteó hasta su espalda, marcándola a fuego, y el izquierdo se aferró a su mano, en una precisa posición de la clásica danza.

—Un vals sin orquesta para mi enamorada… —susurró, muy cerca de su rostro.

Rachel se sentía tan débil que no pudo lidiar con los temblores que comenzaron a descontrolar sus miembros. No pudo moverse más allá de eso, no pudo sonreírle ni responderle, porque lo único que quería era atropellarse de palabras para decirle lo que estaba oprimiendo su corazón, lo que le estaba secando la garganta.

Se llevó toda la mirada de Quinn cernida sobre ella, enorme y verde.

—Dímelo… —susurró ésta, como si estuviese leyendo perfectamente sus alocados pensamientos.

Rachel parpadeó varias veces, mojándose los labios secos, tragando una saliva que le raspó en su garganta sedienta. Podría pedir perdón después, ¿verdad?

Estaba respirando el aliento pesado que de pronto su novia comenzó a exhalar… y un teléfono comenzó a llamar ensordecedor, desencajándolas a las dos.

—¡Las chicas! —gimió Quinn, deshaciendo con resistencia el abrazo. Se había olvidado de ellas.

Rachel logró dar unos pasos hacia atrás, observándola atender y asentir rápidamente; luego terminó la llamada y le sonrió trémula.

—Están por subir… —informó con un fuerte rubor en todo el rostro.

Rachel se refregó las manos con ansiedad y bajó un poco la mirada.

—Sí, sí… yo también tengo que regresar.

—Bien… —acertó a decir la rubia, llevándose la mano a la cabeza algo nerviosa, algo cohibida, sin saber por qué.

Lo que menos hizo Rachel fue dirigirse hacia la puerta, en cambio acortó la distancia que las separaba, y ya sus brazos la estaban esperando.

Buscó esos labios con un beso ansioso y egoísta, contagiando el ardor en la otra. No hubo movimientos vehemente de labios ni lenguas, la caricia fuerte bastaba; unos labios contra los otros, llenándose de ternura y fuerza.

—Te comí todo el lápiz labial... —suspiró Quinn cuando se separó para recuperar el aliento, recorriendo con el pulgar sus labios desprovistos de color.

La más pequeña sonrió y se acercó una vez más para robar otro intenso beso.

—Y yo el tuyo, adorable, adorable amor —musitó Rachel contra sus labios.

Pocos segundos más, ojos cerrados, una boca proyectada queriendo retener un beso, y una puerta que se abrió y se cerró con suavidad.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Quinn caminó hacia la cama y cayó de espaldas, tocándose los labios.

—Rachel… —susurró al aire en un largo suspiro.

Suspiro que pareció quedar atragantado en el pecho de la estrella, mientras recorría los pasos que la separaban de la otra habitación.

Esos suspiros se convirtieron velozmente en jadeos insoportables y lágrimas incomprensibles de emoción.

Se detuvo jadeante ante la puerta, limpiándose cuidadosamente la humedad de sus mejillas. Luego, un poco más repuesta pudo entrar.

La pareja estaba desperdigada por la habitación, atenta a cualquier movimiento, por ejemplo, al de la entrada. El primero que la vio fue Blaine, que se le acercó palmeando suavemente.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña ramera! ¡Mírate! —señaló su cuello manchado con rouge y su boca enrojecida—. ¡Divirtiéndote mientras los demás trabajamos!

Su sonrisa era pícara, pero al ver la palidez que demostraba aquélla se transformó al instante.

—Blaine… —susurró Rachel como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Dime que está todo bien, que no se cayeron las paredes de mi habitación —comenzó a decir el joven exageradamente.

Rachel negó con una mueca.

—¿Entonces? Estás espantada, Rach…

La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo ahora que la palidez era reemplazada por un ardiente calor, una vez más.

—Estuve a punto de… pedirle a Quinn que se case conmigo…


	15. Un juego dilvertido

¿Habrá doble boda?  
¿Habrá boda?  
¿Alguna vez tendré mi propio Monopoly?  
¿Alguna vez veré la maldita quinta temporada de Maria-sama ga Miteru?

Muchos interrogantes…

* * *

—Blaine… —susurró Rachel como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Dime que está todo bien, que no se cayeron las paredes de mi habitación —comenzó a decir el joven exageradamente.

Rachel negó con una mueca.

—¿Entonces? Estás espantada, Rach…

La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo ahora que la palidez era reemplazada por un ardiente calor, una vez más.

—Estuve a punto de… pedirle a Quinn que se case conmigo…

—¡Qué! ¡¿Tú… dijiste lo que acabas de decir?! —chilló Kurt, acercándose mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa de hilo que había abotonado hasta el cuello.

—Lo puedes… creer… —susurró ella con un agudo jadeo, observando el bolso que se le había caído de las manos sin darse cuenta—; estuve a un segundo de… pedirle que…

—¡Se case contigo! —terminó de decir por ella el amigo más pasmado.

Rachel levantó su mirada oscura y se concentró en el rostro de aquél, frunciendo un poco el ceño. La conversación se estaba manteniendo entre rápidos y ansiosos susurros.

—S-sí… está bien… ¡Pero no lo hice! ¿Por qué me miras así? No cometí un crimen, Kurt…

—¡Yo no dije eso! —espetó él rápidamente, acercándose más—. ¡Desde cuándo! Es… tan repentino... ¡y audaz…!

Su expresión realmente era de un asombro palpable; tanto o más que el de ella misma.

—Rachel… —murmuró Blaine por fin con una sonrisa instantánea, rodeándola ligeramente con sus brazos—; muñeca… es maravilloso, por dios, pero no puedes hacer eso ahora...

—¿Y tan calmado me lo dices? ¿Cuándo te lo comenté, Blaine? ¿Te lo dije yo? —tiró la cascada de preguntas temblorosa y bastante confundida—. Me acaban de escuchar, ¿verdad? —siseó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

A cada segundo transcurrido era más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Por supuesto que no me lo dijiste… ¡Y por supuesto que te escuchamos, y es encantador, Rach! —se emocionó Blaine, que llamativamente parecía ser el más estable de los tres.

Kurt, por su parte se encontraba bastante indignado, con los puños fuertemente encajados en la cintura.

—Tú sabías algo, Blaine Anderson y no me dijiste nada —reprochó aquél, señalándolo con un dedo sumamente acusador.

Blaine revoleó los ojos y lo miró sin comprender.

—Qué iba a saber yo si ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Es evidente que nuestra diva está en shock…

—No me mientas Blaine, porque estarás faltando a uno de nuestros votos maritales. Eres el que está más calmado de los tres; eso quiere decir que algo intuías o escuchaste y no me lo dijiste —volvió a insistir Kurt, mirándolo con recelo.

El marido acusado resopló; mucho no se equivocaba. Algo intuía y no vino justamente de la mano de la que esperaba, pero ése no era momento para discutirlo.

—Yo no intuí ni escuché absolutamente nada, y deja tu orgullo herido a un lado porque no lo supiste antes, ni planeó una gran pedida de mano contigo…

El otro esposo dibujó una mueca de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi orgullo no está herido… ¡Pero se iba a guardar el gran suceso para ella sola!

—Yo sigo aquí, ¿está bien? ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviese presente? —murmuró Rachel con molestia.

Se abrazó a sí misma y observó el suelo, completamente conmocionada. No tenía la entereza mental como para soportar uno de sus "duelos rosados", como los llamaba su chica.

Quinn…

—Sí mi cielo, perdónalo; es un bruto —defendió Blaine, haciéndole una morisqueta exasperada al otro.

—Qué bien, ahora resulta que yo soy el ogro…

—¿Podrían prestarme atención? ¡Yo soy la que está totalmente inestable! —terminó mascullando la chica, plantada en su lugar.

Los dos asintieron con culpa, brindándole ahora su conjunta atención.

—¿Por qué no estoy saltando como loca o corriendo por la habitación?… Es que tendría que estar haciéndolo, y sin embargo… estoy aquí, temblando… y ustedes me miran como si en verdad estuviese loca, en vez de felicitarme…

—Espera, espera, diva; estamos felices aunque no lo parezca, pero también atónitos —la tranquilizó Blaine, acariciando su mejilla—. Y tú no corres ni saltas porque estás en shock.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Te absuelvo por no contarme cómo te sentías, y es… simplemente increíble, pero demencial pedirle a Quinn que se case contigo a pasos de una despedida de soltera, a dos días de la boda… y mucho más sin anillos.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —comenzó a susurrar Rachel con las mejillas profundamente rojas, retorciéndose las manos—. Los anillos… No puedo proponer casamiento sin anillos. ¡En qué estoy pensando!

Se cubrió la boca con las manos observándolos horrorizada, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de una gran revelación.

—¿No crees que se merecen algo más que una habitación de hotel? —preguntó Blaine con suavidad—. Algo planeado con más cuidado… tal vez con tus amigos…

Los dos esposos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices que pretendían descomprimir el momento; y Rachel hacía todo lo posible por no desesperarse como lo estaba haciendo, pero le era realmente imposible. ¡Se quería casar! ¿Cómo no iba a sentir que la tierra se le movía bajo los pies?

Los escuchaba y trataba de asentir, pero la respiración de los últimos segundos no se tranquilizaba. El corazón bombeaba sangre, alterando su presión y respiración.

Al verla, Kurt también le apoyó una mano en el hombro, sumamente preocupado.

—Tranquila, Rachel. No hiperventiles; respira, respira —masculló, ocupando el lugar de su marido—. Mírame —le ordenó a ella, doblando un brazo mientras movía los dedos con impaciencia, sin dejar de observarla—. Pañuelo…

Al instante tenía un tissue en las manos provisto por Blaine. Con él secó cuidadosamente los ojos un poco manchados por el delineador corrido.

Y Rachel se dejaba hacer, tratando de seguir sus consejos; parecía una muñeca desarticulada.

—Qué maquillaje usan, diva… —se quejó el chico, señalándole el destrozo que también tenía en el rostro y el cuello.

—Tratamos de usar maquillaje sin plomo ni nitratos —rezongó ella con una mueca.

El amigo suspiró, y su mano volvió al movimiento de dedos.

—Delineador…

Blaine entornó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta adrede.

—Dejé el neceser de maquillaje en nuestra habitación, cariño —respondió con ironía.

Kurt se giró para mirarlo con una mueca igual de irónica, ya que no tenían ningún neceser… Tal vez un par de cosméticos, nada más…

Con un bufido hastiado, Rachel le quitó el pañuelo.

—Basta, reinas del glamour; me terminaré de arreglar sola, gracias —suspiró, quedando en silencio algunos segundos—. Estoy muy confundida. No es descabellado, ¿verdad? Me muero de amor por esa mujer desde que tengo quince años; el solo hecho de imaginarla con un vestido blanco…

La chica salió un poco de la muralla que habían formado sus dos amigos a su alrededor y dio unos pasos lejos de ellos, observándolos con honda emoción. Era una pregunta verdadera, con toda la carga emotiva y ambigua que por lógica debía poseer.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Volvió a acercarse a ella y le besó una mejilla, acariciando su brazo.

—Es descabelladamente genial, pero en medio de todo este trajín y con Santana a punto de salir del baño… podría complicarse.

La joven asintió.

—Es cierto, yo... no puedo ser tan egoísta.

—No eres egoísta; estás enamorada —musitó Kurt, mirando a su pareja con el más absoluto amor—. ¡Por favor, esto es tan romántico!

Rachel se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento más desnudo; pero ellos estaban en lo cierto. No correspondía, no así. Bueno… tampoco es que tenía en mente una idea novelesca para pedirle a la mujer de su vida que se casara con ella, pero sí merecía algo más logrado y no a las apuradas, a punto de salir a emborracharse por el último festejo de solteras de sus mejores amigas.

Realmente fue todo tan rápido…

—Romántico o no, se los ruego, discreción.

Ambos asintieron, solemnes.

—Tranquila, queda entre nosotros —aseguró Blaine, mirando a Kurt que también levantó su mano derecha en silencioso juramento.

—Ahora reponte ya, que en cualquier momento seremos cuatro y tenemos que…

No llegó a decirlo que la puerta del baño ya se estaba abriendo, y la suave voz cantarina de la latina llenó la habitación, avanzando por ella.

Estaba despampanante con su vestido corto azul eléctrico, ceñido a sus curvas.

Sonrió al verla.

—Apareciste enana, y qué sexy estás —la admiró de arriba abajo—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

La respuesta quedó en el aire cuando vieron como de pronto la recién salida del baño recibía con sorpresa un cuerpo pequeño, que chocaba contra el suyo con fuerza.

—Rachel, qué pasa…

—San, lo siento —murmuraba la diva contra su hombro.

Santana intentó separarla apoyando las manos en su cintura, pero Rachel se negó a mirarla.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con una mueca extrañada.

—Está emocionada, Santana —la excusó Kurt, buscando apoyo en Blaine que asintió rápidamente, acercándose a las dos.

—Todos estamos un poco sentimentales esta noche.

Al instante una sonrisa malévola y entre dientes salió de la boca de Santana, que intentaba observar a Rachel, lográndolo por fin.

—¿Estás sensible, Berry? Yo me siento tan jodidamente bien que no sé dónde estoy parada.

—Qué impacto escuchar que posees sentimientos. Déjame anotar la fecha y la hora en mi agenda —se burló Kurt, observando atentamente sus movimientos.

—Por supuesto que los tengo —se defendió la aludida—. ¿No pretenderás que sea romántica contigo para verificarlo, Hummel? Para eso ya está tu marido.

—Por supuesto, y soy el mejor San Valentín —se adelantó aquél con una encantadora sonrisa, posicionándose del otro lado para regalarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Mi cuota de sentimentalismo…

Santana lo miró con más sorpresa; arrugaba el ceño pero sonreía al mismo tiempo. Lentamente estaban rodeando a la protagonista de esa noche, y aquélla no se daba cuenta.

—¿Y tú, no me demostrarás lo sensiblero que estás? —Santana se dirigió a Kurt, que con un mohín burlón se acercó a besarle la otra mejilla—. Bueno, ya está de besos. ¿Me dejan espacio para poder tomar mi bolso? Estoy sintiendo claustrofobia…

Rachel carraspeó y le apretó un poco más la cintura.

—Dime, ¿ya estás lista?

—Estoy perfecta —arengó vanidosa, tocándose la cascada de cabello suelto y arreglado—. Solo me falta un poco más de labial.

—¿No quieres orinar? —preguntó seriamente Kurt.

Santana carcajeó divertida.

—Te dije que acabo de salir del baño, mi lady.

—Eso espero, porque ya no podrás hacerlo —acertó a decir él nuevamente.

Santana dejó una media sonrisa en suspenso al escucharlo, y un pequeño músculo en la comisura de sus labios comenzó a latir.

—¿Me harán patear cabezas hoy? Tengo buenos tacones para eso… Vamos chicos, que estoy agotada; mañana llegarán las dos familias, sin mi padre, y estoy a punto de caer en un escandaloso estado de nervios alterados. No deseo más sorpresas que la cena para mi Britt, ¿puede ser?

—La noche recién comienza, Santana. Yo creo que te espera un poco más que eso.

El que habló fue Blaine y al parecer no fue tan explicativo.

—Como sea, empecémosla entonces y vámonos —exclamó la otra con un chillido agudo, demostrando su endeble estado anímico.

Rachel, ya metida en su papel completamente, negó con la cabeza y la retuvo un poco más. Santana puso los ojos en blanco, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

—Yo también te quiero Rach, pero puedes soltarme. Te prometo que no escaparé.

—En realidad no puedo soltarte.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, no bromea —confirmó Blaine, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y posteriormente bloqueándola con su cuerpo—. Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta nuevas instrucciones.

La mujer quedó con la boca abierta, siguiendo los parsimoniosos movimientos de su amigo en la puerta de su propia habitación.

—Ok, esto no me gusta nada; nada de nada… —la latina frunció las cejas sombríamente y miró a Rachel con una mueca—. De verdad ya podrías soltarme; me estás apretando las costillas y hace calor…

La más pequeña no le prestó atención, fijándose no muy disimuladamente en Kurt, que se alejaba con sigilo para situase justo detrás de la presa.

—Creo que voy a llamar a la poli… —comenzó a decir Santana en tono elevado, hasta que una maniobra extraña del que estaba detrás la silenció abruptamente.

Le aferraron una muñeca con firmeza.

—¡Qué diablos haces! —vociferó, intentando volverse, pero Rachel la tenía muy bien agarrada.

—Tranquila, Satán; será un juego divertido.

—¡Maldita seas, porcelana; quién podría imaginar que tus manos de trapo serían tan fuertes! —gruñó alterada cuando la otra muñeca fue apresada de la misma manera.

—Nada de insulto fácil, latina caliente —advirtió Blaine con una carcajada incipiente, acercándose.

Con un ágil movimiento de manos desató el pañuelo rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Santana lo miró horrorizada y luego a Rachel, que sonreía con toda la cara.

—No se te ocurrirá escupirme, ¿cierto, San? No, no es lo que piensas; ésta no es mi pequeña venganza por tu broma de zorra sin corazón.

La muchacha resopló, intentando zafarse.

—¡Esto es el colmo; suéltenme todos o de verdad llamaré a la policía!

—Tranquilízate; estás con nosotros. ¿Qué podría pasarte? —preguntó risueño Kurt desde atrás.

—¡Justamente por eso! —respondió airadamente, echando fuego por los ojos directamente hacia Blaine—. Y tú, mariposa, mantén ese pañuelo donde lo pueda ver, o cuando me libere te lo meteré ya sabes dónde…

Blaine desapareció de su vista lanzándole un beso, y comenzó a atarla.

—¡No, no, no!

Una vez anudadas las dos muñecas juntas fue liberada.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Rachel aplaudió con entusiasmo, mirando orgullosa a los varones—. ¡Estupendo, chicos!

—No lo hubiésemos logrado sin ti, muñeca.

Kurt se acercó y le rodeó la cintura. Blaine hizo otro tanto con su pareja y festejó con un beso. Los tres se encontraban como Santana se desencontraba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los miraba en una creciente metamorfosis de humana a bestia.

—¡¿Me pueden decir qué mierda está pasando?!

Los tres amigos se miraron, exactamente así como estaban, entrelazados, como si estuvieran esperando que se levantara el telón para saludar al público, y no para dar explicaciones coherentes a una iracunda y única espectadora.

Finalmente corearon juntos y en una perfecta sincronía.

—Oficialmente… ¡Tu despedida de soltera acaba de empezar!...

—¿Qué está empezando?

—Algo muy especial para esta noche, Britt… —balbuceó Tina, observando como la joven se secaba el cabello con lentitud, gesticulando a su vez hacia Mercedes.

—Por eso diría que te apresures; temo que se incendie el hotel… —suspiró Quinn, después de leer el último mensaje de texto de Blaine. Santana trinaba de rabia.

—¿No iba a ser una noche tranquila y de regalos para San? Mañana llegarán nuestros padres... y la verdad es que habíamos pensado en algo más tranquilo…

—Digamos que _sí_ hay regalos —intervino Quinn—, _uno_ especialmente… significativo… colorido y… agitado también…

La rubia detuvo su explicación antes de enredarse con las palabras.

—Por la descripción que haces… no será un dildo o algo así, ¿no?... Porque San y yo ya tenemos, y a nosotras nos gusta que tengan un…

Las estrepitosas carcajadas que rebotaron contra las paredes interrumpió la seriedad con que estaba tocando el tema la novia, deteniendo ahora el cepillado que estaba haciendo de su larga melena castaña.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Dildo! ¡Dildo! ¡Oh, Señor, de solo pensarlo me da un ataque de risa! ¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes! —murmuró Mercedes sentándose en la cama, justamente en su ataque sorpresivo de risa.

Quinn no se quedó atrás, se cubrió el rostro completamente rojo con las manos, también sentándose a su lado.

—Estamos… hablando de… regalar… penes, ¿verdad? —la rubia no dejaba de reír, palmeando el hombro de su amiga.

—Quiero creer que es eso. ¿No es aquello que no ves hace años, Fabray? —respondía entre carcajadas la morena.

Brittany meneó la cabeza, tomando una polvera que había por ahí.

—Me extraña de ti, Quinn. Te ríes como si desconocieras lo que estoy diciendo… y lo peor, como si no lo utilizaras… —recriminó la otra, logrando que las risas se detuvieran un poco entre fuertes suspiros.

—No voy hacerme responsable de tus dichos, Britt-Britt; no conozco nada de arneses… —se quejó la rubia, de pronto queriendo parecer convincentemente seria delante del grupo.

Ahora le tocó el turno a la bailarina de reír, calzándose las sandalias en el transcurso.

—Yo no hablé de strap-on, capitana; eso lo has dicho tú —tarareó Brittany, comenzando a hacer morisquetas sensuales y movimientos obscenos para ellas, que por lo menos un par del trío se desternillaba otra vez en carcajadas ahogadas.

La otra que faltaba del trío también reía, pero tenía algunas dudas que debía salvar.

—Alguien podría explicarme qué tienen que ver los penes, qué es un dildo y qué diantres es un _strap-on_…

Su pregunta no hizo más que continuar el repertorio de tentación que comenzó hacía unos minutos y no se había detenido, la única que se lo tomó enserio fue la protagonista de esa noche.

—¿No sabes qué es un strap-on, Tina Cohen? —preguntó con una mano en la cadera y su mirada más truhanesca—. ¿Eres la dama de honor de dos lesbianas y no sabes nuestro arte en el amor peniano?

—Bueno… ¿qué tiene de malo? Hace tiempo que no veo uno y eso _sí_ me parece mucho más indignante…

La castaña asintió con orgullo y elevó el mentón, ignorando a aquellas otras que no habían hecho más que aumentar sus burlas.

—Estás en lo cierto; en eso no puedo ayudarte, pero en lo otro con mucho gusto. ¡Chica asiática, _yo_ te mostraré lo que es un strap-on! Déjame ir hasta mi habitación...

Ante la mirada azorada de las demás, Britt se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Quinn, dentro de su nube de risotadas intentó llegar hasta ella lo más dignamente posible, pero tropezó, tomándose el estomago dolorido por los espasmos.

—¡Qué alguien ate a esa mujer antes de que salga al pasillo! —bramó sin parar con sus carcajadas, finalmente desde el suelo.

Esa exclamación logró detener a la castaña que las miró con resignación. A esas alturas todas habían perdido el hilo de la buena conversación.

—¿También quieren que les explique el bondage? Mujeres… ¿es que no tienen vida sexual? ¡Me voy a casar en dos días!...

—¡Dos días, dos malditos días para casarme y me hacen esto! ¡Los odio! ¡Y todos me las van a pagar! ¡Mentirosos! ¡Farsantes! —aulló Santana, cuando en plena acera lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente y sarcástico de Blaine.

—Deja de echar fuego por la boca, hazme el favor —reprendió Kurt, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

—¡¿No pudieron haberlo hecho sin cegarme?! ¡Tenían que hacer toda la parafernalia completa! ¡Jodidas tradiciones!

—Lo siento, mi lady; camina con cuidado que en unos metros se encuentra la alfombra roja dispuesta solo para ti —respondió Blaine, reprimiendo la risa.

¿Cómo no aprovecharse del estado de Santana? Era impagable.

—¡Eres un idiota, lady Humerson!

Los tres centinelas de la víctima lanzaron sus carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

—Te perdonamos todo Santana; después de que amanezcas ebria y feliz no te alcanzarán las palabras para agradecernos —espetó Kurt, buscando con la mirada un taxi entre los autos particulares que inundaban la calle Seville. Al parecer era una noche ajetreada en todo sentido.

—¿No podríamos hacer este tramo con tranquilidad? —preguntó Rachel, riendo nerviosa ante los transeúntes que pasaban y miraban la escena con risas y curiosidad —¡No se preocupen; es una despedida de soltera!

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? —gimió Santana con pesar al escuchar aquel grito—. ¡Ustedes no entienden que me va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento! ¡Me retracto, ya no quiero más diversión ni alcohol en mi cuerpo! ¡Soy feliz así!

Kurt iba a replicar, pero un gesto de Rachel lo detuvo. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia su amiga; temperamental, vendada y atada en el medio de la acera… Gracias que pudieron salir del hotel sin causar mucho escándalo.

La rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella.

—En una hora te olvidarás de esto, lo prometo —murmuró con una sonrisa, sacándole una mueca a la otra, por lo menos no tan fruncida como las anteriores; luego se dirigió sobre el hombro hacia los varones—. Será mejor que vayamos al boulevard para encontrar un taxi...

—¡¿Anunciarán a los cuatro vientos que me casaré?! ¡Esto es asombroso!

—Sí chica, toda la ciudad lo sabrá; esta es tu noche. ¡La última gran noche de soltera de Brittany Pierce! —vociferó Mercedes, mientras Tina daba los últimos toques a la rápida obra de arte que estaba realizando en el rostro de la agasajada.

Con un labial púrpura que habían encontrado revolviendo los cosméticos de Quinn y un delineador, la chica ágilmente comenzó a trazar algunas líneas, puntos y algo más alrededor de sus ojos y frente.

La bailarina estaba entregada a sus amigas y a la verdad que descubrieron después del festín de risotadas de los minutos anteriores.

—¿Entonces la sorpresa para San era una mentira?

—Una media verdad; la entera es contigo —contestó Tina, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para medir con atención su trabajo; luego volvía a acercarse y dar otros toques sobre su piel.

—¡Una excelente media verdad! —rió la castaña—. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Me hiciste una gran estrella en la frente?...

La artista sonrió ante la excitación que mostraba la novia.

—Ten un poco de paciencia… y no, no te hice una estrella exactamente… —respondió, quedando finalmente satisfecha con su obra—. ¡Listo!

—¿Me hiciste algo de princesa?

—Una mezcla de todo dulzura; estás perfecta —intervino Mercedes.

—¡Permítanme verme, por favor! —pidió ella con ansiedad.

No podía verse, por supuesto, así que aquellas dos fueron las encargadas de lidiar con esta niña grande y caprichosa para que guardara un poco el entusiasmo.

Mercedes estaba en lo cierto, Brittany estaba hermosa. ¿Pero cuándo no lo estaba? Con unas blancas y ajustadas bermudas cubriendo sus piernas bronceadas, junto a su camisa color camel con volados en la pechera y ese rostro pintado, indiscutidamente generaba suspiros.

Sin embargo lo más impactante en ella era la felicidad que inundaba sus facciones.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente, escuchándolas mientras observaba su teléfono. Dudaba entre preguntarle a su novia cómo seguía después de aquel extraño intercambio que tuvieron en esa misma habitación, y averiguar una incógnita que en ese momento le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

De pronto la llegada de un esperado mensaje la sobresaltó. Era de Blaine.

_**Smartguy: **__Mitad de fase dos, completa. Demonio dentro del taxi. Tu turno._

La rubia contuvo el aliento, excitada.

—¡Chicas… nos largamos!

Fue anunciar esa breve instrucción para que un revuelo de mujeres con sus mejores medias galas, se precipitara para salir del hotel.

Como era de esperarse, también les fue más sencillo conseguir un taxi.

Se apretaron entre risas en los asientos y alguien gritó.

—¡Rumbo a Copacabana, por favor!


	16. Baconprincess & Pinkdoll & Adela

_Copacabana_ fue el destino que no tuvieron que repetir dos veces, porque Brittany se encargó de hacerlo una y otra vez desde el asiento del copiloto, con una retahíla de preguntas excitadas. Y no era la única, ya que el club nocturno era una incógnita para esas cuatro mujeres bastante alteradas y por demás rientes.

La noche ya había comenzado y de la mejor manera, y con esa tranquilidad de que las cosas estaban siguiendo el curso premeditado, Quinn finalmente decidió salirse un poco del cotilleo que subía de tono dentro del coche, para tomar su teléfono y terminar con las incógnitas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Muy concentrada comenzó a teclear rápidamente…

Dentro del otro taxi, la carcajada de Rachel por las bromas de Blaine fue interrumpida por el tono de mensaje que le llegó desde el interior de su bolso.

—Ese es tu teléfono, Rachel; más te vale que lo que sea lo leas en voz alta. Si secuestraron a Brittany quiero saberlo todo. ¿Cómo está? ¿Está tan desesperada como yo?

—¡Tú no estás desesperada, Santana! Y no sabrás nada hasta que lleguemos a la isla encantada.

Riendo buscó su aparato y abrió el mensaje de _w__hatsapp_. El nombre que apareció allí provocó que mordiera su labio inferior, sin dejar de sonreír.

_**Baconprincess:**__ Tesoro, ¿estás más tranquila?_

No era sobre Britt; era su chica. Una expresión dulce atravesó su rostro, y comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

El _w__hatsapp_ llegó instantáneo, y Quinn no tardó en leerlo.

_**Pinkdoll:**__ Estoy bien, cariño. Santana hace berrinches, pero lo está superando. ¿Allí?_

Sonriendo, observando el interior del taxi y el clima de festejo, la rubia también se apresuró a contestar.

_**Baconprincess:**__ Todo en perfecto orden. Sabes que Britt es una dulzura y ni se mosqueó con todo lo que le hicimos..._

Rachel suspiró satisfecha y empezó a responderle, cuando otro mensaje llegó al segundo.

_**Baconprincess:**__ Tengo que preguntarte algo urgente..._

_**Pinkdoll:**__ Dímelo ya…_

Quinn frunció levemente el entrecejo, sintiendo un calor intenso correr por sus mejillas hasta abrasarle el cuello. Se mordió una uña… y luego enterró los dedos en la pantalla.

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¿Le has comentado a Britt sobre… "Adela"?_

Al leer ese nombre, Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Adela? —murmuró para sí, al parecer demasiado fuerte, porque Kurt, a su lado, se inclinó sobre el teléfono con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es Adela?

—Nadie que te importe, fisgón —masculló la otra, escondiendo su aparato entre las manos.

Mientras el chico reía, aquélla volvió la atención a la pantalla iluminada, tragando saliva.

_**Pinkdoll: **__¿De qué Adela estamos hablando?_

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¡De la nuestra! ¡De nuestra Adela!_

Quinn se mordió el labio, rascándose la frente, esperando por la respuesta de su novia.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Quinn? —preguntó Tina desde la otra ventanilla.

El inmutable taxista observaba el revuelo con una visible mueca. El comportamiento del grupo estaba dejando bastante qué desear; la chica de la cara pintada eufórica, las otras que le seguían la corriente y ella… se estaba comiendo los dedos…

—A punto de resolver un enigma —respondió en un murmullo.

_**Pinkdoll:**__ ¡Estás demente! Tendría que estar borracha para hablarle de nuestra Adela. ¿Quieres que Santana me lo recuerde de por vida?_

_**Baconprincess:**__ No sería descabellado. ¡Todo el mundo tiene uno!_

_**Pinkdoll:**__ ¿Todo el mundo? ¿Con quién has hablado? ¿Has visto demasiadas películas porno, cariño?... ¡Y cuándo que no fue conmigo!_

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¡Por dios, no! Y me hablas como si te gustaran… ¡A ti no te gustan las porno! ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Rachel Berry?_

_**Pinkdoll:**__ ¡No me gustan! Pero sabes que si tú quieres podría soportar una media hora…_

_**Baconprincess:**__ No me hagas reír, diva. La última vez que vimos una fue un desastre. Te reíste durante quince minutos seguidos de la línea de cavado de una de las actrices._

_**Pinkdoll:**__ Esto se está yendo al demonio, capitana; dime ya qué estuvieron hablando con Brittany… ¡y esa línea de cavado no existía directamente!_

_**Baconprincess:**__ Estuvimos hablando sobre penes…_

—¡¿Penes?! —exclamó a viva voz Rachel, en un impulso incontrolable, logrando que sus amigos callaran de golpe.

—¿Penes?

Las tres voces se unieron para lanzar la misma pregunta.

Rachel levantó la vista completamente roja… Y la risa estalló en ellos, también al mismo tiempo.

La situación empeoró cuando la mirada del hombre al volante dio directamente en ella por el espejo retrovisor…

De pronto hubo una frenada por un semáforo en rojo, y las bromas se intensificaron, aumentando más una vergüenza que la había paralizado.

—¡Rachel está teniendo una charla caliente con su chica vía _w__hatsapp_! ¡Desátenme que quiero ver eso!

—Mira Santana, será mejor que… —comenzó a defenderse ante la cascada de burlas, y aquellos alaridos se incrementaron de la nada en un segundo.

Descolocada y ahogada, Rachel se volvió para poder sacar el rostro literalmente por la ventanilla abierta, y se encontró con la causa de ese redoble de griterío.

No era por su inapropiada exclamación. El taxi que llevaba al equipo de los _ángeles_ frenó a solo dos metros del que llevaba a los _demonios_.

La mirada de Rachel se abrió de pronto al encontrar la de Quinn a esa poca distancia, colgada de la ventanilla.

Las dos se miraban con los ojos entornados.

—¿Me vas a explicar esto, Quinn Fabray? —exclamó Rachel, zarandeando su teléfono en el aire.

—¿Hay algo interesante por allí chicas? —gritó Blaine, riendo y sacando parte de su torso por la abertura de su lado.

—¡Algo más que interesante, porque el teléfono de Quinn no dejó de tronar! —respondió entre carcajadas Mercedes, pegada a Quinn.

—Tú me vas a explicar también otras cosas, cariño —contraatacó la rubia, elevando una ceja a la par que le señalaba el suyo.

—Lo que quieras a solas, amor —desafió Rachel, sin querer esbozar la sonrisa que la pilló de improviso.

—Por qué no me explican a mí dónde está mi mujer, que no veo un _coño_, y tienes tu charla caliente con Quinn en otro lado —soltó Santana, provocando más comentarios subidos de tono.

—¡Aquí estoy, cariño! —se escuchó el grito desde el otro coche, que terminó perdiéndose entre la calle, los otros autos y la luz verde.

Luz verde, completa luz verde para esa noche…

Moviendo la cabeza, Rachel se dispuso a apagar su aparato, ya estaban llegando, pero un mensaje de último segundo la detuvo.

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¿Quieres ser mi Pornstar?_

Antes de largar una carcajada que la delatara más todavía, la diva se deshizo de su teléfono y ladeó la cabeza, permitiendo que la velocidad refrescara su rostro.

Después de varios años esa broma sobre apodos seguía intacta.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una identificación particular en la agenda del otro; por seguridad, si extraviaban el teléfono o sufrían algún tipo de inconveniente, todas las identidades quedarían resguardadas.

Hasta con sus padres y su madre tenía esos códigos.

En su caso con Quinn no solo se trataba de protección; con el tiempo se había convertido en un juego con chanzas que podían durar días enteros, o noches interminables…

Mientras sobrevolaba esos pensamientos el taxi se detuvo. Los dos autos llegaron al lugar prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y seguramente con el mismo alivio.

Los pasajeros llenaron la acera rápidamente y las secuestradas fueron liberadas allí mismo, entre un verdadero mundo de gente e infinitas luces de neón iluminando esa concurrida avenida.

El paisaje en poco menos de veinte minutos cambió drásticamente.

Autos descapotables, brillo, ganas de diversión e iluminados clubes nocturnos, uno al lado del otro, fue el espectáculo con que se encontraron los perpetradores de esa deliciosa fantasía nocturna.

Se encontraron como si no se hubieran visto en varios días, halagándose los vestuarios y la inteligente logística y planificación.

Entre las maldiciones de una Santana no tan romántica, Brittany tuvo el privilegio de quitarle la venda, alzándola en brazos después con hermosas carcajadas.

El gran beso de bienvenida de ambas fue aplaudido con entusiasmo.

—¡No tuve tiempo de extrañarte, San; me divertí mucho con las chicas!

—Yo tampoco, cielo. Me la pasé ganándome un poco más el infierno. ¿Y a ti qué te hicieron? —preguntó divertida, tomándole el mentón para que le diera sus perfiles.

—Algo entre princesa y estrellas; todavía no pude verme. Pero mírate tú; nuestros chicos gays te ataron las manos, muy mal hecho —reprochó con una falsa reprimenda, observándolos.

Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

—No me lo olvidaré en la vida… —se mofó Kurt.

—Britt, tienes un bosque galáctico pintado ahí. ¡Te ves genial! —exclamó Rachel.

No solo fue interceptada por aquellos ojos claros e ilusionados, sino también por otros profundamente verdes y un cuerpo que se le acercaba con sensualidad.

—Todo muy galáctico, pero alguien tendría la amabilidad de desatarme…

El último quejido de Santana quedó fuera de circulación cuando entre el grupo se armó un pequeña revuelo por dejarla como estaba.

Ese cruce fue aprovechado por las dos que decidieron correrse un poco de la línea de fuego entre risas, e ir al encuentro de la otra.

Quinn la estrechó por la cintura, y Rachel llegó a ella rodeándole las mejillas con ambas manos.

Una mirada significativa se acentuó, otra desafiante se adelantó y un rostro se inclinó rápidamente para posesionarse también de unos labios congelados en una mueca seductora.

Mas antes de que el contacto se produjera, unas manos lo suspendieron a escasos centímetros.

—Así que hablando de penes… —musitó Rachel, provocativa.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Un poco de todo. Brittany se encargó de darle a Tina una clase magistral de juguetes sexuales en diez minutos —siseó Quinn, acercándose rápidamente para robarle un húmedo beso.

Rachel rió contra sus labios.

—Imagino que habrás resguardado a la _señora Adela_ de todo rumor… —bromeó ésta en un ronroneo.

Su novia sonrió con picardía, apretándola más contra su cuerpo, esta vez siendo un poco más cuidadosa con su maquillaje retocado.

—Juro que está a salvo…

—¡Bienvenidos a Copacabana, _latinas caliente…_!

Ese otro grito de bienvenida entre la muchedumbre con aquel feo remate en español las sobresaltó, como a los demás. Sam se estaba acercando con los brazos abiertos y una gran, gran sonrisa. Una camisa hawaiana e impolutos pantalones blancos completaban sus aires de anfitrión.

—¡Chico tropical; estás muy guapo esta noche! —saludó Blaine.

—Me parece que está muy _latino caliente_ —se mofó Santana, recibiendo un beso, al igual que Brittany.

—¡Todo está muy caliente! ¡Esto es sencillamente perfecto, y hay una sorpresa que ni se imaginan! —exclamó exultante el recién llegado.

—¿Por lo menos tenemos pases gratis? —bromeó Quinn.

El chico rubio asintió con un guiño.

—Arreglado. Con mi talento y con la identificación de Puck conseguimos el mejor lugar…

Aquello se alejaba un poco… o bastante de la realidad, de todas formas quedaba bien y heroico. La realidad fue que costó mucho convencer al encargado para que les dieran una ubicación sin reserva previa. El lugar era prácticamente uno de los mejores y más famosos de todo el pequeño estado.

Pasaron desde mostrar con soberbia la credencial militar de Puck, hasta rogar por la joven pareja que se iba a casar… Y en eso estaban cuando una voz, como caída del cielo, los llamó, reconociéndolos, cambiándolo todo de un sopetón.

Sam empezó a creer en dios; Sam alabaría a dios después de esa noche…

—¡Perfecto! Jugar en los aires para Estados Unidos sirvió de algo. ¡Bien hecho, bohemio hawaiano! —festejó Santana con una amplia sonrisa.

Todo estaba dicho, todo estaba hecho… ya querían entrar.

—Esa era la idea; y ahora síganme que entraremos al paraíso, y hay que presentarlas en sociedad —dijo el chico rubio, dirigiéndose a las novias; luego con galantería dobló los brazos, acercándose a Mercedes y Tina—. Yo me llevaré a estas dos hermosas damas.

—Encantada, caballero… —anunció la primera, tomando el brazo ofrecido con un leve sonrojo.

—Y yo… —se sumó Tina—. Me podrías invitar un margarita también…

Aquellos tres caminaron lentamente, seguidos por los varones y luego por San y Britt.

Las últimas dos quedaron una frente a otra; Rachel terminó por ofrecerle el brazo a su novia, y ésta lo entrelazó.

—Yo llevaré a mi princesa.

—Es lo que corresponde.

La rubia le guiñó un ojo, empezando a caminar.

Al instante observó pensativa la fachada del lugar; el nombre en lo alto, la entrada profusamente iluminada, la cola de pobres diablos que esperaban para entrar… Algo allí le resultaba familiar; no se le escapaba a su ojo naturalmente observador, pero no podía recordar qué…

Una vez adentro y entre el bullicio, las imágenes calaron perfectamente.

¿Qué era Copacabana? Sencillamente el mejor club nocturno al que habían entrado alguna vez.

No era inmenso ni oscuro como solían ser los antros en boga. Éste se encontraba en el medio, y era un asombroso y efervescente remake de la _Jaula de las locas_, aquella icónica película que volvió loca a la sociedad de finales de los setenta, explotada luego en los noventa. ¡Por supuesto!

Todo absolutamente era un tributo a las dos épocas de una forma armoniosa y a la vez recargada; desde la decoración, hasta permitirse algunas licencias con los atléticos y desnudos meseros, vestidos únicamente con shorts de jeans y coloridas pajaritas.

Era una delicia, y los amigos comenzaron a volverse un poco locos con eso. Todo los abrumaba; las luces cálidas mezcladas con el neón de la barra, las lámparas de las mesas redondas cercanas al escenario, aquel centro neurálgico pequeño y oscuro con escalones al frente, que en ese momento estaba mostrando a sus actores travestidos cantando sobre una pista de Sister Sledge…

—¡Podía ser de otra manera! —gritó histérica Rachel, rodando los ojos por todos los rincones.

Quinn rió, tomando de la cintura a Santana, que alucinada se abría paso junto a ellas.

—¡Podía ser de otra manera! —le repitió la pregunta.

—¡No, jodidas lesbianas, no podía ser de otra manera! —respondió la otra a las risotadas.

Kurt y Blaine se escabulleron un poco más y se prendieron a conversar con un par de travestis que se encontraban en la barra, y los demás seguían avanzando y apretujándose entre drags queens y demás público diverso que disfrutaba del lugar.

Siguiendo a Sam, se detuvieron a un costado del escenario donde los esperaba Puck con otra amplia sonrisa y su llamativa camisa hawaiana, idéntica a la del amigo.

Brittany se le colgó del cuello con una sonrisa.

—¡Eres un hada pintada, belleza! —la recibió el joven con un abrazo.

—Y tú te pareces a Don Johnson salido de _Miami Vice_, salvo por esto… —bromeó con inocencia, tocándole su mohawk rapado.

—¿Creen que conseguirán chicas a pares con ese nuevo estilo, dentro de esta increíble jaula gay?

Santana dio su estocada, provocando la risa general. Los dos amigos se observaron y cada uno dio una vuelta, mostrando el modelo.

—Las conseguimos para la ocasión a diez dólares cada una —se defendió Sam.

—Y no todo lo que brilla es oro, latina —dijo el chico con una mueca—. Ahora vengan conmigo, que ustedes son parte del pase; debo presentarlas al encargado.

Con sonrisas intrigadas las novias se tomaron de las manos y lo siguieron.

Sam se apresuró a indicarles que aquella mesa con sillones de pared era para ellos. El escenario estaba a tres pasos, y el panorama del lugar completo se disfrutaba muy bien desde allí.

Por si quedaban dudas, de las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros con los afiches publicitarios originales de las películas, todos autografiados.

—¿Ya andas con ideas en esa cabecita? —preguntó Rachel, rodeándola desde atrás, mientras la otra admiraba el muro artístico.

Quinn murmuró una risa, acariciando sus manos.

—No mi amor; las estoy bloqueando a todas. Hoy no quiero pensar en nada más que todo esto… es increíble. Los chicos hicieron su parte con creces.

Rachel asintió, estrechándola más.

Puck, Santana y Brittany regresaron poco después con una botella de champagne, y ya todos pudieron ubicarse. Un camarero fortachón se acercó a ofrecerles varios platos típicos del lugar, muy latinos, pero lo que menos querían era cenar, así que eligieron una sustanciosa variedad de arepas y otra botella más de champagne.

La comida y bebida volaron de la mesa en apenas una hora, rodeados de una mezcla de ambiente latino y clásico que los estaba llevando a un lento trance.

El escenario una y otra vez era ocupado por las performances de las estrellas del lugar, los transformistas.

La noche recién empezaba y los números estelares tardarían en presentarse, así que no tardaron en levantarse de sus lugares y poblar la pista, un poco más allá de las mesas.

Para hacerlo con más comodidad, el guardarropa tuvo que ser una visita de rigor para las mujeres, de esa manera juntaron sus pertenencias, se equiparon con otras imprescindibles y regresaron.

Rachel no contó con que Quinn la separaría del grupo y la arrastraría de la mano directo a la barra, haciendo morisquetas y cantando lo que estaban pasando en ese momento.

Su novia reía a las carcajadas, la acompañaba en algunas estrofas también, hasta que pudieron hacerse lugar entre la muchedumbre.

—¿Dónde me quieres llevar? —preguntó Rachel con una exclamación alegre; el champagne estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, aun sin haber tomado demasiado.

—A San Francisco —respondió Quinn sonriente.

—San Francisco… ¿Cómo no hemos ido nunca? Es mucho más fácil que ir a Paris…

—Podríamos hacerlo y quedarnos unos días en la casa de Jones. No creo que nos diga que no —planteó, corriendo unos mechones de cabello de su frente.

—¡Qué excelente idea! Yo quiero invadir la casa de Mercedes e ir en un cadillac a San Francisco y vivir por dentro toda la marcha del orgullo… sabes que adoro los clichés.

—Una estrella de Broadway cruzando todo el país conmigo para ir a la marcha del orgullo gay… Soy demasiado afortunada —suspiró la rubia, enredándose un poco más en los cabellos de la nuca.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos; le bastó un segundo para perderse en el rostro de su mujer y en unas palabras que ella misma había formulado y refrenado en su cabeza hacía pocas horas.

Bajando un poco la mirada acertó a tomar su otra mano libre y entrelazarla con la suya.

—Una importante y joven directora del teatro vanguardista, pujante y en vías de posicionarse más alto que el Empire State, quiere cruzar el país conmigo, rumbo a San Francisco… creo que soy yo la demasiado afortunada…

Con un movimiento sorpresivo, Quinn presionó su nuca y acercó su rostro, descansando la frente en la de Rachel.

—Yo quiero todo contigo, Rach.

La que habló tembló y a la que escuchó le dio un vuelco el corazón. El calor pareció barrer los dos rostros por igual; ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, como si hubiese un gran secreto que aún no quería ser develado, pero que empujaba por serlo.

—Cielo… —fue lo único que pudo decir la más pequeña, tragando saliva.

—Vamos a brindar —suspiró con fuerza Quinn, en el momento justo en que se sintió desfallecer, separándose con torpeza de ella; con un movimiento de manos llamó la atención del chico de la barra—. Un brindis dulce, solo de nosotras…

Rachel comenzó a balbucear, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo; tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque frente a sus ojos apareció un jelly shots azul intenso. Quinn ya tenía el suyo en la mano.

—¿Por qué bridamos? —preguntó, sosteniendo el suyo justo frente a esos ojos verdes algo esquivos.

—Por una tregua de pensamiento.

—¿Y en qué concluye?

Rachel cada vez entendía menos…

—En no pensar en nada, por esta noche. En nada más que esto.

La otra hizo una mueca pensativa; la idea no era mala. Se estaba torturando desde hacía horas… así que asintió sin preámbulos.

—Por no pensar en nada.

Los pequeños vasos se levantaron, chocaron y se devoraron entre risas.

—Esto concluye de una única manera… —masculló Rachel, tomándola del cuello de la camisa.

Con el dulzor y el vodka emborrachando el interior de su boca, retorció sus labios con los de Quinn en un ardoroso beso, que terminó descolocándolas a ambas.

Las llamas crecieron rápidamente; Rachel lo vio en el rostro de su rubia tentación y Quinn lo vio en la lengua de fuego que salió de la boca más ancha, cuando se lamió los labios.

Señal equívoca, porque Quinn terminó por rodear las muñecas que seguían aferrando su camisa, presionándola para que volviera a acercarse con más fuerza… pero dos fortachones con camisas hawaianas de diez dólares las interrumpieron.

—¡Momento equivocado, hijas de Lesbos!—exclamó Sam, rodeando la cintura de Rachel para llevársela.

Puck hizo otro tanto con Quinn, que protestando siguió a su captor, solo porque se estaban llevando a su princesa.

—¡_Pumpin Blood_ no puede esperar! —gritó el chico sobre la canción que estaba sonando.

—¡Tú y tus ideas de simio! —exclamó la rubia con una mueca entre divertida y molesta.

Ya estaban en medio de todos, bailando, y por fin Rachel volvió a sus brazos con un ritmo que contagió el de ella.

Adoraba esa canción.

—¡Benditos sean los nuevos clásicos!

En ese momento comenzó la tregua, y automáticamente dejaron de pensar. Eran dichosas viendo a sus amigos bailar y divertirse, a las novias adueñarse de varias miradas, especialmente por Brittany y su histriónico don.

—Ahora sí bailaremos con música —aseguró Quinn, provocativa, subiendo las manos por la pequeña espalda.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo su mentón levemente a la par que no cesaba en su cadencia.

—Espero el baile más sensual —susurró la otra.

—No me hago cargo de lo que suceda…

—No me importa…

¿Y por qué no? Eso era todo lo que se deseaba.

Lo hicieron, descargando todo en ese pequeño paraíso, bailando, riendo, de brazos en brazos, pero siempre que volvían a la otra aquello denso resurgía y embriagaba mucho más que el alcohol que corría entre ellos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron divirtiéndose en la pista; la música se detuvo de pronto, anunciando la otra parte de la noche.

Los espectáculos centrales iban a comenzar.

Redoblantes, luces que se apagaban, reflectores que se encendían, iluminando dos sillas dispuestas en el escenario, una al lado de la otra… y luego una figura hizo su aparición entre vítores, aplausos y gritos desaforados.

Un transformista extremadamente amanerado, con una enorme peluca rubia y un vestuario sumamente exagerado causó un revuelo en el público y en ellos.

—_Starina…_

Una sensual voz en off presentó a la artista con ese único nombre, y desde ese momento fue toda una vorágine. Starina hablaba rápido y afectada, dando encantadoramente la bienvenida a todos los que estaban allí.

Después de un brevísimo monólogo y un par de bromas para romper el hielo, se sentó en una de las sillas y cruzó sus largas piernas, señalando al público con un brazo lánguido.

—_Hoy tenemos una noche especial, pajarillos; me enteré de que nos visita una pareja de muchachas que se casará en dos días, y yo estoy muy feliz._

Demás está decir que la mirada del grupo de amigos recayó en ellas con sorpresa, que se encontraban estupefactas. Solo Puck y Sam se miraron con complicidad.

Mientras se escuchaban los aplausos y las exclamaciones Santana solo pudo agarrarse de la mano de Brittany con fuerza, observándola espantada. La otra le sonreía a más no poder.

—_Todos sabemos cómo nos gusta en Copacabana hacer las despedidas de solteras y solteros. ¿Verdad?_

Su público vitoreó enardecido, y Starina con un solo gesto de la mano dio la señal para que otro de los reflectores fuera directamente hacia la pareja en cuestión.

—_¡Vamos a pedir por ellas entonces! ¡Brittany y Santana suban al escenario que queremos conocerlas!_

Santana palideció en un microsegundo, Brittany enrojeció en ese mismo tiempo y se produjo más griterío, esta vez entre los amigos, que empujaron a las estáticas novias hacia el escenario. La gente abarrotada se abrió paso al dueto liderado por la más alta, entre aplausos y risas.

—Santana está a punto de desmayarse… —murmuró Quinn desde atrás, algunos minutos más tarde.

Rachel asintió algo preocupada, observando el intercambio que estaban haciendo con la artista desde las sillas que fueron preparadas para ellas.

—Sí… iré a comprar agua...

Quinn le aferró la cadera, deteniéndola.

—Tú te quedas aquí... —masculló muy cerca de su oído, apretándose a su espalda, específicamente a su trasero, con una mano rozándole sutilmente el vientre.

Rachel jadeó, moviendo un poco su cuerpo para acoplarse mejor a ella.

Muy bien, no se iría a ningún lado, lo juraba por su vida y por el trago verdoso que acababa de ofrecerle Kurt.

Y también lo juraba por las sonrisas bobas de aquellas dos en el escenario, embobadas por el par de bailarinas con muy poca ropa que fueron anunciadas con más redoblantes, y que ya estaban haciendo presencia rodeando a las novias.

Una pelirroja despampanante y otra morena de igual porte comenzaron a hacer poses graciosas de ballet, preludiando un segundo acto. Y Starina dio la orden.

—_¡Nuestras bellezas nudistas bailarán Carmen para ellas!_

Cuando el pasaje más conocido de la ópera empezó a escucharse, todos rieron ante la sátira, enloqueciendo de igual modo por esos cuerpos aceitados y elásticos que se movían para todos lados, especialmente hacia los rostros al rojo vivo de las agasajadas.

El espectáculo sexual estaba provocando aullidos por doquier, en hombres y mujeres.

El único gruñido silencioso fue el de Rachel, y únicamente lo estaba provocando su novia, que se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Se excitaron rápidamente, o mejor dicho fueron presas una vez más de esa larga mala racha que había empezado en New York.

La más pequeña tomó un tercer trago a su bebida y alcanzó de un manotazo el muslo de Quinn, para apretarlo con advertencia cuando la mano en su vientre quiso bajar peligrosamente.

La música se detuvo con un fuerte chirrido, desviando no solo la atención de la fogosa amante, sino la de todos allí, expectantes con la mirada hacia el escenario.

Las bailarinas fingieron apatía, disculpándose con su selecto público femenino, que a simple vista y por sus expresiones, ninguna de las dos sabían dónde se encontraban...

—¡No nos hagas esto, queremos ver más! —se quejó Puck, codeado por Tina y Blaine antes de que terminara la última palabra.

Bueno… ella tampoco quería que se detuviesen, la estaba pasando realmente bien...

Starina volvió a hacer su aparición, negando con la cabeza.

—_Aquí algo anda mal, muy mal… Esto no es un club nudista ni una escuela de ballet.._.

Todos negaron en conjunto, satisfaciendo a la show woman.

—_Gracias bellas Xena y Gabrielle… ¿pero por favor, podrían aparecer nuestras bailarinas no nudistas y un poco más ridículas?_

Y aquéllas lo hicieron en el momento en que desaparecieron las otras, entre un vendaval de aplausos y silbidos.

Tres transformistas caracterizados hasta la exageración coparon el escenario, trayendo la vorágine anterior. Aquellos tres terminaron de completar las delicias para las novias arriba del escenario, con música latina y más bailes a su alrededor.

Fue una fiesta que se continuó y disfrutó abajo del escenario con más risas, abrazos y alcohol.

Verdaderamente no se era consciente del tiempo; Tina se abrazaba a Puck, Mercedes intentaba ser seducida sin mucho disimulo por Sam, Brittany intentaba despeinar a Blaine y los demás intentaban hacer algo digno bailando, sin caer de bruces por los brindis ingeridos.

Santana, que estaba bailando con Rachel, en un momento la tomó de la cintura y se aventaron contra la pareja que estaba detrás.

—¡Qué rubia tienes, amigo! —se burló sobre el hombro de su compañera.

—¡Tu morena tiene unas piernas que infartan, latina suertuda! —se escuchó la voz chillona de Kurt, que también lanzaba a su compañera contra la otra.

Quinn rió tontamente, agarrándose del hombro de su amigo, llegando con su otra mano al cuerpo de su novia.

Y Rachel, que estaba encendida, no pudo hacer más que carcajear estridente, mareada y desbordada de excitación. Esos roces traspasaron sus propios límites.

No había habido más que risas, fricciones, dildos, miradas que hablaban en silencio y más caricias que se perdían donde pudiesen hacerlo, sin delatar demasiado.

De pronto un brazo la volvió y la estrechó contra una silueta; la deseada, que se movía enloquecedora al ritmo de la música, observando sus labios con hambre.

Rachel dejó que una pierna se instalara entre las suyas, empujando sin medida para ganarse ese lugar. La más pequeña solo pudo jadear y rozar una mejilla, cuando pretendió llegar al oído de Quinn.

—Baño… —fue lo único que pudo mascullar.

Alcanzó su piel con la comisura de su boca, a la vez que Quinn se inclinaba hacia su cuello. La mirada vidriosa de Rachel se perdió en el techo lejano y estrellado… había estrellas allí…

Un grito que provino de algún lado la despertó de ese sopor exclusivo de los ebrios excitados, y la hizo reaccionar. Aferró la mano de su novia para lanzarse a una carrera que tenía su meta en los servicios.

Abrió la puerta entre risas, soportó miradas de otras y buscó un cubículo para entrar sin preámbulos. Consiguiéndolo precipitó a una maleable Quinn contra la pared, trabando al mismo tiempo el pestillo.

—Maldición, otro baño… —musitó la rubia, rebotando contra los azulejos y ese pequeño cuerpo incendiado.

Rachel se colgó de sus labios con violencia, metiendo las manos dentro de la cintura del pantalón para estrujar la piel que anhelaba.

—Eres… una atrevida… —murmuró gutural, volviendo a recorrer la cintura, esta vez por fuera para llegar al botón y la cremallera.

Lo único que hacía Quinn era mantenerla con firmeza de la nuca, quejándose por las fuertes mordidas en sus labios.

—¡Nunca te quejaste…! Aparte estamos tomadas… —gimió, moviéndose con frenesí hacia sus manos, todavía en la labor de llegar a su sexo.

La necesitaba demasiado como para pensar en detenerla, o para hacer otra cosa más que sostenerse de ella.

—Tomadas o no, hoy… ¡maldita cremallera!

Quinn rió con ganas, sin importarle nada; tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y, después de verse reflejada en su mirada oscura, hundió profundamente la lengua entre sus dientes, llevándose toda la mezcla de sabores nocturnos, pero más llevándose la otra lengua hacia su boca.

Rachel gimió afiebrada, por fin desligándose del pantalón, metiendo ahora las manos dentro de sus bragas, recorriéndola sin detenerse.

—Hazlo… hazlo… —gimió Quinn.

—Abre un poco más las piernas —pidió Rachel, buscando aliento, con la cordura perdida definitivamente al llegar a la buscada vulva empapada…

Un golpe tremendo en la puerta detuvo solo un segundo el magreo que estaba haciendo delirar a Quinn.

—¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¡Las secuaces de _Marie Claire_ acaban de entrar, y ya se enteraron de que estás aquí, Rachel Berry!


	17. La jaula de las locas

La verdad es que… yo le haría el favor, sin problemas…

* * *

Rachel gimió afiebrada, por fin desligándose del pantalón, metiendo ahora las manos dentro de sus bragas, recorriéndola sin detenerse.

—Hazlo… hazlo… —gimió Quinn.

—Abre un poco más las piernas —pidió Rachel, buscando aliento, con la cordura perdida definitivamente al llegar a la buscada vulva empapada…

Un golpe tremendo en la puerta detuvo solo un segundo el magreo que estaba haciendo delirar a Quinn.

—_¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¡Las secuaces de Marie Claire acaban de entrar, y ya se enteraron de que estás aquí, Rachel Berry!_

La nombrada a grito vivo no se movió de su lugar; de hecho, no movió las manos más que para seguir con la esmerada labor de mantener a Quinn en un estado total de enajenación.

—_¡Sé que están ahí, rameras de los servicios! ¡Se los digo enserio; será mejor que salgan!_

—Dime que esto no es real… —masculló la rubia, perdiendo los estribos por esa voz que rompía todo su pequeñísimo mundo privado entre azulejos.

¡Privado! ¡Privado!

Rachel pestañeó, queriendo centrar su mirada borrosa sobre ella, jadeando con muecas de enfado.

—¡Y a mí qué, maldita latina! ¡Pueden venir de parte de _Vogue, _de_ Carolina Herrera_ o del mismísimo presidente que de aquí no salgo! —respondió escandalosamente, besando con creciente angustia los labios, ahora reacios de su novia—. No le hagas caso, no le hagas caso… —rogó, intentando volver a inflar la burbuja que Santana explotó sin compasión.

—Me lleva el diablo, Rachel, me lleva… —se lamentó Quinn con un susurro horrible, tratando de detener las manos que querían seguir perdiéndose entre la ropa y su carne, pero no pudiendo hacer mucho con su beso.

Los labios más gruesos llegaron solícitos a los de ella, entre susurros, y no logró contenerse a pesar de tener a su público ciego detrás de la puerta.

—_¡No sé cómo carajos se enteraron! ¡Ceno con ellas una vez al mes, las conozco; no se van a detener! ¡Son aves de rapiña!_

—¡Entonces les cortas las alas que para eso eres experta! —berreó Rachel, volviendo al cuello de Quinn, que recibió una mordida por demás brusca, provocándole un respingo.

—¡Ya, Rachel; esto es insostenible! —se quejó, deteniéndola por los hombros.

—_Lo siento, capitana; no estaríamos aquí de no ser indispensable._

—¿Brittany? —preguntó desde adentro la rubia, descansado la cabeza en los azulejos cuando reconoció esa voz llena de disculpa y risa a la vez.

Rachel solo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio entre el escusado y la puerta, golpeándola con un puño.

—_Sí, aquí estamos, esperando a que salgan; es muy importante..._

Las miradas de Rachel y Quinn se encontraron con horror. La primera negó con la cabeza, furiosa, la segunda lo hizo con incredulidad y algo más que hizo que su novia volviera a acercarse a su cuerpo.

—Podemos seguir, mi amor —masculló, padeciendo cada expresión de la otra, que no salía de una hosquedad absoluta.

Así se sentía; enojada, seria, y con unas ganas terribles de pegar cachetazos. No sintió nada cuando las manos de Rachel descansaron en sus mejillas, volviéndola a la realidad con besos tiernos y murmullos.

—Nena… vamos, solo un poco…

Un golpe más, dos, tres… al cuarto, Rachel bramó histérica y manoteó la cerradura para abrir, enfrentándose a las dos mujeres con una bola de fuego a punto de ser expulsada de su boca.

Santana retrocedió un poco y Brittany se volvió, ocultando una mueca riente.

—¡Son unas asquerosas ingratas, amigas horribles, y me importa nada que se casen mañana! —gritó, elevando su dedo y voz a un ápice del rostro de la latina.

—Pasado mañana, Rach —corrigió Brittany, que se miraba al espejo tan tranquila que le destrozó los nervios mucho más.

—Deja de blasfemar que la infernal aquí soy yo —masculló Santana, que iba a tomarla del brazo, pero se detuvo en el aire—. Lávate las manos, ¿no?

—Váyanse al diablo las dos… y Marie Claire también —blasfemó una vez más en un murmullo rabioso, retrocediendo para volver a entrar junto a una ceñuda Quinn, que ya se estaba acomodando los pantalones mientras lanzaba sus miradas terribles.

Al primer paso hacia atrás de aquélla, Santana recuperó los reflejos y la atrapó a tiempo.

—Vamos, no van a creer quién está...

La que estaba del otro lado de la línea de combate tiró de ella, mas la contraria resistió con digna terquedad.

—¡No voy…!

—¡Sí vienes! —insistió Santana.

—No… ¡voy! ¡Suéltame!

La más pequeña retrocedió con fuerza, Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, acomodándose más contra la pared, dolorida y frustrada. Sí, frustrada. Era la frustrada del año; mañana llevaría la palabra escrita en la frente para que todo el mundo la viera.

Aunque la latina poseyera más fuerza en un estado de sobriedad puro, en ese momento Rachel corría con doble desventaja; el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo la hacía prácticamente inconsistente, de tal manera que la oportuna _Capellio _la separó de los brazos de su Romeo, logrando arrastrarla fuera del cubículo.

—¡Brittany, encárgate del Romeo frustrado!

Por fin pudo salir de allí con la fierecilla indomable, sorteando a las mujeres que se estaban acumulando para presenciar aquel espectáculo.

Con un gesto, la novia que quedó se dirigió con los brazos extendidos y una mueca conciliadora hacia la otra.

Pero Quinn no quería a nadie cerca.

—Tú no te me acerques —murmuró, deteniéndola con una mano.

—Quinnie soy yo…

—_Tú_ me destrozaste mi oportunidad de sexo… ¡Otra que me la arruina!

Quinn vociferaba sobre sexo y oportunidades sin importarle la situación que se veía desde afuera, donde una mujer bastante desaliñada sentada en la tapa de un escusado, le gritaba a otra con el rostro, a esas alturas de la noche, manchado de varios colores.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros; voy a ocupar _mis cinco minutos_… y luego voy a orinar. Y no quiero una sola palabra más.

Contundente.

Quinn dispuso, reaccionó y accionó, cerrando la puerta en las narices de la bailarina.

Brittany rió a las carcajadas como respuesta, dispuesta a esperar a su amiga a que terminase con sus menesteres.

—Te detesto, Santana...

Rachel masculló por tercera vez, zafándose por fin de su agarre. La otra revoleó los ojos con los brazos en la cintura.

—Y será peor cuando sepas que no hay ninguna Marie Claire… ¡pero todo lo demás es cierto! Algunas son verdaderas arpías, las conozco a todas. De hecho, haré mi tesis basándome en las editoras malditas y traga alitas de pollo que se encierran a ver las repeticiones del _Show de Ellen DeGeneres_, _Pretty Little Liars_ y _The L Word_...

Rachel abrió la boca sin poder creerlo. Hacía dos minutos estaba entre las piernas de su novia y ahora estaba escuchando una parva incomprensible de mensajes de Santana. No estaba tan ebria; qué sucedía entonces…

El lugar bullía y su cabeza estallaba; otro cabio de música estaba asegurando que en ese momento el segundo número estelar de la noche daría comienzo.

Sin darle mucha importancia, Rachel elevó las manos a los hombros de Santana, y también elevó la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre los otros ruidos.

—¿Tesis, alitas de pollo? ¡Santana, me acabas de joder la mitad de la noche! Ten en cuenta que me vas a pagar una por una todas las que me haces. Cuando vuelvas a New York pincharé una foto tuya todos los días y…

Su voz y su fuego se perdieron, no solamente por la expresión burlona de la otra que negaba con la cabeza, mofándose de ella, sino también por una voz chillona y única que hacía su aparición desde el escenario.

De cara a las tablas, Rachel pudo ver de quién se trataba, y una lenta sonrisa fue reemplazando su mueca de disgusto.

Un solo nombre apareció en una mímica directamente hacia una Santana que sonreía con suficiencia.

Un "te dije que no lo podrías creer" se estampaba en su rostro, mientras la poderosa _Unique_ hacía su estelar aparición. Era la misma que todos conocían; el mismo Wade Adams, compañero de colegio y club coral estaba allí, realizando su monólogo directamente hacia sus viejos compañeros, pegados al escenario.

Al parecer Unique era una sensación, se podía sentir y ver, con su peluca oscura estilo bob, su vestuario lleno de lentejuelas y esa voz única que recorría el escenario con soltura.

Seguramente era una sensación mucho más intensa para los compañeros que la vitoreaban desde el suelo.

Sin dudas estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y era la mejor; evidentemente se trataba de la sorpresa que tanto se había mencionado.

—¡Esto es increíble; no puedo creer que ella esté aquí! —exclamó Rachel con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te-lo-di-je —recalcó Santana con complacencia—. Me acabo de enterar.

Riendo e instantáneamente olvidadas de todo lo anterior, las dos se abrieron paso hacia sus amigos, sumándose a la excitación de verla allí.

Cuando se acoplaron entre exclamaciones, el chico las divisó rápidamente y les guiñó un ojo sin dejar de hablar.

Luego de un ágil y divertido monólogo siguió la explosión de su magnífica voz, alardeando como solo Unique podía hacer.

—¡Gracias a ella estamos aquí sin usar la fuerza bruta, diva; puedes gritar más fuerte por nuestra amiga! —soltó Puck, eufórico.

No era el único que lo estaba. Esa casualidad había sido un excelente regalo.

Una espectacular representación que hablaba de los diamantes como mejores amigos de las mujeres, recordado repertorio del transformista por sus compañeros, estaba llegando a su fin, y definitivamente se llevó los estruendosos aplausos de esa noche.

—¡Magnifico, magnifico! —aplaudía Kurt, llevándose los besos en el aire con que finalizó la artista.

—_¡Vaya, qué noche especial, y cuántos amigos que han venido a la fiesta de Unique!_

Sam y Blaine estiraban los brazos hacia ella, captando su sonriente atención.

—_Entiendo que soy irresistible, pero no van a subir al escenario ni me van a tocar; a no ser que después nos vayamos juntos…_

La broma causó la risa general, especialmente en aquellos dos. Luego volvió la atención a su público cautivo.

—_Cuando una se encuentra con viejos amigos, cosas increíbles suceden, como por ejemplo arrepentirte por no haberte quedado más tiempo en el vestuario del colegio para verlos cambiarse; te das cuenta de que están mejor que nunca, y que en tu vida tendrías oportunidad con ellos; te enteras de hermosas bodas… y bajan estrellas del cielo para quedarse unas horas en el infierno de Copacabana..._

Rachel se reía a más no poder, frotándose las manos. Buscaba a Quinn con la mirada, sin encontrar rastros ni de ella ni de Brittany.

—_Y como hay que aprovechar cuando las estrellas nos visitan, por favor, pido que suban a este escenario para homenajearnos a todos._

Rachel asentía, expectante, y de pronto la mirada de la anfitriona en lo alto fue directamente hacia ella.

—_¡Tú eres una, Rachel Berry! No te hagas la desentendida... ¡Ven aquí!_

Unique la estaba invitando, prácticamente obligando entre aplausos y más aplausos a que subiera. ¿Qué ella la quería en el escenario? ¡Estaba irrevocablemente loca!

Tenía más cantidad de alcohol en sangre que oxígeno, y estaba a punto de desfallecer por una no concreción de sexo rápido en un baño con su mujer.

Esas no eran condiciones óptimas para…

—¡… subir! ¡Tienes que subir…!

Gritó alguien a su lado; era Tina que arengaba, y de pronto todos sus amigos lo estaban haciendo. Maldición… ¿Quién la metía en esos aprietos todo el tiempo?

No hubo vuelta atrás; tomó la mano de alguien y a los segundos estaba subiendo por los escalones hacia las tablas.

Completamente roja y embebida en su salsa recibió el abrazo cálido de Unique con una ancha sonrisa y más cumplidos del público, principalmente de aquel especial a los pies del escenario, que ya recibía la presencia azorada de las rubias que faltaban. Estaban todos.

—¿Quieres que cante en este estado? —preguntó la diva con una mueca sonrojada, causando más murmullos de risas.

—Cantas como estés, chica Broadway ¡No vamos a perdernos de tu pequeño envase venenoso de talento! —gritó la artista haciendo sus ademanes rimbombantes, mientras le entregaba un micrófono.

Respirando hondo, Rachel se aclaró la garganta varias veces y sonrió como siempre lo hacía frente a cualquier público, sin dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo nervioso y conocido en su vientre que la mantenía hirviendo el su lugar. ¡Vamos, que era cantar y ella había aprendido a cantar antes que a respirar!

Tenía unos buenos meses sin actividad en las tablas, y aunque había hecho varias presentaciones en televisión, ése era su mundillo predilecto. Aquel modesto escenario pulsaba cada uno de sus interruptores naturales para explotar como sabía y siempre necesitaba hacerlo.

Quinn no lo podía creer, la visión de Wade y Rachel allí arriba le parecía surrealista, pero magnífica. Ahora comprendía perfectamente a las dos secuaces.

Situándose al lado de Santana, que abrazaba a su novia del otro lado, no perdió oportunidad de codearle el brazo; la otra solo se sonrió, observando el ágil intercambio que se daba entre las dos artistas.

—Aunque sea por esto sigues siendo una perra insufrible, Santana López —rió la rubia, sin dejar de mirar con orgullo a su Rachel.

—Lo sé —fue su única respuesta.

También se murmuraba a su alrededor y se comentaba, de esa forma llegó hasta ella una pregunta que sobrevoló su costado.

—Por todos los cielos… ¿se mantendrá en pie?

Quinn giró la cabeza al instante, dispuesta a matar con la mirada al zopenco amanerado que se había atrevido a dudar de las dotes artísticas de su novia. ¡No estaba borracha, imbécil!

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo menos violento que sus pensamientos, la voz dura de Santana pasó delante de ella hacia aquél, como una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Por que no miras y lo compruebas? Tu culo va a tocar el piso, te lo aseguro.

La mirada del otro también pasó delante de ella, inclinándose hacia Santana.

—¿Quién te preguntó algo?

La latina entornó los ojos; no era una buena señal.

—Nadie, pero yo respondo con conocimiento de causa. Tú no sabes quién es esa mujer, ¿verdad? Eres un ignorante...

Quinn carraspeó y tomándola de la cintura, con Brittany se abrieron paso para estar más cerca de escenario.

—Disfrutemos esto, cariño. Hoy no te vas a pelear con nadie más —la tranquilizó Brittany.

—Es que esa marica rota no sabe lo que está diciendo…

Una vez sola ante el público, más desinhibida, Rachel volvió a hablar, ahora con la presencia de Quinn más cercana y gloriosamente feliz.

—Bueno, se preguntaran qué hago aquí y quién soy…

—_¡Eres Rachel Berry, y te adoramos!_

El grito de un pequeño grupo perpetrado en la barra la interrumpió. Con una suave carcajada, la mujer sobre el escenario los señaló de forma divertida, y les dedicó una breve reverencia.

—¡Por allá saben quién soy; me siento mucho mejor! La verdad es que estoy feliz de estar aquí en esta noche única, aunque les confieso que fue un poco obligada, ya que me sacaron a los empujones del baño donde me estaba divirtiendo con mi novia…

El comentario causó las carcajadas en todos, escuchándose más fuertes en el grupo donde estaba la mujer en cuestión, con una buena gama de rojos y morados en su rostro.

Rachel no la apuntó en ningún momento, solo siguió desfachatadamente con sus bromas.

—Es broma es broma; no hay que tener sexo en baños públicos. Realmente es muy incómodo…

—¡Hay que tener sexo en todos lados! —exclamó Puck, sumándose al descargo subido de tono de su amiga.

Brittany y Santana se desternillaban de risa a su lado, como todos, y lo único que podía hacer Quinn era observaba con la boca abierta. Rogaba que no se le ocurriera decir nada más…

—Vamos a ponernos un poco serios ahora… Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y adoro cantar. Gracias a nuestra amiga Unique intentaré hacer aquello que me apasiona; mis amigas van a casarse y… ¡caramba, tal vez recuerde algunas estrofas de algo!

La multitud se encontraba eufórica; a esas alturas de la noche también estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por el más mínimo estímulo, y Rachel lo hacía demasiado bien; encantaba y los llevaba de las narices, como bien estaba acostumbrada.

—Pediré que guarden sus teléfonos, ya que deseo conservar mi trabajo, y pediré también que alguien me acompañe, porque no quiero hacerlo sin otra diva... ¡Miss Mercedes Jones, mueve tu trasero en este mismo momento y sube aquí conmigo!

La diva sobre el escenario la señalaba y la otra, desde abajo, se negaba rotundamente; pero de todas formas el reconocimiento de la cantante fue contundente; aquellos desconocidos y sus propios amigos volvieron a insistir en que alguien más ocupase ese pequeño escenario.

Rachel estaba radiante, aplaudiendo la entrada de Mercedes con entusiasmo. Unique se apresuró a salir de uno de los bastidores y le alcanzó otro micrófono, volviendo a desaparecer.

Mercedes le agradeció con un asentimiento, y descansó una mano en su cintura, fingiendo desafío.

—¿Tú quieres que cante contigo, Miss Berry?

—Sin dudas; qué te parece algo de _Rent_… ¿Recuerdas o te refresco la memoria?

El reto de la más pequeña estaba plantado, y la carcajada de la morena resonó fuertemente, cazando al vuelo las palabras de Rachel.

—Por supuesto, chica. Será un _Tómame o déjame_. Si conseguimos la pista volveré a vencerte, como en los viejos tiempos…

Rachel carcajeó, apoyándole una mano en el hombro, mientras con su mirada dirigía una pregunta muda a la anfitriona; ella se volvió inmediatamente a un asistente de musicalización.

—¡Dueto de divas entonces! ¡A los mejores amigos y al mejor amor! —exclamó con el micrófono pegado a su boca, observándolos a ellos, que no paraban de vitorear por ese encuentro que se había hecho esperar años.

Sin embargo había una mirada que necesitaba más que ninguna, y ésa era la de Quinn. No había en aquel antro glamoroso otra expresión que asemejara el amor y orgullo que ella le regalaba.

Las dos artistas comenzaron a compenetrarse en su inmediata actuación, y luego de una mirada sumamente cómplice, la pista comenzó a escucharse.

La voz de Mercedes fue la primera en salir, la de Rachel la segunda… y algunas cosas no cambiaban, y eso era maravilloso.

El tiempo no retrocedió; se arriesgó el doble y las dos antiguas rivales redoblaron la apuesta en una ida y vuelta tan potente, que hizo delirar al lugar entero. Los ademanes eran los mismos pero las voces mucho más entrenadas, y se enaltecieron como en la adolescencia.

Recorridas de tablas, movimientos, pasos sensuales y desafiantes, altos, bajos, y un acople de tonos que hizo cimbrar las paredes.

No hacía falta demostrar de qué estaban hechas, esa época ya había pasado, pero estos nuevos oyentes no sabían lo que significaba aquello; era más que una demostración de talentos y privilegios.

Ellos estaban presenciando el reencuentro de dos amigas que estaban disfrutando de forma escandalosa, entregando sus pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales en un estallido de potencia vocal, con el mismo afán y medida como si esa actuación hubiese estado estudiada, y no fuera aquel regalo improvisado, salido de una galera hecha de lentejuelas.

Como era de esperarse, la canción concluyó con el abrazo debido y la admiración sin límites que se profesaban las dos mujeres.

El público y sus amigos seguían en la locura de verlas y escucharlas juntas; no las dejaron bajar hasta que no cantaron un tema más. Era el pedido del público, y al público no se le podía decir que no.

Cuando pudo bajar del escenario, con la adrenalina corriéndole a flor de piel, una Rachel sedienta fue directa a los brazos de su novia.

—Si he de morir caprichosamente sin poder hacerte el amor, por lo menos te vi arriba del escenario… —susurró con la boca pegada a su oído, estremeciendo a la artista que de excitación ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

No pudo responderle; otra vorágine comenzaba. La mesa que habían utilizado toda la noche ahora estaba ocupada por más champagne para festejar.

"Atención de la casa", según dijo la pelirroja nudista que se acercó a ellos y a la mesa repleta. No sabían si agradecerle a Xena o a Gabrielle, pero la recibieron con entusiasmo.

Unique se les unió una vez terminó de realizar sus actuaciones; aquél fue un reencuentro lleno de buenos recuerdos, pero más de nuevas noticias.

Y mientras en un extremo de la mesa la pareja de varones y la pareja de mujeres, junto a Mercedes y a Rachel rodeaban a Wade, en el otro, Quinn volvía a levantar su copa de burbujeante líquido hacia Tina.

—¡Otro brindis, amiga Tina! ¡Por el desamor! —vociferó riéndose con la boca abierta—. Tú y yo sufrimos por amor y vamos a brindar por él…

—¡Cállate Fabray, yo merezco una botella entera para ese brindis…! —respondió Tina con algo de dificultad.

Rachel intentaba prestar atención a Wade, pero el comportamiento de aquellas dos le llamaba por demás la atención. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a tomar? ¿Se podía tomar más? ¿En qué momento Quinn perdió el eje, que ella no se dio cuenta?

Su ceño se ensombreció más cuando la misma pelirroja que incentivó a que todos volvieran a beber, se acercó de pronto a ellas con una sonrisa y ese minúsculo vestuario, observando especialmente a su novia. Con maestría estudiada hizo caso omiso a Sam y Puck, que aparecieron de la nada, sitiándola como moscas.

Tomando un trago más a su botella de agua desvió la mirada con un resoplido… Justo en ese momento el grupo de fanáticos que había reconocido a las divas, se les acercaron también… y la noche verdaderamente comenzó a parecer interminable…

—¡Vamos a bailar!

—Estoy cansada…

—Anda Rach, vamos ya. ¿Estarás lo que queda de noche echando fuego hacia el otro lado de la mesa?

—¿Y si lo hago qué? —respondió caprichosa—. ¿Por qué tiene que sonreírle de esa manera? ¡Se le está tirando encima!... y esa Xena o Gabrielle está en la gloria… claro, como no… ¡Mírala!

Con gruñidos bastante poco disimulados, Rachel gesticulaba y golpeaba la mesa con la botella de agua vacía. Blaine la estaba animando, observando de la misma manera aquel grupillo que conversaba desde hacía unos veinte minutos.

—Gabrielle, es Gabrielle…

—¡Como se llame!

—La miro, sí, y lo que veo es a alguien riendo ebria, como lo estamos todos, rodeada por sus amigos; y quien quiere tirársele encima es Puck. No está pasando nada raro, esa chica es conocida de Wade, Rach. No hay caída de ojos, ni _manitas ansiosas_. ¿Vas a acercarte y hacer un pequeño escándalo?

Rachel lo miró con altanería y negó con dignidad, acomodando su cabello.

—Por supuesto que no; deberá quedar en su consciencia de novia fiel.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, tomando su mano en el camino.

Fueron a la pista con un poco más de esfuerzo esta vez; la noche estaba llegando a su fin y la disfrutaron al máximo. Sin embargo, aquel extracto de último momento estaba echando en picada el humor que el chico tanto quería salvaguardar; no deseaba que sus celos arruinaran lo que quedaba de noche, pero esa _guerrera_ y el "desamor" que estaba viviendo Quinn se lo estaban haciendo difícil.

Se fue a la pista con su amigo sin mirar atrás, e intentó llenarse de música y el calor de los cuerpos que seguían queriendo diversión. Tan concentrada estaba en no mirar hacia esa mesa, que vio venir directamente a una mujer contra su cuerpo, chocándolo suavemente; no contenta con ello ni con ver que estaba bailando con alguien, se situó sinuosa frente a ella.

—Hola… Lo siento, no te vi…

Rachel sonrió automáticamente a la alta mulata.

—No te preocupes; soy pequeña —bromeó al pasar, volviendo la atención a un eléctrico compañero de baile.

—_Pequeña y rica._

Rachel se inclinó a la sensual mulata que le habló en español.

—Lo siento, no te entendí...

Los ojos café de la mujer la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Que eres pequeña y hermosa.

Blaine elevó una ceja, atento ya a la desconocida, y rodeó la cintura de Rachel mostrando posesión.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Cuba —respondió la otra, sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

—La Cuba de Fidel Castro… —respondió tontamente Rachel.

La morena rió encantada, acercándose un poco más.

—Prefiero la Cuba de los mojitos. ¿Quieres uno? —insistió.

Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no… en realidad…

—¿Y tú quién eres?

La pregunta y el tono llegaron rotundos desde un lugar que Rachel no pudo ver, hasta que la imagen seria, desafiante y un poco endeble salió desde detrás de la prodigiosa cubana.

—Quinn, qué…

—No, no, no, no… Acá hay algo que es mío, y tú no tienes permiso para mirarlo, _señorita_.

El dedo índice de la rubia estaba extendido hacia la desconocida con celo y tozudez, sorprendiendo a los tres.

La mulata no se quedó atrás, y la enfrentó con las manos en la cintura.

—_¿Y a ti que te pasa, chica?_

—Mira, no te entiendo nada —espetó Quinn, arrastrando las palabras—. Sencillamente, _ella es mío, entiende…_

Rachel la miró incomprensible ante ese ataque gratuito, Blaine tampoco hacía mucho por aplacar, ya que comenzó a reír en plena cara de las tres mujeres.

—Ahora tienes el tupé de ponerte celosa, Fabray…

—¡Gracias Blaine, no me ayudes más!

Rachel se desprendió de sus brazos con fastidio, enfrentándose a la chica con una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento; es mi novia y está algo tomada…

Moviendo la cabeza y murmurando en español, la cubana se giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la gente.

Blaine no cesaba en su diversión, y con ese escenario se giró a una Quinn de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos… y algo más...

—¿Estás loca?

—¡Gracias por aclararle que soy tu novia, Berry! —exclamó con ironía—. No me importa nada; tú eres mía… que te quede claro...

Rachel la miró con descontento y profundo enfado, sin importarle demasiado en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Menos mal que hiciste un esfuerzo por recordarlo; un poco más de charla con aquella princesa guerrera y tal vez lo olvidabas.

Y luego de ese juicio sucedió algo que ni Blaine ni la propia Rachel imaginaron.

Las facciones de Quinn se arrugaron en un sorpresivo segundo, y los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele vidriosos.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque… es… lo que vi…

La voz se le iba perdiendo al ver como de pronto dos grandes lágrimas caían de sus párpados entrecerrados.

—Oh, mírala Rachel… Tiene la borrachera llorona…

—¡Cállate, Blaine! —silenció la susodicha, acercándose a la conmovida joven.

—Por qué lloras…

—Porque me… dices que estaba coqueteando con… la princesa Xena… cuando lo único que estaba haciendo… era hablarle… de Bruce y Beth… y que hace rato que… tú quieres… tener un perro… en casa… y…

Rachel tragó saliva, apremiada por esas las palabras. Arrepentida por sus celos, sintiéndose culpable por esas enormes lágrimas, se acercó y besó sus labios con ímpetu. Podía emborracharse con solo besarla; evidentemente brindó varias veces…

—Ey… no llores, por favor —susurró, secando sus mejillas y luego besándolas tiernamente.

—Es Puck quien se la quiere follar; yo te amo a ti…

Quinn apretó los labios con más lágrimas y Rachel se desesperó, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos; nunca la había visto así. Si bien era una delicia de sensualidad y diversión cuando tomaba un poco demás, no llegaba a esos estados de sensibilidad.

La más sobria escondió aquel rostro lloroso en su cuello y llenó de besos su mejilla húmeda, llegando al oído con murmullos tranquilizadores.

—Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa… soy una tonta; deja de llorar por favor…

Sin una palabra, Quinn se desprendió de su agarre y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la mesa, dejando a Blaine atrás.

Del concurrido y vivo rincón de hacía unos instantes, solo quedó el espectáculo de uno un tanto decadente, donde mostraba los que permanecían reunidos, los ausentes y los dormidos en los sillones.

Sin soltarle la mano, Quinn atinó a tomar una botella que estaba vacía sin darse cuenta, y la levantó.

—Quiero hacer… un brindis por este… día… Mis mejores amigas se… van a casar… y soy muy feliz… de estar con ustedes… intentando ser… lo que… alguna vez soñamos… recordando…

—Quinn, amor, no hace falta —susurró su novia cuando su dificultosa voz llenó el silencio de los otros.

Observaba con impaciencia como Tina y Sam dormían profundamente, una apoyada en el otro; Britt y Santana elevaban las copas en silencio, acompañando a su capitana, Kurt estaba recostado en el hombro de Mercedes y Blaine ayudaba a sostener a la rubia, conteniendo el aliento.

—No… lo voy a decir en voz alta…

—Cariño…

—Sin el apoyo de ustedes nada hubiese salido… como me salió… en mi jodida vida… es así de simple… ni mi madre hizo por mí lo que ustedes hicieron… Yo… los amo… Y amo a Rachel…

La joven a su lado sonrió por primera vez, bajando la mirada con calor.

—Estos años juntas fueron mi dicha más grande, por lo que luché… Sigues siendo frustrante y chillona...

Ahora Rachel levantó el rostro, azorada.

—… y lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, junto con mi hija, Beth…

La voz temblorosa se le quebró, y Rachel pestañeó, con emociones encontradas, con palabras qué decir… mas solo le salió doblarle el rostro para agradecerle con un beso lleno de ternura.

—Para mí también, cielo…

Había dejado a todos atónitos y emocionados. Más o menos en estados similares brindaron y murmuraron algunas palabras, centrando un poco los pensamientos.

La más efusiva fue Santana, que de un saltó se situó frente a Quinn y la abrazó, tratando de entablar un diálogo coherente que no podía.

Tal vez por esa falta de coherencia inofensiva, nadie creyó que sería la que coronaría esa noche con un broche de oro.

—Yo también tengo algo qué decirles… ya que estamos de confesiones… —comenzó con voz arrastrada—. Ya que todos nos queremos tanto, yo quisiera saber… ¡por qué diablos Sam y Mercedes nunca nos contaron que estuvieron juntos!

¡Eso sí que fue impensado!

La borrachera de Santana no solo era llorona, sino de lengua larga y comentarios inapropiados.

Definitivamente lo era.

Conteniendo el aliento, Rachel miró hacia todos lados, esperando ansiosa a que alguna editora come alitas de pollo interrumpiera ese extraño simposio de ebrios…


End file.
